


【授翻】【贱虫贱】踏上地狱高速（中间路过天堂）

by RiceDumpling04



Series: 【授翻】【贱虫贱】踏上地狱高速（中间路过天堂） [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Happy Ending, Multi, PTSD, 虐待, 血腥画面
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 157,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceDumpling04/pseuds/RiceDumpling04
Summary: Peter被Hydra监禁三年了。Deadpool受雇去解救他。出场的还有外星共生体，汽车旅馆，超级英雄大爆炸以及各种搅基。





	1. 第一天：Wade见到Peter（还有Venom）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we're on a highway to hell (with a little bit of heaven)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439504) by [dabblingwithwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabblingwithwords/pseuds/dabblingwithwords). 



> 有少量盾冬、铁椒，和极少量寡妇Domino。
> 
> 渣翻，大家凑活看，学生党假期争取几天一更

 

Peter有很多年没去过室外了。  
  
他知道这点，是因为他已经忘了风是什么感觉。他还记得风的声音，但无法想象风吹过皮肤的触感。就算感官高度强化，他也听不到鸟叫声。他们关押他的屋子没有窗户。为什么要有？屋子是用强化振金建成的，没法突破，他试过了。  
  
他体内的东西们也试过了。他们有个学名，但Peter决定管他们叫Venom。一开始，他不肯给他们取名字。他不想要他们在他体内，不想面对他们的存在。但他们是他唯一能对话的东西，反正他们也能读他的想法。这些东西在他脑袋里好几年了，Peter仍然有点不想承认，但他们确实变得亲密起来。如果Peter死了，他们也会死。如果Peter挨饿，那他们也跟着挨饿。很简单，真的，一开始很难受，因为Peter本身强化过的感官随之变得更加敏感，但后来他习惯了，就好像如果一个地方一直发痒，人就慢慢习惯了。日子久了，这都变得正常。  
  
白噪音。  
  
Venom就是Peter的白噪音。  
  
不会闭嘴的那种。  
  
‘他们今天会让我们去打架。’ Peter刚醒来就听到Venom说。  
  
他不太睡觉，他可以很多天都不睡，晕倒对他来说是最接近睡眠的东西。他的房间里没有床。只有一个枕头、一张床单和一个马桶，Peter不喜欢躺在房间里侧背对着房门。他想看见进出房间的人。  
  
“为什么这么说？”Peter问，用手揉了揉脸，没有理会耳后像干颜料一样剥落的血块。  
  
他看着自己的血管。血管在皮肤映衬下是脏兮兮的黑色，他看起来一定很可怕，像个死人，不可能还活着。他已经不觉得自己还活着了。  
  
‘他们晚了，’Venom解释，声音在Peter的头骨里沙沙响起，‘让我们杀人的时候他们才晚’  
  
“有时候吧，”Peter说，无视肩膀的僵硬坐了起来。“昨天晚上你试着接管我了吗？”  
  
Venom没回答，但Peter能感觉到他们在他皮肤下面，爬过他的肌肉，混和在血液里。  
  
他太了解Venom了，知道他们一定隐瞒了什么。  
  
“我们不是说好了吗，”Peter叹气，站起来走向马桶。  
  
‘你好久都没醒，’Venom说，Peter努力不在上厕所的时候听他们的声音，‘如果你今天让我们出来我们——’  
  
“我们试过了，”Peter打断他们，语气比他想的要严厉。  
  
‘我们想知道鸟是怎么叫的，’Venom承认道。  
  
“你怎么知道什么是‘鸟’？”Peter问。  
  
‘我们听见了，’Venom说，‘在小实验室里’  
  
Peter没回答。他不愿意想到实验室，也不愿意想里面会发生的事。他冲了马桶，朝门口望去，但没人要进来。  
  
这时候应该有人来带他出去了。这里的时间安排总是很奇怪，但据Peter所知如果他自己醒来的话守卫会在整三百秒后进来。如果他继续睡下去他们就会进来把他弄醒。  
  
“有点不对劲，”Peter说，Venom在他皮肤下翻滚。  
  
‘他们可能死了’  
  
Peter没理会这个对死亡简直痴迷的寄生体，他朝房门走去，抬头看了看房间角落里的三个监控摄像头。摄像头闪着红光，意味着它们还在跟拍他。他在不贴上去的前提下尽量把耳朵靠近门。这招之前不管用，现在也不管用，隔着振金墙他什么也听不见。Peter知道肯定有什么不对，但他出不去，这让他很紧张。基地很大，Peter这么认为，他不相信所有人都死了。不可能。  
  
他们不会把他留在这间屋里等死吧？  
  
‘会’ Venom回答，虽然Peter根本没问他。

“没问你，”Peter生气地说，离开门边，睡眠带来的萎靡被恐惧刺激的肾上腺素一冲而散，“从我脑袋里出去。”  
  
‘把门撞开’ Venom说。  
  
Peter无视了他们。  
  
他看了看监控。他们能看见他。他又看了看房门。他还记得上次他尝试打破这扇门的时候。他还记得把他打晕的电击。现在他一想起那种疼痛还会寒毛直竖。他分辨不出在他脑中嗡嗡作响的是Venom还是他的蜘蛛感应，但不管是什么，都让他清醒警觉了起来。  
  
这家机构非常强调秩序。它的运营基础是清晰的责任分配和流程规划，在这儿工作的人比起人类更像是机器，Peter在这儿的三年里没有任何计划外的事情发生。通常如果Peter在门边站了这么久会有人来电击他，就为了让他离远点。他们不想让他持续思考这么久。有什么事发生了，有什么破坏流程的事发生了，这会不会是Peter唯一可以逃出去的机会？  
  
如果是呢？如果，他知道自己想太多了但控制不住，如果他能逃出去，就能再感受到阳光了。  
  
“帮我吸收掉电击，大家伙。”Peter说，决定破门。Venom爬了出来。他举起手掌平放在门上，以为自己会被电击烫伤。没有。金属门冰冷而静止，不烫，也没振动着放出电流。Venom和他都愣了。  
  
“好，”Peter吸了一口气，心脏在胸腔中砰砰直跳，“呃，我们以前好像没走到这一步过。”  
  
‘踢飞它，’Venom嘶叫，激动极了。  
  
Peter倒退了几步，保持平衡，然后用尽全力踢在门上。Venom帮了忙，一层薄薄的黑光覆在Peter光裸的脚上。那一脚有效果，房门中间凹进去了。门暂时还没开，因为无论如何这可是振金，但变型造成的缝隙削弱了它的强度，Peter瞄准缝隙又踢了一脚。  
  
三次尝试之后房门松动了，Peter把剩下的部分推开。门重重地倒在门外走廊铺着毛毡的白色地板上，Peter觉得自己会被一枪打死在原地。但事实上，第一个引起他注意的是门外的警报。  
  
警报的噪音太刺耳了，Peter不得不捂上自己的耳朵。Venom大声尖叫，Peter能感到温暖湿润的血液顺着他的脖子淌下来。白色的走廊被警报灯映成红色，整个警报系统在狂响，‘好响！’Peter双膝跪地，咬紧牙关试着忽视大脑在头骨中融化的感觉。  
  
‘出去！’Venom大叫，‘带我们出去！’  
  
Peter甚至不确定他能站起来，他的强化感观加上Venom本身对高频声音的敏感让警报的响声变得难以忍受，尤其这声音还在狭窄的走廊里反复回荡。然后，忽然一切都平静了，警报声在一记翁鸣后停止。  
  
剩下的只有寂静。红色的警报灯还在闪烁，但声音已经关闭，Peter摔到了身边的墙上，双腿发颤，尝试稳住自己。他看着Venom像脉搏一样在他的皮肤上跳跃，想要出来。他们在警报停止的时候颤抖起来，然后缓慢地消散回到Peter体内。Peter带着淡淡的恐惧看着他们。  
  
“如果你想走我不会阻止你，”他喘息着开口，不想让他们注意到他有多害怕。  
  
‘疼，’Venom说，是的，Peter觉得他的脑袋被劈成两半了。  
  
他强咽下突如其来的恶心，还是有点觉得会有守卫或者实验室监督员来捉他。当意识到谁也没来的时候他站了起来，撑着墙走出了最初的几步。他的头依然很疼，但那感觉不像是脑子被放在高压锅里一样了。他试着聆听附近的脚步声，有声音从大约上面六层楼的地方传来。  
  
“Hun，我们在地下。”他心不在焉地说。  
  
‘安静，’Venom很满意。  
  
他们说的对。高频声音传不到地下这么远，Peter也比较喜欢低音。不像指甲划过黑板那么刺耳。  
  
Peter沿着挑高很高的走廊向前走。他没见过这些走廊，没见过基地里除了实验室以外的任何区域。在这些地方他们总是蒙着他的眼，Peter明白为什么。不这样做他很容易就能找到出去的路。现在他迷路了。  
  
“人都去哪了？”他问，Venom耸了耸肩，像烟一样绕着他的手臂跳舞。以前Venom自由出入他的身体时Peter会害怕，但现在想到Venom提供的力量他只感到安心。没有蜘蛛制服他觉得自己很脆弱，而Venom就像一层盔甲。  
  
‘盔甲，’Venom跟着Peter的思维重复，‘强壮’  
  
“是啊，伙计。”Peter轻声说，他的蜘蛛感应在脑后集中。  
  
转过弯后他停了下来。眼前的白墙上洒满了血，整条杀过菌的走廊都是红色的。大约二十具尸体令人恐惧地四处堆积，已经没用的武器在他们手里松松地握着。  
  
Peter认识其中一些人。  
  
右边这个男人，举个例子，喜欢割开他的肚子看他多久能愈合。  
  
生前喜欢。  
  
现在他死了，很难说Peter有多难过。  
  
蜘蛛感应在Venom说‘看’的同一刻响起。  
  
Peter看过去。  
  
走廊尽头，在笼罩着血红的墙和血红的伤口和血红的血的血红警报灯下，站着一个穿着同样血红衣服的男人。Peter没法完全把他从漫天的血迹中完全分辨出来。这个人在吹口哨，Peter意识到，一边轻柔地吹着一边走过散落的肢体。他根本不碰地面，非常恐怖地把地上的断肢当作垫脚石。Peter毛骨悚然。  
  
而Venom很好奇。两种情绪混合起来让Peter非常不安。  
  
他不知道这个陌生人是敌是友，但很明显他是个杀手。他戴着皮手套的双手各拿着一把武士刀，好像没注意到Peter站在那里。  
  
‘说话呀，’Venom鼓励他，语气对现在这个状况来说实在过分激动了。  
  
“闭嘴。”Peter小声地说，但这足够让那个男人忽然静止而下一秒钟一把武士刀就抵在了Peter的脖子上而他的蜘蛛感应几乎没有时间向他报警。  
  
Peter吓住了，竟然有人能够如此出乎他的预料。男人比他高，身材比他宽阔，Peter怀疑他是个变种人。Peter知道这里还关着其他人，基地这么大这是肯定的，而这里的科学家对变种基因情有独钟。  
  
男人的皮制制服上遍布弹孔，而他站在那里像他根本不该死一样。  
  
他们俩站在这个陌生人制造的大屠杀现场，Peter感觉到Venom覆盖了他的手臂，正在向胸口和脖子延伸，保护他不被武士刀划破脖子或者，怎么说，被杀。男人注意到了，他面具上的两块白色滑稽地张大。  
  
“什么狗屎？”他喊起来，声音隆隆地在大厅里回响。  
  
Peter被刺激地缩了一下。这个人的声音听起来像两岁就开始抽烟了似的，坚硬而粗糙，像凹凸不平的岩石。他一下把武士刀收回去，动作熟练流畅，他弯下腰，他离得太近了。  
  
“我不想吓唬你，小孩儿，但你脖子上沾了点东西。还有肩膀。还有胸口，”他说，Peter……Peter不知道该怎么办。  
  
很明显这个人杀了所有人，而且看上去他不像是要伤害Peter的样子否则他应该早就动手了……吧？  
  
“怎么啦？是不是我口臭？从昨天开始我就没能刷牙所以我知道闻起来像有人往老头最爱的鞋里挤了一大坨美奶滋，但如果有用的话这层皮衣应该把臭味都挡住啦。是这样吗？喂喂？你会说话吗？靠，你是聋子对吧？我的错，这样——”然后这人他妈的开始打手语，Peter只懂一点点手语但他非常确定这个杀人犯刚刚问他有没有看过他当主角的电影。好。  
  
‘他不大稳定’ Venom说。  
  
Peter默默地同意。  
  
“不，我能说话——”Peter在男人打断他前开口了。  
  
“求你告诉我你不是，就，十二岁。”  
  
Peter火了。他知道自己比较矮，过去几年他都没能好好运动甚至不能按时吃饭所以他的肌肉量肯定显著减少但是拜托。  
  
“我二十四岁了，”他生气地说，双手在胸前交叉，碰到Venom的时候奇异地感到安心，“不许叫我小孩儿。”  
  
男人举起双手，手上全是血。这应该是一个让人平静的手势，但被他做出来简直像表演抖手舞一样。他就是在跳抖手舞。一滴血甩到了Peter的脸颊上。  
  
“就问问，baby boy，我知道Hydra跟我的屎一样恶心但我差不多百分之九十确定这里就关了一个人但没人告诉我他有多大，所以我猜你就是哥的大奖啦！”男人激动地说，但Peter立刻警惕了起来。  
  
这个人是来抓他的吗？像Hydra一样利用他？Venom躁动起来，Peter不着痕迹地蹲下了一点，稳住自己的身型。  
  
“你为什么要找我？”他喊道，男人仍旧维持着他好笑的姿势但眼睛眯了起来，身体紧绷了一些，看上去有点危险地打量着Peter。  
  
“Baby boy，谁不在找你呢？”男人反问，Peter吃了一惊，因为他被关在这里已经操他妈的三年了，当然不会有人在找他。Hydra特别喜欢反复告诉他这一点。忽然，他感到胸口发紧，眼睛刺痛。他不是要哭，不是，但有种感觉让他忽然觉得有点难以呼吸。男人肯定把这种反应解读成了恐惧，或者Peter正在变得更警惕，因为他又开始跳抖手舞了。  
  
“我不是来和你打架的，”他说，“就，那简直和我在这儿的理由相反。如果我弄伤你铁巨侠肯定要把我开膛破肚。开膛破肚可不怎么好受啊，怎么讲，作为排毒方法倒是挺有用的，我跟你说，但那是特别特别疼啊。就好比，你想像——”  
  
Peter觉得他要晕倒了。

“我知道那是什么滋味，”他打断道，男人诡异地沉默了。他从枪套里抽出一把格洛克，在和Peter保持对视的同时开枪把离得最近的医生爆了头。脑组织和头骨和头发爆出了一朵相当可怕的血烟花，有一些半温的东西沾到了他的光脚上，这下他肯定要晕倒了。  
  
“好吧，有件好事就是他们全都被里外里翻了个个，没有任何人会在你身上做实验了，宝贝。”高个子的男人哼哼道。  
  
Peter希望他没有来这一下。  
  
“你说有人在找我，”过了一会他才能开口，“都是什么人？”  
  
“好人啊，”男人说，但看到Peter的表情他又改口道，“我可不是其中之一，严格来说。他们雇了我来演这么一出杂耍因为这几年他们有点失败到特别夸张的地步。你懂的，作为地球上应该最牛逼的英雄他们完全没法干好他们的工作。我说，当然，如果你想要找人把纽约炸平然后勉为其难地为自己造成的损失结个账那你肯定得找他们，但我个人认为——”  
  
Peter没法再听这个陌生人说下去了。他觉得四肢像果冻一样软。  
  
‘清醒一点，’ Venom嘶嘶地说，但Peter无法呼吸。  
  
他们在找他。  
  
复仇者们一直在找他。  
  
他最好不要哭出来，不然就太尴尬了。尽管如此，他已经控制不住自己颤抖的呼吸。大概看上去太明显了因为一块手帕抵到了他鼻子下面。Peter哭了，对面的男人只是耐心地等着。  
  
“你流大鼻涕了。”他说。  
  
Peter接过了手帕。手帕特别脏，但他还是用了。这是……很长时间以来，别人对他做出的最友善的事。他把那一小块布还了回去，男人毫不在意地把它扔到身后。  
  
“所以你是来救我出去的？” Peter问，他想确认一下。  
  
“那就是我的工作！” 男人说，听起来非常自豪。  
  
“你非得把所有人都杀了吗？” Peter抑制不住地问出口。  
  
“如果这么说你感觉好点的话，他们都是人渣？”男人说，Peter忽然不明白这一切都是什么意思了。  
  
“等等，”他问，因为他无法相信，“我能走了？”  
  
男人的肩膀垮下来，他看来几乎有点悲伤，这太可笑了，因为他带着一个面具，而面具怎么可能有那么多表情。  
  
“是啊大哥，”他说，“我们走了。”  
  
有那么一会儿，Peter不知道作何反应。  
  
他觉得他被震住了。  
  
‘你被震住了，’ Venom确认道。  
  
“可能还有，” Peter听见自己说，但他肯定魂体分离了，因为他感觉不到自己的手指，感觉不到自己的皮肤，感觉不到Venom——“可能还有更多的守卫。他们会来追我，要是他们已经在路上了怎么办？要是那个医生——”  
  
“嘿，”男人打断他，声音轻柔但坚定，努力引起Peter的注意但不强迫他，“我把所有人都杀了。字面意义上的。谁也不会来追我们。我是被雇来救你出去的，把你送回你应该生活的地方。不会有人再来追你了，明白吗？拉钩保证。”  
  
他伸出了小拇指。  
  
Peter咽了一口唾沫。  
  
他用自己的小指勾住对方然后他们摇了摇手。  
  
“现在自我介绍因为背景描述部分完成啦！”男人说，“我是Wade。Wade Wilson，或者Deadpool，或者话痨雇佣兵，或者‘定制烦人精’”。  
  
“你想让我怎么叫？” Peter问，跟着他往前走。  
  
“你？叫爹地就挺不错。”男人转过头冲他抛了一个淫荡的媚眼，Peter不确定他是不是在开玩笑。  
  
“我就叫你Wade，” Peter决定了，迈动他颤抖的双腿，地板上冰冷的血液让他的脚底发粘。  
  
“也行，” Wade哼哼，声音轻快地沿着曲折的走廊前进。  
  
他们爬了三层楼，Wade一会儿唱歌一会儿小声说话，Peter没费心去问Wade在跟谁说话因为Peter也会跟自己说话。他懂。‘我们确定他可以信任吗？’ Venom问，他们有一会儿没开口了。  
  
‘不知道，’ Peter想，花了点时间研究Wade宽阔的肩膀，他背上和大腿上的肌肉，‘他看起来很强壮。’  
  
‘我们应该甩开他，’ Venom说，‘我们不能相信他。要是他撒谎呢？’  
  
不安在Peter胃里凝结，把焦虑推向他的胸口。Wade说的所有话Peter都没法证实。对，看上去他是杀了所有人，但Peter知道Hydra有仇家，和他们一样坏或者干脆比他们更坏的仇家，如果他从牢房里走出这么远只是为了被投入另一间牢房就糟了。  
  
‘我们一出去就跑，’ Peter想，努力深呼吸让心跳稳定下来，‘我需要你的帮助。’  
  
Venom像融化的沥青一样覆盖了他的全身，只把他的头部留在外面，不完全接管控制权，以此来回应他的要求。让Venom来操控他的动作感觉很奇怪，但他们对当下情形的看法是一致的，而且Peter的腿越来越软了。  
  
这是很长时间以来他走的最久的一次。Wade把他领到一个看起来像装修华丽的酒店大厅的地方，想到他被关在地下，在所有人下面，这么久，Peter就觉得难受。Wade在说话，他好像一直在说话，但Peter没在听。他只能听到自己心脏狂乱的跳动，因为Wade正跨过一个原本应该是门的洞而Peter看到了山，树，太阳——  
  
在他走出来之后有那么一会儿，他不能确定他正在看什么。他的眼睛花了一段时间来适应，它们因为过于努力而灼痛。空气尝起来很新鲜。清新。他光着脚踩在草地上，有点痒。有一阵轻风吹过山峦，让他肮脏的头发、僵硬的衣服都舒服起来。他可能在哭，他也不确定。  
  
他感受到了阳光。  
  
“好了，baby boy，我就停在——”  
  
换成其他任何情况，Peter都有可能感觉抱歉。但他已经失去怀疑自己的能力了。他已经失去了一切。  
  
Venom带着他们迅速行动，手抓住Wade的手腕，把他的胳膊拗到身后，用脚抵在Wade的肩胛骨中间。他行动地如此迅速，Wade只有时间说——“这可有点性感啊”——然后他用力一踢折断了Wade的两条手臂。  
  
他飞奔起来。  
  
他没有回头看。  
  
他感受着脚下的土地。  
  
他感受着阳光。  
  
他奔跑。  
  
而Venom听到了鸟叫声。  
  
  
  
///  
  
  
  
事实证明，如果你两天都没有吃饭，几个星期都没有睡好，同时试图接受你的整个世界在一小时内天翻地覆，的话，你会晕倒。  
  
Peter不记得他是怎么睡着的，他也肯定不记得怎么爬上了树，但他用蛛网给自己造了一个小巢，在风中轻轻摇摆。就好像天空在摇着他哄他入睡。Venom在他皮肤之下，他们也累了。如果Peter不舒服，Venom也不会好受。情况一度是相反的，但Hydra也没料到一个宿主能和寄生体产生情感上的联结。  
  
显然，Peter是个心软的。  
  
他几乎无法置信，醒来，阳光洒在他身上。他很长时间都没觉得这么温暖了。  
  
这片刻的平静被Wade的尖叫打碎了。  
  
“Yo 蛛网人！这不好吧兄弟，你把我的肩膀搞碎了！”  
  
Peter几乎从他的临时小床上栽了下来，他的蜘蛛感应没有警告他有人入侵。Venom翻滚起来，Peter从蛛网的缝隙望去，眼睛在下午剧烈的阳光下眯起来。Wade正抬头盯着他，双手放在屁股上，很失望似的。他应该生气的。他怎么不生气？  
  
‘疯’ Venom说。  
  
可不是吗。  
  
“我不会再被抓住的！” Peter朝下喊；他翻身起来，这样就能蹲下并随时准备荡走。  
  
“哥们儿，我扯了一页半的淡来讲解为什么我是来帮你的！” Wade朝上喊。  
  
Peter没回应，男人叹了口气，笨拙地揉着面具脑后的部分。  
  
“你看，我真的很想把你送到铁爸爸那里去那样我就可以领到我的钱去吃点卷饼，好吧？Bea也需要抛光一下，她看起来都有点掉渣了。” Wade抽出了一把武士刀，还真是，刀被干涸的血液染成棕色了，真棒。  
  
“我怎么知道你说的是真的？” Peter问。  
  
‘杀了他，’ Venom催促。  
  
“我不杀人，”Peter生气地说，然后，“等等，我不是把你的胳膊折断了吗？”  
  
“肩膀，” Wade纠正道。  
  
“肩膀，” Peter更正，好奇地移向蛛网边缘，不理会Venom的嘶声抗议。  
  
“你不是这里唯一一个有性感超能力的人，baby boy，” Wade唱着歌说，一根手指指着他，“现在下来，我想去找点吃的。杀人太耗费体力了。”  
  
Peter的鼻子皱了起来。  
  
“我还是不觉得我能相信你，”他说。  
  
“我可把你救出来了不是吗。” Wade反驳道。  
  
“不意味着你不会利用我，” Peter回嘴，但随着Wade的话他的肩膀和双腿不再那么紧张了。  
  
很奇怪，这个杀手反倒是他们之中比较平静的那一个。  
  
“我不知道你有没有听说过我Petey pie，”——完全没有，Peter从来没听说过“Deadpool”——“但Hydra也对我下手过。他们是所有恶心事儿里最恶心的。你从我的外表看不出，但这身紧身俏皮衣下面我看起来就像一个被什么人呕出来的皮开肉绽的脚趾头，这都是他们的功劳。你可以选择相信我我们去找点吃的，或者你可以选择不相信我我拖你去找点吃的。怎么都行，反正你要跟着我去找点吃的。”  
  
Peter相当犹豫。他不喜欢被指挥着做什么，特别讨厌这样，但他饿了，他好几年都没吃过一顿真正的饭了——  
  
“我要吃汉堡，” Peter说。  
  
他说不好，但从Wade面具下巴那儿皱起的弧度他十分确定Wade在冲他微笑。  
  
“我们去吃汉堡，” Wade说。  
  
‘我们能对付他，’ Venom争辩，‘他会伤害我们——’  
  
“要多加腌黄瓜，” Peter继续说，无视Venom的反对。“还要薯条。还要巧克力奶昔。”  
  
他无法形容自己的感受。但这不是抑郁，不是恐惧，不是焦虑，所以如果和Wade聊吃什么能让他感受到任何不那么冰冷的情绪那为什么不呢？  
  
“还有别的要求吗，殿下？需要我给它们镀一层金吗？” Wade开玩笑，他的手还在屁股上，现在Peter知道他是真的在笑了，因为他的面具已经皱到了嘴唇的部分。  
  
‘我们不喜欢这样，’ Venom慢吞吞地说，‘你会把我们都害死。’  
  
“我想吃汉堡，” Peter说，然后他们从树上跃下。

 

**————TBC**


	2. 第一天：松饼与刀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ihop真的很懂如何吸引雇佣兵和退休治安维持者

Peter会断篇。

 

经常。

 

这是他的意识在现实难以面对时的自我保护机制。很显然，走近一架设计的像劲瘦乌鸦一样的闪亮小型喷气式飞机让他难以面对。登上飞机，接过一套干净的抓绒Hello Kitty睡衣，也让他难以面对。

 

Peter回过神来的时候手里抓着一双毛茸茸的粉色袜子，那简直是他这辈子摸过最柔软的东西。Peter已经习惯了断篇之后的眩晕，随之而来的焦虑只让他感到麻木和冷漠。

 

Deadpool在说话，Peter意识到，尽管他无法集中精力去听雇佣兵说两个词以上的句子。他把注意力转向了手里的袜子，它们多么温柔啊。他把袜子穿上，试着感受布料贴在皮肤上的触感，但这太好了，太柔软了，不用再穿浆的硬硬的手术袍了，他感到陌生而晕眩。

 

飞机开始振动，Deadpool把他们拉向天空。起飞让Peter觉得胃不舒服，飞机突然向右一个踉跄，真幸亏他的脚有粘性。

 

‘他不会开飞机，’Venom说。

 

Peter走上前坐在Deadpool旁边的座位上，转过脸去面对雇佣兵，他就是这种人，直接。Deadpool把眼睛从控制台移向Peter。

 

奇怪，Peter想，他不记得告诉过Wade他的名字。

 

“真的是复仇者联盟派你来的吗？”他问。

 

Deadpool盘起腿，按下了大大的红色自动驾驶按钮，他模仿Peter的姿势，这样他们就在狭窄的驾驶舱里面对面了。

 

“当然，”Deadpool说，歪过头用手托着下巴，“你饿不饿，Peter-piper？”

 

“这，”Peter说，指着Wade，“这就是我为什么怀疑你。”

 

Deadpool稍微直起了上身，动作很不明显，不去注意的话根本看不出来。他开口，声音变的低沉了，有挑战的意味。

 

“你得说的具体点儿，”他说。

 

‘我们的名字’Venom小声说。

 

“你知道我的名字，”Peter说，“我从来没告诉过你。”

 

Deadpool没动，高大的男人完全静止，几乎让人害怕。

 

“你不用告诉我，baby boy，名字在你的档案里，”Deadpool解释，身体向前倾直到离Peter只有几厘米。

 

“刚见面时候你不像认识我的样子，”Peter说，努力不躲开Deadpool。他觉的如果动了他就输了。“你都不知道我多大。”

 

“那不代表我就不知道你那双斑比眼睛长什么样啊，对不对？”Deadpool辩解。

 

‘我们要把他的肠子掏出来’Venom说，涌起了一股凶猛的占有欲，Peter从来没在寄生体身上体会过这种感情。

 

“你有什么事瞒着我。”Peter直接说，他觉得很沮丧。

 

眼下的情况肯定不对。这种好事怎么可能发生在Peter身上。这种事？有人接到复联的命令来救他？Tony命令他来的？这太好了，怎么可能是真的。

 

“噢操，”Peter说，Deadpool退了回去，“我在做梦，是吧？这不是真的，我还他妈在基地里，我——”

 

“喔喔！嘿，”Deadpool说，双手拂过Peter的肩膀，“咱们得把这匹脱缰的思维野马拉住不然你就把整个小村荡平了。我是真实的。我发誓。还想再来一次拉钩保证吗？”

 

Peter听不到。

 

Hydra这么耍过他。他们用模拟场景给他制造幻觉，让他看到有人来营救，目的是打破他的心理防线，好给Venom腾出更多空间。如果这才是真的呢？如果他还在小实验室里呢？如果，此时此刻，他正在被人切割，戳刺，注射药物，就因为他没法操他妈的醒过来呢？

 

他知道Deadpool正跟他讲话，但Peter只能听到Venom的声音，只能听到自己的心跳声。他凭直觉向前，把绑在Deadpool大腿上的猎刀抽了出来。

 

“Peter，等——”

 

他眨了眨眼，现实像滚烫的热流涌进他的思维。

 

他的大腿上插着一把刀。

 

他的血，鲜红，温暖，吓人，顺着他的新睡裤淌下来。

 

他在一架喷气式飞机里，空调开着，Deadpool双目圆睁地瞪着他。

 

他毁了他的新衣服。

 

“噢，”Peter说，“好吧，操。”

 

“对，操！”Deadpool大喊，从座位上蹦起来解开腰带，在Peter反应过来之前紧紧绑在他大腿插着刀的地方上面。

 

“上帝，苍天，操他大爷的，小蜘蛛，你他妈不能这么搞，拜托你告诉我你有治愈因子因为我们还得飞好几小时我不能让你在黑寡妇的飞机里流血而死——”

 

“我确实，”Peter咕哝，空洞地看着自己的大腿，“有治愈因子。”

 

“那你的治愈因子还真他妈废物，”Deadpool骂道，声音紧绷。他抬头看着Peter，面具在惊吓中扭曲。

 

“好吧，宝贝，”他说，引起Peter注意后把声音放软，“我们这么办。我把你的血流阻断，然后我们把这讨厌的小片片拔出来，好不好？然后我们给你找一瓶上好的伏特加还有你最喜欢吃的东西然后把你包扎得好好的。怎么样？”

 

Peter盯着他。

 

“嘿，”Deadpool在他面前打了个响指，把他拉回现实，他腿上的伤口猛地一跳，“你听到了吗？”

 

Peter点头。

 

他说不出话。他的嘴巴像一团棉花，他觉得舌头发肿。

 

‘白痴’Venom在他思维底部嘘道，‘白痴 白痴 白痴’

 

“好吧，你不能老是神游。听我说话。我说话总是把人惹恼，结果有好有坏吧，对你肯定也有用，绝对是。现在，你只管深呼吸剩下的交给我。所以，你看过哈利波特吧？”

 

“显然。”Peter说，晕晕地看着Deadpool勒紧了腰带并抓住了他腿上匕首的刀柄。

 

“嘿，我又不知道你被抓多久了。所以Daniel Radcliffe经常去我周三光顾的那家咖啡店——”

 

Deadpool把刀拔了出来。Peter差点动手打他。Venom直接动手了。

 

Deadpool飞出去撞在墙上，身体把飞机的金属墙撞出凹痕，然后他，脊柱扭曲地，跌到了地上。

 

‘我们来治’Venom说，包裹住Peter的伤口。

 

“你他 妈干什么？”Peter怒吼，试着站起来走向Deadpool但Venom包住了他的腿，箍着他的腰制造出触电搬的刺激感，把他固定在原地。

 

“你杀了他，哦天啊——你杀了他，”Peter重复着，一遍又一遍，他瞪着Wade的身体，几乎没注意到Venom在为他疗伤。

 

‘我们的’Vemon说。

 

“我不是物品，Vemon。我不是任何人的！”Peter怒道，手在座椅边缘握拳，金属在他掌中扭曲。

 

‘我们的’Venom又说了一遍。

 

“操，”Peter呻吟，头撞上座椅头枕，“妈的，你发脾气不让我走，Deadpool的脊柱断了，谁来开飞机。”

 

Deadpool大出了一口气。

 

然后笑了。

 

Peter差点吓得魂飞魄散。

 

Deadpool的脊柱正在归位，Peter看到骨节在雇佣兵的紧身制服下移动，然后男人从地上抬起头看着Peter。Peter确定自己看起来跟Venom的眼睛一样苍白，因为Deadpool给了他一个，如果这男人还没死的话好像是，一个颤抖的大拇指。

 

“这就是我的治愈因子，”Deadpool解释，他的背逐渐直起来，“死不了。不，先生，把你和你的暴脾气看门狗一起送到铁爸爸那儿之前我都跟定你了。”

 

脊柱扭动着最后响了一下，Deadpool一边骂脏话一边站了起来。

 

“注意事项，不要碰蜘蛛小宝贝，明白了，只可远观。”

 

“对不起，”Peter茫然地说，“我——见鬼，我不是故意，我，我真的——”

“哒啦哒啦哒啦，不是你打我小伙子，是你的小寄生虫，而且嘿，我能理解，我把刀从你腿上拔出来了。看起来它给你治伤比我有效率多了。”

 

‘我们的’

 

“对不起，”Peter说，他真的很抱歉。

 

他觉得恶心，非常厌恶自己，对Venom感到愤怒。基本上，他现在感觉很复杂。

 

“Baby boy，我可不接受你的道歉。现在，如果黏糊糊想道歉，我愿意听。好吧，也不是，我其实不太在乎，讲-句-真。”

 

‘杀了他’

 

Deadpool回到控制台前，动作僵硬，好像还在疼，强烈的罪恶感涨在Peter胸口。

 

“你不是说我们要去吃点东西？”Peter问，希望能分散Wade的注意力活跃一下气氛。

 

这应该管用了，因为连他也能隔着面具看出Deadpool在笑。

 

////

 

Deadpool把飞机停在了一家iHop的停车场。

（iHop是连锁快捷早餐店

 

Peter不确定他们是不是在保持低调，但目前为止他们都不太低调。特别是Deadpool还穿着他的全套制服，武士刀什么的都在，而Peter穿着明显太小的Hello Kitty睡衣，上面全是血。我们俩真了不得，Peter心想，跟着Wade一瘸一拐地走进iHop，像走进自己家一样。

 

Peter甚至不确定他们现在在哪，看上去是在一个荒无人烟的地方。这家连锁店很小，太阳要落山了，墙壁和地板被夕阳柔软金黄的光芒覆盖。周围只有树林和车辆稀少的高速公路，停车场里停着寥寥几辆皮卡和一辆SUV。

 

Deadpool大步走进餐厅，一个看起来还住在父母家地下室里的年轻人把他们带到了朝前的大窗边的一个卡座。Deadpool一声长叹倒在座位里，然后立刻把桌上一盒彩色蜡笔倒在白色的垫桌纸上。

 

Peter小心地坐到对面的座位上，服务员盯着他的腿看。他大概注意到（而且闻到）干掉的血了。

 

“呃，”他说。

 

“各种松饼，”Wade打断他，“字面意义上的，各种松饼都来一份。还他妈要一大堆洋葱煎土豆，分开上，我们可是懂早餐规矩的。再来点咖啡——噢！——还要一个草莓奶昔加两根吸管。”

 

“唔，”那男孩说。

 

“还要发泡奶油。还有鸡蛋和香肠，我的Peter现在需要一些蛋白质。”

 

“呃，先生，”他转向Peter，“你是被绑架了还是怎么的？”

 

“不是！”Peter说，可能语气太急促了因为男孩缩了一下。“不是，我只是——我笨手笨脚的，在外面人行道上摔倒了。”

 

“噢，”男孩说，放松下来，“那就——”

 

Wade挥了挥戴着手套的手。

 

“好好好，现在抓紧，正义的小崽子。”他赶人，男孩缓慢地走开，完全懵了。

 

Peter几乎有点觉得抱歉。还有点感动，那孩子担心他。

 

他沉进了皮座椅里，皮面随着他的重量皱起来。Deadpool沉迷地画着些疯疯癫癫的东西，Peter尽量让自己放松。Wade背后的门吸引了他的大部分注意力，但他也分出了一部分精力来研究Wade。他很壮，肌肉不像以前一些超级英雄一样是缝在制服里的垫子。Peter身上灵活紧实的部分在Deadpool身上就是结实鼓涨的肌肉。红制服和各种武器让他看起来有点吓人，但他画画的时候又像个激动的小孩一样抓着粉色和黄色的蜡笔，不知为什么有点可爱。

 

‘我们不喜欢他’Venom说，Peter叹了口气，揉了揉他又疼起来的头。

 

“别赌气了，”他呻吟，蜡笔划过纸面的声音停止了。

 

“哼，”Deadpool说，Peter和他面具上的白色眼睛对视，“所以我听起来是这样的。”

 

“什么？”Peter问。

 

Wade拿起一支蜡笔敲了敲额头。

 

“我脑子里也有声音，baby boy。小白和小黄，两个永远不知道闭嘴的怨气讨厌鬼。就像酗酒发疯还老想自杀的Bert和Ernie。你那萌萌的小脑袋里也有东西在说话吗？”

 

“呃，”Peter说，不知道怎么把对话继续下去，“有。Venom。”

 

Wade哼哼。

 

“你身体里那个外星玩意？”

 

Peter点头。

 

“他经常开口吗？”Wade问，听起来只是好奇，Peter意识到Wade可能从来没遇见过能分享这部分人生经验的人。他很想变得更了解Wade，了解他脑子里的声音，小白和小黄。

 

“分情况，”Peter承认，“他们现在就没说话。但他们可以一整天不闭嘴一直说。”

 

‘我们听见了’

 

Wade哼了一声。

 

“Baby boy，我完全懂。这两个对话框也不知道怎么闭嘴。你觉得我话多吗？你该听听他俩有多吵。”

 

Peter隔着桌子俯身，无所事事地拿起了一支蓝色蜡笔。他好几年没画过画了。鲜艳的蜡笔在他手里如此陌生。

 

“他们现在在说什么？”Peter问，开始画蜘蛛网。

 

“Well，小白说你问题太多了我们应该找点什么狗屎来炸掉，”——轮到Peter哼了，可不是吗，这听起来真耳熟——“小黄想知道你是个真实存在的人还是我幻想出来的。他正在试图说服我是后者呢，这傻逼。”

 

“我是真的，”Peter说，继续埋头在他糟糕的画里。

 

“嘿，你之前是个超级英雄不是吗？蜘蛛侠？你要不是的话就太尴尬了故事没法继续了，因为从我认识你到现在的五小时我一直在管你叫‘小网’啊‘小蜘蛛’啊。”

 

Peter努力不被他说的话影响。这只是个单纯的问题。但仍然，被人提醒他过去什么样非常让他受伤。

 

“以前是啊，”Peter说，失去了画画的兴致。

 

“我听过你的故事，”Deadpool继续，“你的制服是自己做的吗？”

 

“呃，是啊，”Peter回答，没想到会被这样问，“你的也是自己做的？”

 

Wade摆了个姿势。看起来很可笑。

 

“当然啦。这可不是垫起来的，baby boy，百分之百纯牛肉。”

 

Peter忍不住笑了。

 

“真不巧，我是素食主义者。”

 

Wade放下胳膊，双手激动地捂脸。

 

“那是3OH!3的歌词吗？我没听错吧？简直梦回2008。”

 

“怎么说呢，我确实被抓走了一段时间，”Peter说，这是个诡异，黑暗的玩笑，他确定只有Wade笑得出来。

 

但笑总比怜悯好，而且看起来像个傻瓜的又不是Peter。把自己和被长时间关押的事实分隔开感觉很好。即便他只是在用幽默掩盖恐惧，过去几年他一直不允许自己去感受任何东西而且这餐厅里太温暖了，操，他在一个餐厅里，不是在实验室，不是在牢房，不是被人按着——

 

咖啡放到了他面前。

 

紧跟着是六盘不一样的松饼，两盘洋葱煎土豆，鸡蛋，香肠，天杀的还有草莓奶昔操他妈的他要喝草莓奶昔了——

 

Wade把咖啡举在面前，等着。

 

“操Hydra，”他说。

 

Peter长出了一口气。

 

他拿起自己的杯子踫了踫Wade的。

 

“操Hydra。”他重复道。

 

///

 

Wade把面具拉到鼻子下吃饭的时候Peter看见了他的疤痕。他嘴唇边的疤看起来又疼又丑，但Peter没盯着看。

 

他们在友好的沉默中进食，只有Wade偶尔在两口食物之间说话。大都是让Peter吃慢点不然一会儿会吐。

 

///

 

“就是我想要的！”Wade呻吟，把一堆绝对多了的现金扔在桌子上后站了起来。

 

Peter沉默地赞同，虽然吃的太快食物又太甜腻他觉得有点反胃。

 

他吐在了iHop的停车场后面，Wade笨拙地拍着他的背。

 

至少他尝过松饼了。

 

///

 

Wade把他们带回飞机上安顿下来，打开吊柜然后往蜷在副驾座位的Peter身上扔了一条绒毯。

 

“你知道吧小孩儿，你可以去睡那边那张行军床，”Wade说，指着身后的行军床，“那样至少能躺下。”

 

Peter把毯子拉到下巴上，膝盖窝在胸口。他感觉温暖舒适，很喜欢待在Wade身边。他知道不管发生什么事，眼前的雇佣兵至少战斗力可靠。留在Wade身边是安全的，比独自待在飞机后面安全。

 

“我就待在这儿。”他说，很开心自己能够控制哪怕是睡在哪里这么小的事。

 

“Aye aye，”Wade说，坐进椅子里发动了飞机。

 

他们在天上，飞过树林和城市，Peter看着灯光模糊地掠过，高速公路像萤火虫一样盘旋。他痛苦地想起过去的家，过去的生活，但没有放任自己。很早以前他就把自己的那部分掩埋了，现在没必要再提起。

 

“还有多久？”一段长到无法忍受的时间之后他问。

 

Wade拉起袖子露出一块便利店买来的便宜手表。那块表看上去都停了。

 

“Hm，大概五六个小时？三百里开外就能看见见鬼的复联基地了。”

 

“真奇怪我现在还看不到。”Peter说，往座椅里蜷的更深了。

 

这样真的很舒服，虽然Peter怀疑他现在在地板上睡着都会觉得像睡五星级酒店一样。

 

蜘蛛感应雾号一般响起的时候他马上就要睡着了，很久以来头一次是睡着而不是太多天不睡然后晕过去。他一个激灵坐起来，马上警觉，然后转向Deadpool。

 

“Wade，有什么——”

 

剧烈的冲撞发生了，白光一闪，然后飞机开始迅速坠落。

 

 

———TBC


	3. 第二天：走自己的路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沃尔沃和汽车旅馆

Peter曾经在乎一些事。

他曾经在乎干净的床单，食物，香皂，淋浴，还有钱。他曾经在乎人际关系还有咖啡还有向复仇者们证明自己。

Peter曾经在乎的事很多。

而现在能让他有点感觉的只有May姨以及活下去。他从Hydra手下逃出来不是为了在几小时后就死掉的。这绝对不能发生。

下坠的速度令人眩晕，太快了，地面像张开了血盆大口等着吞没他们。Peter不知道Wade的治愈因子到底有多强。他说他不会死但Peter很怀疑从一万米的高空摔下来Deadpool还能活着，所以他放弃了控制让Venom接管。

“抓住Wade，”他说，接着Venom墨色的皮肤覆盖了他的双眼，一切都像沉入了水中。肢体移动的感觉就像是在橡胶中行走。

Venom彻底接管时他会有离体体验。几乎像是他一半的思维都下线了。他能看见，也有触觉，但他不能控制自己的四肢。Venom抓住了Wade的脖子，一拳在飞机上开了一个洞，然后带着他们一起跳了出去。

Peter体会到落地带来的冲击力，突然又强烈，但并不疼。冲击感刷过他的骨骼和肌肤，Venom低叫起来但并没有碎裂。

在一片黑暗的森林中Peter几乎看不清任何东西，他很想确定Deadpool没事因为Deadpool是他回家的机票。

‘话痨还活着’Venom告诉他，听起来烦的要命，于是Peter相信了。

Venom很激动。是饥饿感，Peter很久没在寄生体身上感受过这种熟悉的感觉了。前面的树林里传来脚步声，十米以外燃烧的飞机散发着热度。

‘七个’Venom说，‘我们吃七个’

恐惧在Peter心中滋生，他晕眩地意识到之前为了保命把Venom放出来，而现在他没法在精神上把Venom压回去了。

取而代之的是胃里的空洞感，好饿，像是几天没有吃过东西一样，像是他刚刚没有把整间餐厅的存货都吃光一样。

‘不要杀人’Peter努力跟Venom讲条件，但他们捂住了他的嘴不让他说话。

他陷在自己双眼之后的黑暗洞穴中，被Venom的思维阻挡着。他看见寄生体从脚踝处爬上来，慢慢地，他明白一旦这些卷须把他完全覆盖住会发生什么。

“你会失去自己的思维，”医生着迷地说。

那些人从阴影中向他走来，他们的半自动步枪上装着电筒，夜视仪绿光闪烁。他们正试图以Venom为中心围成一圈，困住他们，大概想把他们带回去。这些人胳膊上有Hydra的标志。Venom吼叫，低沉的回响让他们颤抖。

这些人没受过对付Venom的训练。

右侧一个人举起了枪，镇定地开口。

“投降，跟我们走。”他说。

“嗷，你知道吗，我真的很讨厌重新组合我的脊椎，一天之内都他妈两次了，都是你的功劳，混蛋。”Deadpool咒骂，声音从身后传来，听到他的声音Peter放松了一下。

“举起手来，Deadpool！”另一个Hydra特工说，虽然他听起来有点不确定。

Deadpool响亮地叹了口气，打开了枪的保险，对Venom说：

“嘿，黏黏球，你想组队吗？捉鬼特工队那样的？”

Venom当然不懂捉鬼特工队是什么。

他们没有回答，四肢着地冲向离得最近的特工，一口咬掉了他的头。Peter，谢天谢地，尝不到血的味道。Venom尝到了。

“哇哦，你直接上了。”Deadpool说，Peter听见他的格洛克在夜晚的宁静中响起。Venom扑向了另一名士兵，子弹打到Venom的肩膀上，造成的干扰足够让Peter控制住腿上翻滚的卷须并且用意念压制Venom。

他知道在战斗中这样做很危险，因为他们会无法移动直到Peter完全把Venom控制住、用自己的意识占据主导为止。他首先感觉到了自己的脚趾，整个身体像是从睡眠中醒来一样，Venom嘶叫，抓挠着想再次爬出来——

‘不，’Peter说，‘这是我的身体，你给我闭嘴，让我来处理。’

‘我们的’Venom争辩，他们好长时间都没有如此用力推拒过了。

但Peter吃过东西了，还睡了一小会儿，虽然这对Venom也有帮助，但归根结底这仍是他的身体，他的意识，而Venom只是客人。

‘越来越不像话了’Peter吼道，从幽暗深渊中挣扎出来回到了表面。

他的肩膀在流血，男人毫无生气的尸体在他手中。他能闻到嘴巴里的血味，那里之前是Venom的牙齿和舌头，他几乎干呕起来。

“你真恶心。”他告诉Venom，用他的新睡衣把血擦掉。

Deadpool的口哨声把Peter拉回了现实。

他朝雇佣兵望去，后者站在四具尸体中间，用食指悠闲的转着他的格洛克。

“你穿红色真好看，baby boy！”他朝这边喊，Peter感到强烈的自我厌恶。

“我杀了三个人。”他说。

Deadpool耸了耸肩，把武器归位，蹦蹦跳跳地走过来。

“我很确定不是你杀的。除非你有一条半米长的舌头还偷偷藏了两百斤的肌肉。”

Peter没法反驳这一点于是他不反驳。他知道他还是要为Venom的行为负责，还是觉得是自己的责任，但他怀疑Wade是不会懂的。

“我觉得恶心。”他说，放弃了争论。

他和Wade一起看着他浑身上下的血。

“我们也没有交通工具了，”Deadpool说，指着身后还在燃烧的飞机，“我十分确定这群混蛋在上面装了追踪器。”

“所以我们应该离开。”Peter总结道，Wade模仿了一段铃铛声。

“好的哟，小蜘蛛哟。”他唱着歌，靠近但没有碰Peter，Peter很感激。

“我想上床睡觉。”他们在沉默中走了好一会儿之后，Peter坦白。

“松针作床怎么样？”Wade问。

“我还想洗澡。”Peter强调。

他有点想试探一下Wade会为他做到什么地步。他不太习惯跟人要求什么就得到什么。

“我们去找条小溪？”

“热水澡。”Peter明确道。

Wade一根手指按着下巴装作沉思的样子。

“那我们就应该找家旅馆了。”他说。

Peter控制不住地露出了疲惫的微笑。

“我觉得我们是应该。”他赞同道。

Deadpool点了点头。他开始摆弄腰带上圆形的小装置，那玩意非常可疑地看起来是卡通版Deadpool面具的样子。

“你在干什么？”Peter问，忽然紧张起来。

“放松，小甜饼，这小玩意儿是别人送我的。一个瞬移装置。有效率百分之五十六。”Wade一边开心地说一边继续摆弄他的腰带。

“如果你把你的鸡巴掏出来我就把它砍掉。”Peter说，声音比他想要的还冰冷。

Deadpool苍白了一下。

“靠，Pete，要是让你有一丁点不自在我就自己阉了自己。”Deadpool真诚地说，Peter几乎相信他了。Wade仍旧是个陌生人，一个危险的陌生人。Peter能够盲目相信的能力只有这么点。

“好吧，”尴尬地摆弄了一段时间腰带之后Wade终于开口了，“我知道问题在哪儿了。”

“所以呢？”Peter催促没有继续说下去的Wade。

“它坏了。”

Peter真希望他还能觉得出乎意料。

“噢，别那副表情嘛，我们找家汽车旅馆就好了。”

“你哪只眼看见有路了，Wade？”Peter讥讽道，手胡乱地指向静静的森林。

“就在那边。”Wade说，指着Peter身后。

Peter转身。

没有路，但远处有灯光。Peter听不到车声，但现在已经很晚了，而且这地方荒无人烟，可能一片寂静对这里来说很正常。

“看起来不太有希望。”Peter说，虽然他的蜘蛛感应并没有响。

他身上仍有努力压制Venom留下的刺痛，肩膀很疼，睡裤的绒料子糊在沾满血的腿上。他一团糟，精神和肉体都是。

“你看，”Peter开口，面对着Wade，“如果Hydra已经派人来追我们他们肯定还会派更多人。我们不能看起来这么可疑。”

Wade哼哼，双臂交叉。右侧一百米外的猫头鹰叫了一声。

“聪明，baby boy，我没想到这么远。”Wade承认。

“我发现了。”Peter同意，Wade冲他抬了抬下巴。

Peter有点希望他能看到Wade是什么表情。不知道一个人长什么样的话很难了解和信任他。

“你有钱吗？”Peter问，不是很敢听他的回答。越过树丛他仍旧能看到飞机飘起的黑烟。

Wade把手伸到腰后的小包里掏出了Peter手那么大的一捆钱。Peter瞠目结舌。

“我靠。”他喘息道。

“不怕没钱花，”Wade说，听起来很自豪，他把钱塞了回去。“但你浑身都是血，哥们儿。我们得给你重新打扮打扮。”

“你呢？”Peter问，Wade只是甩甩手无视了他的建议，开始朝有灯光的方向走。

“相信我，Pete，要是我把这身制服脱下来会有更多的人看过来的。”Deadpool扭头说。

“我不相信。”Peter说，快步跟上Wade，“我是说，‘Deadpool’有多有名？”

“世界上最好的雇佣兵baby boy，我应该进福布斯性感排行榜前一百名。”

Wade挤挤眼。

“对啊，所以大家能认出你的制服。”Peter进一步说，希望Wade能讲道理承认他说的对。

“说的好，”Wade说，声音直硬，“我不会把这身坏小子脱掉的。”

Peter几乎沮丧到呻吟起来。

“Wade，你看，听我说，”他停下抓住了Wade的手腕，用了过大的力气让雇佣兵停下，“你想藏起来的东西能让我们更安全。别人不会看着你的脸就明白过来怎么回事的，不是吗？”

Wade安静了很长时间。周围只有蟋蟀和风的声音，Peter还能在夜里远远地听到燃烧的声音。

“可能吧。”他这样说，把手从Peter手里抽出来，继续轻快地向前走去。

‘他会害死我们’

“可能吧。”Peter同意，上前赶上Wade，“但他是我们回家的唯一机会了。”

 

///

 

这家小汽车旅馆有个小停车场。

它坐落在森林边缘，唯一的霓虹灯标志一会儿亮一会儿暗。有辆卡车停在外面的草地上，一个有空房的标志挂在车窗上。Wade一路都很沉默，Peter有点多疑地得觉得自己说了什么惹他生气的话。他不能让Wade生气然后离开。他什么都没有，Wade什么都有。

前台只有一个老头，门上的铜铃在他们进门的时候响起来。老头抬起头，眉毛跟鼻子一样宽。旅馆的小前厅很黑，只有一盏台灯照明，亮度都照不到桌沿。算他们走运，老头可能根本看不清Peter衣服上的血，但他能看到Wade的制服，Peter之前说的就他妈是这个意思。

“一间房，两张床，付现金。”Wade说，倚在柜台上几乎贴上了老头的脸。

Peter有点想把Wade拉回来因为显然这位老年人有点吓坏了，主要是被Wade背着的武士刀吓的，但他还是用颤抖的手抽出一本老旧的簿子给他们登记。Peter放松了一点，住在这里不会留下电子记录。

Wade把钱给他，老头递回一把巨大的钥匙，上面拴着一条蓝丝带。

“房间在街对面。”他操着一口浓重的南方口音说，用手捂着嘴咳嗽。

Wade和Peter转身准备离开，但老头叫住了他们。

“你们不是什么死基佬吧？我们可不给死基佬服务，免得染上什么脏病。”

Peter太累太震惊了，一开始根本没明白他在说什么，暗示什么，冒犯什——

Wade明白了。

他跳上了柜台，高大的身体对着老头蹲下，速度快到所有人都没反应过来。他抽出一把武士刀非常仔细地贴在老头的下巴上，刀面随着Wade的手转动，反射着灯光。

“Wade，嘿——”Peter开口，他害怕了，但Wade打断了他。

“听好了，你这可悲的老狗，”Wade低吼，声音深沉粗糙，非常瘆人，“我不喜欢你刚才说的话。所以要么你换个方式再说一遍要么我把你的舌头割下来让你他妈的吃下去。”

Peter的蜘蛛感应在头骨里嗡嗡作响，他很紧张，不知道Wade会做什么，不知道自己该不该干预。他不能让Wade杀人。他们本来应该保持低调。

‘有趣’Venom说。

“我——我是说祝你们住的愉快。”老头改口了。

但Wade没有动。

他的刀依然离男人的脖子很近，很近但没有砍下去。有那么紧张的一瞬间Peter几乎相信Wade真的会把他的舌头割掉。但没有，佣兵把武士刀归鞘，以Peter没有想到的优雅姿势跳下来。他大步越过Peter向门口迈去，然后停下来注意到另一侧挂着地图的墙边有个挂着几件便宜上衣的白色架子。他走过去，每种衣服拿了一件，冲老头比了个中指然后一脚踢开门，玻璃碎了一地。

老头根本没费心思让Wade付钱。Peter跟着Wade穿过空地走到门上漆着304的房间门口。Wade喃喃自语，可能在跟他脑子里的声音说话，焦虑一波一波席卷Peter的身体。

他笨拙地试图用钥匙开门，Peter走上前接过了钥匙。

“我来吧，”他说，Wade看着他打开门然后走了进去。

房间很寒酸，有两张单人床和一个又小又旧的电视。房间中间有台电扇在转，窗户上还有另一台小电扇。屋里很潮，Peter光看着床单就觉得发痒，但白天发生了那么多事，他太累了，不在乎了。

房间尽头有一扇门，Peter猜是通往浴室的。他走过去。

“嘿，”Wade的声音让他停了下来，Peter不动了，手放在门把上。“如果吓到你了我很抱歉。”

他听起来渺小，胆怯，根本不像他了。Peter转过身。Wade站在他们的小房间中央，耷拉着肩膀，面具上的白块冲着地面。

“你没吓到我。”Peter暂停了一下。他不想再提到Wade的敏感话题，所以他仔细选择下面要说的话。

“我们确实需要保持低调。我不会再回到Hydra那里去，”他说，声音里的一些东西让Wade抬起了头，“如果这意味着我得离开你我会这么做的。我不想离开，我也需要额外的帮助，但我不能让你把我带入险境，Wade，我不能——我不会，再回去了。你明白吗？”

寂静沉重地蔓延，Wade思考着Peter的话。

然后他抬手拽下了面具。

他的动作就像撕掉创可贴一样，好像Wade想着长痛不如短痛，要尽快把它撕下来。

说实话，Peter见过更糟的。

但对Wade来说把皮肤亮在人前是件大事，Peter尊重这一点。Peter从门口转身把注意力全放在Wade身上。他表现出十足的尊重，因为Wade站在那里的样子像是他觉得Peter会厌恶他一样，这让Peter难受。

“我是被雇来把你活着带回去的，”Wade说，声音很自信，虽然他的身体语言正相反，“我会他妈的做好我的工作。如果你要吐的话请你提前告诉我。那可不是什么惊喜。或者，要不我去买个别的面具吧？这样你就不用一直看着我的脸了？我知道这很吓人，特别今天又是‘皮肤不好那几天’虽然每天都是‘皮肤不好那几天’而且痘立清都不肯回我电话了——”

“Wade，”Peter说，打断了Wade紧张的胡言乱语，他和雇佣兵认识的不久，但他觉得让Wade自顾自惊恐发作不是什么好事，“我不觉得你恶心。我想让你感觉自在，所以如果你想要再买一个面具我就和你一起挑。”

能够真正看到Deadpool的表情很怪。他表情很丰富，有刀削般的下颌线和一个笔挺的鼻子。他的眼睛非常蓝。

‘丑死了’

“还不错，”Peter说，露出一个安慰的笑容，Wade看起来不知如何是好。

“你，嗯……我长这样你不介意吗？”Wade问，在Peter皱眉的时候立刻改口了，“我是说，就，像是，你现在困在我身边。你得看着这张——”他胡乱地指着自己的脸，“每时每刻看着。每天二十四小时一周七天。这你明白吧？”

“怎么了？”Peter问，抄起手。“说句实话，Wade，你的皮肤一点不让我觉得心烦。你知道什么让我心烦吗？”

Wade点头，尽管很犹豫。

“恐同老头子。还有纳粹。这些才会让我心烦。”

Wade笑起来的时候会露出一排白牙，他嘴唇上的伤疤拉扯的方式看起来很疼。Peter想知道他会不会一笑就疼。

“如果你不准备尖叫逃跑的话那我们就说好，”Wade说，拿起那堆便宜衣服中比较小的几件，“我把我全球闻名的行头丢掉，而你不能再把衣服上弄的都是血了。你继续这样下去我们就没钱给孩子买新鞋了。”

他扔过来一件上衣和一条裤子，Peter轻易地接住了。

“说好了，”Peter说，然后转身把洗手间的门关在身后。

 

///

 

Peter上次洗澡不知道是什么时候了。

被人拿着高压水枪喷不能算。他打开热水龙头，差点被墙里水管吱吱嘎嘎的声音吓到。水顶多算是半温但Peter不在乎。他避开镜子，直接脱掉衣服，查看身上的伤口。肩膀上有个已经愈合的枪伤，腿上的刀伤很难看（但已经收口结跏了）。他移动的时候伤口还有点痒，但Venom已经把他治疗的很好了。

“谢谢。”Peter觉得他必须道谢。

Venom没反应，Peter也无意催促他们。如果寄生体想继续生闷气那就生吧，Peter更想洗澡。泥土、干掉的血液和天知道什么东西从他身上剥落，随着水流流向下水道。他用了三块旅馆提供的小肥皂才感觉干净起来。

他的头发很恶心，很长了，全都缠成团打着结卷在他的耳朵和脖子后面。事实上他很想把它们都剪了。全剃光。可能只是一时冲动，但他真的觉得应该这么做。

水完全变凉之后他关掉了淋浴，用一条让人发痒的蓝毛巾把自己擦干，然后把衣服拿过来穿。这些衣服在他身上都有点大，因为他几年都没能好好吃饭了，但是裤子是深色的，而且有一根松紧带，他把带子使劲勒紧了。他意识到自己的肋骨清晰可见，抬手摸了摸突起的骨骼。他的胸口被肋骨撑起来。骨瘦如柴。他觉得头晕，也觉得羞耻。

他还是没有真实感。他把上衣套上。如果Wade为皮肤感到羞耻，那他就是为自己的躯体，以及这幅躯体显示的虐待痕迹感到羞耻。

每一块骨骼，每一片淤青，每一寸苍白的皮肤以及皮肤之下黑暗而恶心的血管，都在提醒他他这辈子都摆脱不了Hydra，摆脱不了被虐待的经历，不能从根本上摆脱。他知道，他知道，他已经被毁了，他的精神已经被破坏，而且时刻努力压制Venom实在太难、太难了。

他总是需要分出一半精力给Venom。他们现在已经比以前温和很多，但寄生体依然贪婪、饥饿、躁动不安，他们想使用Peter身体的欲望和Peter一样强。对控制权的争夺是场不会停歇的战争，Peter不确定他足够强大。他低头看着自己的双手，它们一直在颤抖。

压制Venom从来没有像今晚这么难过。

Peter不想承认他对此多么恐惧。

‘害怕’Venom说，‘害怕我们’

Peter没有回答。

他收拾好湿毛巾，挂在浴帘杆上晾干（May给了他家教，他不打算现在抛弃她），然后回到Wade所在的外屋。

即便洗了澡潮气还是让他觉得很黏，他走到离得较远靠墙的那张床边。Wade占了门边的床，但雇佣兵现在不知道哪儿去了。Peter把床罩和被单踢下床躺上去，太热了，屋里的小电扇也没能加速空气流动。

他睡不着；他太警觉，太紧张。他可能不会睡着了，今晚。

 

///

 

他没有睡。他靠墙蜷缩着，眼睛在房门和窗户之间逡巡。

他看着天空从深蓝变成紫色，然后变成粉红，然后变成橙色，房间外鸟叫得响亮。Peter完全不知道Wade在哪儿，他整晚都没回来过。

‘背叛我们’Venom说，在Peter的骨头里挪动，‘他背叛我们’

Peter想说“他不会这样做”。

Peter想说“Wade不是Hydra”。

但他并不了解Wade而且更加不他妈了解Deadpool。

“操，”他低叫，恐惧爬上了胸口，他猛地从床上坐起来，穿上毛茸茸的袜子，其他的一切都不管了。

Wade没给Peter留下什么能带走的东西，没有钱，什么也没有，而且这间房间烂到都没有什么值得Peter偷走的东西。他走过去准备打开门，忽然门被从外面撞开了，一瞬间Peter就跳上了天花板，呼吸粗重。

Wade仰视着他，Peter还是不习惯看的到他的脸。

“你这个角度蛮好看的。”Wade哼哼，歪着头调整了一下肩上的旅行包。

Peter小心地回到地面，心还在胸腔里狂跳。

“你整晚都不在。”Peter用质问的语气说。

“观察力真强，baby boy，你没睡着对吧？”Wade问，示意Peter跟他出来。

Wade身上看起来没有武器，虽然Peter确定肯定有一些藏在哪里。他穿着深色帽衫和牛仔裤，几乎像个普通人了，但他看起来还是个高大强壮的男人，有些地方会引人注目（蓝眼睛和布满伤痕的皮肤），所以他们还是要保持低调提高警惕。

“你去哪儿了？”Peter继续问，无视了Wade的问题。

“逛街！”Wade叫，手指向歪歪扭扭地停在草坪上的破烂沃尔沃。

“逛街？”Peter疑惑地重复，看着Wade的包，“现在都还不算早晨呢，没有地方开门。”

“不要在意这些细节，你的尺码是我蒙的，”Wade说，打开后座的车门然后扔给了Peter一双跑鞋。

然后是一条牛仔裤，很不错的牛仔裤——“老家伙李维斯最耐穿，这些是Pete的，你的，别弄上血了，”然后是一件深色长袖T恤还有一件帽衫。Peter有点尴尬地接住它们。

“是你偷的。我已经有新衣服了。”他告诉Wade，Wade转身面对着他，他戴上一个浅蓝色医用口罩遮住自己的口鼻，然后双手撑在屁股上。

“宝贝，蜜糖，甜心，哦姑娘，那些不算衣服。那些你穿两天就报废了。我们在路上也不能丢范儿。去换衣服然后我们去吃饭然后正式开始公路旅行！这篇文的一个主要tag就是公路旅行，我们过了二十六页还没上路呢。”

“什么？”Peter问。

“走起来走起来！”Wade把他朝屋里赶。

“好吧妈妈，”Peter嘟囔，转身朝他出来的方向走，“我去换衣服。”

新衣服很好，但Peter不会告诉Wade让他得意。尺寸很合适，穿上后他几乎像个人了。鞋很舒服而且已经穿软了，所以Wade一定是抢了附近的销赃点。

保持低调，也就那么回事吧。

 

///

 

沃尔沃很旧但跑的很平稳，副驾储物箱里还有猫王和Fleetwood Mac的CD。

“见鬼，我想听Gaga，”Wade抱怨着但还是把《流言》放进了CD机，“猫王不是偷过别人的歌吗？”

“可能吧，”Peter叹气，无精打采地摊在副驾的布面座椅上，放下车窗好让新鲜空气进来，“你不是偷了这部车吗？”

“严格来说我们是借用它。”Wade纠正。

“当然。”Peter说。

外面很热，车里的空调坏了，凉风吹进来很舒服。尽管之前抱怨了一通，Wade现在一字不落地跟着唱《走自己的路》。这感觉很好，他们沿着空荡荡的土路向前开，Stevie Nicks的歌声装饰着Peter人生的新发展。

歌唱完了，Peter按键又播放了一遍。

“这次你也得唱。”Wade对他说，在口罩下面微笑。

“你绝对会后悔说过这句话。”Peter回答，笑起来，但他开口唱了，荒腔走调声音嘶哑（他被Hydra抓走之前都没说过这么多话）但Wade不在乎，而Peter，很长时间以来第一次，觉得放松。

甚至连Venom都喜欢Stevie Nicks。

 

///

 

Wade开到一家麦当劳汽车餐厅，他们点了好几袋子汉堡薯条和一份沙拉因为，就像Wade说的，“我们要吃一份均衡的晚餐”而Peter说，“Wade，现在是下午一点半。”

Peter没想到他会和Wade处的这么好，见鬼，他都没想到Wade会出现，所有这一切都感觉那么不真实，但是，当他们带着食物开上高速，手指上沾着油，风吹过Peter的头发，Peter决定就算这的确不是真的，就算这是做梦或者一场模拟，他都无所谓了。

 

///

 

“你知道我们在往哪走吗？”快入夜的时候Peter问。

Wade一直在自信地开车但没有任何导航，Peter应该担心的但他并没有。出于不知道什么原因，他不在乎会不会迷路。

他同样没有把吃下去的东西吐出来，但吃完后他还是觉得胃不舒服，Wade把手伸进旅行包（车还跑着，他的眼睛和手都不在方向盘上），去给Peter拿消食片。Wade把一瓶花花绿绿的药片扔给他的时候Peter看到了包里Wade的红制服，还有枪和武士刀。

“当然，”Wade说，“我们跟着夕阳。朝夕阳开去。像西部片一样。”

“我觉得是那个小男孩。”Peter说，头隔着手倚在车门上。

Wade把音响声音调小。

“什么小男孩？你不要说的这么神秘，小网，我啥也不懂。”

“iHop那个男孩。我觉得他报警了，因为我浑身是血而你背着两把刀——”

“Bea Arthur。”Wade纠正道。

“——而且他觉得你把我绑架了，记得吗？”

Wade想了想。

“怎么了？他肯定报警了。”

“你觉得Hydra在警察里有内线吗？”

Wade用手敲方向盘。

“说得通，”他哼哼道，语气有点太愉快了，“你看，防止你跑出来之后跟警说发生了什么。没人会帮你的。”

去理解并相信Wade的话，给Peter带来一种难以摆脱的、冰冷的感觉。

“他们有严重的承诺障碍。”Peter说，Wade哼了一声。

不是完全不可爱的。

“可能这就是为什么他们老是被打散。还被炸上天。占有欲太强了。”

“而且还控制狂。”

“嫉妒。”

“谁也不喜欢爱嫉妒的另一半。”Peter赞同道。

Wade笑了。

“他们不是好玩的那种嫉妒。”他说。

Peter不知道为什么会这样但他确实觉得有点热于是他把头伸出窗外，好一点了。

“天啊，”他呻吟，“他们会不停地找我。”

“可能吧，”Wade说，“不代表他们会抓到你。”

Peter相信他。

 

 

——TBC


	4. 第三天和第四天：完全不懂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加热的东西。一切都会解释清楚。稍后。

Kasady医生爱小实验室。

他还喜欢手术刀和电击，还有一切能让Peter神经抽搐的东西。Venom会出来，像红酒渗透白布一样爬出Peter的血管，这个时候，他眼里会出现那种神情。嫉妒，几乎是了，如此阴暗。

Peter恨小实验室。

他更恨Kasady。

 

///

 

他被车的颠簸摇醒。

他几乎在惊吓中失手打碎车窗，谢天谢地窗玻璃还是摇下来的。外面很黑，周围的景物难以辨认。高速上没有几辆车，所以现在应该很晚了。或者很早，Peter还在噩梦的余韵中，无暇分辨这些细节。

“你还好，Pete？”Wade在驾驶座上问，Peter把脸埋在手里呼吸。

他痛恨忘记身在何方的感觉。

这感觉过分强烈，过分猜疑，让他耳鸣。这感觉跟Hydra闯进他位于布鲁克林小的像杂物间一样的公寓之前一样。他还记得在意识到可能，仅仅是可能，他赢不了的时候那种恐惧感。

“还行。”Peter回答，声音干涩不加掩饰。

“你饿不饿？想再吃一个汉堡吗？我相当确定我们进入弗吉尼亚了，或者是差不多的一个什么地方。你知不知道这附近有个天蛾人*主题的小镇？我们去看看吧？他们还卖帕帕罗尼卷。你不急对吧，我们应该去创造一点回忆，要不要买一台宝丽来——”  
[注：天蛾人是美国的未经证实的不明生物，跟吸血鬼和尼斯湖海怪一样的存在，不是超级英雄]

 

“你想让我开车吗？”Peter打断他。

他非常紧张，这种状态不适合聊天。他觉得胸腔是空的，脑海一片模糊，要用很大力气才能集中注意力。

“你会开车吗？”Wade问。

Peter想撒谎，但Wade看着他，好像一早就知道答案一样，Peter从来不擅长演戏。

“不会。”Peter恼怒地说，叉起手开始抖腿，为了找点事做。

Wade看了看后视镜，然后回转视线看前方的路。

“我觉得你可以学。”Wade说，把车停到高速公路路肩上。

“等一下，”Peter说，因为等一下。“你不是认真的吧。”

“我太无聊了我一直在想怎么把这辆窝啊窝撞翻——”

“沃尔沃。”Peter虚弱地纠正。

“——想了六个小时了！我快无聊死了Petey，这是我的弱点而且我听Stevie Nicks听的都要吐了！对！我说出来了！我不能再听《银色春天》了，小网，我不行了——”

“好了！好了，嘿，我来开。我是说，我看见过电影里的人开车所以。没那么不一样。”

Wade面无表情，Peter退缩了。

“不一样吗？”Peter试探地问。

Wade没有回答，他把车停下了。Peter有点恐惧地看着他。

“撞了就撞了，”Wade叹气，用头撞方向盘，“我就是想从路上下来，天杀的，我不是进行漫长曲折的匿名旅行那块料。我的假日酒店呢？我的spa之夜购物镜头和蓝色凯迪拉克呢？”

“你是不是把《风月俏佳人》和《末路狂花》接在一起了？”Peter问，Wade用完全没必要的大力打开了车门。

“我就是赛尔玛*，”Deadpool说，然后结结实实地把自己甩到了地上，发出了一声响亮、夸张的呻吟。“噢，谢天谢地，我想永远躺在这儿。”  
［注：赛尔玛，《末路狂花》女主角］

一个嫌弃的笑容不受控制地爬上Peter的嘴唇。他稍微不那么焦虑了，于是他解开安全带走到Wade躺着的地方，身影被车灯照亮。

“好了，怪小孩，起来。”Peter说，用穿着新鞋的脚轻轻踢了踢Deadpool。

新鞋诶。

Deadpool不起来。

他伸出一只手，环住Peter纤细的脚踝握着他。Peter不太知道要做何反应。有一瞬间，他觉得自己在做一件错事，Venom因为Wade的动作躁动起来，变得紧张。Peter控制不住地也有点警惕起来，Wade收紧了手指，一种怪异而熟悉的恐惧在他胃里涌起。他被很多医生这么抓住过脚踝，他努力提醒自己Deadpool不是医生，他不是Hydra，他不完全是个坏人——

Wade用拇指温柔地蹭了蹭Peter的皮肤，Peter几乎立刻放松下来。这种轻柔而安心的触感没有一丁点像Hydra。

“你还好吗？”Peter问，Deadpool转过脸，这样Peter能看着他，Wade的蓝眼睛认真地与Peter对视。

“好极了。”他说，但语气里没有任何欢快的成分。他听起来几乎是冷酷的。

‘踢开他’Venom强烈要求。

说真的，Peter差点这么做了，因为他不知道Deadpool在干什么而且他们需要赶紧上路。

“不是说我开车吗。”Peter说。

“对。”Deadpool呻吟，他发出了一声夸张的老男人似的喊声站了起来，松开了Peter的脚踝。

“刚刚是什么意思？”Peter问，抄起双手，Wade站起来的时候没有后退，所以现在他们离的非常近。这很怪，但Peter有点喜欢这样。Wade用拇指擦过他的皮肤那一刻他才意识到自己有多么渴望被碰触。现在他想要的所有东西，很奇怪的，只是一个拥抱。天啊，他好想May。她的拥抱最棒了。Wade的存在感太强，Peter差点没注意到有车停在他身后的声音。

“思考。”Deadpool说，然后立刻后退。“还有拖延时间。不要动，Peter。”

他叫了他的名字，不是昵称，不是调戏的语气，这让Peter像块石头一样静止了。Venom爬上他的手，准备战斗。Wade举起一把较小的枪，朝Peter身后瞄准。

Peter的蜘蛛感应发出警报，Peter不确定是因为Wade还是因为Wade毫无疑问正在瞄准的东西。

“嘿，讨厌鬼，”Wade喊道，语气欢快到恶毒的地步，“你跟了我们五十英里了，有事吗？”

Peter想要转身。

他差点这么做了，因为他痛恨把后背暴露给敌人，他全身戒备到刺痛的地步，但他要动的时候Wade温柔的抓住了他的肩膀，以一种建议而非强迫的姿态把他固定在原地。

“眼睛看着我，baby boy，”Wade说，“你一天之内看到的丑恶够多了。”

“你在说什——”

“Wade Wilson。”一个带口音的声音喊到，Peter知道那是谁。他之前听到过一次这个声音，那是很久以前，在一辆面包车上，他的嘴被塞住，这个声音，告诉他别他妈乱动。

就像Wade现在告诉他的一样。

Peter把Wade的手甩掉然后转身因为操他妈的，他不是什么精致易碎脆弱的东西，他能面对背后的人。

一个男人倚着一辆皮卡的车尾站着，沃尔沃的前灯像聚光灯一样把他照亮。他剃了个光头，下巴锋利，笑的像非常享受此刻一样。他的额头正中有一道难看的伤疤，那块皮肤在暗夜里都明显的凸起。

“警告过你了，Pete。”Deadpool说，Peter感到他在移动，向前走到了他和那个人之间。“多他妈丑啊。”

客观来说这个男人相当英俊但Peter不会这么告诉Wade的。

“Hmm，”男人哼鸣，走过来，这时Peter才发现Wade多么紧绷，他的肌肉用力张紧，Peter能透过衣服看到他背部的曲线。

“我还以为我把你的脑子炸烂了。”Deadpool说。“两次。”

男人耸耸肩但没继续开口。

“Pete，你能看见这个不配当人的狗逼，对吧。”

Peter感觉他的回答是唯一一个Wade还没失去控制的理由。

“是啊。”Peter说。“我也认识他。”

“什么？”Wade问，语气冷如坚冰。

“他是Hydra派来抓我的人之一。”Peter解释。“我很确定。他的声音很耳熟。”

“噢，你这么喜欢我的声音吗，亲爱的？”男人问，Peter不敢相信这个人竟然在嘲笑他，在一个行动无法预测，差不多是病理上发了疯的雇佣兵拿枪指着他的头的时候。

“指甲挠黑板的声音可没那么容易忘。”Peter怒道，Venom从他的血管里升起，妖娆地缠住他的小臂。那人饥渴地看着Venom。Peter不喜欢他的眼神。

“你知道吗，你们两个——”

他没能说完。

Wade爆了他的头。

脑组织洒满了皮卡车的车尾，他的膝盖软了下来，紧跟着整个身体瘫倒在地。Wade上前瞄准他的心脏又开了一枪，然后是他的胯部，Peter觉得恶心，满地都是血和骨头和肌肉——

“大概这次他能一直死下去了。”Wade哼哼，踢了踢散架的尸体。

“你为什么不想让我看？”Peter问，咽下涌到嗓子眼的恶心。

‘他是Hydra’Venom提醒他，‘管他去死’

“他已经死了。”Peter生气地说，Wade的靴子踩在血泊中发出吱吱的声音，Peter感到紧张而恐怖。

Wade无视了Peter的问题，踢了尸体一脚又对它开枪。

“可能我应该把他剁碎，”Wade说，Peter意识到Wade没在跟他说话，他可能根本忘记了他的存在，“对，那可能会管用。我没有打火机，天杀的，小白，你应该是比较聪明的那一个——”

“Deadpool——”

“——我知道小黄，操，等会儿，如果我就——这跟席琳迪翁演唱会那次不一样，妈的你们两个是——”

“Wade！”

这引起了佣兵的注意。他转身看着Peter，气氛忽然变得一触即发，沉重的空气充满不确定感，Peter开始焦虑并且随时准备逃跑。

但下一刻Deadpool笑了起来，他的医用口罩被扯出一个弧度，他带着180度大转弯的情绪蹦蹦跳跳地回到Peter身边，Peter完全没反应过来。

“他欺负过你吗，蜜糖？如果是的话我要让他复活然后再杀他一次。想不想让我去找死亡小亲亲帮个忙？她还欠我一次人情呢。”

“不，他没——没有，他只参与了绑架我。”Peter结结巴巴地说，因为Wade又一次离得太近了，他闻起来一股铁锈味道还有点酸酸的，Peter胃里翻江倒海。

“我不想让你看见这些的。”Wade承认，歪过头看着Peter。他抬起一只戴着手套的手擦掉了Peter脸颊上的血滴。Peter甚至感觉不到他的手贴上来。

“我不弱。”Peter说，因为他需要Wade明白这一点。

Wade哼哼着。

“我知道，你觉得我会不知道？”他问。“小网，你用小指就能把我扔到地球另一头。你在Hydra手里存活了好几年，蜜糖，我知道你不弱。这里没人觉得你弱。”

“那么别再把我挡在保护罩后面，”Peter说，不止因为Wade，所有一切都让他感到沮丧，“不要再试图保护我了。”

“这个我可做不到，Pete，”Deadpool说，把枪塞回枪套，“我字面意义上的收了钱啊。”

“我可以保护自己。”Peter争辩。

“噢，宝贝，你这是干嘛，huh？怎么气成这样了？我有种感觉这不光是关于刚才发生的事？对不对？你想对他开枪吗？那样你会感觉好点吗？你有什么心结要解吗因为我可以帮忙——”

“我能照顾我自己。”Peter说。“就是这样。就这么回事，这就是我想说的。”

Peter看不懂Deadpool的表情。这本身就让人烦躁。

“听着，哥们，我跟你说实话吧，”Deadpool说，Peter立刻戒备起来，“这个任务根本不该变成现在这样。我好几天前就该把你送到Tony Stark那里了。但因为我们没了飞机，我的傻缺瞬移按钮又坏了，这没法实现。现在时间很紧。Hydra还跟着我们，所以我是这么看的：要么我们保持低调，只走小路，甩掉他们，争取时间直到他们再也找不到我们。这会花一两个月。要么我们走最快的路，他们可能会再次找到我们，我们可能会输。你来选。你做决定。你想怎么做？我竭诚为您服务，只要开口我就按你说的做。”

Peter没想到他会说这些。

他不知道该说什么，说句实话。他多久没做过任何决定了？他无法面对这个选择。如果选择睡哪张床，吃什么东西的感觉都会把他吞没，那他真的无法面对这个。他需要好好想想。因为现在一具碎尸就躺在三米外，他们要把尸体处理掉，不是吗？他们不能在被Hydra追的同时也被侦查重大谋杀案的警察追。

“真的要变成《末路狂花》了。”Peter小声说，用手揉了一把脸。

‘那是什么？’Venom问。

“一部电影。”Peter回答。

“是部gay片。”Wade插嘴。“跟黏黏球说那是部gay片。”

Peter叹气。

“听着，首先，我们得把尸体处理掉。”

Wade朝身后看去。

“我还是想让它烂在这儿，个人意见。”他说。

“Deadpool，我们最不想要的就是一边对付Hydra的打手一边被警察追捕。”

Deadpool呻吟，手伸向他的腰包。他拿出了一枚操他妈的手雷。

Peter惊慌地往后跳了一步。

“Pool，我操——”

“我们把他炸飞。我们的DNA？没了。他的DNA？轰。节省时间和人力？噼里啪啦，轰隆，谢谢您夫人。”

Peter眨眼。

然后他叹了口气，往车边走，坐进了副驾座位，因为发生的这些事，杀人，Hydra，还有残存的肾上腺素，他已经抖的无法尝试人生中第一次开车了。谢天谢地，过去地一小时内一辆车都没经过。

“好吧，”Wade坐进驾驶座的时候Peter说，“你炸吧。”

“谢谢，蜜糖。”Deadpool唱着歌说，把车发动起来开远。他用牙拉掉安全闩，冲Peter抛了一个夸张的媚眼把手雷从Peter那边的窗户扔出去。二十秒后天空被照亮了，地面颤动，Peter捂住了耳朵。

“哇，血逼美的烟花，”Deadpool说，“跟上次国庆节一样。”

Peter不想去想那是什么。

“你怎么认识他的？”Peter问，滑进座位里把兜帽戴上。

“他就是把我变成这么个烂牛油果的人。”Wade回答，声音没有任何情绪。“把我变成了这幅样子，像一幅牛拉过屎的波洛克油画。”

Peter哼了一声。

“天啊，Pool，你的皮肤没那么糟。”

Wade安静了很长时间，公路在一片催眠的寂静中模糊地后撤。

“是说，小网，”他说，他变得这么安静，Peter差点睡着了。

“怎么？”Peter问，脸颊靠在车门硬硬的皮面上。

“你想去海滩吗？”

“我们附近有海滩吗？”

“可以有。”Wade回答。

“还以为我们要保持低调呢。”

“外面黑的要死，Pete，现在海滩上不会有任何人的。除了吸毒的。或者还有UFO。”

Peter最后一次去海滩还是他16岁的时候。他和他的高中同学逃学去了科尼岛。是MJ的主意，Peter记得。他在海岸上抓住了她的手。

“那就去吧。”Peter说，精疲力尽。

他需要从死亡、暴力和恐惧的包围中喘口气。

 

///

 

四小时后，他们坐在沃尔沃的车前盖上，停在北卡罗莱纳州的一个海滩。

Peter不知道他们在哪里，但他知道他们离纽约更近了。太阳正从海浪之间升起，天空转为深橘和粉色，Peter明白这是空气污染造成的效果，但它很美，而且此刻的他并不在意。

“离开军队后我就没去过海滩了。”Wade说。

Peter发出了一声鼻音，努力保持清醒。

“我自己去的，”Wade继续说，Peter甚至不确定Wade是在跟他讲话，但无论如何他还是在听，“在特殊任务组的时候，我们获准在西班牙解散。真的很美，小蜘蛛。我之前从没去过。”

Peter太累了，说不出话，但Wade好像并不介意。

“如果你有机会的话，去西班牙。那里很美。”Wade说。

“我们去吧。”Peter脱口而出。

Deadpool大笑。

“当然，好。”他说。

Peter甚至不确定自己是不是认真的，不过去别的地方旅行，这个想法很美好。他太累了，抛却了矜持把头倚在Wade肩上。Deadpool没有闪躲也没有把他推开。除了他闻起来血腥味太重之外一切都很美好。

很美好。

 

///

 

早上七点他们坐在Dunkin' Donuts*。

［注：Dunkin' Donuts，唐恩都乐，美国东北部遍地开花的快餐店，经营咖啡，甜甜圈，各式早餐三明治等。］

Wade给他们点了两打杂锦甜甜圈，Peter怀疑Wade试图给他瘦骨嶙峋的身体增加些脂肪。平心静气地说，他需要这个。

外面很暖和，冲浪的人开始抱着板子下水的时候他们离开了海滩。他们闻起来都有带着金属味的海水味道，但Peter感到很长时间以来没有过的轻快。Wade在桌下轻轻踢他，Peter踢回去，如果Wade想打个小小的脚仗那就打吧。

餐厅里还有一个人，他穿着亮橘色的建筑工人背心，正在喝一大杯咖啡。一个年轻女性在收银台后面玩手机。她在看一个化妆教程。Peter觉得她的眉毛很好看。

Wade在讲他做过的一个梦，梦里他的身体变成了一条蛇但不知怎么的还有一对乳房，Wade的手机响起的时候Peter正一边走神一边听着，他还没完全醒过来咖啡也还没起效。

“这里是话唠雇佣兵，你正在被录音，请选择说话，所有记录都会用来对你不利。”Wade啰嗦道，一边咬了一大口甜甜圈。

Peter抿了一口咖啡，用脚勾住Wade的脚踝。这一轮他赢了。

Wade皱眉，眼睛看着Peter。

“怎么了？”Peter看着Wade严肃的表情说。

“你他妈是谁？”Deadpool问，完全是Deadpool的语气，生硬而冰冷。

Peter只能听见一点电话里传来的声音，但根据Wade忽然紧绷起来的表情，这个电话不是复仇者打来的。

“听着，如果你再打一次电话，如果你再说一次他的名字，我会亲自去找你，找到你，用我最钝的刀活剥你的皮。祝你今天倒霉并请你找个砂纸做的鸡巴操自己。”

Wade挂掉电话，完全静止地坐在那里。他身体绷紧，眼睛突然染上了一丝狂野，他变得警惕，像被堵在角落的动物。Peter失去了胃口。

“有人打电话找你，”Wade说，蓝眼紧张地看着Peter，Peter非常确定自己嘴巴上都是巧克力糖霜，“一个叫Kasady的人？你认识吗？”

Peter浑身发冷，一直冷到骨头里。

Wade一定注意到了他瞬间失去血色的脸，因为他拉起Peter走出了餐厅，他们的甜甜圈和咖啡被留在桌子上，但Peter没有任何感觉。他觉得自己马上就要晕倒了，像是下一秒灵魂就要离开身体。

‘呼吸’Venom不高兴地说，但即便是他们也觉得紧张，‘呼吸’

Peter努力尝试。颤抖的呼吸敲打肺叶。

“好了，Peter，嘿，我们能再做到一次的好吗？和我们说过的一样，看着我。”

Peter照做了。

Wade把一只大手按在Peter胸口，然后压下去，温柔地。

“和我一起呼吸，”Wade指示道。

Peter举起一只颤抖的手放在Wade胸口，体会着他的呼，吸，重复。他跟着做。

“很好，你做得很好。”Wade夸他，这让Peter暖和起来一点，只有一点。他不再觉得马上就要崩溃了。

“他怎么——”Peter开口，颤抖，再次开口，“他怎么知道你的号码的？他怎么知道我和你在一起？”

“我不知道，”Wade说，按压Peter的胸口让他专注于和他一起呼吸。

“不能——不能让他找到我，Wade。”Peter说，全身的每个部分都像要休克一般。

“他不会的。”Wade承诺，声音犹如钢铁。

Peter从来没有如此害怕过。他觉得像已经被抓住了。Venom诡异地沉默着，好像他们也忘了Kasady有多恐怖一样。在吃甜甜圈的时候被提醒这件事实在是太残酷，太残酷了。

“他怎么知道你的号码的？”Peter绝望地重复道。

“我不知道，baby boy，”Wade小声说，温柔地，没有一点像Kasady，Peter注意到了这不同，这很好，让人安心。

“操，”Peter挤出一声，“操，Wade——”

“我们走，”Wade指示他，把Peter的手从胸膛移开并紧紧握住。“我们这就走，好吗？我们还有八小时就到纽约了。我们今天晚上就能到，好吗？没事的，Pete，嘿，好吗？”

“对，”Peter同意，“对，好的。我们走。”

Wade点头，很认真，然后他们坐上那辆沃尔沃，发动引擎，开出去。《走自己的路》播放起来但他们都没心思听。Peter还抓着Wade的手，握的太紧以至于他开始害怕会拗断Wade的指节，但Wade没有甩开他。

大概他明白Peter有多需要这个。大概他也需要这个。

 

///

 

上一次Peter见到Kasady的时候，他的血冰冷地铺在身下，Venom是他还活着的唯一原因。

“它在保你的命呢，”Kasady说，“看看啊。它会在乎。”

Peter想对他说去你妈的，但他被自己的血呛住了，一个字都说不出来。Kasady好像明白他的意思。Peter浑身散发着把这个发狂的医生掀翻在地的冲动。

但下一刻Kasady把插在他大腿里的刀子拧了一圈操他妈的操这太疼了。

‘我们要杀了他’Venom说，‘我们要剥了他的皮’

“它在说什么？”Kasady问，俯向Peter，太近了，太亲密了。

他好不容易说出了一句话。

“是‘他们’不是‘它’，混蛋。”

Peter啐在他脸上，获得了0.5秒的满足感。Kasady一把抓住他的脖子，Venom冲出来扎穿了Kasady的手。真的，Peter应该注意到Kasady没有叫出声，他没有应有的痛苦表现。他的血是黑红色的，好像也在移动。酷刑确实会牵扯一个人的注意力，而Peter失血的速度比他呼吸的速度更快。他能感觉到Venom在努力维持他的生命。

“别晕倒，”Kasady说，用力捏住Peter的脸颊好让年轻人集中注意力。“来嘛，蜘蛛侠，现在睡觉还太早了。”

 

///

 

Peter抽搐着醒来，被活活切片剁碎煮熟的幻痛使得Venom覆盖了他的手臂，臀部，大腿，躯干，保护他远离并不存在的危险。

Deadpool在房间的角落里擦枪，熟悉的面具代替了医用口罩，他抬头看醒来的Peter。他看起来很小，然后Peter意识到自己跳到了天花板上并且正倒吊着。他也许该觉得很傻，但Deadpool没在评判他。

“又做噩梦了？”Deadpool问，继续擦着枪膛。

Peter知道虽然佣兵看起来没在关注他，但实际上他注意到了每一个细节。

Peter咽了一口唾沫，尽量平复自己的心跳。他点点头，被汗浸透的头发粘在额头上。

阳光隐隐穿过酒店的窗帘，照亮了相当不错的房间。他们在华盛顿特区附近找了一家酒店，因为尽管他们努力想要在一天之内到达纽约，那辆沃尔沃在半路抛锚了，而走路要慢得多。不过，考虑到他们一直在走，这段时间过得还算不错。说实话，走路感觉更好，因为Peter很久没运动过了，他很想念运动隔天浑身酸痛的感觉。他想念动起来的感觉。另外这间酒店非常好，前台工作人员看到他们时的表情很有趣，他们精疲力竭地走进来，浑身都是汗水和尘土，而且完全不符合着装要求。

Peter离开天花板，落到过于柔软的床铺上。他仍然觉得恐慌，这已经是今夜第三个噩梦了，他决定不睡了。现在是早上八点，反正他们也快要离开了。

“我去洗个澡。”Peter说。

“要人陪吗？”Deadpool在他身后喊，“我可以帮你洗头？给你按摩？帮你清洁——”

“拜托你别说了。”Peter打断他，脸颊滚烫，Wade大笑，Peter用力关上了洗手间的门。

‘他喜欢我们’Venom在Peter脱衣服的时候说。

“什么意思？”Peter问，开始洗澡，只分给Venom一点点注意力。

‘他跟我们说话的方式像那个医生’Venom解释。

这让Peter觉得有点恶心，Venom说的话。

“他和Kasady没有任何相似的地方。”Peter说，一边揉眼睛一边等水热起来，“Kasady是只猪。”

‘他说话像他，’Venom坚持，‘他说的话差不多’

“对，但Kasady是为了贬低我们。Wade不是。”Peter坐在马桶盖上说。他胖了一些，这让人开心，虽然他仍然无法面对镜子里的自己十秒以上。他不再像刚被Wade找到时那么骨瘦如柴了，而且他的肌肉在慢慢回来。重新变得有力感觉很好。Hydra是故意让他保持营养不良状态的，Peter明白。

“你是不是想说Wade在跟我调情？”Peter问Venom，因为他不想让寄生体继续觉得Wade和Kasady是一样的。Venom的观察不是完全错误的，但同时他们也不懂语调和语境的差别。举个最简单的例子，Wade没有绑住Peter，没有一边在他耳边说些私密的话一边用手术刀抵着他的肋骨。这可是相当不同的。Peter真的得让Venom理解这些。

‘这就是调情？’Venom问，‘调情总是很疼吗？’

“如果是健康的调情就不会疼。”Peter说，在镜子上起雾的时候走到淋浴下。

‘有趣’Venom说，“Wade是健康的”

Peter去拿洗发水的手不动了，脸上浮现出一个恶作剧般的笑容。

“我去，”他笑起来，双手在胸前交叉，水顺着他的肩膀流下来，“你刚刚说Wade健康。”

Venom缩了一下。

‘我们没有’他们辩解，但Peter想逗逗他们。

“我要告诉他你说了。”Peter回答，Venom用他的手打了他一巴掌。

“嗷！嘿，哥们，小心点，我差点把肥皂弄进眼睛了。”Peter抱怨，但这没有影响他的好心情。

‘不许说’Venom嘶叫。

Peter从来没想过寄生体竟然会觉得尴尬。

“你们没那么讨厌他了，不是吗？”Peter问。

‘我们不像你一样喜欢他’Venom回答。

Peter不动了。

“呃，”他说。

什么。

‘你喜欢他’Venom继续，这下Peter变成了尴尬的一方，‘你都梦见他了’

如果Peter的脸再红那么一丁点儿他就要烧起来了。

“我——不是——从我的脑子里出去！”他慌张地说。

‘你梦见了他的皮肤，’Venom步步紧逼，Peter真希望可以反击，“还有各种幻想。你喜欢他身材比你高大这么多。他这么强壮。我们喜欢他这么强壮。你想让他抓住你然后——”

“好——了好了好了！”Peter打断他们，把水调冷，“够了。知道了。好了。我们再也不讨论感觉不感觉的了。我错了。”

Venom贴着他的心脏大笑。

 

 

——TBC


	5. 第五天：陌生人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 更多的餐厅！

他们又坐在餐厅里了，Peter一点也不觉得惊讶。

 

Wade到哪都拖着他的军用级别旅行包，如果里面不是装着Deadpool制服还有Wade的武器还有钱的话Peter肯定会让那家伙把它丢掉。

 

周围的人会盯着看。

 

主要是因为Wade走到哪儿他的旅行包都会撞到人。Peter想，不止一次地想，Wade以前怎么可能完成过任务的。现在这个黑色的旅行包像人一样立在Wade旁边，他用一条胳膊搂着它，像搂着个同伴一样，他把医用口罩拉到下巴上跟Peter说话，他们一起点的一盘松饼上的枫糖浆粘在他的嘴上。

 

随着他嘴唇的开合闪闪发亮。

 

Peter不应该盯着Wade的嘴唇看。

 

‘五’Venom说，听起来洋洋得意。

 

‘你胡说什么呢？’Peter在脑内回答，把眼睛从Wade身上移开转而抿了一口咖啡。这咖啡不知怎么的又苦又稀，但如果这是今天唯一值得抱怨的东西那以Peter的标准今天真的是很不错的一天。

 

‘五次，’Venom说，‘你盯着他’

 

‘我觉得这个游戏一点也不好玩。’Peter想。

 

‘我们觉得可好玩了’Venom坚持。

 

“你当然觉得了。”Peter生气地说，然后他僵住了，因为他意识到自己竟然说出来了。

 

Wade看上去很困惑。Peter看得出他歪着头在说“我－不－知－道－你－在－跟－我－说－话－还－是－在－跟－外－星－生－物－说－话－但－不－管－怎－样－你－没－在－听－我－说－话－我－觉－得－好－受－伤”。

 

真是充满内容的凝视。

 

“我在跟Venom说话。”Peter迅速说，试图挽回他可能造成的伤害。

 

“我听出来了。”Wade说，吃了一大口金黄的松饼靠Peter不能再盯着他——

 

‘六’

 

“——通常我讲到我的群交史的时候你还是会听的。”

 

Peter被咖啡呛住了。

 

咖啡泼的他满身都是。好烫。他可以说是因为这个他才脸红的。

 

“你的什么？”他喊，疯狂地擦他弄脏的衬衫。

 

Wade看着他好像他是个三岁小孩而且不记得自己的嘴在哪儿了。

 

“小网，这个，是我五天之内给你搞到的第三件衣服。”Wade叹气，手捧着脸。“你和衣服之间到底怎么回事？你们是处不好吗？想聊聊吗？”

 

“我想回到你说群交史那一段。”Peter说，仍旧分神擦着他的衣服（因为他真的不想让Wade给他花更多的钱了）没意识到他说的话会有什么后果。

 

“哦？”Wade问，他脸上大大的微笑让Peter觉得有点紧张。他锋利的唇线洁白的牙齿一点也不迷人，一点也——“要我邀请你吗？黏黏球也可以来，可能会更有意思呢。就好像没有吸盘的触手黄片。”

 

“我——算了，不，我们不聊这个了，我改变主意了。”Peter打断他，把脸埋进手里不看Wade。

 

“你参加过群交吗，Pete？”

 

“你知道什么才有意思吗？衣服里的碳磁纤维——”

 

“三P呢？两P呢？全P呢？”

 

“我们附近有博物馆吗？你想不想去博物馆？你知道什么比性更有意思吗？科学。”Peter说，天知道他在胡说些什么，快来人堵住他的嘴。

 

‘乐意效劳’Venom嘘他。

 

“你从来没有过性生活是吗，小网？”Wade问，打趣的语气消失了，Peter真的不想聊这个。

 

再没有什么比这个话题更让他不想聊的了，事实上。可能除了“被折磨什么感觉”。

 

他脸红了，不是处于尴尬而是出于羞耻，因为他是个二十四岁的处男而这……不太好，不是吗？

 

‘谁在乎？’Venom问但Peter无视他们。

 

试图无视他们。

 

“等等，Petey-pie，你还没破处吗？”

 

他也试图无视Wade。很难，因为现在Wade已经从桌子对面靠过来太近了他没有别的地方可看了。

 

“我…呃，不想聊这个。”Peter不自在地回答，Wade直勾勾地盯着他，Peter心里觉得怪怪的。Wade让他心里觉得怪怪的。

 

“当然，”Wade轻易地说，坐回他的座位，“我们试试那个华夫圣代吧。听起来怎么样？”

 

他的语气很温柔，几乎带着怜悯，这更糟了。这糟糕太多了。Peter不想要任何人的怜悯，去他妈的怜悯。

 

“如果我是性冷淡呢？”Peter生气，恼怒又尴尬。

 

Wade抬起一条眉毛。

 

“你是吗？”他问。

 

“……不是。”Peter承认，眼睛从Wade身上转开看着外面。那个在公共汽车站吃贝果的男人看起来很有意思。

 

‘眼熟’Venom小声说。

 

Peter斜眼看着，模糊地意识到Wade在说话。

 

“……因为你是也没关系Petey。操，我不是想羞辱你，操，听着，这样，我用这把叉子扎我的眼球来为我的傻逼大嘴道歉，就好像在那个烂独立电影《龙虾》的最后他——”

 

这引起了Peter的注意。

 

“Wade，靠，停！”他不是故意的，但Wade已经对着自己的脸举起了叉子，Peter不能就这么看着。他做了他最擅长的事然后立刻害怕了。他射出了蜘蛛网，蛛网从他手腕里出来的时候感觉总是很怪，让他手指发麻，而Wade在蛛网黏住他的胳膊阻止他的行动的时候凝固了。一阵紧绷，尴尬的沉默。不管哪路神佛在他妈保佑他（他们是一群懒蛋）Peter向天祈祷没有人看见他这么做。

 

‘看见了’Venom生气。

 

Peter抖了一下手腕扯断蛛网，蛛丝轻轻舞动着落在桌面上。Wade依旧不动，Peter把蛛网从Wade手腕上扯掉，试图把它藏在他大腿上的餐巾里。他环顾四周，心脏在胸腔里怦怦直跳。

 

谢天谢地，没人在看他们。Wade聪明地选择了厨房旁边的卡座，他们坐在柜台的后面，走进餐厅的人或者坐在正面窗边的人都看不见他们。

 

他松了一口气，瘫在了座位上。

 

“操，我真是个白痴。”他呻吟道，揉着眼睛试图让心跳平静下来。

 

‘蠢蛋’Venom说。

 

“你从谁那儿学来这个词的？”Peter小声地问。

 

‘你想操的牛油果男’Venom回答。

 

Peter下定决心再也不跟这个寄生体说话了。

 

Peter放下手的时候Wade还在盯着他，瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴微微张开，Peter担心是不是伤到他了。

 

‘你把他弄坏了’

 

“Wade？嘿，你还好吗？”Peter在Wade面前挥了挥手。“我发誓谁也没看见，我没捅破我们的伪装，我会更小心的我保证，我太——”

 

Wade抓住了Peter挥到一半的手，动作快到没有触发Peter的蜘蛛感应，Peter觉得很厉害。Wade的表情让人看不透，他轻轻地摆弄Peter的手腕，让他手掌朝上。在Wade强烈的注视下，一股热潮涌上了他的脸，雇佣兵小心翼翼地抚摸他手腕正中的小洞，Peter浑身痉挛了一下。

 

Wade立刻松开了他，双手高举摆出一个“没有恶意”的手势。但Peter的心跳的又重又快，过电般的感觉从手腕延伸到脚趾，他迅速而尴尬地，勃起了。

 

这……从来没发生过。

 

什么鬼？

 

“操，对不起，弄疼你了吗？”Wade问，Peter发不出声音，说不出话。他试着咽了一下口水。他的嘴巴很干，胃扭成一团。

 

“小蜘蛛？我弄疼你了吗？”Wade重复道，他的声音非常认真，所以Peter努力找回了一点自控。

 

“我没事。”他声音尖细，恨不得钻进地板里去。

 

Wade依然在用他深色的眼睛看着他而Peter意识到他的眼睛颜色变深是因为瞳孔扩散，大眼睛在照明充足的房间里那么明显，Peter的心跳差点停止。他是个处男但他不像Venom认为的那样是个蠢蛋，他知道扩散的瞳孔意味着什么。他明白。

 

‘意味着什么’

 

“你能从身体里射出蜘蛛网？”Wade问。声音低哑。

 

“呃，”Peter强撑气势说，“是的？”

 

Wade安静了很长时间，然后——

 

“很性感。”

 

而Peter呢？

 

Peter完全不知道操他妈的他要怎么反应。他也不知道为什么他确实觉得性感了。坐在这个只认识了不到一周的男人对面他困惑而诡异地感到性起这绝对是肯定是一定是PTSD造成的而且——

 

“嘿，我以前见过你。”一个男人的声音传来，迅速搅散了Peter和Wade之间涌动的张力。他们同时转头看着这个向他们走近的陌生人。

 

Peter不确定他是觉得解脱还是失望。

 

无论如何他把注意力转到了那个男人身上。

 

是之前那个吃贝果的男人，他看起来依然那么眼熟，虽然Peter想不起在哪儿见过他了。他只知道他的蜘蛛感应在刺痛，脑后模糊的嗡鸣让他不安，而Wade，虽然下巴上挂着医用口罩嘴唇上沾着枫糖浆，看起来还是那么高大有力。Wade从头到脚看了看这个人，寻找武器的痕迹，男人对上Wade的凝视的时候抖了一下，显然被Wade的疤痕恶心到了。

 

那么。和这个人没什么好说的。

 

“我没见过你。”Peter说。“我们正在吃早饭。”

 

男人看看Wade又看看Peter，然后侧身对着Peter。

 

“你是那个小孩儿，”他说，Peter看到Wade的手消失在了桌下，“失踪的那个，天啊，三年了吧？这么说他们找到你了？”

 

Peter不知道该怎么做。

 

“对，”Peter说，已经开始游离于对话之外努力保持平静，“对，他们找到我了。”

 

“真是太夸张了，”男人还在说，但Peter几乎已经听不到他了，他的耳朵封闭起来，皮肤过分紧绷，因为忽然他听到了自己客厅里的打斗声，一根针插在他的脖子里，他的头被套住，光线，声音，一切都被阻断了，别他妈乱动——“那时候我还看见了寻人启事。网上还掀起了一场运动。你看起来很眼熟，所以我过来看看。”

 

“哦。”Peter说，头晕。

 

“所以发生什么了，哥们？”那人继续问，“你是离家出走了还是干什么了？”

 

“嘿，秃子，我们吃饭呢，”Wade打断他，男人撇了他一眼，“现在停止逼问我男朋友滚一边去，好吗？”

男人看起来很困惑，好像他不相信Peter和Wade是情侣一样。但告诉别人他们是情侣是很聪明的做法，因为其他任何说法都会引起怀疑。爸爸？没人会相信的，他们年龄太接近了。兄弟？不可能。表亲？嘁。情侣是最安全的选项，Peter明白，他完全明白，但他不知道为什么这个男人不肯相信。他几乎像是搞不懂为什么Peter愿意和Wade在一起一样。Wade很有魅力，难道没人看得出来吗？男人脸上恶心和怀疑的表情把Peter拉回了现实。

 

“宝贝，没事。”Peter说，越过桌子握住Wade的手。Wade的左手依然在桌子下面，十有八九抓着一把刀，Peter的拇指安慰似的蹭了蹭Wade的指节。

 

“那你，呃，你没事了？”男人不自在地问，语气简直是尴尬的。

 

Peter尝试露出一个令人安心的笑容。

 

“那都是过去了，而且我不喜欢谈这些。如果你不介意，我们想继续吃饭，如果你没什么别的事的话。”

 

男人眨眨眼，又来回看了看他们然后点头。

 

“就问问。”他走开了。

 

Peter握着Wade的手，直到那个人走了出去，餐厅门上的铃铛发出响动。他想收回手但Wade不让他动。Wade在深呼吸，他的目光跟着那个人一直到他坐回公交站的长椅上，那是Peter一开始看见他的地方。

 

“他看起来很眼熟。”Peter小声说，小心不惊动身边的人。“我不知道在哪见过他，但他很眼熟。”

 

Wade考虑了不到五秒钟然后迅速站起来，拉着Peter和他的旅行包。

 

“我们走。”Wade说，语调生硬而严肃，这让Peter觉得紧张，不是因为Wade，而是因为这样的语气意味着有什么坏事要发生了。

 

“我们被发现了吗？”Peter问，Wade把一卷钱甩在桌子上（太多了），然后拖着Peter走向后门一脚踢开了它。门猛地撞在建筑的外墙上，玻璃都裂了，但Wade没有停下来看。他毫不迟疑地走向停车场里一辆黑色SUV，Peter脑子里不断想这是Wade在任务中的样子。高效，冷酷，甚至不再唱歌了。这不是什么好现象。

 

Peter回头看着公交站地长椅，但男人已经不见了。

 

他不见了。

 

“Wade——”Peter开口想警告他，但突然他地蜘蛛感应响了起来，他不假思索地行动了。

 

他一把拉住Wade把他推到车尾，错身挡在他身前及时抓住了朝Wade的头挥过来的金属棍。他轻易地抓住了它，然后看见带着手套抓着棍子的人，是那个刚刚跟他们说过话的眼熟的男人。

 

“我见过你。”Peter说，这种感觉快把他逼疯了。

 

男人微笑着耸了耸肩。

 

Peter的蜘蛛感应已经失控了，他的头脑被肾上腺素刺激的过分激动，没注意到男人按下了一个小开关，然后整条金属棍通了电。

 

Peter立刻松手，但还是闻到了电流烧焦手掌的味道。他没有犹豫，Venom捏断了男人的双腿，Peter用他没烧伤的手抓住了他脆弱的喉咙，把他按在停车场的沥青地面上。男人看起来很惊讶，但说实话，他以为他在惹谁？

 

“对我来说折断你的骨头比撕纸还容易所以我给你一次机会。”Peter低吼，按住那人的颈静脉直到他喘不上气。

 

“小网。”Wade在身后喊他但Peter无视了他，现在他无法把注意力放在Wade身上。

 

“你是Hydra，”Peter说，这不是个问题所以男人也没有回答，“他们派了多少人来追我？”

 

男人不说话，Venom捏碎了他的膝盖。骨骼碎裂的声音让人恶心，Peter用力掐住他的喉咙，掐断了他的尖叫。他几乎没发出声音。

 

“说啊，混蛋，”Peter逼他，稍微松开手，Venom移到了那人的手腕上，环住了那里细细的骨骼，“你他妈回答问题。”

 

Wade没发出任何声音，Peter可能应该回头看看他但他无法让自己放开这个男人。这个男人，一个他之前见过的人，被派来伤害他，绑架他，把他们带回去——

 

‘噼，噼，啪’Venom哼鸣着捏碎了男人的手腕。

 

那声音和男人痛苦的喘息让Peter瑟缩了一下，但他尽力不去想他的精神被毁的多么彻底才会任由Venom这么做。他已经完全被毁了，不是吗？

 

“最后一次机会。”Peter吼道，男人笑了，牙齿又黄又乱——

 

“我是你的第一个。”男人喘息着说，声音扭曲但Peter依然听懂了，“你那么年轻。大名鼎鼎的蜘蛛侠……还不能相信我们终于抓住你了。”

 

Peter在发抖，全身都在战栗，他不确定是怎么回事。他开始有隧道视觉，整个视野集中在这个男人身上，这个人渣——

 

“小蜘蛛，”Wade再次开口，“嘿，让我处理他。Pete——”

 

“你知道吗，”男人在说话，“他们让我别对你太狠了。但你那么年轻，反应那么强烈，我控制不了我的——”

 

Peter收紧了手，男人的声音变调了，他的气管被卡住，右眼一条血管爆裂——

 

Wade抓住Peter的肩膀，在他拧断男人的脖子之前把他拉开，但操他妈的Wade以为自己在做什么，这是属于Peter的时刻，这是他的事，Wade不能把它从他手里夺走。

 

“放开我。”Peter愤怒地说，推着Wade的胸口，他要非常努力才能不用上全力否则Wade的胸骨一定会碎。

 

“你不能杀他。”Wade说，听起来几乎是绝望的。

 

“我想做什么就做什么，你他妈放开——”

 

“Peter。”Wade说，Peter没预料到他的声音会这么温柔，Wade举起手捧着Peter的脸。

 

Peter凝固了，立刻就。

 

“你会变的，”Wade继续说，拇指擦过Peter眼下，擦掉Peter的泪水，Peter根本没注意到自己在流泪，“你会变，会完全改变。那不是什么好的改变，Pete，杀人会毁了你。如果人是Venom杀的那不一样，但你自己亲手去做？宝贝，那就回不了头了。”

 

“我想伤害他。”Peter说，他的声音扭曲了，他的手在颤抖，“我真的想伤害他。”

 

“我知道，”Wade安慰他，看着Peter的眼睛，让Peter看着他而不是地上受伤的男人。“我知道，亲爱的，但这种事不该让你这样的好人去做。你太好了，Pete，我不能让你杀了他。”

 

Peter努力呼吸，他真的在努力，但这很难，他喘不上气，他在哭，操，他在哭，他太软弱了，他太可悲了，操他妈的他在哭——

 

“来，”Wade小声说，把Peter拉到怀里，让Peter的头抵着他的下巴。

 

粗壮的手臂环着Peter的肩膀，紧紧地抱着他，Peter从没体会过这样被别人包住的感觉。他意识到他让自己对Wade卸下了防御心。这可能是作为幸存者的症状之一，Peter只看过一点跟创伤后综合征有关的东西，但他明白他对Wade的依赖形成的太快了，太动感情了，这不可能健康。

 

但仍然，他没有推开他。

 

“在这里杀他会有很多潜在的目击证人。”Wade说，Peter试着聆听Wade声音里舒适的节奏感，感受他宽阔胸膛的振动，“我们应该带上他。可以多问出点什么来。我们需要知道后面还有多少人，谁派他来的。听起来怎么样，baby boy？这个计划怎么样？”

 

Peter贴在Wade的上衣上抽了抽鼻子。这有点恶心，都是鼻涕，但Wade好像不介意。

 

“从没想过你会选择不杀人。”Peter坦白道，现在他感觉平静一点了，但还是在发抖。

 

“我也是。”Wade承认，嘴唇擦过Peter的额头，然后他放开了Peter。

 

Peter觉得冷，而且立刻觉得自己更脆弱了。他不能看那个Hydra医生，他就是不能。Venom仍旧在他身周轻轻颤动，但Peter让他们回去。寄生体照做了，慢慢地，这种感觉一直很怪，像有人往他的血管里注射冰水一样。

 

“抱歉我又毁了一件衣服。”Peter心不在焉地说，看着餐厅和对面的公路。

 

“我们再去买。”Wade保证，走过去把枪管塞进那个男人嘴里。

 

“听着，Mike Pence，我们这么做，”Deadpool的声音里不再有一丝宽慰，取而代之的是比愤怒更可怕的一种虚假的欢快，“你跟我们去纽约。你告诉我们一切我们想知道的，我就不把你开膛破肚绑用肠子挂在车后开上高速，怎么样？”

 

[译注：Mike Pence，现任美国副总统，一个讨厌鬼。]

 

男人面色苍白，眼睛圆睁，但他点头了。

 

Wade露出一个龇牙裂嘴的微笑说，“很好，操你。”然后猛地把那人的头撞在地上。他几乎立刻就晕过去了，如果不是因为没有血Peter肯定觉得他已经死了。

 

“我要把他脱光扔进后备箱，”Wade说，“他大概浑身都是追踪器。像狗身上的跳蚤。还有十岁小孩身上的虱子，超恶心。”

 

“我不知道怎么发动没钥匙的车。”Peter说，想做点什么但不想碰那个Hydra特工，而且绝对不想不小心把他们未来的交通工具炸掉。

 

“交给我，亲亲小蜜糖，我来。如果你想跑回餐厅给我们弄点东西路上吃那就美的跟梦一样了。我想试试那个华丽的鸡蛋三明治，你知道就是那个只有蛋白的，像是卡戴珊会点的那个。”

 

Peter知道Wade正试着分散他的注意力，但无论如何他还是走到旅行包边上拿了两张二十块的钞票。

 

“我什么也不会给他买。”Peter说，指着晕倒的Hydra成员，然后转过身朝餐厅走。他依然在发抖，膝盖发软，但他努力抬起头绕到前面走进餐厅的正门。他如此警觉，餐厅门上的铃铛几乎响的让他受不了，但他还是走到前台点了一个大单。接单的女孩看起来没认出他，或者认出来了但没问他为什么又回来了。

 

他给Wade点了他想要的卡戴珊三明治，又点了很多华夫饼和香肠给自己，他甚至给Venom点了一杯拿铁，因为寄生体迷上了咖啡因。

 

‘他有什么瞒着我们’Venom说，Peter在餐厅外面停住了，让温暖的阳光洒在身上，试着只听周围人发出的声音，经过的车辆，还有后面，Wade鼓捣SUV电线的声音。

 

“我不觉得他会说的。”Peter承认，喝了一口拿铁，体会着Venom模糊的满足。

 

‘不是Hydra’Venom澄清，‘那个死人’

 

“你知道他的名字叫Wade，”Peter叹气，“还有你在说什么？”

 

‘他把我们支开了’

 

“是啊，我那会儿正经历我的日常精神崩溃呢。”Peter开了个玩笑，又喝了一小口拿铁，即便咖啡还很烫。

 

‘复仇者，他没跟他们联系过，’Venom继续，‘奇怪吗？是他们派他来的’

 

Peter想立刻反驳但他没有，Venom说的有道理。Wade没有跟复仇者们联系过，至少Peter没看见过，而且也没人再派另一架飞机来给他们。Tony现在就可以自己飞过来接他们，这不麻烦，但他没有这么做。

 

‘我是对的。’Venom说。

 

“可能。”Peter松口了，觉得奇怪，不对劲。Wade不会对他撒谎的，对吗？但Peter并不了解Wade，他才刚刚认识他，而他已经把信任和希望都寄托在这个人身上了，后者显然精神不稳定而且有自己做事的动机。他太傻了，竟然信任第一个向他展露任何善意的人。他觉得被耍了，觉得自己很渺小，还很天真。

 

‘要是他不是在把我们带去纽约呢’Venom继续说，‘要是Hydra呢？’

 

Peter感到冰冷的恐惧充满了他的身体，他试图咽下堵在嗓子眼的东西。他可以逃跑。他可以现在就逃跑，也许Wade追不上他。但在他把任何计划付诸实践之前，黑色的SUV停在了他的面前，副驾驶的车门朝他打开。

 

“我们走了，Petey-pie！”Deadpool愉快地说，招呼他进来，“我们马上就到家啦。”

 

Peter想跑。

 

他考虑着。

 

但不知为什么他走向那辆车，坐进副驾，任由Wade把车开出去。

 

 

////

 

 

“你有联系他们吗？”Peter问，他们已经安静地开了很长时间。

 

好吧，“几乎”安静地，Wade一直在说话但Peter没有参与。那个Hydra医生被绑起来放在后备箱，他没有发出任何声音所以Peter觉得他还没醒过来。可能脑震荡了。

 

“联系谁？耶稣吗？”

 

Peter知道这是个玩笑但他笑不出来。突然间一切都像是生与死的抉择，Peter准备好如果Deadpool说出任何可疑的话他就撞车然后逃跑。对Deadpool来说，这太容易了。

 

“不，复仇者。”Peter说。

 

Wade转头看着他，没戴他的红黑色面具，Peter觉得感激，因为他能清楚地看到对视时Wade眼里的怀疑。

 

“我把你救出来之后就没有了，”Wade说，小心地，缓慢地，“怎么了？”

 

“为什么Tony不来接我们？”Peter问，心脏在胸腔里快速跳动，“我们不需要再继续公路旅行了，不是吗？”

 

Wade的表情很生硬，Peter看不透。

 

“Pete，怎么了？”

 

“回答问题。”Peter愤怒地说，恐惧在胸腔涌动。

 

Venom聚集了起来，已经准备好冲出来，准备好攻击了。

 

Wade安静了很长很长时间。

 

“他不知道。”Wade最终说，没有看Peter的眼睛。

 

Peter浑身的血都变冷了。

 

“Tony不知道，”他开口，声音粗粝，“还是复仇者们都不知道？”

 

Wade的下巴咔咔作响，他叹了口气，额头撞在方向盘上。

 

“你看，Pete，我们不应该在人挤人的高速公路上进行毁灭世界的坦白——”

 

“不是他们派你来的，”Peter说，这个认知滚烫地沉进他的血液，“他们不知道我和你在一起。”

 

“严格来说不是他们派我来的。”Wade说，但他听起来虚弱又不安。

 

“你——你对我撒谎，”Peter喘着气说，现在他只想操他妈的从这辆里出去，“你一直在对我撒谎。”

 

“不，”Wade说，声音生硬，“我还是会把你带给他们。他们只是——我——他们只是没有派我来找你。”

 

Peter感到精神脱离了肉体，像是沉在水里。他看着Wade但并不能真的看到他，无法辨认他脸上任何熟悉的细节，完全无法理解他。Wade是一个开着一辆偷来的SUV的陌生人，Peter觉得他又一次被绑架了。

 

“我还以为我可以相信你，”Peter说，“操，我是个白痴。停车，我要下去。”

 

“哇哦，嘿，小网，在你脱缰的思维野马跑的飞起来之前让我解释——”

 

“停车。”

 

“小蜘蛛，听着——”

 

一辆车突然冲了出来。

 

上一刻，Peter还看着Wade，下一刻车窗玻璃碎了，副驾的车门被撞了进来，他听到可怕的嘎嘎声，身上剧痛，然后什么都没有了。

 

没有了。

 

——TBC


	6. 第六天：走起来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 披萨和伏特加。如果蜘蛛喝伏特加。

车载音响还在放《走自己的路》，歌声扭曲，混杂着电流沙沙的响声，这是脑袋里的轰鸣消失后Peter听见的第一个声音。

他知道他在流血，也知道Venom在治疗他。他还知道Wade挡在他的上方，他不确定腹部温热的血到底是他的还是Wade的。可能两人都有。

“这首歌我真他妈听的想吐了。”Wade呻吟，声音粘腻地从牙缝间挤出来。他听起来不太好。

Peter努力睁开双眼，但他脑内的血管在可怕地击打他的额头，剧烈的颅压让他感觉这辈子都不想动了。一切都让人觉得脆弱易碎，似乎只要一个错误的动作他就会折断什么东西。

 

“小网，嘿，你怎么样？”

 

“我不知道。”Peter如实回答，忍痛睁开眼睛。

他首先看到了Wade。

这即是好事又是坏事。

好，因为即便Peter在生他的气，不确定是不是能信任他，他还是在乎这个人。他还是不想让Deadpool受伤。所以这同时也是坏事，因为有一大块铁板穿过了Wade的肩膀，他的血不停的淌下来，落到Peter沾着咖啡渍的T恤上。

这衣服算是毁了。

“Wade。”Peter抽气，努力坐起来，但沿着脊柱窜上来的疼痛又让他跌了回去。

“好了，不要动。”Wade说，用一只手撑住自己，另一只按在Peter身侧。Peter感觉到Venom盖住Wade的手来治疗它覆盖的伤口，那里大概是Peter痛苦的主要来源。

“你伤的很厉害。”

Peter试着观察四周。他听见警笛声，还有救护车。有车从他们旁边经过也有车停下来，他努力定位撞上他们的那辆车。SUV的后备箱看起来没被撞到，Peter想知道那个Hydra成员是否还活着。然后他害怕了，因为不管他是死是活都会有一个半裸的男人躺在他们后备箱里，这看上去可不太好。

“Wade，我们得离开。”Peter说，但Wade用手按着他。

“你不能动。”

“大哥，你的肩膀都快掉下来了，我能坐起来。”Peter生气地说，挺过一阵剧烈的恶心。

Wade看起来还想说什么但两辆黑色的大车挺在了他们附近Peter觉得它们看起来有点像坦克而这太他妈吓人了因为救护车去哪儿了。

“Hydra。”Peter说，Wade想转身，但一切都发生的太快了。

Peter听见有人在向他们靠近，靴子沉重地踩过碎玻璃和扭曲的金属，紧接着他听见一声预告般的扳机声然后Wade的头被打碎了红色粉色骨渣四处飞散，而他的身体，毫无生气地，坠落在Peter身上。

他用蛛网封住身侧的伤口，把Wade身体抗到肩上，两腿发颤地站起来。

Wade很重，但Peter曾经用右手举起过公共汽车所以这本不该如此艰难。经过多年的营养不良他的肌肉已经不像以前一样强壮了。他们的SUV撞碎在几米外的水泥隔离带上。虽然Peter听到警笛声但他看不见任何警方的车辆。他看见的只有巨大的坦克一般的卡车，还有包围他们的大约十个人，他们举着自动步枪，戴着护目镜。

‘他死了吗’Venom问但Peter现在不能去想这个可能性，他只能希望Wade的治愈因子比他的好。

但他无法摆脱这种感觉，没人能在脑子被轰出来之后还活着。他努力不去想他浑身都是血，Wade的血。他觉得恶心。

‘让我们出去’Venom说，又有一辆车停下了，后车门开始打开，‘让我们出去！’

Peter知道以他现在的状态，缺乏睡眠，疲惫，虚弱，他不可能对付这么多人。他们有枪，而他只有蜘蛛网。

“不许杀人，”Peter精疲力尽地说，但Venom已经爬上了他的脖子，他的下巴，他的鼻子——“保护Wade。”

Venom吞没了他，Peter陷入黑暗。

 

///

 

他不在场。

他能模糊地听见周围发生的事。他能感受到风，有几个瞬间，他能闻到沥青，烧焦的橡胶，还有血。这是他陷的最深的一次。他太累了，身侧的伤口好疼，他一直在被打，被折磨，被欺骗——

他想睡了。

他不想去控制什么了。

‘睡吧’Venom的声音在黑暗的房间里回响。

不知哪里传来一声尖叫，还有碎裂的声音。

‘睡吧’Venom安抚着他。

Peter睡着了，他希望Wade没有死。

 

///

 

好多年了，Venom一直在饥饿中，在疯狂的渴望中。现在他们可以吃了。他们可以满足了。

 

///

 

Peter找回了自己的意识，像从一个可怕的梦境中醒来一样。

他的心脏在胸腔中大力地跳动，直撞在肋骨上。身侧的伤口止血了，他伸手摸了摸上面的血痂。

他觉得头晕，努力站起来。脚下是雨后冰冷的水泥地。他在一条巷子中，被高大的砖墙包围。这里闻起来有尿味，有食物腐败的味道，还有家的味道。

Peter了解纽约，好像从未离开过一样。

这气味总是让人感到安慰，不知为什么。他胃里一阵抽搐，在离的最近的垃圾箱后面吐了。他没吐出什么，只有一些胃酸和胆汁，烧灼着他的鼻腔，让他的眼睛涌出泪水。他能感觉到Venom满意而饱足地蜷在他的肚子里。他嘴里一股铁锈的味道，像咬破了嘴唇一样，在意识到嘴里并没有伤口的时候他努力不去想这股味道是从哪来的。

“V，”Peter抽气，好疼，操，“Wade呢？”

Venom舒服地叫，但没有回答。

Peter扶着垃圾箱站起来，眯着眼睛，太阳还没落山，天空被染成粉色橘色和红色，城市变得像一幅水彩画。

“Pool？”Peter用他能发出的最大的声音喊，在巷子里跌跌撞撞地走。

他闻到衬衫上Wade脑浆的酸味，差点又吐出来。

“Venom，”Peter愤怒地喊，“我跟你说了带上Wade。”

“在这儿呢，小可爱。”Wade的声音几乎听不清楚，像碎玻璃一样粗糙，但Peter听见了，他转身朝着声音的方向走去。

他先看见了Wade的身体，他的头扭成怪异的角度，额头上可怖的弹孔在傍晚的微光中逐渐愈合。

这很恶心，也很难闻，Peter看了一眼脸就白了。

Wade的皮肤看起来很不好，特别是正在愈合的部分，他看起来不像非常清醒的样子，他的头无力地摇晃着。Peter在他面前跪下，他想伸出手但不确定现在能不能踫他。Wade的肩膀看起来已经痊愈了，但他的制服一团糟，Peter确定自己的衣服也差不多。

“嘿，Deadpool，你能听见我说话吗？”Peter问，Wade没有立刻回答，他有点害怕。“Wade？”

“是，我能听见，”Wade回答，眼睛低垂，他的额头仍旧在自己缝合着自己。“脑袋受伤最麻烦了。”

“受伤，”Peter重复，觉得头晕，“你的头被炸开了。”

“不是第一次了。”Wade说，他的头拧回了正确的位置，在身后的砖墙上撞了一下。“我们死了吗？你也死了？一般Death现在应该闪亮登场了但小黄和我很高兴看到你。”

“没死，”Peter说，“至少我不觉得我们死了。如果天堂这么臭我宁愿不去。”

Deadpool笑起来，声音破碎带着水声。

“噢宝贝，我才不会上天堂呢。”他说，试着站起来。

他差点跌倒，但Peter扶住了他。

“慢点，”Peter轻声说，调整了一下Wade的位置好让他把大部分体重靠在他身上，“我能撑住你。靠过来。”

“我可不轻哦。”Wade警告，但任由Peter撑着他走到了巷口。

“所以你不会死。”Peter说，不然他还能说什么呢？

“不会，”Wade说，在说“不”的时候嘴唇啵了一下，“至少到现在还没能死掉。我差不多已经试过所有方式了。”

Peter咽了一口口水，把Wade抓的更紧。

他不喜欢Wade刚才说话的方式，好像他刻意要杀死自己一样。Peter不愿意深想。

“你怎么把我们弄到这儿来的？”Wade问，现在他足够清醒了，能认出他们在纽约，正走出小巷来到一个港口的水泥工地。

看起来他们在布鲁克林红钩区，但Peter不能完全确定。

“不是我，”Peter说，在停下观察环境的时候看向Wade，“是Venom。”

“Huh。”Wade只发出这么一声。

他们在原地尴尬地站了很久，被经过的路人盯着看，Peter决定他们需要换衣服。还有洗澡。基本上他们不能看起来像被丢进了绞肉机又被吐出来了一样。

“我们得换换衣服。”Peter说。“我闻起来像人脑。”

“我恰好觉得这气味在你身上很有魅力。”Wade漫不经心地说，他抖掉了Peter的手，扭着脖子发出咔咔的声音。

“别担心，baby boy，我在这附近有落脚的地方。走路距离。”

“谢天谢地我们在纽约。”Peter说，盯着一对连看也不看他们一眼就走过去的情侣。

“是啊，”Wade说，一反常态地话少，Peter这才记起他们还在吵架，他也紧绷起来了。“来，小网，我们走起来。你闻起来像生的肉酱意粉似的。”

“都是你的错。”Peter嘟囔着，但还是跟了上去。

他好像总是跟在Wade后面。

 

///

 

Wade把他们领到了一栋看起来是靠强大的信念才屹立不倒的公寓楼前。

他们爬了十二级水泥台阶，Wade领着他们走过一条只有一盏灯还亮着的走廊。他没有拿出任何钥匙之类的东西只是蓄力一脚把门踢倒。应该更警惕些，Peter想，但他的人生到了这种地步，这事已经算是正常了。装着他们所有财产的旅行包大概没能从SUV的残骸中自己逃出来，而Venom显然也没把它带上。Wade带他们走进去然后轻轻地把门放了回去。

Peter帮他用蛛网把门粘上，一个小小的示好。

Wade冲他微笑，那是个有所保留又胆怯的微笑，现在他们已经不用努力求生了，尴尬的张力横亘在他们之间。

Wade首先打破了它。

“我去给你找衣服来换然后你就可以去洗澡啦。”他说，没有等Peter回答就越过他走进了卧室。Wade的公寓就是大多数纽约公寓的样子，厨房连着卧室，卧室就是客厅，卫生间是这些之外的一个小方盒子。这让Peter想起他以前住的地方，这让他觉得痛苦。

他逐渐接受了他已经回到家这个现实。他在纽约了。May姨在这儿，还有MJ还有Tony Stark还有Johnny还有——

他没注意自己停止了呼吸直到Wade抓住他的手按在自己沾满血的胸膛上。Peter能感受到他的心跳，能感受到它跳的多么用力。

“呼吸，Pete。”Wade说。

Peter照做了。

 

///

 

水流清脆地打在Peter身上，变成暗红色然后流进下水道。

它冲掉了泥土污垢血液还有天知道什么别的粘在Peter皮肤上的东西。没有热水，Peter在淋浴头下发抖，但他不觉得冷。说实话，这一刻他并没有太多感觉。他还处在车祸留下的恍惚中，为回到纽约感到震惊（三年了，操他妈`的，三年了），而且他依然觉得被Wade背叛了，在佣兵身边的时候他还是觉得紧绷，即便他并不想。他觉得无法面对，眼神空洞地望着前方，任水流冲掉他激烈的情感。

随着下水道口的红色漩涡坠落。

 

///

 

Peter知道Wade给了Peter他的衣服，因为这些衣服都都太大太长了，他把运动裤的裤腰卷了三折然后把长到大腿的T恤放下来遮住它。

他仍旧认不出镜子里自己的倒影，他没征求同意就用了Wade的牙刷和牙膏，虽然它们看起来没怎么被用过。走出卫生间回到客厅的时候他感觉像要浮出身体之外了。

客厅里有一张沙发床，一个垫子塞的鼓鼓的单人沙发放在角落，一台电视，还有一整面墙的枪械刀具，但在这些东西之间，在客厅中央，Wade穿着他破破烂烂的衣服拿着两盒披萨站在他面前，边上还有一瓶伏特加。

他躲开了Peter的凝视，Peter不知道怎么应付现在的情况。他们两个好像都不知道该怎么做，Peter看着Wade额头上干涸的血迹决定这都是Wade的错。

“你对我撒谎。”Peter说，他希望自己听起来愤怒，但他听起来只是很累。他累了。

Wade几乎下意识地弓起肩。这个动作让他看起来比实际上小了一圈，就像他已经做好了Peter揍他的准备并且会全盘接受。他用他的大手抹了一把脸，发出了一声深入骨髓的叹息，然后他站直迎上Peter的目光。

“是啊，”他承认，开门见山，不找借口，“我撒谎了。”

Peter深呼吸，气流穿过肺叶。

“为什么？”他问，“为什么要撒谎？”

Wade沉默了很长时间，然后移开眼看着膝盖边上的伏特加。他看起来真的需要喝一杯。Peter也需要喝一杯。

“复仇者联盟，”他说，声音粗哑，“具体来说，铁巨侠，对你来说意义重大。”

他停下来，Peter抄起手等着。

“他们没在找你。”Wade认真地说，看着Peter的双眼，“他们找了两年左右，但我猜他们什么也没找到。所有的报纸都登了你失踪的消息。有些人说你不再做超级英雄了，有些人说你被杀了。我还记得在网上看论坛。我觉得你不会不做英雄的，而且我有种感觉你还没死。”

“你知道我？”Peter问，他感觉极其不安，对Wade的回答的期待袭击了他，“在我被抓走之前？”

Wade笑了，一个小小的羞怯的微笑。

“是啊，小网，你是我的英雄。”他诚实地说。而Peter又要忘记怎么呼吸了，他知道。

“蜘蛛侠吗？”

Wade耸肩，心不在焉地挠着手腕上的皮肤。

“绝对的。就是，你又坚强又善良还有个翘到要命的屁股——”

“别走神，Wade。”Peter训了他一句但他笑起来了，只有一点点。

“对，对，所以，屁股很好看，而且我觉得也是个相当还行的英雄。我真的不擅长这个，滚一边去小白我在努力了。抱歉。好，呃，所以他们放弃了寻找。”

 

放弃了寻找。

 

复仇者们放弃寻找他了。

他觉得地板在坠落。

“噢，见鬼，操，就说我不擅长这个了，他们找了很长时间，Pete，不是立刻就放弃的。我发誓，他们可能都是装逼的混蛋但他们没有那么残酷——”

“你怎么找到我的？”Peter打断了他因为这是最重要的细节：Wade是怎么知道去哪里找他的？

“他们给了我一个任务，好吧，SHIELD给了我一个任务。去消灭一个Hydra据点，搞到他们中央电脑上的一份文件。我破坏的基地大约离找到你的地方一百五十公里远，那里有个傻逼吹嘘他见过蜘蛛侠所以我……大概可能也许折磨了他们三天三夜让他告诉我你在哪。”

最后一句话Deadpool说的飞快，Peter差点没听清。差点。

Peter的视野在旋转。复联派Deadpool去了一个不同的地方，他们甚至都不再关心寻找Peter了但Deadpool——Wade——一直关心。

“你…”Peter张嘴，但不知道怎么结束这句话。

Wade盯着他像是在等Peter开始生气，开始愤怒，但Peter怎么能对这个男人生气呢，他在任务范围之外去救他，仅仅因为他以前崇拜过一个穿着红蓝紧身衣的英雄。

“我不再是蜘蛛侠了，”Peter说，因为Wade应该知道这一点，他不应该继续把Peter放在高台上崇拜了，“我已经不是以前那个我了。”

“我知道，”Wade说，有点太急切了，“我知道这个。”

寂静如此沉重，Peter努力集中注意平复他的心跳，稳住他的呼吸，就像Wade教他的那样。

“为什么要撒谎？为什么不直接告诉我？”Peter又问了一次，因为Wade之前并没真正回答这个问题。

Wade叹气，用他大大的，悲伤的眼睛看着Peter。

“我不想看到你这幅样子，”他说，指了指Peter的脸。Peter不确定他现在是什么表情，所以他尝试面无表情，但Wade只是做了个扭曲的微笑的鬼脸，Peter知道自己失败了。

“我知道你憧憬的他们。”Wade说，“就像我憧憬你一样。那时候我刚把你从地狱拉出来我要怎么才能他妈的告诉你你的英雄们不再找你了？我得给你希望，小网，必须有人这样做，不然谁知道你现在会在哪儿呢？”

Peter的嗓子发紧，他的手在抖，但他无视了这些走向Wade，缓慢，谨慎，这样Wade就知道他不是要伤害他。

“不要再对我撒谎了。”Peter说，努力想听起来严厉些但他颤抖的声音出卖了他。

Wade疯狂点头。

“保证。”他说。

“你还有什么瞒我的吗？”

“除了我过去一整周都在悄悄地当你的迷妹吗？没啦。”

“你给我叫了披萨？”Peter轻声说。

到了这份上，Peter没想到Wade竟然会脸红，一点红晕浮在他遍布疤痕的脸上。可爱到令人泄气。

“还有伏特加。”Wade犹豫地说。“伏特加行吗？还是我应该买红酒的？蜘蛛喝什么呢，我觉得伏特加还挺通用的但我可以去——”

“可以。”Peter在Wade真的去买之前打断了他。然后补充，“我还是很生你的气。”

Wade弓起肩。

“但这是个不错的‘我很抱歉’礼物。”Peter又说。

Wade马上开心起来，嘴角扯出一个笑容。

“所以以以，”他拖腔拖调地说，“我们和好了？”

“取决于你点了什么样的披萨。”Peter说，他仍旧觉得虚弱，仍旧觉得怪异以及被背叛，但这些情绪不再是冲Wade去的了。无论如何，在Wade身边让他觉得安全。

安全。

Peter给自己拿了一盒披萨，Wade去洗澡，留他自己一个人全吃完了。

他穿着Deadpool的制服回来，几乎是一件和他救出Peter时一样的衣服，但他没戴面具，Peter很感激。他们在相对的寂静中吃着披萨看白烂电视节目，Wade一开始坐在地板上而现在他贴在Peter身边了。Peter控制不住地靠在了他的肩上。他很累，感觉被消耗殆尽了，Venom仍旧蜷缩着，Peter觉得很困。

“你还想让我把你带去他们那里吗？”Wade问，他的声音低沉轻柔，不想打破他们周围易碎的舒适气氛。他温柔地把玩着Peter的头发，按摩他的头皮，这感觉太好了，他不习惯这种碰触。

“我早上再决定。”Peter含糊地说，词语消失在Wade的肩膀里，“但你可以帮我一个忙吗？”

“可以，没问题，当然了，什么忙？”

Peter咽下了他愈演愈烈的焦虑，从Wade身上起来一点，这样他能看着Wade的眼睛。他得让Wade明白这很重要。

“我婶婶，”他说，喉咙随着话语收紧。

Wade伸出手，慢慢地，把小指和Peter的小指绕在一起。

“我婶婶住在皇后区，”Peter继续，“好吧，她以前住在那儿。你能帮我找到她的地址吗？”

Wade的表情体谅而温柔。

“交给我，小网。”Wade耳语道，然后把Peter拉近了一些。

 

 

——TBC


	7. 第七天和第十天：蜘蛛，见见蜘蛛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有人大发雷霆
> 
> 提示:这不是彼得

Peter从他卧室的窗户溜了进来，在窗框上绊了一跤，跌在木地板上。

地板在他身下嘎吱作响，窗户呯的一声关上了，不过Peter的邻居从来没因为噪音来抱怨过，他觉得在这么一个天杀的周二凌晨三点他们也不会来的。操，周三了。明天还要去史塔克工业上班，他刚从带薪实习生提到Cho博士的科研助理。他不知道自己怎么能他妈的把这事儿忘了，但他四小时后就得醒来出发去实验室而且，操嗷，他身侧一跳一跳地疼。

Peter一边咬着牙喘气一边把面罩拽掉，试着来几次稳定的深呼吸。他不应该受伤的。他最近分心太多了，而且睡眠不足。懈怠了。

他努了一把力站起来，跌跌撞撞地走进小洗手间，打开有点太蓝的灯，看着破裂的镜子里的自己。他的头发乱极了，被汗粘在额头上，右脸颊已经浮现出一个迷人的深紫色淤青了。

他拉起制服上衣，干涸的血被从皮肤上扯掉，疼痛让他瑟缩了一下。

操这些抢劫犯，真是。有个人带了把刀，而且有点太想好好利用它了。伤口不深但依旧会疼，如果Peter向右转的太多它就被拉扯的很难受。他笨手笨脚地拿过马桶上专门为应付这种情况的急救箱，往伤口上倒了一整瓶消毒水，然后糊上了一块纱布。

他太累了没法操心弄得这一团糟，也没管湿乎乎的地板，明天起来再打扫吧，他想，然后走出洗手间倒在床上。他几乎立刻就睡着了，床垫很薄但是够软而且操他真的好累他身侧好疼他昨天起就没吃过东西——

他醒了过来因为有人在观察他。

他立刻就跳了起来，这扯到了他的伤口，但他没有犹豫，用蛛网把入侵者粘在墙上，太用力了，如果他再清醒一点他会更好地控制自己。他的蜘蛛感应狂响起来，他在一根针深扎进——太深了已经扎进了他的肌肉——脖子的时候转过身。他一个肘击打在第二个陌生人的脸侧，试着不为他打碎了这人的鼻子感到太抱歉。

他把注射器从脖子里拔出来，开始摇晃，药物像子弹一样击中了他，猛烈而迅速，他已经开始感觉不到自己的手指，脚趾，手臂——

还有其他人，全戴着面罩，站在他卧室的门廊里，他们的身影一会儿清晰一会儿模糊。Peter不管不顾地射出蛛网，糊住了三个人的脸然后努力往窗外跑，但他的腿已经不行了，他打碎了玻璃然后摔到地上。他觉得恶心、眩晕，他知道他的胳膊流血了，知道他的手指里都是玻璃，但他没有感觉，没有任何感觉。

“这也算是让一只昆虫慢下来的方法。”一个带着口音的声音说，但Peter听到的只是一片嗡鸣。

他不知道声音是从哪个方向来的。

“蜘蛛是蛛形纲。”他含糊地说，努力用手肘撑起自己，试着从地上爬起来。Gwen死后他还从来没感觉如此脆弱过，这么虚弱，他无法控制嗓子里爬上来的焦虑。

“噢，”那个声音说，现在近多了，“还能说话呢？”

他感到大腿上一阵剧烈可怕的疼痛，很像被子弹打穿了肌肉，然后一个厚重地帆布袋子套在了他头上，切断了所有视觉。

Peter挣扎起来，试着去击打扭住他胳膊的人，但他没法让自己的身体动起来。他觉得自己似乎被按倒了，被狠狠按在地面上，然后他感觉到自己被拖过了卧室的地板。

“别他妈乱动。”那个声音在他试着用蛛网阻止拖着他的人的时候说，然后一切开始逐渐消失，失去知觉，失去记忆，失去控制——

 

“…嘿…小网…”

 

头顶的荧光灯太亮了灼痛了他的眼睛。

他整个身体都灼烧起来。

头上的袋子被拿掉了但他仍然什么也看不见——

 

“——噩梦，Pete…醒——”

 

他被绑在手术台上，宽大的金属带固定着他的脖子，额头，肩膀，躯干，腰，大腿，脚——

Kasady凑到他的腹部，拿医用剪刀毫不在意地剪开Peter的肚子。

“你能感觉到吗？”Kasady问，一遍又一遍，剪，剪，剪，“这样疼吗？”

他的手是枚红色的，是鲜红色的，把一切碰过的东西都染红了，Peter想回家，他想让疼痛停止，他不想有感觉了，他会死，他要死了，他要死了——

 

“Peter！”

 

Wade的声音把他扶起来，帮他走下了手术台，而Peter在剧烈喘息，手伸在身前，背靠着一个冰凉平整的表面。

他眨眼，实验室消失了，无菌白被破烂公寓的深褐色取代，Kasady变成了Wade，那件红制服会在哪里出现都很合适但不是在Hydra的地盘。

噩梦。他做了一个噩梦。

他在发抖，浑身都是冷汗，无法呼吸，好像他的胸腔在塌陷。

Deadpool站在三米外，双手高举像是要安慰Peter，让他平静下来。

“退后。”Peter说，那不是他自己的声音。

那声音更低，很粗哑，让他颤抖。那感觉就像倒着摸猫的毛一样，依旧很柔软但是不对劲，他向下看，看着他的手，熟悉的黑暗墨色像手套一样覆盖了他苍白的皮肤。

“我不会伤害你，”Wade在说话，但他听起来好远，好像他在隔着两间屋子朝他大喊，“你看，史莱姆，蜜糖，我对你没有威胁。你和Pete要冷静下来不然你们会休克的。”

“杀了他们，”Peter感觉到嘴唇的移动但却发出了Venom的声音，“我们要把他们的皮剥了。”

“我听见你说的了大家伙，我会帮你的，好吗？但是现在，就一小会儿，我得跟你的室友说话。我得确定你们两个感觉都好，听见了吗？”

Venom嘶叫，口水厚重地滴在Wade的厨房地砖上，他们的皮肤冰冷粘稠地滑过Peter的皮肤。

“你撒谎，”Venom说，“你撒谎撒谎撒谎跟Hydra一样撒谎撒谎撒谎——”

“对而且我一点也不觉得我做的好，我不知道你是不是整个对话过程都在睡觉还是怎么，但小网和我已经把话说开了！我们和好了！我们跟下雨一样好了，嚎嚎，我保证。还有既然我们有这个机会我要代表Tumblr问一句，你的舌头到底有多长？因为你能搞些变态的——”

“撒谎！”Venom尖叫，他们的手臂猛地穿过Wade的胸膛，击碎骨骼，扭断肌肉。

Peter能感觉到Wade体内的热度。他有感觉，也能看到，红色——他的手被染红了，就像Kasady的一样，粉色红色湿润的——

Wade呛住了，血染红了他的牙齿。

“操——操，”他说，“老天，下次给点提示好吗，我们连前戏都没怎么开始呢——”

Venom把Wade甩了出去，他的身体撞上另一边的墙然后摔到地上，肋骨从胸前的大洞里露出来。

‘Venom’ Peter急切地嘶吼，‘Venom，够了——”

“把他们全杀了。”寄生体嚎叫着，全速跑了起来，撞碎Wade客厅的窗户来到外面的街上。

他们跳下去的地方很高，但落地的时候并不痛，Venom大块的身体吸收了大部分冲击，Peter几乎没感觉到什么。寄生体浑身渗透着占有欲，掩饰不了的愤怒发展成嗜血的渴望。为什么他们会生气，Peter不确定，但用全副精神愤怒的Venom让Peter几乎无法感受到自己的意识。

他的身体不喜欢这样，一点也不。他的身体从来没有对Venom反应如此强烈过，除了寄生体被注射到他体内的时候。那时候Peter被饥饿还有感染折磨的很虚弱，他无法把Venom的意识压制在自己的思维之下，几天，甚至几周的时间他都处在混沌中。现在他抓不住Venom了。他没法接近他们，寄生体正在封闭他，就像把门甩在他脸上，只是这道门后是他的思维，他的神经，他的细胞，而他控制不了任何东西。

城市街景模糊地飞过，Peter没法看清所有的霓虹灯，所有的颜色，它们流逝的太快了。他在Venom的情绪中迷失了自我，在寄生体感到的绝望和困惑中迷失了自我。他快要失去意识了，Peter知道这不是什么好征兆。

‘Venom，听我说’Peter尝试，‘Wade没有伤害我。他不是坏人’

“他对我们撒谎！”Venom嘶吼。远远的，Peter听到警笛的声音，隔着寄生体的思维瀑布。

‘V，让我出来’Peter说，声音变的严厉，‘让我出来否则我再也不会理你了’

这让Venom暂停了一下，露出的破绽刚好足够Peter开始努力挣出压着他的黑泥，一路推挤到可以清楚地呼吸——

‘该回去睡觉了，朋友’Peter咬着牙说，更加用力地压制Venom，他没想到Venom会用同样的力道反抗他。

但Peter已经用思维对抗Venom好几年了，他知道什么时候他能赢，所以他继续用力，继续拨开障碍回到表面，继续把墨浆和黑暗压下去，回到清朗的空气里，回到城市，回到警笛——

他眨眼，抽气，在落到一栋公寓楼屋顶上的时候抱住自己，皮肤在翻滚中擦伤。Venom依然在他的皮肤上跳动但Peter在感受到自己身体的那一刻明白他已经夺回了自己的思维。

他往手上啐了一口血。

“你真他妈是个混蛋。”Peter喘着粗气，头一跳一跳地疼，好像他被狠揍了一顿，也像被下药迷晕了好几天。

‘我们更关心！’Venom尖叫，声音如此之大Peter被脑内的音量震的瑟缩了一下，‘我们关心！’

Peter深呼吸，努力不去生气。他真的很努力了，但Venom表现的像个被宠坏的混球，Peter只想睡回Wade肩膀上。

“我知道你关心我，这很棒哥们儿，但是就，你他妈不能因为你不同意别人说的话就捅他们。”Peter暴躁地说，他站了起来，声音生硬又沮丧。

‘他伤害我们’Venom说，‘我们感觉他伤我们很重’

“对，他撒谎了，但然后他说了实话而我们和好了。我们没事了，V，一切都没事了。”Peter说，揉着眼睛尽量忍耐。

他觉得要吐了，他真的不想吐出来。

Venom很长时间都没说话，像针一样轻轻戳着Peter的皮肤，Peter知道寄生体依然在生气，依然想要去破坏想得发疼，但如果Venom没有再次尝试夺过控制权，那说明他们至少听进了一点点Peter说的话。

‘Peter生我们的气了吗？’Venom问，Peter从寄生体那儿感到一阵羞愧。

他以前从来没从Venom那儿感受过这样的情绪。Peter短暂地想，不知道Venom是不是在进化。

“是啊，老大，你可能把我的朋友给杀了。”Peter生气地说，然后叹了口气，走到屋顶边缘向下望，“我还是会理你的，不过。”

Venom在他的皮肤上放松下来，落回他的血管中，刺痛感冷却成一种奇异的放松。Peter的手腕很酸，他小心地揉着它们，手腕里的丝囊很痛。

“你也不能随便就发射蛛网，V，你会把我的丝腺撕裂的。”

Venom没有回答。Peter试图搞清Venom把他们带到了哪儿。他们还在纽约，但已经不在布鲁克林了。周围林立的摩天大楼和远处的帝国大厦让Peter觉得他们是在中城区或地狱厨房附近。他的头很疼，但当务之急是从这个屋顶上下去。他完全不知道要怎么找Wade，他没有佣兵的地址也肯定没有什么别的渠道联系他。Peter顺着公寓楼的侧墙下去，现在他只有希望Deadpool的追踪能力跟佣兵自己说的一样厉害。

天空依然黑暗，街道空荡荡的。Peter感到庆幸，一个人的人生到了他这个地步，就会为这点小事感到庆幸。

他本可以用蛛网飞回布鲁克林，但他还在恶心，头一跳一跳疼得厉害以至于看东西都很困难。（差不多就是有个外星寄生虫动不动控制你身体留下的后遗症吧。）

他开始走，试图让脑袋清醒一点。起初的几米他全身上下都在疼，但凉爽的空气和哈德逊河上吹来的清风帮助他找回了一些清明。

走在纽约，看着街景而不是白色的墙壁，这感觉很陌生，令人恍惚。一部分的Peter仍不相信这是真的。他希望Wade在他身边，但现在也没什么办法。

“好吧，V，帮个忙，”Peter说，抬头看着周围的建筑物，朝帝国大厦方向望去，“我们怎么才能引起Deadpool的注意？”

///

 

结果表明，Venom真他妈俗气到不行。

寄生体的计划是用蛛网写一个横跨布鲁克林大桥的“在！这！”。

“这也太烂了，”Peter说，按摩着自己的手腕，两条腿垂在该大桥的边缘，“而且我们必须低调。不能让人怀疑蜘蛛侠回来了。”

‘之后再拆下来’Venom说。

Peter沮丧地发现这可能是他们现在最好的计划。他开始体会到在实验和酷刑之外跟Venom一起生活会是什么感觉。如果以后的每一夜都会像今夜一样那Peter现在就想退出。照顾Venom就像照看一个喝怪物能量饮料*喝到饱又睡了七个午觉的两岁儿童一样。

［注：怪物能量饮料（Monster），类似红牛，咖啡因含量更高。］

“这糟透了。”Peter叹气，用手支着下巴。

“是啊，小孩儿，看起来是的。”一个熟悉的声音传来，Peter跳了起来，蜘蛛感应嗡嗡作响，不是警报，只是一个小心的提醒。

有人能偷偷接近他，这很少见。

当他看到站在身后的是谁时，一切都说得通了。

“寡妇？”他问，声音因难以置信而颤抖。

这位神盾局特工把头发染白了，剪的很短，她穿着平常的衣服，深色牛仔裤和浅蓝色毛衣。她看起来不错，休息的很好。她的手臂在胸前交叉，身型在阴暗的光线中显得模糊，但Peter能看到她嘴唇上温柔的微笑。

他胸口发紧，喉咙阻塞。他已经极其接近哭泣的边缘，或是神游的边缘，不是这个就是那个。

“嘿，蜘蛛侠，”她说，声音轻柔，“好久不见。”

Peter不确定是谁先动起来的但下一秒他们紧紧拥抱在一起，Peter终于确定这不是梦了。他有87%确定。

Natasha温暖而实在，她闻起来是熟悉的味道，像松香和薄荷糖，Peter直到现在才意识到他有多么的想念她。这份认知像在肚子上打了一拳一样击中了他，让他受伤，让他疼痛。他想永远这样抱着她。而她用同样的力度拥抱着他，像是在害怕他会在她手中化为灰烬一样。Peter没有责怪她连指甲都陷进了他的肩膀，他之前确实消失了，而她觉得他死了。

‘他们放弃了寻找’Venom说。

Peter无视寄生体。

他没法对她生气。

他太累了，精疲力尽，没办法生气。

她先松开了胳膊，手还是放在他的肩上，上下打量着他。

“你长高了一点，”她说，依然在笑，“而且你的头发几乎和Barnes一样长了。”

“他还没剪头发吗？”Peter问，无法承受。

Natesha用如此温柔，如此温暖的表情望着他，Peter觉得一直被暖到了骨头里。

“没，我现在帮他编辫子了，”她说，抬手穿过Peter的头发，“你继续留着我也可以帮你编。”

Peter笑的太用力他的脸颊都疼了。

“你怎么在这儿找到我的？”他问。

她没有立即回答，只是拉过他的手腕抓住他的手臂。她看着他黑色的血管，苍白的皮肤。她的嘴唇扭着，皱起眉头，像是她现在感触良多但不想显露出来。

“发生什么了？”她问，声音沉重粗粝，她抬起头看着Peter的眼睛，表情如此脆弱。

“说来话长。”Peter说，咽了一口口水。“你听说了多少？”

“什么也没听说，”寡妇急切的说，“我们以为——我以为你死了。”

“我知道，”Peter轻轻地说，“我知道你们放弃寻找了。”

罪恶感沉重地压在Natasha身上，浸透了她的眼睛。

“我穷尽了所有可能，”她说，“Tony把他妈整个地球都扫描了一遍，Peter，所有的线索，所有的目击者，都在被我们找到前被杀了，我们——”

“没事的，Nat，你不用解释。”Peter打断她，无法面对这让人措手不及的对话。

“怎么会没事，”Natasha继续说，“你被拖进了地狱而我——”

“Natasha，”Peter阻止她继续说下去，可能被叫全名让她安静了下来，但Peter抓住机会捏了捏她的手，然后退了一步，“我现在没法承受这些。”

她安静了，几辆在桥下层迎风开过的车成了唯一的噪音来源，剩下的只有她的沉默。Peter不确定下面他们要做什么，但他知道他要去哪儿。

“我呃，我还没准备好，”他说，她的表情很困惑，“还没准备好见到大家。我…我不觉得我能做到。”

“这没关系，”她小心地说，“我不会告诉任何人。”

“谢谢你。”Peter呼吸，揉着手腕试图缓解不安的感觉。

“但你会去见他们的，对吗？”她问。

“会！会的，当然，只是…不是现在。”Peter说。

“对，”她点头，“好。”

“嗯。”

Peter不知道该如何应对这沉重的沉默。一部分的他想继续拥抱Natasha，另一部分想远远躲开那样就不用再次面对现实。

他没准备好应对这样的感觉。

他以为见到复仇者们，见到May，会让他回到他被绑架之前的感觉，回到Hydra之前，回到Kasady之前，回到完全字面意义上一切变成地狱之前。他应该明白一切不会那么简单的。

真的，现在只有一个人能够让他觉得安全。

“嘿，”他开口，不知为什么为他将要出口的问题感到尴尬，“你知道Wade住在哪儿吗？”

Natasha的眉毛皱起来，身体紧张。

“Wade？”她问，“哪个…Wade？”

“Deadpool。”Peter补充。

她盯着他看了很长时间。

“实际上我刚刚正准备去他——等等，他和你回来这件事有关吗？”她的声音透着怀疑和谨慎，语气冰冷到让Peter起了戒心。

“他带我出来的。”Peter说，“Wade救了我。”

Natasha，Peter认识她这么久以来第一次，看起来很惊讶。

“Deadpool…找到了你？”

Peter点头。

Natasha控制自己抹消了所有表情，Peter觉得沮丧。Wade救了他，比任何复仇者为他做的都多，所以为什么Natasha要这样表现？为什么她不觉得感激？Peter很感激。见鬼，他会感激任何愿意花时间从一个高度警戒完全保密的纳粹地下医疗设施把他救出来的人。

“你知道他是个疯子，对吧？”Nat问。

“他不是疯子，”Peter生气地说，“他是有很多精神疾病但他不是疯子。”

Natasha看起来不像被说服了。

“Peter，”她慢慢地说，“他是个杀手。”

“而你不是？”

这让她闭嘴了，她的嘴巴紧紧闭着，表情生硬，如果Peter还他妈在乎的话他会觉得抱歉的。他会的，在他二十一岁的时候，十八岁的时候。但现在？不，操他的，他不会让Natasha给Wade贴上“疯狂”之类的标签，那个男人明显只是患有某种PTSD或躁郁症之类的疾病。

“所以，你知道他在布鲁克林的公寓在哪吗？”他问，语气僵硬。

她慢慢地点了点头。

///

 

值得庆幸的是，Wade的门还坏着，靠Peter的几根蛛丝勉强立在那里。

闯进去很容易。Peter还没完全踏进公寓之前一把枪指在了他脸上，但Wade意识到是他的那一瞬就就把枪放下然后紧紧地抱住他他的骨头都吱吱响了起来。

“感谢Dolly Parton*你没事，baby boy，我差点都要害怕起来了。我的胸口花了好他妈长的时间来愈合而且我不知道到哪去找你因为黏黏球没一路撒面包屑让我跟上而且有个傻逼报警了所以我得试着跟他们解释我为什么能一边活蹦乱跳地说话一边胸口有个十五厘米的大洞——”

［注：Dolly Parton，生于1946年的美国金发浓妆女歌手。］

“Wade，”Peter打断他而Wade闭上了嘴，“我很抱歉。”

佣兵只是抱的更紧，他戴着面具的脸压着Peter脑袋侧面，Peter想知道他们到底是怎么在这么短的时间里变得如此亲近的，Peter如此相信Wade他都不怕把自己的后背暴露给佣兵。

“不，不，不，别这么说，别再耍超级英雄情结了，小网，你的看门狗被吓到之后挣脱绳子跑出来了，我明白，”Wade安慰道，用镇定的姿态打圈揉着Peter的肩膀。“Hydra在你意识里留下了好多屎，相信我，我明白。被用来做实验真的能把人操翻。不信你问川普。”

Peter想就这样一直心满意足地抱着Wade，但他闻到浓重的血味儿，而且黑寡妇还在Peter背后用激光一样犀利的目光盯着这一切。就算Wade注意到她了，他肯定注意到了——他正直直的盯着她呢——他也没说什么。

Peter犹豫地松开手，转过身看着Natasha。

“嗯，”他说，因为Deadpool和他这样看起来肯定十分令人困惑，“谢谢你。”

Natasha看起来像是不知道该做什么，这也是头一回，然后她看着Wade向前走了一大步，用手指戳着他刚刚愈合的胸口。Wade几乎抖也没抖。

“听着，Pool，如果你伤害这孩子的一根头发——”

“我二十四岁了——”

“——那么我发誓我会把你砍成一块一块然后把每一块分别送到他妈的不同大洲去，你明白了吗？”

Wade咽了一口口水。

“是的蜘蛛妈妈，女士。”他飞快地说。

“你还欠我一架飞机。”她继续说。

“我会努力解决的，用我空空如也的钱包和在铁巨侠那儿数值为零的人情分。”Wade保证。

Natasha叹了口气退了一步。Peter有点惊讶于他们之间的熟悉程度，他想知道他们通过SHEILD合作过多少次了。

“Peter，”她说，他试着把注意力集中在Natasha身上（很难，因为Wade在玩他衣摆撕破的地方这可实在是太让人分心了）——“如果你需要任何东西就用这个号码打给我。”

她往他手里塞了一张纸条，踮起脚亲了亲他的脸颊。

“我们永远欢迎你，”她轻声说，“你是亲人。准备好了就来塔这边看看。”

她呼啦了一下他的头发，瞪了Wade一眼，然后穿过那扇破破烂烂的门离开了Wade的公寓。

Peter和Wade在沉默中站了一会儿，Wade先开口了。

“如果我说我有点被勾起性欲了会不会不太好？”

Peter用蛛网堵住了他的嘴。

////

 

结果Peter给Natasha打电话打的相当频繁。

他和Wade回到城里才两天，但Wade建议Peter告诉她Hydra还在派奇形种（这是他说的，不是Peter）来追他，而针对于此应该采取额外的监控和保护措施。

“我来安排。”挂掉电话之前寡妇说。

Peter没听到复仇者们的任何消息，Wade也一直没有联系神盾局，所以这个雨天他们只是呆在Wade的公寓里叫外卖，他们打开那扇用One Direction不干胶贴起来的完蛋操了的门接过外卖（Natasha走后Peter清理掉了蛛网，因为他和Wade最不需要的就是被人看见然后产生怀疑），外卖小哥脸上那副懵逼的表情很好笑。

Wade，Peter发现，喜欢在网上购物。如果不是Wade一直在花钱给Peter买衣服的话Peter本来不会觉得怎样的。

“看，小网，这条军用级别的裤子有一条腰带还有两个保暖层，我不信你能把它搞坏。”

Venom在经历了一场小型暴走之后变得相当低调，他们还会说话，还存在着，但变得非常安生了，不用再对寄生体的意图保持高度警觉让Peter放松了一点。不说别的，Venom一直以来都一副日天日地的样子，Peter觉得他偶尔从Venom那儿感到的罪恶感相当好玩。这以前没出现过，但是很可亲，Peter以一种怪异、扭曲的方式为外星人感到有点骄傲。

吃了三天便宜中餐和披萨之后Peter做出了一个行动决定。

“我要去见复仇者们。”他说，Wade从他油腻腻的披萨里抬起头看着他。

“好啊，”他轻松地说，舔着沾在手指上的番茄酱，“现在吗？”

雨点在窗户上打出有节奏的声音，汽车沉没在湿漉漉的城市里。Peter穿着新买的抓绒Hello Kitty水库还有一件Wade破破的毛衣，他觉得非常困惑不安而且焦虑。

他看着Wade，这个男人救了他，给他衣服穿，尊重他，让他在多年之后又笑出来、体会到胸腔里那种让他想永远保存的温暖。

“我觉得是时候了，”Peter说，“我不能就这么等着Hydra来找我。真的不能。”

Wade点点头，吃完了剩下的披萨，然后他站起来响亮地拉伸了一下，背咔咔作响。

“好的，baby boy，”他说，从咖啡桌上拿过自己的武士刀，“咱们扮上吧。”

 

 

——TBC


	8. 第十一天：甜蜜的家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 团聚！再一次！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于我创造的这个世界来说（算是吧？扩大了吗？）
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. 内战发生在Peter15岁的时候
> 
> 2\. Steve和Bucky确实去了瓦坎达看Bucky的精神状况，然后在Peter18岁的时候回来了
> 
> 3.无限战争没有发生（因为我他妈不想让它发生）
> 
> 4\. Ned和MJ在某处漂浮，可能出现也可能不出现，这取决于这个fic的密度
> 
> 5\. PP成长为一名超级英雄，和Tony一起训练
> 
> 6\. Peter是24岁。他并没有把Tony称为“mr stark”。只有当他们感到伤感的时候。
> 
>  
> 
> 好享受吧！

事实证明，他们不能马上离开。

 

Peter不想坐Natasha叫他坐的飞机，所以Wade和Peter决定第二天坐公共汽车去New York Phoenicia的复仇者联盟。

 

他们消磨时间看电影和大笑，Peter不马上离开也没关系。他很喜欢这种舒适。感觉安全并不是那么糟糕。

 

“通常，西装革履意味着我们会穿上很酷的、不必要的紧身氨纶和皮革衣服，但尽量不要让自己的衣服被压得太紧——”

 

“好吧，嘿，Wade，我需要你现在就集中精神，伙计，是你拿着刀。”

 

“对，知道了，只是，我不知道，因为你有这么漂亮的头发Peter，你为什么要把它剪掉？”

 

Peter觉得眼睛之间有点小头痛，他不确定这是由于Venom，还是因为自从他请Wade帮他剪头发以来，那个雇佣兵就一直喋喋不休？也许他把Wade吓坏了，因为他甚至开始跟他的箱子说话，而Peter对Wade的精神疾病知道的不多，但是他可以告诉Wade，每当有白色和黄色渗入谈话时，他就会感到不知所措。

 

Peter伸出手去，用他自己的手捂住Wade的手，那只手没有握着那把锋利的刀。这个简单的动作使Wade的肩膀放松了，他的话也停顿了。对Peter来说，Wade是多么渴望与人接触，这很有意思，但也有一点伤感。Wade从不主动和Peter做任何事，他很清楚Peter是多么容易被某些触碰所触发，但他总是在Peter触碰他时融化。

 

Peter开始意识到他们两个都尴尬地饿着。

 

“如果这太过分了，你不必这么做，”Peter在Wade浴室的狭小空间里大声说道，“我可以自己试试。”

 

Peter还没说完，Wade就摇了摇头，他戴着手套的大手指心不在焉地和Peter的手指缠绕在一起。

 

“不，不，baby boy，你比一只喝醉了的小鹿还笨，你会把你的小耳朵割下来的。”

 

Peter皱着鼻子。

 

“我不想知道你以前怎么见过喝醉的小鹿。”他说。

 

Wade把他的话置之脑后，然后把他们的手分开，用手指拨弄Peter湿漉漉的头发。

 

“你不会想知道的。”Wade笑着说，他的面具也随之拉长。

 

“我刚才也是这么说的。”Peter回答说，但他笑了，当Wade开始用手指把头发拉长时，他直起了腰。

 

“我以前从来没剪过头发，”Wade说，“Vanessa从来不让我靠近她的头发，因为她他妈的为什么要让我靠近她？我一直一团糟，所以你确定你想让我这么做？我可以给你钱让你去好好理发，Peter，这应该是最后的办法了。”

 

Peter在前几天路过的时候听到Wade提到Vanessa，就像他刚才那样，不慌不忙，但是当Peter问起她的情况时，Wade安静下来，消失在他的房间里好几个小时，所以Peter没有让Wade澄清。

 

“我相信你，”Peter说，“我不管它看起来是不是好，我只是想让它在我的眼睛里消失，这真的很烦人。”

 

“得了吧，宝贝，我会让你看起来像莫妮卡·盖勒。”

 

“那是朋友的推荐吗？”

 

“你猜对了，”韦德哼哼着，轻轻把彼得的头向下倾斜，于是彼得就看着韦德的钢头靴子，“你知道我在说什么吗？这是小黄的最爱，我个人也不知道为什么。” 

 

“我看过那一集，”Peter回答说，他感觉自己的头皮被轻轻拉了一下，然后他的一大块头发掉到了肩膀上。

 

他也许应该对Wade用刀指着他的脖子感到更紧张，但他没有。如果有什么不同的话，那就是他看着自己的部分头发随着轻柔的摆动飘落到瓷砖地板上，落在大腿上，完全没有任何不安。他知道自己的头发被剪掉了，马上就觉得轻松多了。

 

Wade尽管发表了自嘲的言论，但还是很冷静。他在小刀之间按摩Peter的头皮，使Peter更加放松。

 

他记得他告诉Wade，他不喜欢别人拉他的头发，他受不了，因为这只会让他想起九头蛇想要把他按住，所以Wade温柔的抚摸，体贴的动作，对他很有帮助，因为九头蛇从不温柔，从不小心。

 

Peter没有浪费时间，但是时间在一种奇怪的朦胧中流逝，他没有意识到他的眼睛已经开始下垂，直到Wade轻拍他的肩膀，小心地抬起头来。

 

“嘿，宝贝，你还好吗？”他问，声音很轻，以免吓着Peter。

 

Peter哼了一声，眨了眨眼，然后尽力把注意力集中在Deadpool熟悉的面具上。他的全身感到温暖和刺痛，这是一种在寒冷的夜晚爬到温暖的床上的感觉。他现在很安全，很舒适。

 

“完了？” Peter问，Wade微微一笑，点点头。

 

“是的（Yup），”他说，弹出“p”，“它实际上不像你被一只狂躁的老虎咬伤了那样。你想看吗？或者让我描述一下？”

 

Peter将永远感激Wade。他可能不会像他那样倾听，他肯定不会像他记得任何事情，但他显然还记得当Peter告诉他他不喜欢镜子，不喜欢看到他自己，Wade一提起Peter肯定会忘记的小细节，Peter就感到十分温暖。

 

“给我描述一下。”Peter轻松地说。

 

“好吧，就剪短你耳朵附近和脖子后面的头发。我试着做一个很酷的分层的东西，它可能有用也可能没用，谁知道呢，当你的头发变干的时候，你可能只会在你的头顶上有一大堆蓬松的头发。有点晕了？我可以用最好的方式来描述它:“我刚刚经历了一场非常棒的性爱，然后我就我倒立着昏倒了。”

 

Peter哼了一声，用手拨弄着头发，把所有剪下来的头发都甩到地上。

 

“谢谢，”他真诚地说，“我现在感觉轻松多了。”

 

Deadpool什么也没说，只是凝视着。这是一种强烈的感觉，尤其是因为Peter看不见他的表情，读到Wade的感受。也许这就是Wade戴着面具的原因之一，Peter想，这样人们就不会知道他在想什么了。

 

Peter只想摘下面具，把它卷起来，看看Wade的蓝眼睛和丰满的嘴唇，因为Wade正盯着他看，Peter觉得自己喘不过气来。这一刻太长了，让人难以忘怀，两人之间的气氛变得越来越浓，有种感觉让Peter直打哆嗦。

 

“Wade？”Peter问道，声音比他的本意更粗，“你没事吧？”

 

Deadpool明显地摇了摇头，从Peter身边跳开，突然撞在门框上。

 

“所有都很好！ 从来没有这么好过，baby boy！只是，你知道，我会在客厅等你的！你现在看起来一点也不性感，不，你他妈'的 闭嘴！好的，再见！”

 

Deadpool还没说完话就从浴室里跑了出来，撞到了客厅的什么东西上，嘴里还在骂人。Peter坐在马桶的盖子上，不知道为什么他的心跳得那么厉害。

 

“鳄梨男很奇怪”Venom说。

 

Peter想同意，但他嗓子干了。

 

他在关上浴室的门，换上Wade给他买的新衣服之前，用冷水泼了自己的脸。

 

他尽量不去想刚刚发生的事。

 

 

///

 

 

外面的雨停了，他们乘着地铁。

 

Wade穿着便服，但一直戴着手套和Deadpool面具，这意味着现在只有89%的人承认这个臭名昭著的雇佣兵，而不是100%。Peter对此并不太满意，但自从Peter说他想看《复仇者联盟》之后，Wade就有点疯狂了。如果继续戴着Deadpool面具能让他感觉好一点的话，Peter还不至于残忍到让他把面具摘下来。

 

当他们转到中央车站时，Peter突然想到Wade很紧张。他一直说个不停，紧张不安，动作生硬。Peter一直在胡思乱想，直到他们从海德公园出来，他才注意到。他把Wade拉到人行道边上，人们从他身边挤过，看不清是谁在动，Peter根本无法注意到每一个人。

 

Wade轻松地跟着他，Peter把Wade的两只手握在手里，用拇指在Wade粗糙的皮手套上蹭来蹭去。

 

“我们不必这么做，”Peter说，“我可以一个人去——”

 

“该死的，我正要把你一个人送到那儿去，"Wade打断他的话，Peter一伸手，他那不安的动作就平静下来了，"来吧，蜘蛛网，别傻了。"

 

“你还好吧?我不想让你处于任何让你不舒服的位置。这是我最不想做的事情。”

 

Deadpool身体前倾，动作缓慢，这样Peter就能追踪到每一个动作，让他的前额靠在自己的额头上。Wade深深地吸了一口气，放松了下来。Peter希望那天能第五次看见Wade的脸。他们站得那么近，Peter敢肯定他们看起来像一对恋人，但让Wade靠在他身上是一种安慰。Peter很高兴能减轻一些肩上的负担。

 

“我没事，小网，没必要担心我。对着我的小指发誓，好吗？让我们今天把注意力都集中在你身上！你正在经历一个改变人生的旅程。你怎么样？”

 

Peter歪着头，在他后退之前，他的脸颊拂过Deadpool的脸，真的希望他没有脸红，因为这开始让他感到非常亲密，他们站在曼哈顿市中心拥挤的人行道上。复仇者联盟的新建筑在更远的地方，在Phoenicia的郊区，靠近山脉和森林。从布鲁克林到那里需要长途跋涉，他们需要回到中央车站才能到达港务局(“谁有时间走过六个街区？你觉得我们是什么人，超能力的人类还是什么狗屎？”）当彼得建议他们走路去的时候，韦德说过）但是他们同样需要空气，彼得感激的韦德毫无疑问地跟着他。

 

“我感觉出奇的平静。”Peter说，Wade的拇指擦过他的手腕，他颤抖了。

 

他讨厌他知道Wade在笑。

 

“你准备好坐长途汽车了吗？”Deadpool问道，“我带了格兰诺拉燕麦卷，一些啤酒，一些佳得乐，还有一些旧的披萨皮，因为不浪费不想要，对吧？”

 

“你带啤酒吗？”Peter看着Wade肩上挎着的蜘蛛侠运动包(专为孩子们设计的)问道。

 

“也许，我真的不记得我拿了什么东西，蜘蛛网，我们正在培养需要营养的男孩。”

 

“好吧。”Peter说着，放开Wade的手。他的皮肤开始感到暖和了。

 

“我们会吗！我们准备好了吗？我准备好了，小网，我们开始吧。一个不错的公路旅行的好结局，对吧？”Wade说着，开始把Peter拉回车站，但Peter站稳了脚。

 

“你说结束是什么意思？”Peter问道，恐惧在他的肠子里越积越多，Venom本身的混乱更加剧了这种恐惧。

 

Deadpool歪着头;当他转过身来面对Peter时，他挡住了大部分的人行道，有几个人恼怒地看着他。那个大个子耸了耸肩。

 

“是啊，Peter，我是说，这就是我答应过的，你知道吗？带你去找复仇者，把你送到家里然后我就走？你和他们住在一起，是吗？我的意思是，除了复仇者联盟，还有谁会说我疯了？”

 

Peter想说他会的，但他觉得胸口很紧。他没有想清楚。他没有想过要和Tony，或者Natasha，或者他们中的任何一个呆在一起。一开始是的，但是在他和Wade经历了这么多之后，他只是认为他会和雇佣兵呆在一起。

 

他从来没有想过Wade可能不希望那样，Deadpool有他自己的生活，他自己的生活方式不是以Peter为中心的。Peter以为Wade会继续和他在一起，这未免太自私了。他一直都很愚蠢、天真，意识到这一点让Peter喉咙哽咽，把一切都堵塞了。他不想和Wade说再见。他还没准备好。他不知道这应该是一笔交易，他会离开Wade，留在复仇者联盟。

 

如果他早知道，他就不会建议去他们那里了。但他一直以自我为中心，有点自负，他从来没有停下来想过也许Wade想要自己的时间，想要他离开。他对此一无所知。

 

毒液在他心里平静下来。

 

“Peter？你没事吧？”Wade问道向他走近些，但Peter退了回来，脸上挂着令人安心的微笑。

 

“一切都好，”他说，无视Wade伸出的手，走回车站，“我们走吧。”

 

Wade跟在后面，Peter尽量不让他们之间的距离变大，但他觉得很奇怪，觉得胸口有一种奇怪的空虚感。坐公共汽车去Phoenicia的路程很长，Peter可能会睡着，把头靠在Wade的肩上，就像他已经习惯了那样，但他没有。相反，他闭上眼睛，试图睡觉，或者看起来像在睡觉，以避免任何谈话。

 

Wade也异乎寻常地安静，Peter尽量不让自己动情。他不应该如此依恋。这是愚蠢的，愚蠢的，他不会再犯错误了。外面还在下雨，窗户上蒙着一层薄薄的白雾。公共汽车上只有四个人；Peter对面的一个小孩正在看他妈妈的手机

 

Venom在Peter的皮肤下颤抖。

 

Venom问道:“我们为什么要离开?”

 

Peter没有回答。如果他这么做了，就会成真。

 

/ / /

 

Natasha在公共汽车站等着他们，肩上披着一件厚厚的夹克，里面藏着她绑在里面的三把枪。

 

当她看到Peter时，她笑了，把他紧紧地抱在怀里。

 

“剪得很漂亮，”她说，Peter见到她很高兴，但他的笑容显得做作，她看得出来。

 

她的眼睛飞快地瞟向Wade，就像Peter阴沉的举止是雇佣兵的错，但其实的是Peter自己的问题。

 

“Deadpool，”Natasha打招呼说，“谢谢你带他来。”

 

Wade看上去很不舒服，他耸着肩膀，踮着脚尖蹦蹦跳跳，充满了紧张。Peter必须抑制住向他伸出手去安慰他的冲动。

 

“没问题，蜘蛛妈妈，一切都好，周末他是你的了。记住，他需要吃很多蔬菜，下午6点以后不要看电视。”

 

“真有趣，”Natasha语气冷淡地说，“你不和我们一起去，是吗？”

 

这是一段沉重的沉默，Peter知道他应该填补这段沉默，但他无法把舌头从上腭伸出来。如果Wade需要离开，如果他们不得不分开，在这里会更容易，只有Natasha作为证人，而不是和所有的复仇者不然他肯定会崩溃。

 

“如果Peter需要我，那么——”Wade开始说，但Peter打断了他的话。

 

“我会没事的，”他说，他能看到Wade的嘴猛地闭上，“谢谢你，Deadpool。”

 

不要被依恋不要被依恋不要被依恋——

 

现在和Wade分开感觉不太好，尤其是在这里，但是Peter不想拖着这件事走，不想比现在更受伤。Wade站在那里，紧张地闭着眼睛，Peter对Natasha注视着他们两人的眼神高度敏感。

 

“好吧，”Wade清了清嗓子，搔了搔后脑勺，“好吧，酷，是的。嗯，嗯，好的。”

 

这是尴尬的。

 

Peter不习惯和Deadpool在一起，但他现在觉得胸口发紧，眼睛刺痛。他需要离开，需要停止像个孩子一样。他的血管里充满了毒液。

 

Deadpool拉下肩上的兜帽，拉开外面口袋的拉链。他拿出一部旧翻盖手机，上面镶嵌着粉色的塑料宝石，让人眼花缭乱。他把它递给Peter，Peter紧紧地抓住它。

 

“以防万一，”Wade说，声音听起来很重，“你知道。如果你需要什么或者想要有人陪你看白天的电视节目。

 

Peter应该做好准备的。他不确定什么时候能再见到Wade，一想到也许就是这样，他就不知所措了。也许这是他最后一次见到他了。

 

“你有硬盘吗?？Natasha交叉着双臂，尖锐地问道，“你知道吗，最初的任务你也应该执行？”

 

Deadpool从行李袋里掏出一个小u盘扔给她。Natasha很容易接住了它。

 

“你知道吗，我觉得把Peter带回来比九头蛇要重要一千多万倍，拿去吧。”Wade站在那里，焦虑，烦恼，痛苦，一大堆的情绪让他宽阔的身躯显得矮小而孤独。这使Peter的心很痛。

 

“拥抱他。”Venom嘶嘶作响，让他的四肢动弹不得。

 

Peter一路跟着走完剩下的路，用胳膊搂住Wade的脖子和宽阔的肩膀，把脸埋在Wade的下巴底下，尽量不让自己崩溃。Wade立刻紧紧地抱住他，Peter知道如果他们没有突变基因他们会伤到对方的骨头。

 

“我非常感谢你，”Peter低声说，“我会设法补偿你的，我保证。”

 

Wade把他抱得更紧了。

 

“嗯，”他说，“当你不可避免地需要买新衣服时，告诉我。如果我的门需要修理，因为有个疯子把它踢了进来，我会给你打电话的。”

 

Peter哈哈一笑，往后退了几步。

 

“你懂的。”他说。

 

Wade点了点头，似乎还想多说些什么，但他没有，他向Natasha行了个礼，然后转身大步走回公共汽车终点站。Peter身上有温暖的一面，也有天真的一面，他相信美好的结局，童话故事，美好的开端会带来美好的结局。

 

Peter看着Wade，直到他再也看不见他，他觉得冷，怅然。

 

“来吧，Peter，”Natasha说，语气太温和，太怜悯，太不同了，“我们走吧。”

 

/ / /

 

Peter没有什么感觉。

 

就好像Wade一直让他脚踏实地，让所有的坏事远离他，现在他走了，没有什么能让Peter分心。Natasha不是个健谈的人，这对Peter不好，这给了他太多的时间去感受和思考。他不想思考。绿油油的树木从窗口经过，显得模糊不清，要是Wade在那儿就好了，可是他不在那儿，现在也不在那儿。

 

Peter知道他可能在撅嘴，他并不想表现得不成熟或自私，但是他现在感到很失落。他和寡妇从来没有特别亲近过，因为他从不们谈论自己的想法和感受，这体现在他们开车穿过山区时，他们之间的沉默。Peter觉得自己的皮肤太热了，好像一切都在向他逼近，好像一切都太紧了。

 

Natasha一定注意到了，因为她把暖气关了。

 

在树林里开了一个小时的车，他们遇到了一扇大门，Peter还记得，记得他15岁的时候来到这里，很容易印象深刻。他在座位上坐下，显得矮小。这很有帮助。

 

“你好吗？” Natasha一边问，一边按了按她的拇指和眼睛，对着门口的一块小金属板说话。

 

Peter点点头，但找不到回答的声音。

 

大门没有任何金属挡板，没有任何物理上的东西可以看到阻挡，但是Peter知道一个力场刚刚被关闭，他们可以继续前进。

 

“只是Tony，”Natasha笑着说，“罗杰斯和巴恩斯不在学校，幻视和旺达去了天知道的地方。”

 

“但不管怎样，你知道他们在哪儿。”Peter说，试图用一种开玩笑的、轻松的语气。

 

“是的，我知道，”Nata笑着说，“我想说的是，你今天不会被所有人轰炸。只有我和Tony。”

 

“他知道我要来，对吧？”Peter问道。

 

“我告诉他了，”Natasha说，“我觉得这将是一个太大的惊喜。不想让他心脏病发作。”

 

Peter知道她在开玩笑，但他没有力气笑。他越来越焦虑，胃痛，双手发抖。他既兴奋，又害怕，又怅然，这是一种奇怪的，令人困惑的组合，他什么也没说。

 

没过多久，Peter就能看到树林间的大院了，又大又具有结构性，在他离开的那些年里，它没有多大变化。在南翼的一侧仍然有一个大的A，他和Tony曾经多次站过的窗户仍然面对着远处的森林和树木。这让Tony回想起他和Steve在北区的训练馆里的争吵，在机场打架之后，在福尔肯如此讽刺地称之为他们自己的小“家庭纠纷”之后，史蒂夫和巴基离开了瓦坎达。

 

两年后他们回来了，Peter十八岁，正式成为复仇者。Tony一直很紧张，但很高兴能和他们在一起。

 

“是啊，”他记得自己说过。

 

是啊。

 

随着旅程的继续，他感到越来越疏离，他对自己感到沮丧，后悔把Wade送走，但他是一个经历了折磨和实验的成年人，他能应付再次见到Tony-Stark。他必须足够强壮才能做到这一点，因为如果他不强壮，他有多弱？

 

“嘿，我得问问，”Natasha说着，把车停在一条长长的车道上，那里南翼一侧有扇门在滑动，“你和Deadpool。你们不是在一起吧？”

 

Peter马上就回到现实中来了。

 

“什么？不！什么，为什么？”他结结巴巴地说，被她的问题弄得措手不及，他恨自己的脸颊发烫，因为他什么都可以否认，但如果他脸红了，Natasha就不会相信他说的话。

 

他也不能责怪她，因为她见过Wade和他拥抱过两次，他们在一起很舒服，而Peter知道这在外人看来会是什么样子，他确实——

 

“只是想知道，”她随口说，把车开进昏暗的车库，白色荧光灯闪烁着，缓缓驶入指定的停车位。“他听你的。”

 

“我真的不明白这有什么意义，”Peter诚实地回答，试图让谈话继续下去，这样他就不会迷失在自己的想法和焦虑的心中。

 

“他不听任何人的话。”Natasha说着，打开门，停下来看着Peter的眼睛。

 

然后她从车里走了出来，关上门，Peter摇摇晃晃地跟在她后面。她轻快地走着，厚重的高跟鞋声在他们周围回响，她带着Peter走向滑动玻璃门，手掌压在一个屏幕上，屏幕上的东西和前门的一样。

 

“欢迎你，罗曼诺夫探员，”Friday的声音说，Peter被一阵痛苦的怀旧情绪所震撼，这种情绪如此强烈，让人感觉不到真实。

 

门打开了，彼得犹豫了，他太害怕了。

 

“欢迎您，帕克先生。”Friday向他打招呼。Peter不知道人工智能会让他哽咽。

 

“谢谢。”他低声说，并做了一个深呼吸之后跟上了Natasha。院内同样是灰色的墙壁，有各种形式的艺术品，蜿蜒的楼梯，大窗户旁的一些植物。这里的家具比Peter记得的要多，但闻起来都一样，像干净的汽车和刚洗好的衣服。他回忆起周日早上偷偷摸摸地去洗衣服，因为Pepper装上了快速的洗衣机和烘干机，他会和她坐在一起，在洗衣服的时候喝咖啡。

 

他希望Wade能把一只手放在他的胸口，让他呼吸。

 

他是个白痴。

 

“是的”，Venom同意了，他一直很安静，Peter几乎被他们的声音吓了一跳。

 

“闭嘴，”Peter小声说，“我现在应付不了你。”

 

“现在在跟谁打交道?”

 

那就是——

 

Tony。

 

Tony-Stark穿着t恤和汗衫朝他们走来；Peter曾经见过他。他的头发越来越灰白，眼睛和嘴巴周围的皱纹也越来越多。Peter认为他一刻也不真实。他做了很多关于被囚禁的Tony的梦。他有那么多和他一起成长的记忆，和他一起战斗的记忆，然后把它从他的手里剥夺走？Peter不相信他的运气会给他这样的东西。他认为他不应该得到好的回报。

 

但是Tony张开双臂，Peter还没来得及理解，他就扑进了他们的怀抱。Tony用整个身体拥抱他，他在发抖，Peter能感觉到他在发抖，把Peter抱得很紧，Peter什么也感觉不到，除了他有多暖和。

 

“天哪，孩子，”Tony声音又粗又颤抖地说，“别再像这样吓着一个老人了，我到处找你。”

 

Peter想说些巧妙的话作为回答，但他只是发出一声断断续续的声音，把Tony抱得更紧了。他没有哭，他认为自己现在没有那么大的情绪，但是他感到Tony在颤抖，感觉到那个老人拍了拍他的背，他的脖子，一个Peter迫切需要的坚实的锚。Tony抚摸着他，好像他需要提醒Peter，他是真实的，他是可靠的，不是梦或幻觉。

 

Peter不知道他们拥抱了多久，他也不在乎。最终，Tony后退了，眼泪汪汪，但他笑得就像Peter刚刚给他带来了结束世界饥饿和解决他所做过的所有糟糕选择的密码。

 

“看看你，”Tony笑着说；就像他不相信这是真的，“你们都长大了。”

 

“在我离开之前，我已经长大了，”Peter说，他笑得脸颊都痛了。

 

“是绑架”Venom矫正道，“带走”

 

如果那不是一桶冰水的话。

 

Tony本能地上下打量着他，好像在检查他的伤势，但Peter的伤都是内伤。Tony不会在胳膊上找到它们的。

 

“我有很多问题，”Tony说着，从Peter看了看Natasha，又看了看她，“但我可能应该先给你吃点东西。”

 

直到Tony提到食物，Peter才意识到他有多饿。他点头，有点太热情了。

 

“是的，请吧。”他说着，Tony用一只胳膊搂住他的肩膀，领着他们穿过大厅。

 

/ / /

 

食物看起来不错，尽管Tony在为Friday的食谱而苦苦挣扎。

 

Peter坐在厨房的一个高凳子上，Tony把水和威士忌都推给他。Peter不确定他应该先喝哪一种。Natasha坐在他旁边，Peter很庆幸她留下来了。他和托尼都需要他们能得到的一切支持。

 

Peter能感觉到Wade在口袋里给他的电话，这是一个沉重的提醒，提醒他如果不是Peter头脑中有这样的想法，Wade也可能在这里。

 

但他不会去想这些。

 

“给我们介绍一下”，Venom说着，Peter胳膊上的静脉赤裸裸地黑乎乎的。

 

Peter卷起运动衫的袖子，希望没人看见。他甚至不知道从哪里开始描述Venom，而且他根本不想谈论Kasady。至少没有这么清醒。但是Peter已知的Venom已经存在了三年，以最亲密的方式和他们生活在一起，他知道如果他不尽快引入共生生物，Venom就会把事情掌握在他们自己手中。

 

“嗯，伙计们？”Peter试了试，托尼抬头看了看，他正往一个陶瓷碗里搅拌酱汁。

 

“你还好吗？”托尼立刻关切地问:“肚子疼？想要一个小吃吗？需要就医吗？”

 

Peter有点不知所措。

 

“不，我……”他不知道如何继续说下去。

 

他怎么能说九头蛇抓了他，在他身上做实验，然后在三个月的时间里给他的血管里强力注射了一种外来的共生体?

 

就像Venom说的那样

 

Peter非常非常努力地不让自己脱离现实。他确实是这样做的。但是Wade不是来帮助他的，他已经很多年没见过Natasha和Tony了。他以前和他们在一起时的那种舒适感，现在已经受到了阻碍，窒息了，他不知道怎样才能找回来。相反，他把指甲磨进手掌，疼痛的刺痛有助于他的头脑清醒。他一边张嘴说话，一边不停地说。

 

“我体内住着一个外星人，”他脱口而出。

 

Tony和Natasha凝视着。

 

“你说什么？” Tony问道，声音既紧张又不相信。

 

“嗯，比如电影《普罗米修斯》？只是，我不认为Venom会从我的胃里喷出来。哦，还有人称代词。他们也有暴力倾向，不喜欢香菜。”

 

Tony看起来要昏倒了。

 

“你……”他开始说，停了下来，然后伸手拿起Peter的威士忌，一口吞下了整杯。他再次尝试。

 

“Venom，”他说，有一次他盯着Peter身后的空气看了好长一段时间，“我听说过——我是说Venom。”

 

“你听说过？”Peter问，把指甲挖得更深些。

 

Tony点点头，双手撑在工作台上。

 

“不久前我们派人去找回关于毒液共生体的文件，”Tony小心翼翼地说，“还没有收到回信，但当我们收到时，我可以给你看——”

 

“我有，”Natasha打断他的话，把手伸进口袋，把一个熟悉的u盘放在花岗岩表面，“是Deadpool把Peter弄出来的。”

 

如果Tony看起来像要昏倒了，那和他现在的样子没什么关系。有一种生硬的沉默，Peter不知道为什么没人高兴听到Deadpool救了Peter，但这真的开始让人讨厌了。

 

“等一下，好吧，我们需要马上暂停这一切，因为我还在努力处理Peter体内的毒液共生体的问题，我现在还不能处理关于Deadpool的事情，”托尼呻吟着，捏了捏鼻梁，深吸了一口气。

 

Natasha和Peter看着他，等待着。Venom在Peter的血管里盘绕，渴望暴露自己。

 

“好吧，”托尼叹了口气，用坚定的眼神看着Peter，“我们从头开始吧。”

 

/ / /

 

Peter百分之九十九确信Tony喝醉了。

 

不，算了吧，他有110%的把握Tony喝醉了。

 

Peter没有详细说明，他还不能那样做，而Tony除了Peter能轻松复述的之外，什么也不想打听。他成功地给了年长的复仇者一个总体规划：在巡逻后被绑架，进行实验，折磨，强行与异族共生体结合，冲洗和重复。

 

Tony每次呼吸之间都要喝上一口，这时Peter感到不知所措。他现在很高兴摆脱了自己的情绪；他和Natasha肩并肩坐着，看着Tony在他的实验室里跌跌撞撞地走来走去。它比Peter记得的要大，也更凌乱，他注意到远处墙上的地图，那是一种疯狂的红弦理论，它延伸并占据了这个巨大房间的大部分。

 

他不会问它们是干什么用的。他知道。

 

“好吧，”Tony边说边趴在桌子上，他的平板电脑上，像喝水一样喝着威士忌，“好吧，我们现在不打算讨论这个，因为你应该接受治疗和医学扫描，因为我怀疑Deadpool把你送到医院了——”

 

“我们没时间，”Peter觉得有必要说。

 

Tony点点头。

 

"没事的，孩子，我不会怪他的，我从没想过我欠他的，但我想我欠他的。"

 

“我需要另一架飞机，”Natasha很高兴地说。

 

“你那一架怎么了？”Tony问道。

 

“Deadpool使用它。你需要更多的信息吗？”Natasha问道。

 

Tony叹了口气，搔了搔后脑勺，耸了耸肩。

 

“我猜不需要。”他说。

 

然后他走向Peter，在伸出手去摸他之前停下来，默默地请求允许。Peter点点头，托尼把手放在Peter的肩膀上。Peter确信他能透过运动衫感受到托尼紧紧地抓住他，他的骨头的锋利边缘。

 

“Peter，我要你集中精力听我说，好吗？”

 

Peter点点头，明白了事情的严重性。

 

“明天我要带你去体检。你瘦得像根棍子，苍白得像我的屁股，体内有个外星人。然后我们去吃午饭，也许去跑步，把一切都弄清楚。我会照顾好你，我会照顾好你的一切，你不用再做任何事了，好吗？你可以松口气了。”

 

直到Tony说了，Peter才意识到他有多么需要听。他的体重减轻了，让他更容易呼吸，更容易点头，更容易理解。

 

Tony温柔地笑了。

 

“很高兴你回来了，孩子，”他说。

 

“很高兴回来，Mr. Stark。”Peter一本正经地说。

 

 

——TBC


	9. 两个月：重新开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过了一段时间，彼得开始喝酒

Peter已经一个星期没见到Wade了。

 

他已经三年零一周没有感觉到正常和见到他的阿姨May和他的朋友们了。

 

他坐在Tony的实验室里，毒液爬过他的肩膀，Peter在他面前分析全身x光片。毒液就像气体一样出现在屏幕上，在Peter白皙的骨头之间循环着黑色的污迹。

 

当Tony第一次看到扫描时，他变得非常安静。

 

“它真的和你在一起，”他说。然而Peter什么也没感觉到，“除了感情上的。”

 

毒液也发现很有意思。共生生物变得越来越具有自我意识，越来越好奇。Peter还没能研究这种共生体，没能真正测试它是如何改变他的身体的。九头蛇没有分享他们的信息，但是他和Tony发现毒液不仅仅是一种外部生物：它和Peter在各个方面都有联系。毒液也没有激发Peter的蜘蛛感应，Peter确信这是因为共生体从他那里吸收了某些化学信息。

 

Peter发现，毒液具有相当的人格和基本的智力。

 

毒液不仅仅是第二皮肤；它们在Peter的组织里，骨头里。直到Tony给了他全身骨骼扫描的结果，Peter才知道毒液有多深。这很吓人，但Peter并不害怕。然而，这确实提出了一个问题：如何将毒液排出体外？

 

"看" 毒液好奇地说，"活着"

 

“是的，”Peter肯定地说，一边咬着笔盖，毒液顺着他的手指蠕动，就像共生体在测试自己一样，“你不知道你还活着吗？”

 

共生体内有一种脉动的情感，一种像心跳一样快的情感，但Peter仍然能感觉到。不安全感。

 

“我们真是一对。”Peter说着，用拇指摸了摸毒液的皮肤。它又冷又粗糙，用毒液发现所有这些新知识是如此奇怪。

 

现在Peter有了使用共生生物的工具，可以进行血液测试，扫描和分析，这些在过去是不允许他和外星人一起做的事情，Peter感觉不那么害怕毒液了。

 

毒液也能测试自己的能力。他们可以扩张展开，Peter知道，但他们永远无法测试展开的程度。前几天，Peter去了北翼的训练馆，让毒液在那里玩耍。这个房间是专门为班纳设计的，让他和绿巨人一起训练，Peter花了好几个小时来测试他们能做什么。Tony完成了扫描，现在Peter欣喜若狂，他被迷住了。

 

他身上的科学家特质——他从未想过自己会再次驾驭的特质——让他兴奋不已。

 

他和那个被批准了的心理医生的接触是一段令人麻木、难以承受的经历。毒液不喜欢实验室，也不喜欢医生，Peter也不喜欢，所以他们的不安和不信任交织在一起，导致毒液第一眼看到针头就毁掉了实验室。Tony把医生带到了院子里，给Peter做了血检，心率，心电图测试，还在Peter喜欢读书的公共休息室做了血压测试。

 

除了得到了结果之外，一切都好得多，Peter也有一种感觉。他体重不足，低血糖，脱水。Tony还给Peter请了一位营养师，让他们专门为Peter和他的快速新陈代谢（在毒液的帮助下，新陈代谢变得更快）准备膳食计划和食谱。

 

Tony还开始每天给Peter做三次绿色奶昔，以确保它含有大量的蛋白质和健康的碳水化合物。虽然它尝起来像刚割过的草，但Peter喝了之后感觉好多了。他可以更好地集中注意力，头痛更少，但他的抑郁症甚至加重了。他依然发现自己在浪费时间，醒来时浑身冒着冷汗，心跳加速。

 

他和Pepper的重逢是在他做了一个特别可怕的噩梦之后；到处都是医疗工具、染红的手套和断了的手指。他还打碎了房间里的床头灯，因为毒液唤醒了恐慌。于是他下楼把头伸进了冰箱，Pepper在凌晨3点发现了他。她给他热了牛奶，把他推到柜台旁的凳子上，和他坐在一起 直到他看到的是厨房而不是实验室，她的样子和Peter记忆中的一样，Pepper在他拥抱她的时候把她的眼泪藏在了Peter的睡袍上。

 

仅仅一个星期，他的体重就增加了三磅，肋骨也没有那么明显。他可以在楼梯上来回走动而不感到头晕，而且能更好地控制毒液和共生生物的情绪。

 

“你们俩要在这里呆多久？”Tony的声音回荡在广阔的实验室里，Peter转过身，毒液从他的肩膀上露出来。

 

奇怪的是，这个共生生物对Stark产生了一种奇怪的好感。Peter很确定这是Peter自己对那个人的感情留下的残余情绪，而且这种情感对于毒液也在滋长。Tony第一次看到毒液时，想用叉子戳它们。毒液不太喜欢这样。Peter确信墙上还有个凹痕，是毒液把Tony推回去的。但从那以后，这个共生体就再也没有攻击过另一个人，所以Peter认为这是一场胜利。

 

“你需要这个空间？”Peter问，推开桌子。

 

Tony挥挥手，在离他们六英尺远的地方停了下来。

 

“现在不行，”Tony交叉着双臂说，“但Pepper在这儿。”

 

Peter的胃紧绷着神经，双手出汗。

 

‘艾尼纳姆＊’毒液说，‘膝盖无力’

[注:艾米纳姆（上个世纪末涌现出的白人rap音乐代表）]

 

所以毒液又在听Tony的音乐了。好了。

 

“嗯，现在？“Peter问道，Tony不得不注意到他语气中的不安全感，因此他的表情变得柔和了。

 

“Pete，你不必着急，”他说，“我们可以再推迟一天。”

 

“不，我不能取消对她的两次约会，”Peter叹了口气，用手擦了擦眼睛。他既兴奋又恶心，这让他的胃很不舒服。

 

“如果……”他开始说，停了下来，在继续说“如果她生我的气怎么办？”

 

“她为什么生你的气？”Tony歪着头问道。

 

Peter无法用语言表达他的想法，所以他只是耸了耸肩。

 

“看，孩子，她是你的阿姨。妈`的，她简直就是你妈。她一直为你担心得要死，她知道发生了什么事，她为什么会生你的气？”

 

Peter用手捻着衬衫的下摆，毒液覆盖了他的手指，让他坐立不安的心情平静下来

 

“我——我已经让她经历了这么多，”Peter承认，声音沙哑，“我不能再伤害她了。也许她认为我死了最好。也许- - - - - -”

 

“嘿，孩子，看着我一会儿，”Tony说，Peter不情愿地照做了。“这是她自己的决定。你不能决定为她做什么。但我发誓，她只会微笑，好吗？她以后会骂你鲁莽，但你怎么了？不是你的错。这可不是你花了三年的时间去乡村旅行，什么都没告诉任何人，然后突然出现说‘嘿，怎么了？’ 你知道吗？”

 

Peter眼睛湿润地笑了笑，擦了擦眼睛。他并不知道这一点，因为他仍然感到内疚，每天都感到内疚，但他点头让Tony知道他听到了他说的话。

 

“你爱她”毒液低语道，感觉出Peter胸中的温暖。

 

“是的，非常爱。”Peter回答说，然后站起来跟着Tony走出实验室，尽管他的心脏跳动得多么厉害，四肢感觉多么沉重。

 

Tony已经习惯了Peter在七天内自言自语，他不再问Peter在和谁说话。Peter对此很感激，因为这让他觉得自己比实际情况稳定多了。

 

他们上了楼，Peter还没看见May，就听到了她的声音。在一间客厅里她坐在Pepper旁边，窗户上金色的灯光勾勒出她的轮廓。Peter做不到，他做不到，他很害怕，他应该先给她打个电话，他不应该放松警惕，不应该被绑架，不应该——

 

May看到了他

 

这并不难，他在门厅中央停下脚步，只是站在那里盯着看。

 

“给我介绍一下”毒液督促道。

 

‘请闭嘴。’Peter绝望地想，因为May正从沙发上慢慢地站起来，好像如果她动作太快就会摔倒似的。

 

她看着Peter，好像不相信他在那里。

 

有很长一段紧张的寂静，Pepper在May身后徘徊，在听着，期待着她的下落。May是Peter认识的最坚强的人。她比他坚强，因为她先向Peter走了一步，慢慢地，带着一种难以理解的表情走向Peter。Peter没有太多的时间去注意她太阳穴周围的白发，她眼睛周围更深的皱纹，然后她把他拉到胸前，就像他小时候，还是个十几岁的孩子，害怕他认为住在他衣橱里的怪物那样。

 

现在，怪物在他的皮肤下面，他几乎30岁了，他比她高，但是他弓着肩膀，用他剩下的一切拥抱她，因为如果他要把他的一切给任何人，那个人就是May。

 

他们什么也没说，Peter的眼睛闭着，但他能感觉到Tony和Pepper离开了房间，他没有哭，他会让他们保持这种状态。May的指甲扎进了他的肩膀，她像在他父母去世后一样抚摸着他的后背，他妈`的，他想她想得太多了。

 

他沉浸在所有的怀旧情绪中，这种情绪又回到了他的身上，以至于直到May在他的臂弯里晃动时，他才意识到毒液在悄悄蔓延。

 

“到底发生了什么？”她尖叫着，Peter放开了她，她跳了回去。

 

毒液从他的皮肤上喷涌而出，用旋转的墨水般的手指伸向May，Peter惊恐地走开了。

 

"V，搞什么鬼，伙计，退后。"Peter对着毒液恶狠狠地说。

 

“我们想知道拥抱是什么样子的。”这位共生动物说，但Peter太过专注于确保May不会开始过度换气，以至于无法回答毒液的问题。

 

“May，我很抱歉，你没事吧？”Peter问，想伸出手去安慰她，但不知道这是否会有帮助。

 

她睁大眼睛看着他，比她穿着蜘蛛侠制服走进他身边时更惊讶，她的胸口起伏着，手捂着心口。

 

“那是什么？”她问道，声音又高又尖，她吓坏了。

 

“额，”Peter说，试图让自己冷静下来，因为在过去的五分钟里，情绪就像过山车一样起伏不定，他甚至还没能处理好与May再次见面的过程，就开始解释毒液，“他们在我体内植入了一种外来的共生寄生虫，但这真的是一个很长的故事，我只是暂时不想去想九头蛇或其他什么东西，因为这是我过去三年一直在做的事情，我真的很抱歉我的离开，我不是故意的，我很抱歉让你担心，还有一次我把橙汁洒在你的白大褂上却没有告诉你，我仍然感到很内疚。”

 

“Peter，亲爱的，呼吸，”May笑着说，但她也在哭，伸出手拉着Peter的手，小心翼翼地不去碰他的手腕，因为她真的很好——“你……呃，不用告诉我你刚才说的那些奇怪的事情。我们可以谈谈吗？好吧，你想谈谈吗？像以前一样？”

 

Peter点了点头，可能是太热情了，感觉很奇怪，处于崩溃的边缘，因为他身体的一部分想哭，另一部分想爬进洞里，另一部分是如此高兴和宽慰，他想去破坏些什么东西。

 

“我在思考晚饭？”May边问边用拇指在他的指关节上蹭来蹭去，嗯，也许这就是为什么Wade牵着他的手这么舒服的原因吧。

 

“是的，是的，请。”Peter有点急促地说。

 

May点点头，微笑着，让她的眼泪不再愧疚。她拨弄Peter的头发，捏他的脸颊。

 

“天哪，我太想你了，Peter，”她说。“我太想你了。”

 

“今晚我能和你呆在一起吗？”Peter问，看到May犹豫了，Peter又说：“或者不，我不确定，我可以呆在这里，这没关系；对不起，现在我只知道这些——”

 

“好吧，深呼吸，如果你昏倒在我身上，我们哪儿也去不了。”May打断他，一边把Peter接进来，一边深吸了一口气。“我只是觉得这不是个好主意，现在不行。我是说，亲爱的，纳粹那件奇怪的事？HYDRO？”

 

“HYRDA，”Peter无力地纠正道。

 

“是啊，那些混蛋吗？他们可能还在找你。你是安全的在这里。”

 

Peter可以听到内心的声音‘我对你更安全’。

 

他觉得被拒绝了。他只是点点头。

 

‘没有人能靠近我们，’毒液阴沉地说，‘我们危险吗？’

 

“Peter，这并不是因为我不想和你在一起，我能从这里听到你自嘲的想法。亲爱的，你被捕后，我做了一年的证人保护。这些九头蛇人很讨厌，对吧？我最不希望的就是他们再来找你，我想我应付不了，我想我再也回不来了——”

 

“嘿，嘿，现在你需要呼吸一下May，”Peter抚慰着她，伸出手，安慰地放在她肩上，“我明白了。我知道，我很高兴我们能留在这里。”

 

May深吸了一口气，颤抖着，然后呼了出来。

 

“等一切都过去了，”她说，“我就带你去城里。我们可以吃泰国菜，怎么样？”

 

“太好了，”Peter说，“听起来不错。”

 

 

///

 

 

Peter不知道Tony和Pepper去了哪里，但May和他有自己的厨房。

 

他们用Tony最顶级的有机食品做意大利面和肉丸子，May给他们倒了白葡萄酒，Peter喜欢这个，真的，真的喜欢这个，因为他和May只能在21岁的时候一起喝酒，酒精帮助他清醒过来，这样他就可以和她一起享受这段时间。这样他就能感到快乐。

 

他告诉May关于毒液和共生体的事，共生体慢慢的从Peter的手里出来，嘿，小家伙还在学习，在它出来的时候握着她的手。这是奇怪的甜蜜，毒液停留在Peter的肩膀，就像他们看着夜晚显露出来，想要与它分离。

 

他们不会谈论Peter所经历的一切，May也不会问，也不会提起。他们的谈话就像过去的三年什么都没发生过一样，这正是Peter所需要的。食物很好，他们坐在漂亮的客厅里吃，坐在地板上，看着电视上的单身汉，太阳下山了。

 

Peter感到充实、满足和安全。

 

他感到安全。

 

“那么，”May边说边把空盘子放在身边，“这个闪闪发光的手机是怎么回事？”

 

“什么？”Peter问，他还没想起来，Wade给他的电话已经放在口袋里整整一个星期了。“哦，Wade给我的。”

 

“Wade是谁？”May问道。“新朋友？”

 

"是啊，我想，我不认为我们是真正的朋友，"Peter说，他一口气喝完了剩下的酒，“是他救了我。”

 

“哦，”May惊讶地说，她的语气变了，但她试图掩饰自己脸上的表情，“他是复仇者吗？”

 

“我非常怀疑，”Peter说，他挪了挪身子，让背靠在沙发边上，这样更舒服，“Tony和Nat真的不喜欢他。”

 

"我们喜欢他"毒液说，"他像我们一样杀人"

 

“我还没有告诉May，”Peter小声说，然后意识到他说得太大声了。

 

“不告诉我什么？”May皱着眉头问道。

 

“没什么！只是毒液很响，仅此而已。”

 

“他们通常声音大吗？”May问道。

 

“有时候，”Peter说。

 

“你们俩相处得好吗?”May问道。

 

“不”毒液说道

 

“还好吧。”Peter说，当他感到毒液掐住他的脖子皮肤时，他笑了。

 

“好吧，”May继续说，她的目光从Peter身上转向他的肩膀上还缠绕着毒液的地方，就像一只过分保护自己的好奇小狗，“Wade为什么要给你一个电话？”

 

“为了紧急情况，”Peter说，“如果我需要什么的话。”

 

“想的真周到，”May哼着说，Peter忍不住同意了。

 

“那么这只是为了紧急情况？”

 

“我的意思是，我猜，”Peter答道，拇指在粉色塑料宝石的凹槽上滑了一下，“他只是说，万一我需要买新衣服，因为我们的衣服老是坏掉。”

 

May看上去有些惊慌。

 

可以理解。

 

“什么？”她问道。

 

“不是，不是！那种奇怪的性爱方式！”Peter试图改变主意，但看到她阴郁的表情，他觉得更慌乱了，“就因为，就像他把我给甩了一样，我一直在毁掉他给我买的所有衣服。”

 

“听起来很糟糕”，毒液说，毫无帮助。

 

“Peter，”她慢吞吞地说，“他没有伤害你吧？”

 

“上帝不！不！一点也不！Wade很好，我的意思是，他有点精神错乱，有一些严重的精神疾病，可能杀人太多，但他是个好人。我认为。我是说，他对我很好。”

 

May很安静。

 

Peter需要学会什么时候闭嘴。

 

‘我们能帮忙’

 

“好吧，”May开始说，“为什么Tony和娜塔莎不喜欢他？”

 

“我……我不知道？”Peter犹豫地说，因为他很确定自己说错了。

 

May看起来不以为然。

 

“听起来他并不安全，”她说。

 

“他给我买了吃的，”Peter忍不住说，不知道他为什么这么有戒心，“还有衣服。他总是让我感到舒适，帮助我从恐慌中冷静下来，保护我，他真的很有趣，他和毒液说话，这很酷，因为没有人真的这么做，他帮我剪头发，还有——什么？”

 

May用一种看不懂的眼神盯着他，Peter不知道他是不是有麻烦了。

 

“什么？“当May什么也没说的时候，他推了推她：“我脸上有什么东西吗？”

 

May叹了口气，放下杯子，用一只疲惫的手摩挲着她的长发。

 

“Peter，我爱你，但你要小心，好吗？你是个心地善良的孩子，只是…，请小心。拜托。”

 

May看着他，好像又要哭了，所以Peter点了点头，把Wade的手机塞进了他的运动裤口袋。眼不见，心不烦，对吧？

 

“我会的。”他保证。

 

/ / /

 

已经三个星期了，Peter一直在训练。

 

Tony为Friday制定了个性化的训练计划，并把它安装在白宫西翼的健身房。它和Bruce的很像，那个是用来刺激和唤醒绿巨人的，只是这个是用来刺激毒液的。这很艰难，也有点吓人，但Peter感觉比以往任何时候都更像他自己，是时候了，就像Tony善意地说的，控制住在他“牢房”里的奇怪的外星黏液。

 

Peter不得不同意。

 

他已经训练了三次了，其中两次都很可怕，毒液控制了他，几个小时后，Peter在山下的树林里醒来，Tony穿着战服在他身边盘旋。最后一次——第三次，Peter控制了局面。所以，他进步了。

 

即使这意味着他躺在床上全身疼痛，他耳朵里的血液都干了，毒液试图控制耳朵，但失败了，这是值得的。

 

/ / /

 

现在没人住在这里了

 

内战结束后，这里变成了一个休养所，复仇者们想来就来，想走就走。在这中间的几个月里只有Tony和Pepper。

 

Tony似乎很喜欢Peter住在那里，喜欢有人陪伴，喜欢有人在他的实验室里伸出援助之手。有一个周末，Bruce来拜访Thor，阿斯加德人把Peter抱起来紧紧地抱在怀里，以至于Peter的脚趾都碰不到地板了。

 

“你比Banner还大！”Thor喊着，向后拉了拉，用双手捧起Peter的脸。

 

Peter真的希望他的脸红不要太明显，因为Thor似乎还没有领会到私人空间的概念，他真的很亲密，很有吸引力

 

“Wade比他更好。”毒液想道。

 

Peter想反对，但找不到反驳他的办法。

 

/ / /

 

Banner第四次和Peter一起训练。

 

他们从不争吵，因为Peter不想触发绿巨人Banner也不想触发共生生物，所以Bruce决定坐在训练大厅的边上给Peter指点。

 

Peter喜欢Bruce，但他并不是很有帮助。

 

“记住Peter，你是老板！你控制的是你的身体！”。Peter真的尽量不告诉Banner，他听起来像一本90年代写得很烂的励志书。

 

Bruce也尝试教Peter瑜伽。

 

Peter不太喜欢，因为这不像他喜欢的锻炼方式那么紧张，有时他会想太多，直到他需要离开垫子，在两膝之间呼吸。

 

Bruce表示理解，并没有强求。

 

///

 

这是一个周六的晚上，只有Peter和Tony在院子里。

 

Tony已经在他的实验室呆了三天了，毒液现在非常喜欢这个学士。就是这样。

 

Thor三天前和Bruce一起离开了，Peter不知道他们去了哪里，他只知道Thor又给了他一个大大的拥抱，拍了拍他的肩膀，但肩膀还是有点疼。他真的很强大。

 

“别想Thor了”毒液叹息道。

 

“那就别让我看垃圾电视了。”

 

“鳄梨男看垃圾电视”毒液说。

 

“别这么叫他。”Peter抱怨道，伸出双腿，依偎在沙发垫子上。

 

这是一个很好的精神健康日。那天晚上他没有做噩梦，也没有浪费时间。他能够品尝他的晚餐和去跑步，并且没有呼吸停止在他的胸部恐慌发作。

 

“我们需要杀戒”毒液叹息着，不知从哪里冒出来的。

 

“太糟糕了。”Peter嘟囔着，把脸埋进太软的抱枕里。

 

毒液在他的皮肤上躁动不安，像Peter心脏的搏动一样弯曲和移动，Peter累了，想睡觉。

 

“我们能去看Wade吗？”毒液说:“他会杀人的。”

 

“你比我更喜欢Wade，”Peter叹了口气，从口袋里掏出电话，拿在手里，若有所思地转动着。“你觉得如果我给他发短信，他会不会觉得怪怪的？”

 

‘我不知道’，毒液说，听起来很不耐烦。

 

“因为我是说，我们不是真正的朋友？但是我们经历了很多，对吧？就像他给了我这个电话，这是他唯一的电话号码，我真的很想去这个城市，因为我感觉我要从我的皮肤里爬出来了。”

 

‘联系他？’毒液回应。

 

“但这奇怪吗？如果他没给我发短信，我应该给他发短信吗？”

 

‘闭嘴’，毒液愤怒地咆哮着。

 

“嘿，我一直在听你抱怨，你可以时不时地听我抱怨。”

 

‘不’

 

“上帝，你真恶心。”Peter叹了口气。

 

“嘿，孩子，现在不是时候吗？”Tony问道，Peter飞快地坐了起来，看到Tony站在客厅门口，一个熟悉的自鸣得意的笑容拉着他的嘴唇。

 

“啊，是啊，对不起，怎么了？”Peter换了个舒服的姿势，Tony没有进一步解释，他开始有点怀疑。他有点担心，Tony看起来就像他刚从圣诞老人的饼干罐里偷了所有的饼干，而Peter更担心他会恶作剧。

 

“你为什么不快点跟我走？”Tony示意Peter站起来，跟着他去实验室，Peter迅速地照做了，他的胸中涌起了一丝兴奋。

 

Tony领着他走下台阶，走进实验室，灯光以一种戏剧性的方式亮了起来，照亮了房间另一头的一个玻璃柜，玻璃柜靠墙放着几套钢铁侠的旧衣服。

 

Peter在看到它之前就知道它是什么了。

 

他那套红蓝相间的旧衣服从玻璃后面盯着他看。新材料有光泽，蓝色更暗，接近暗淡的海军蓝，红色更多的是栗色，但图案和风格是一样的，Peter想伸出手，想摸摸它。

 

“哦，天哪，Tony，不是吧。”Peter微笑着对年长的复仇者说。

 

Tony耸了耸肩。

 

“我重新设计了它，”他说，好像这没什么大不了的，但Peter仍然会对它印象深刻。“它也是防弹的，刀枪不入，还加强了缝合处的振动，所以你可以射出你的网，而不会拉紧你的吐丝器。防水，防火，几乎坚不可摧，我是紧急联系人。你知道，以防万一。”

 

Peter看着Tony，不知道该说什么。

 

“谢谢。”他接受了，但这似乎还不够。

 

“准备好了就穿上它，”Tony说道，当他走过去的时候拍了拍他的肩膀，“纽约的蜘蛛侠。”

 

/ / /

 

Peter已经一个月零十天没见到Wade了。

 

他和一个名叫Taya的小女人进行了两次心理治疗，他在精神病医生的办公室里被吓坏了，现在过得很糟糕。他昨晚一夜没睡，噩梦和倒影让他一直醒着，他一直很紧张，很多疑，他没有离开他的房间。

 

他回过神来，梳妆台挡住了他的门，蜘蛛网遮住了他的窗户。

 

他觉得一整天都不能呼吸了，他很痛苦。Tony想给他带晚饭来，但毒液爆发了，Peter闻到了放在外面大厅小托盘上的冷掉食物的味道。他不知道自己该怎么办。他感觉不到真实。

 

他能想到的只有一个人能理解这一点。

 

他用颤抖、麻木的手指打开粉色的手机，选择了他能找到的唯一联系人。

 

”嘿，我什么都感觉不到怎么帮助你？”

 

不到一分钟后Wade就做出了回应。

 

这是一个链接，链接到一只茶猪走下楼梯的视频。

 

Peter忍不住微微一笑。

 

很不错，但仍然没有太大帮助

 

“想不想去吃玉米饼，和人打架？”

 

Peter犹豫了一下。Tony并没有让他离开，May和他一直非常小心地不让Peter离开。Peter明白，上次他离开他们的视线时他被九头蛇抓住了，消失了三年，但他感觉自己就要从皮肤里爬出来了，他很想在纽约荡来荡去，想念那里的刺激。

 

在那之后，答案很简单了。

 

“发短信给我一个地址”他打完这行字后去拿他的制服。

 

 

——TBC


	10. 两个月三个星期：不能驯服野生动物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小心

Peter觉得他又回到了十六岁，晚上偷偷溜出去巡逻。

 

当时他没有征得梅的同意，走到Tony现在所在的实验室时，他感觉怪怪的。他知道他可能看起来很可怕，脸色苍白，眼圈下有黑眼圈，当Tony看到他时，他抬起头，小心翼翼地站着。

 

“你没事吧，孩子？”他撅着嘴问。

 

Peter点点头，驱散了心中的迷雾。

 

“我需要那套衣服，”他指着左边的玻璃柜厉声说，“我要去城里。”

 

Tony沉默了很长一段时间，时间长到Peter只想走过去，打碎玻璃，穿上他的制服，然后离开。他是如此的不安，如此的焦虑，以至于他感觉自己都要跳出他的皮肤了。

 

“你认为这是个好主意吗？”Tony交叉着双臂问道，Peter真的在尽量不去生气。

 

“我想我是一个能判断什么对自己好的成年人，”Peter厉声说道。“我——我真的需要出去，Tony。如果我再呆在房间里，我觉得我快疯了。”

 

“我和你一起去，”Tony说着，推开他的药片，“我们可以缓缓，让血液循环起来——”

 

“我要到城里去，”Peter打断了Tony的话，他的焦虑让他的语气变得生硬，“请不要在这个问题上和我争论。”

 

Tony看起来仍然犹豫不决，没有把握。Peter呻吟着，用一只手摩挲着他的脸。

 

“听着，如果我遇到什么麻烦，我会马上打电话给你。如果这有帮助的话。我现在有了Venom，我比三年前更强壮了。而且我不会和任何人打架。我只是想看看那些建筑，Tony。就是这样。”

 

‘把Wade的事告诉他吧’ Venom劝他，但Peter不知为什么不愿意告诉他。他觉得Tony已经不喜欢Deadpool了，如果让他知道Peter要去见的是Deadpool，事情不会变得更好。

 

“你说得对，你是成年人了，”Tony叹了口气，指着Peter的制服说，“那是你的。只是，请小心。”

 

“我不总是这样吗？”Peter问道。

 

Tony张开嘴

 

“别回答这个问题。”Peter打断他。

 

/ / /

 

穿上制服是世界上最美好的感觉之一。

 

当Peter十五岁时第一次试穿时，他感到一阵兴奋，无拘无束，纯洁无瑕。现在，当他二十四岁，他的内心更加破碎，但他也有同样的感觉。

 

甚至Venom也喜欢这套制服，手腕袖子上增加的腔室有助于减轻Peter吐丝器的压力。不会有牵拉或疼痛，他可以射出他的网和感到满意时着陆。

 

风从他身边吹过，他的耳朵可以听到“震耳欲聋”的风声，在他的皮肤上、身上，感觉如此美妙。他觉得在很长一段时间里，他都能控制自己，Tony在制服上安装了很多功能，比如一些漂亮的夜视眼镜和可呼吸的热躯干材料。

 

Peter从没想过它可以像丝绸一样薄，但它是一种很酷的面料，Peter立刻爱上了它。他没有带Wade给他的电话，他的制服没有口袋，Natasha不让他买腰包，所以他希望Wade在他发来的地址那里，因为Peter没法去找他。

 

Karen没有被编程到该服装中，Peter也松了一口气，因为虽然他很喜欢人工智能，但她和Venom的对话对他来说是一个很大的过程。尽管如此，他还是输入了Wade发给他的地址，那套衣服仍然为他标出了去那里的路线，他眼睛屏幕上的霓虹灯指引着他。

 

‘我们喜欢这个’Venom说。

 

“这是我在这个世界上最喜欢的一种感觉，”Peter表示同意。在去布鲁克林的路上，他一直像个傻瓜一样笑着，怀旧之情和一种其他柔情的激荡像一阵风一样掠过他的全身。

 

他离Wade说的见面地点很近，所以他瞄准并利用他最后一次荡过来时的冲力，用脚掌轻轻落地，撑着膝盖，弯腰摔到那家老墨西哥餐馆的屋顶。闻起来很香，像新鲜的腌肉和香料。他伸开双臂，双手举过头顶，拍了拍后背。他感觉棒极了。

 

“Babyboy！看看这套新衣服！”Wade的声音响亮而欢快，Peter转过身来，看到那只雇佣兵笨拙地爬上了屋顶的边缘，一点也没有Peter优雅。

 

“酷，对吧？”彼得不由自主地说，他很自豪，肾上腺素水平也很高，“这就像是一次秘密行动。”

 

“确实是这样，”Wade同意了，走到Peter所在的大楼边缘摇摇欲坠的地方，“你知道我在这里有点紧张，小网，这就像是回家的时刻。我希望我有一个相机；你现在看起来很酷。泥球也在里面吗？告诉他应该去看《异形》这部电影，基本上是关于他的堂兄弟姐妹的。”

 

“我原以为普罗米修斯会很好。”Peter笑着说，他站在屋顶的边缘上，比Wade还高，高兴得有点傻。

 

“哦，那个很好。谁又是那个女主角？她是个坏蛋，把你自己割开可不容易，小网，她毫不犹豫地割开了自己的肚子，然后去和一艘外星飞船战斗，你相信吗？我不会去太空，但话说回来，在我的其他漫画里有这样的经历，你读过这些吗？”

 

“你甚至能在太空呼吸吗？”Peter交叉着双臂，踮着脚尖蹦蹦跳跳地问，他非常想继续往前走，想再次熟悉他的家。

 

“我不知道。”Wade哼哼着，抬头看着Peter，他的Deadpool面具被下面的街灯照亮了。“最近怎么样，亲爱的？还是什么都感觉不到吗？”

 

Peter很高兴又穿上了他的制服，像蜘蛛侠一样，他花了一点时间来处理Wade的问题。

 

“哦，”他说，好心情一下子崩溃了，就像这样，“是啊，这真是糟糕的一天。”

 

“天气不是很好，也不是很糟吗？”Wade温和地问道。

 

“是的，”Peter肯定地说，有点想从窗台上跳下去，看看他能不能跳下来。这可能不是一个好冲动，因为这是相当危险的，所以他走下来，站在Wade面前，现在他比Wade矮了，但可能更好。

 

“好吧，Spiderman，通常对我最有帮助的肯定不会对你有帮助，所以我可以提供一个很好的分散注意力的方法。我经常分心，随便问谁都行。我也非常随和和有趣，我喜欢食物和酒，还有一个非常好的爱好：收集生锈的刀。”

 

“你听起来有点像一个蹩脚的Match.com个人简历，”Peter笑着说。“最后一行肯定是一种暗示。”

 

“宝贝，我说的每句话都是暗示，”Deadpool说，“尤其是当它是针对一个穿着氨纶的家伙和一个杀手车尾（killer caboose*）的时候。”

[注: caboose是火车的最后一节车厢，挂在车尾，常用于列车乘务员组的休息之类。引申就有后面（屁股）的意思]

 

“对，”Peter说，而且并没有脸红——

 

‘是的，我们是’Venom指出。

 

Okay，Peter脸红了。他不习惯别人恭维他的长相，当然也不习惯别人恭维他的屁股，不像Deadpool那样经常和随意。他甚至不记得上次有人跟他调情是什么时候了，Wade不算。

 

“那你想做什么呢？和坏人打架？炸毁一座大楼？我知道在哈莱姆有一家被遗弃的公司，它已经奄奄一息了。“

 

“不，不要把事情搞砸了，”Peter在Wade真正开始之前很快纠正道。”但我确实想四处逛逛。”

 

“荡来荡去？”Wade问，Peter讨厌看到Deadpool扭动眉毛。“这么说蜘蛛侠是个时髦人物？”

 

“你毁了所有的心情。”Peter叹了口气，但他一点也不生气。

 

“我们来做这个甜面包吧！而且，我不能像你那样从屁股里吐蜘蛛网，所以如果你荡得慢一点，我也许可以跳着跟上来。”

 

“好吧，首先，蜘蛛网不会从我的屁股里飞出来，”Peter纠正道，他觉得自己傻里傻气，“其次，我会抱着你。或者，如果你能骑在我背上的话。”

 

Wade没有马上回答，只是盯着Peter看，Peter害怕他说错了什么。但这时Deadpool兴奋地拍着手，身体前倾，Peter看得清他面具上的每一处缝线。

 

“哦，蜘蛛网，你是真的吗？你要把我像个落魄少女一样背在背上就像法比奥浪漫小说的封面？我把金色假发忘在家里了，要不要我去拿？”

 

”到我身后来。”Peter叹了口气，转过身，等着Wade过来...呃，上马？

 

“我所有的幻想都是这样开始的。”Wade一边说，一边跳到Peter的背上，当Peter没有因为他的体重弯腰时，他尖叫了一声。

 

“现在不是说天气真的很热的时候吗？”Wade问，Peter有效地分散了他的感觉，就像他走在雾中。

 

“当我抱着你的时候，不要太用力。”Peter抱怨道，尽量不去注意Wade的大腿有多结实，他的大腿夹得有多紧。

 

'他很强壮'，venom哼哼道。

 

“不帮忙，V。”Peter想，他有点不顾一切地想摇晃着，这样他就不会把全部注意力都集中在Wade对他的好和热情上。

 

彼得将其归咎于三年被压抑的性以及这三年的创伤。

 

“我可不能保证。”Deadpool哼哼着，用脸颊蹭着Peter的耳朵，这真是个糟糕的主意，该死的。

 

“抓紧了。”是Peter在从楼上跳下来前发出的警告，然后用掉下的动量把它们抛到空中。

 

Wade戏剧性地对着他的耳朵大喊大叫，把他紧紧地抱在怀里，但是Peter忍不住笑了，因为他把他们绕着一个公寓大楼转了一圈，把他们推到了更高的地方。风呼啸而过，凉爽而尖锐，城市的声音随着他们的移动而起伏。

 

令人兴奋的是，Wade终于停止了尖叫，沉默了。Peter对这个雇佣兵非常了解，知道他们之间的距离有多近，但这并不像Peter担心的那样令人窒息。

 

他以前从来没有像这样带着人穿过纽约，当Wade说“哦”和“天哪”，“你太棒了”，“这太他妈酷了”时，他感到有点骄傲。他还试着自拍，当闪光灯让他大吃一惊时，Peter差点把他们撞到街灯杆上。

 

Wade是那种最糟糕的后座司机，他从来没有真正告诉Peter该做什么，只是在他对下降和向上的高度感到更舒服的时候，Peter把它们旋转起来，这样他就能感觉到Wade的胳膊和腿紧紧围绕着他。

 

Venom也很有趣，它缠绕着Wade的腰，Peter笑出声来，Wade惊叫道：“这太奇怪了，这太他妈奇怪了，这是什么鬼东西，太恶心了，或者有点辣，还是两者兼有，谁知道呢？”

 

Peter不确定他要带着他们穿过这个城市多久，上到哈莱姆，下到布鲁克林，再下到科尼岛。

 

最后，Peter轻轻地把它们放在了一个公寓大楼的顶上，就在Wade最初发给他的地址附近。天空比刚才更亮了，淡淡的紫色笼罩着城市的边缘。

 

Wade几乎从Peter的背上摔下来，摔到屋顶上，躺在那里，不停地嘟囔着说“该死，蜘蛛网，你能来接我去参加我的所有会议吗，我再也不用坐地铁了。”

 

Peter还在荡来荡去的兴奋之中，但他没有那么焦躁不安，头脑也很清醒。他低估了自己有多需要这个，他感觉好多了，即使他的耳朵有点疼，因为Wade一直对着耳朵大喊大叫。

 

“玩得开心吗？”当Wade抬起头来望着他时，Peter微笑着问道。

 

“我不喜欢打断你的夜晚或者别的什么的。”Peter问道，当他的神经开始平静下来，肾上腺素减少时，他感到有点不安全。

 

Deadpool疑惑地歪着头。

 

“嗯，什么晚上？”Wade问道，一边呻吟着坐起来，两腿叉开。“我没有任何狗屎的事情可以做，蜘蛛网，这比盯着我的墙，听小黄和小白性[和谐]交好多了。”

 

Peter皱起了鼻子。

 

“他们什么？”他惊恐地问道。

 

“它们是淫[和谐] 荡的小婊[和谐] 子，就是这样，”Wade嘟囔着，漫不经心地打了一下脑袋，”真讨厌。事实上，自从你把我们扔出大楼后，他们一直很安静，所以这很酷。”

 

“我没有把我们扔出去。”Peter说，交叉着双臂，仔细地打量着Wade。

 

Deadpool像个孩子一样坐着，肩膀有点驼背，头更偏向右边，好像在听Peter听不见的对话。

 

“嘿，”Peter说，把Wade的注意力拉回他身上，“你想吃点什么吗？”

 

Wade立刻振作起来。

 

“我知道最好的地方，”他跳起来说，“我们肯定会食物中毒。”

 

“太好了，”Peter说着又让Wade爬到背上，“另外我没钱。”

 

/ / /

 

Peter的意思不是让这成为一种习惯。

 

他真的不是这个意思，但每隔一晚，他就穿上那套衣服，从窗户爬出去，到雇佣兵给他发短信的任何地址和Wade见面。他们整晚都呆在一起，有时他们发现一个小抢劫或企图盗窃，都会在它开始之前结束它。

 

重回当蜘蛛侠的时候，这是一种很好的感觉。他知道他需要保持低调，远离人们的视线，因为如果九头蛇听到风声说他回到了纽约，他将不得不再次逃亡。或者留下来，冒着可能造成伤害的风险。答案很简单，虽然Peter成为蜘蛛侠并不容易，但蜘蛛侠不能回来。

 

到目前为止效果很好。这种新习惯已经持续了两周，Peter几乎没有时间做噩梦，因为他几乎睡不着。他发现这种方法很有效，就像他被九头蛇俘虏时一样，Deadpool似乎也从不睡觉，所以对他们俩来说都是可行的。

 

Peter明白他在分散Deadpool的注意力，就像Deadpool在分散他的注意力一样，他的治疗师Taya说，这不是最健康的应对机制，但Peter不在乎。他没有在身体上伤害自己，也没有酗酒，他没有因为感觉不好而打架，所以这并没有那么糟糕。

 

此外，Wade很有趣，他比任何人都能更好地理解Peter的心理感受，所以每当Tony试图问为什么Peter如此渴望进城时，Peter总是说这是一种治疗。

 

他也没有撒谎。

 

它对Venom也有好处。共生体可以在Peter的制服上伸展自己(不扯破制服)，感受风的力量。这很好，他们很好，Peter也很好，Deadpool几个月来一直在吹嘘自己不会杀人，所以Peter认为他也很好。这也是一个激励，如果Wade不杀人，Peter会带他在曼哈顿游荡。

 

一切都很顺利，一切都很好，Peter没有给自己做噩梦的时间，所以他很好。

 

他在否认，但他很好。

 

“你见过房间着火，狗狗坐在桌子旁说‘没事’的情景吗？因为这就是你现在听起来的样子，蜘蛛网。”Deadpool说着，嘴里塞满了油腻柔软的玉米卷。

 

他们在布鲁克林大桥上，腿悬在东河上，吃着Wade给它们买的美味玉米饼。

 

“真有趣，”Peter喝了一大口可乐，回击道，“因为你听起来像Ross做玛格丽塔酒时说‘我很好’*，但有点令人窒息。”

[注：应该是”老友记“里的梗，翻译没看过]

 

“好吧，你明白我的意思。”Wade承认道，一边咬着玉米卷肉和奶酪，一边微笑着翘起嘴唇。

 

“今天过得很好。”Peter说，因为他知道Wade在开玩笑，但他也知道Wade是认真的，很难直接问敏感话题。或者至少是敏感话题，这些话题可能导致敏感的答案。

 

“你睡了吗？”Deadpool问道，他把面具拉到下巴上，面对着Peter。

 

Peter经常看到Wade的脸，他每天都在路上看到他的脸，他知道Wade的皮肤不好，就像Peter的噩梦一样。Peter明白，但是当Wade不愿意把自己的皮肤给Peter看时，他很伤心。

 

“够了，”Peter回答，声音有些急促。

 

他不想谈论他的精神状态。这是他最近一直在说的。

 

“你知道我的嗓子很好，我可以唱摇篮曲哄你入睡。你会像一个婴儿。你知道在70年代父母给孩子服用可卡因吗？很疯狂对吧？这怎么会让他们疲倦呢？这怎么会是个好主意呢？”

 

“我不认为那是真的。”Peter说，一边用手捂住嘴，打着哈欠。

 

“他们把可乐放进可口可乐里，蜘蛛侠，一样的。”

 

“……不完全是。”

 

“你知道我们该怎么办吗？我们应该开始一个烹饪节目。“

 

“你会烧水吗？”

 

“嗯，挤你一下，泡泡屁股，我在这边煮的水是最棒的。”

 

“那句话一点意义都没有。”

 

“是的，如果你是个业余厨师的话。专业人士会懂的。”

 

“当然，”Peter咧嘴一笑，转过身来面对Wade，两腿交叉在脚踝处，“这毕竟是 Gordon Ramsey最喜欢的食谱，不是吗？”

 

“别让我踏上那艘澳大利亚梦之舟。Chris Hemsworth是谁？”

 

“你不觉得 Gordon Ramsey有吸引力。”

 

“当然，”Deadpool耸了耸肩，用戴着手套的手扇了扇自己，“你听过他大喊吗，小网？我随时都可以叫他爸爸。”

 

Peter被他的墨西哥卷噎住了。Deadpool真诚而响亮地笑了，Peter擦了擦嘴，瞪了他一眼，因为这完全是Wade的错，混蛋。

 

“该死的蜘蛛网，你应该告诉我这是一种怪癖，我们早该这么做了。”

 

Peter的脸一直红到头发，谢天谢地，他的面具遮住了大半张脸。他猛地一拉，把剩下的面具往下拽。

 

“很有趣，但绝不可能。”他喃喃自语，但他的心跳有点快，他不能把这归咎于他的焦虑。

 

’爸爸是什么？‘ Venom问道，在Peter的皮肤下面发痒。

 

共生生物今天有点狂暴不安。他们一直渴望打架，想要压碎什么东西，所以Peter一直在看小狗的视频，向他们展示好的东西，然后用拳击袋来发泄愤怒。Venom也不是太健谈，这可能是不好的，所以现在听到他们问问题有点令人担忧。

 

“这些事是我们不会去谈的。”Peter告诉Venom。

 

“嘿！”Wade拍着手，Peter跳了起来。”小黄可以解释什么是爸爸的怪癖。这就是粘液球想知道的吗？我可以翻译，哇，我们可以翻译我们脑子里的声音这有多糟糕？”

 

“我们绝对不应该让孩子们闲聊，”Peter伸出双臂说，“谁知道他们会怎么说我们呢？”

 

“你说得太对了，”Deadpool气喘吁吁地说，“我敢打赌他们会在我们背后骂人，这些小混`蛋。”

 

Peter微笑着，安慰了他，然后是一段美妙的沉默，这种安静在Deadpool这样的人身边几乎是罕见的。

 

“嘿,Peter？“Wade问，声音听起来有点胆怯。

 

他没有看着Peter，而是选择盯着曼哈顿慢慢变亮的天际线。

 

Peter等着，但当Wade看起来不像是继续下去时，他就用脚轻轻地拍了拍Wade。

 

“用便士买你的想法？”Peter问道。

 

“你为什么还跟我在一起？”Wade问了几个问题，Peter过了一会儿才意识到Wade其实是认真的。

 

“你不想让我这么做吗？”Peter问道，一边把腿缩回来塞到身下。

 

’把他推下桥’，Venom发出嘶嘶声，Peter真的以为他现在已经习惯Venom的情绪波动了。

 

“不！好吧，不，他妈 的作为一个情节设计的错误，我们已经写了90页了，我认为我们做得很好，以为我们不会碰到第二次，所以我的意思是我不是最好的同伴，Pete，好吗？他妈 的x战警躲着我，复仇者根本不想和我有任何关系除非他们需要做一些肮脏的工作，我没有两个亲密的朋友在一起，除非你算上小黄和小白，他们肯定在一起——”

 

“Wade，”Peter打断他说，“停下。听着，我不知道你是想和我做朋友，或者只是想和那些有共同的创伤和吃垃圾食物来忽略它的人做朋友，但我喜欢和你在一起。我不喜欢你杀人，但你已经慢下来了，这很好。老实说，你是唯一知道和理解我所经历的一切的人，这对我来说意义重大。”

 

Deadpool盯着他看了很久。

 

“等等，”他说，好像他在同时过滤一堆不同的东西，“真的吗？”

 

“我回答错了吗？”Peter问，觉得有点不自在。

 

“我没想到会有这么好的回答，”Wade承认，一边抓着面具的背面，一边转向Peter，“哇，蜘蛛网，你真的想让我在你身边吗？这些枪好像不够啊？ "

 

他旁边坐。这很可笑，一点也不吸引人。

 

“听我的恭维，Pool，”Peter呻吟道。

 

Deadpool伸着懒腰，吵得而令人讨厌。

 

“我觉得这是一段美好友谊的开始，”Wade叹了口气，假装要搂住Peter的腰。

 

Venom把他推下了桥。

 

/ / /

 

Natasha正坐在前院吃着汉堡，在她纤细的肩膀上穿上一件黑色夹克。

 

Peter慢吞吞地跑着，当Peter看到她时，Venom顿时冲到他的肩膀上。

 

“冷静点，伙计。”Peter低声说着，离开了小路，来到Natasha坐在草地上的地方。

 

她向他挥舞汉堡。生菜丝落在她的腿上。

 

“嘿，Nat。”Peter招呼道，把耳塞拿出来绕在脖子上。“生来如此”的声音仍然通过小喇叭响亮地响起。

 

“嘿，Pete。”她边说边若有所思地咀嚼着，然后咽了下去。她似乎有点自鸣得意，好像知道一些Peter不知道的事情，这让他很不安。

 

“你为什么坐在地上吃汉堡？”他问道，停下来，低头看着她。

 

“因为我不想走进去，”她回答说，从口袋里掏了掏，递给Peter一个看上去和Wade几个月前给她的那个一样的U盘，“来，运动员，你会想看一看名为‘619计划’的文件。”

 

他开着车，满腹狐疑。

 

“这是什么？“他问道，希望她不会那么麻木不仁，冷漠地递给他一个触发九头蛇的文件。

 

“你一直和Deadpool在一起，是吗？”她边问边吃着剩下的汉堡，得意地站了起来。

 

“嗯，”Peter说，“你怎么知道的？”

 

她耸了耸肩，把太阳镜戴在正午的烈日下。她的反应，她的不感兴趣，有一种挫折感在Peter的胸中燃烧。

 

“你不能监视我，Nat，”他嘶嘶地说，”我不再是个孩子了。我可以做我想做的。

 

“我知道，”她把手放在屁股上说，“我也知道，在你背后，还有一个’世界上最大的纳粹组织’，所以有必要保护一下，你说呢？”

 

“是的，当我意识到这一点的时候，”Peter厉声说道，并没有真正注意到他的愤怒是如何激起Venom的，Peter自己的愤怒也在演变成共生生物，“当它在我背后，侵犯我的隐私的时候就不会了。我已经被监视了三年了，我不需要我朋友的监视。”

 

Nat沉默了好长时间。

 

“看看文件就知道了。”她说，“你需要知道你将和谁成为朋友。”然后，她把手塞进口袋，前往南翼。毫无疑问，Tony正在那里的实验室里做一些新的实验。

 

’我们应该伤害她‘Venom的嘶嘶声，’我们不能相信她‘

 

“够了，Venom。”Peter厉声说道。

 

’听我们说‘Venom在还在持续，’听着‘

 

“我在听。”Peter抱怨着，试图把他的耳塞戴回去，但Venom抓住他的手，停止了他的行动。Peter的胃里有一丝不安和恐惧的感觉。自从在九头蛇队的头几个星期以来，Venom还没有对他产生过这样的反应。

 

“V，把我的胳膊还给我。”Peter慢慢地说，意识到Venom一直在不安，当共生体加强了对Peter胳膊的控制时，他才真正反应过来。

 

‘我们想去伤害’Venom说‘我们不能信任’

 

“是的，我们可以，我们在这里很安全，我们——”

 

Venom弄断了他的手臂。

 

这太突然了，一开始Peter没有感觉，没有处理它。接着疼痛来了，从他的手臂一直传到肩膀。Natasha给Peter的U盘被Peter的拳头用Venom打得粉碎，Peter踉跄着，咬着嘴唇，忍受着疼痛。他已经习惯了被伤害和保持沉默。

 

“V，怎么回——“

 

“Peter！”那是Tony的声音，Peter转过身来，看到另一个人朝他走过来，眯起眼睛，露出怀疑的神色。

 

“Tony，呆——！”

 

Venom喷涌而出，Peter还没来得及发出警告，盔甲就已经盖住了Tony的手臂，他用一种让Peter牙齿发麻的钝味挡住了Venom。

 

“Venom，够了。”Peter嘶嘶叫着，试图控制住自己，但他的头开始疼了，眼睛后面疼得厉害，膝盖都在发抖。奇怪，但他想给Wade打电话。

 

他从后兜里摸出手机，按下了Wade的名字，打出了一个海妖的表情符号，然后Venom就遮住了他的眼睛，翻腾着他的胃，世界正在消失，就像Peter输了的时候一样，就像Venom想要出来的时候一样。

 

“饥饿”Venom说，好像这可以解释它们的行为，“饥饿”

 

Peter听到了Tony的声音，然后是他自己的心跳，然后什么也没听到。

 

他的胳膊断了，他的心脏被压扁了，他受伤了，Peter倒下了，什么也阻止不了

 

他在痛苦、恐惧和可怕的肾上腺素中失去了时间。

 

 

 

————TBC


	11. 三个月：塞壬Emoji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一个几乎，一个几乎和一个可能

Peter的脸离Deadpool的脸只有三英寸远。

 

他的攻击纯粹是出于本能，但Wade的闪避却非常敏捷，而且他的反应也比Peter在雇佣兵身上看到的要敏锐。

 

“啊，啊，宝贝，我们已经试过了，”他说着，声音里充满了有力的喜悦，他低头看着Peter，他的Deadpool面具的白色大部分看起来都污迹斑斑，沾上了……血？“我现在在和Peter说话吗？泥球需要时间，爸爸，我们应该拿走他们的游戏机。”

 

“什么？”Peter嘶叫着，嗓子又干又痛。一切都很痛苦。尤其是他的手臂。和他的侧面。为什么一切都很痛？

 

“我的摇篮曲管用吗？我试过‘太阳下山了’。”

 

“嘿。”Natasha的声音，在他们身后的什么地方。

 

”但Venom不太喜欢这样。所以我开始和他们谈论鸟儿和蜜蜂，以及他们是多么需要一个士力架，因为他们有时候不是他们自己：比如饿的时候或者——”

 

“好了，说得够多了。”Tony说着，Peter转过头来——看到Tony的金属靴子朝他走来。

 

嗯。

 

Peter这时才意识到他躺在地上，Wade在他身边，他还没来得及张嘴说话，Wade就拿起他最喜欢的枪(D-Eagle，蜘蛛网，讨厌的东西)瞄准了Tony的胸口。

 

“哇，铁制假阳`具，一步也不能靠近。”Wade唱道，但他的话里有一层危险的冰冷，让Peter越来越不安。

 

Tony停了下来，举起双手，飞快地看了看Peter。Peter看到，Tony的脸，被严重地割伤了。他的鼻子至少有两处骨折，右眼是深紫色的。

 

一种恐惧感在Peter的胃里往下沉。

 

“Wade，”他粗声粗气地说，而Deadpool回答时也没有把目光从Tony身上移开。

 

“嗯哼，亲爱的？”

 

“发生什么事了？”

 

Wade舔了舔舌头，他的肌肉绷得紧紧的，有一股原始的力量，Peter不知道是什么导致了这种沉重的气氛，但他不喜欢这样。

 

“嗯，我们自己的小共生菌变得暴躁，想要一些关注，也许是一杯热牛奶，也许是一杯拿铁，谁知道呢？所以他们开始抱怨，开始打架，我想。我来的时候，事情已经全面展开，这些该死的复仇白痴开始在武器选择上变得真正自由。“

 

Deadpool一边把头翘起来，一边把枪上的保险扣好。

 

Peter试着坐起来，他的话语没能说出口，他的气管受伤了，但他需要阻止事态的升级。他看见Venom，那黑色的卷须，以一种奇怪的、占有欲很强的动作，爬过Wade的大腿。

 

Peter也感觉到它们在他的脖子后面，滑过他皮肤上的疼痛和割伤。至少可以这么说，这是令人不安的，尤其是当共生生物在Peter的头脑中沉默的时候。

 

“我失去了控制，”Peter意识到。

 

“噢，宝贝，我们不都是吗？”Deadpool问道，声音很紧。

 

“不是那样的，”Natasha冷静地回答，也许还有些谨慎，“放下枪，Deadpool。”

 

“这样你就可以赢得更多的机会吗？不，蜘蛛女，我很好。”

 

“我们想要把Venom压制住。”Natasha说道，Tony正可疑的保持安静。“并且不伤害Peter。”

 

“是啊，你把这两件事都搞砸了，所以你为什么不振作起来把你那易碎的手从口袋里拿出来呢？因为如果我想的话，我可以对这个坏男孩很宽容”

 

“Wade，”Peter催促道，他必须这么做，因为Deadpool在想自己的事情，他开始生气了，这是不好的，“Wade看着我。”

 

有一个紧张而可怕的时刻，Peter认为Wade不会听他的。

 

Peter几乎能感觉到那个人身上摇摆不定的愤怒；可以看到他的身体渴望扣动扳机。Peter不确定细节，见鬼，他真的不确定如果他没能让Wade相信他没事事情会变多糟，而且会很快变糟。

 

但Deadpool转过身看着Peter，Peter能想到的只有Wade害怕了。这很疼，但是Peter坐起来了。Venom缠绕在他的肩膀上，无力地支撑着他，Peter能感觉到共生生物蜷缩在自己的身体里，但现在没有时间对所有这些进行筛选。

 

“我需要为你唱摇篮曲吗？”Peter试着开玩笑，试着放松心情，他知道这是Deadpool需要的安慰。Wade的手颤抖了一下，然后重重地呼了口气，放下了枪。

 

“操，”Deadpool呻吟道，“V需要士力架吗？”

 

“V需要离开一段时间，”Peter低声说，Deadpool的眼睛眯了起来，就像Wade笑的时候那样。

 

“好吧，”Wade从Peter身边站起来，弯下腰去抱他，“让我们去睡觉吧。”

 

“哇，等一下，”Tony插嘴说，向前一步，“你他妈的以为你要去哪儿？”

 

Deadpool盯着他看，就好像他长了两个脑袋。

 

“嗯...Peter的房间？这样他就能休息和睡眠了？而不去对付你和那边那个好战的家伙？”

 

“真的吗？我很好战？“Natasha声音很紧地问，“刚才是谁把枪拿出来了？”

 

“闭嘴，红发普京。”

 

“你们能都闭嘴吗？”Peter呻吟着说，他的头痛又完全恢复了，也许是由于Venom，也许不是，但他的视力正在衰退，失去了焦点，这从来都不是一个好迹象。

 

“Deadpool，我们可以带走他，”Tony说，“你——”

 

“你知道怎么对付Venom吗？是的，我知道，所以你他妈的给我走开，告诉我他的房间在哪里，这样他他妈的就可以去睡觉，明天早上再处理这件事。”

 

“他一直在睡觉，”Tony争辩道，“他现在不需要了。首先我们要控制— 

 

“哦，把那句话说完，我他妈看你敢不敢，”Deadpool一边说一边转移着话题，Peter知道他又要拔出枪来了。

 

“别吵了，看在上帝的份上，我的头要爆炸了，我觉得很不舒服。”Peter气喘吁吁地说，恶心得他喘不过气来，他的身体侧面刺痛，他的胳膊在疼痛，Wade慢慢地，小心地，调整他的姿势，让Peter的头靠在他的肩膀上，在他真的呕吐的时候把他支撑起来。

 

显然，Deadpool根本不在乎他的衣服上全是呕吐物。

 

Peter能听到Tony的叹息声，但他感觉自己经历了一生中最严重的晕动病*，真的懒得睁开眼睛看过去。

[注：晕动病（指晕船、晕车、晕飞机）]

 

“跟我来，”Tony生硬地说，“但别碰任何东西。”

 

Wade回答说：“你的手臂有点像罐头。”但危险冰冷的语气已经不见了，取而代之的是有点轻微的恼火。

 

Peter听到Tony的制服随着金属声消失在他的电弧反应堆里，这是一个很他妈的棒的设计，但Peter只是想专注于不晕过去。他感觉有点发烧，皮肤太热，如果有人跟他说话，他都听不进去。当Deadpool把他放在他的床垫上时，他又把注意力放在了他的床垫上，这样的关怀很温柔，感觉很亲密。

 

他没有思考，下意识伸手抓住Wade的手腕，阻止雇佣兵离开。

 

“留下来，”他沙哑地说道，然后又晕了过去。

 

///

 

下次他醒来时，Venom覆盖着他的躯干、脖子和右臂。

 

很有可能正在治愈，但Peter很生气，不过并没有处理共生体。相反，他挺直身子，吐在床边的垃圾桶里。

 

“哇，好吧，马上就好了？”Wade问，戴着手套的手将Peter汗湿的头发拂去了前额。

 

Peter向后靠了靠，用手背擦了擦嘴。胃酸对他已经很痛的喉咙没有任何帮助。

 

“你浑身都是汗，还吐了。”Deadpool抱怨，但他没有退缩。

 

Peter在躺回枕头上之前，情不自禁地轻轻靠在那舒适的触感中

 

“发生了什么事？”他问道，觉得浑身不对劲。

 

Deadpool盘腿坐在地板上，他的武士刀轻轻地放在膝盖上。

 

“噢，天哪，从哪儿说起呢，Peter？我真的不知道是什么导致了Venom发脾气，但这不是好事，这是肯定的。”

 

“Deadpool，”Peter慢吞吞地说，“发生什么事了？”

 

“为什么一觉醒来就要听到坏消息？为什么不醒过来看看垃圾电视呢？我看到客厅的平板电视，Pete我有点伤心你没邀请我过来，你能想象马里奥·卡特在那上面吗？那上面还有守望先锋？”

 

Peter把自己推起来，无视Venom向他手臂的道歉。

 

’我们有情绪的‘共生生物低声说。

 

“Friday。”Peter喊道。

 

“Deadpool，实际上——”

 

“晚上好，帕克先生。”Friday打断他的话，Wade爬了起来。

 

“这他妈的是什么？”他问道，眼睛睁得大大的，戴着面具。

 

“人工智能，”Peter解释说，“Friday，给我看今天下午的监控录像。”

 

“哦，嘿，蜘蛛网，也许我们不应该——”

 

当一个全息投影在Peter的房间中央闪烁着蓝色和闪光的时候，Wade就给了自己一刀。

 

这是一个清晰的视频，有声音和一切，Peter看着，心怦怦直跳，因为他看到Venom弄断了他的手臂。连Wade听到这声音也吓了一跳，就像折断了一根空心的树枝。Venom能像木头一样把Peter咬断，这让人感到畏惧。

 

接下来呢？

 

下一部分是什么让Peter断开了联系。他从没见过自己被Venom控制时的样子，他怎么可能呢？但现在他做到了，这很可怕。共生体像白布上的血一样覆盖他，像野火一样蔓延和蔓延。他们的下巴很大，像蛇一样张开，牙齿和Peter的头一样大，是锯齿状的，很锋利。

 

Venom是巨大的。它们不是每天从Peter的皮肤上长出来的小卷须，不是，它们大约八英尺高，至少五英尺宽，像液体一样膨胀和移动。Peter再也不想看到他们的舌头了。

 

Peter记得Tony朝他跑过来，但当Venom刺入他时，他就什么都看不到了。现在他通过视频了解了接下来发生的事情。Tony的制服沿着他的身体，把他盖住了，但是Peter没有太长时间盯着技术看。Venom是一种野兽，像狼一样移动，马上就会攻击Tony。

 

他们野蛮，冷酷无情。

 

他们发动攻击时没有喘气，也没有让Tony喘口气，看着他们让人心碎又害怕，即使Peter意识到Tony在院子里的某个地方，某个安全的地方。

 

Natasha在Venom把Tony推倒在地后不久进入了现场，他们伸出一只胳膊抓住她的腰，用力地挤压，就在Peter以为Nat会被捏死时。她拔出枪，往一边射Venom，这就解释了他的侧面的疼痛。Peter看着战斗展开，但他无法参与它。Venom是无情的，它们像饥饿的人一样行动。

 

Deadpool出现在共生生物撕下Tony的面具并狠狠地打了他一拳之后，此时Natasha正用另一颗子弹穿过Venom的肩膀。

 

胳膊断了的那个。

 

Deadpool不会犹豫，一次也不会。

 

他像Venom一样行动，精确，直接，无情。

 

他扔出一把刀，把Natasha手中的枪打掉了。它轰隆一声掉在地上。Venom被击中了几下，把Wade的手指砍了下来，血溅到了他的Deadpool面具的白色部分，然后Wade跳了起来，把他的大腿缠在Venom的肩膀上，然后……

 

当然，Wade一直在说话，在这段视频中他从来没有停止过，但是他说得越多，Venom就会失去速度，失去动力，慢慢地开始向内恢复。

 

很有意思，Venom对Wade的反应。

 

共生体又缩回去，跳开了，Peter瘫倒在地，他的衬衫被共生体从肩膀上撕碎了。

 

Deadpool马上就到他的身边，一只手压在他流血的一侧。Natasha向他靠近了一步，他的子弹击中了离她脚几英寸的地方，使她停住了脚步。

 

子弹发出的无声警告。

 

监控切断了，Peter不知道他应该是什么感觉。

 

他什么也感觉不到。

 

“那是……”他试着说，但找不到合适的词。

 

可怕的？恐怖的？

 

Wade跪在他面前，睁大眼睛望着Peter。

 

“Pete？”他问道，看起来很想摸一摸他，但又迟疑了一下，“嘿，你和我的小男孩在一起吗？”

 

Peter张开嘴，但没有声音出来。他觉得恶心。他感到恶心。他恨自己，恨Venom，恨他现在的样子。他是如此的幻灭，如此操蛋的愚蠢，以至于认为这Venom正在变得更好，变得更好，因为很明显事实并非如此。

 

要不是Deadpool，Natasha和Tony可能会被Venom杀死。如果Peter把电话忘在里面了，或者没有时间给Wade发短信，他们就没命了。这是Peter的错。

 

他甚至没有意识到自己在抓自己的前臂，直到Wade拉起他的手，让他们的手指交错在一起，这样Peter的指甲就不会靠近他的皮肤。

 

“嘿，Peter，我们不要那样做，”Wade小声说，试图让他平静下来，但Peter觉得他正在失去它。

 

他再也不知道自己是谁了。

 

“我应该被关起来，”他急忙说，“我不应该在外面，我随时都可能失控，我是个累赘。”

 

“哇，蜘蛛侠，拜托。”Wade试着说，声音变硬了，但Peter站在他们之间保持距离，因为他不能忍受Wade现在温柔地安慰他。

 

他不配。

 

“我是认真的，”Peter厉声说，一边踱步，心里不安起来，“我不应该在这里，在一个大院里，在一个漂亮的房间里。我，我他妈的，我应该有个实验室，我应该受到限制，我…”

 

“停止。Peter，没人应该受到那样的待遇，”Wade说，他的话语中渗透着冷酷的语气，“没人，尤其是你，受到九头蛇的待遇。”

 

“我真想杀了他们，Wade！ ”Peter沮丧地大叫：“该死，我差点杀了你，甚至都没有意识到！”

 

“杀人的不是你。”Wade说，双手紧握，在他身边挥舞着拳头。

 

“那是谁？如果Venom再次释放，杀死一个孩子，那还是我。因为Venom和我是一样的，它们就像我的骨头一样，是我身体的一部分。”

 

Wade小心翼翼地向Peter迈了一小步，说：“你不能把那种负罪感强加在自己身上，那样做会把自己逼疯的。”

 

Peter知道他看起来很狂野，像一头走投无路的动物，他也喜欢这样。他的胸膛因激动而起伏，双手颤抖。他不知道是该准备战斗还是该逃跑。

 

“我还能做什么？”Peter绝望地问道。“我伤害了他们。”

 

“但他们还活着，”Wade坚持说，“因为Venom需要有人说说话。他们是可以控制的。我们可以练习。”

 

“练习，”Peter笑了，但声音很刺耳，而且很短，“什么样的练习需要杀人？”

 

Wade越来越沮丧了，Peter看得出来。

 

“你没有杀任何人，”他说，声音像咆哮。

 

“我有，”Peter推开Wade说，“树林里那些九头蛇打手？我把它们撕碎了，Wade；我还能感觉到他们的骨头在我的手底下断裂！我不能忍受那种想法，那种想法，我会杀死我在乎的人却没有意识到，我不能。”

 

这时Wade抓着Peter的手，抓住Peter的手腕掐住他的喉咙。

 

Deadpool盯着他看，目光坚定，甚至还戴着面具。Peter的心怦怦直跳，冷酷无情。

 

“动手啊，”Wade说，Peter能感觉到他的话在他的喉咙里是怎样形成的。“如果你是这样一个怪物，杀了我。”

 

Peter感到毛骨悚然。

 

“这一点也不好笑。”Peter粗声粗气地说。

 

Wade紧紧抓住Peter的手腕，把Peter的手掌更用力地按在他的颈静脉上。

 

“我没有笑。”Wade说。

 

Peter伸伸手，感觉到韦德在吞咽，又摸了摸他的喉结。对一个人有这么大的权力是一种奇怪而又令人兴奋的感觉。Peter不知道该怎么办。

 

“他是认真的。”venom低语。

 

Peter很生气，一方面很生气Wade会做出这样的花招来证明他的观点，而另一方面，更重要的一方面，他明白这是Wade能做的唯一一件让他向雇佣兵的观点让步的事情。

 

“我不会杀你的，”Peter说，但Wade不放开Peter的手腕，所以Peter的手也不动。

 

“泥球想干什么？”Wade问道。

 

Peter猛地吸了口气。他们之间的空气是沉重的、带电的，是建立在期待和不计后果的骄傲之上的。一种危险的混合。

 

“我们不想杀人，”Venom说。

 

Peter费了好大劲才开口说话，他觉得自己在Wade的注视下动弹不得。

 

“他们不想，”Peter说，他的声音和他的感觉一样脆弱。

 

Wade沉重地盯着他。

 

“是啊，”他低声说，松开了握着彼得的手，但Peter没有放开他的喉咙。

 

他没有缩紧他的手，但他向前走了一步，没有把目光从Wade身上移开。他的拇指滑过Deadpool制服的皮革，粗糙的质地在他的手指下显得粗糙。当他站在离雇佣兵不到一英尺的地方时，他停住了脚步，他的手向上滑动，感觉到了Deadpool面具的边缘。他不试着脱下来，永远不会。Wade没有后退，仍然在Peter的手里。

 

“我可以杀了你。”Peter低语，说这太可怕了，他就快要恐慌发作了。

 

Wade拿起Peter的手腕，轻轻地把他的手拿开，把它放在皮革上盖住他的心脏。Peter能感觉到它的脉搏，它跳动得有多快。它和他自己的完全匹配。

 

“但是你不会的，”Wade回答。

 

Peter摇摇头，口干舌燥。

 

“不会，”他承认，“我永远不会。”

 

Deadpool在他的面具下微笑，如此近的距离使Peter可以看到他的微笑是如何随着动作收紧皮革的。他真希望现在就能看到Wade的脸。

 

“好了，你说对了，亲爱的。你不是杀手；你不是怪物。除了幸福，你什么都不需要拥有。如果我每天都要提醒你，我会的。”

 

Peter不会哭，但他也觉得自己被暴露了，很脆弱，就像Wade能看到他内心的每一部分一样。若是别人告诉他，Peter必然是不信的。但是Wade经历了X计划，他经历了折磨和实验。正因为如此，他的头脑一片混乱，但他仍然如此温柔，如此富有同情心，他仍然如此在意。

 

“为什么？“Peter问，因为他必须知道。

 

像Wade这样的好事物是不会不需要代价的。

 

“为什么是什么？”Wade歪着头，用拇指蹭着Peter的指关节。

 

“你为什么在乎？”

 

Deadpool盯着他看了很长一段时间，然后慢慢地伸出手来，把面具卷起来盖在脸上，左手紧紧地攥着面具，直到他把它扯下来。

 

“首先，我这么做的时候你不会呕吐，”Wade说，声音微弱，呼吸急促。

 

“我只是不稳定，不是一个混蛋。”Peter回答说。

 

“你很聪明，”Wade继续说，听起来既紧张又敬畏，“而且真的很有趣。比如，你能跟上我但没人能做到？你很漂亮，我是说真的，蜘蛛侠，帅死了。你很他妈的强壮，你经历了九头蛇你还在乎别人？你仍然有一个道德指南针，见鬼，Pete，我只剩下一个该死的想要去死的愿望和一个不能让它成真的治愈因子。”

 

Peter的心就这样碎了。正好在中间，他很确定他甚至能听到它在撕扯。

 

Wade看上去是那么脆弱，那么瘦小，那么胆小，Peter根本没有想到，他只是动了动。在他意识到这一点之前，他已经慢慢地向前探着身子，眼睛一直盯着Wade，Peter的呼吸在他的喉咙里哽住了，他的心率加快了，他紧紧地抓住Wade的胸口，皮肉在他的手指间挤成一团

 

一阵响亮的敲门声响起，Wade就在五英尺的地方他的面具在Peter面前，Peter还没弄明白刚才到底发生了什么事。

 

"被打断了，"Venom说。

 

”我不是在和你说话“Peter说。

 

Wade耸了耸肩。

 

“那很公平，”他说，“我应该问的，我——”

 

“不是你，是Venom。”

 

“噢，”Wade叹了口气，松了口气。

 

敲门声仍然在发生，而且非常紧急，这吸引了Peter的全部注意力。不过，让人有点不安的是，他太放松了警惕，甚至没有意识到有人在门口。

 

“Peter？你好吗？“Tony的声音传了过来。

 

"那是我的队伍。"Deadpool在Peter的床上蹦来蹦去，用武士刀刮掉覆盖在窗户上的厚厚的蜘蛛网。

 

“等等！你要去哪里？”Peter嘶嘶叫着，几乎要射出一张网来阻止Wade爬出窗外。

 

“我们会像90年代的高中浪漫情景剧那样来演。我是坏男孩，你是隔壁的女孩，你爸爸是个有权势的男人，如果他发现我在你房间里，他会阉割我的。“

 

“Wade，那太愚蠢了。”Peter说。

 

“但很准确！"Deadpool在跳下去之前叫道。

 

“伙计，我们有三层楼高。”

 

“你表现得好像我在乎我的小腿一样。”Wade笑着说。

 

Peter听到他摔在地上，听到脚踝骨折的声音，沮丧地几乎忍不住把头撞到墙上。

 

“Peter？”

 

哦。

 

Tony。

 

好吧。

 

他一打开门，看到Tony的脸，内疚如洪水般涌了回来。

 

“对不起，”他脱口而出。

 

Tony眨了眨眼，然后皱了皱眉头。

 

“嗯，不接受你的道歉，”他指着Peter说，“你什么都没做。”

 

“我还是很抱歉。代表Venom。”

 

‘我们只是有点抱歉’Venom咕哝。

 

“他们感觉很糟糕。”Peter说。

 

Tony看起来不太相信他，但他面带微笑，鼻子上缠着新绷带。

 

“我正要订披萨，”他说，“想一起去吗？”

 

Peter和Tony已经住了三个月了，他不确定他们有没有一起吃过饭。

 

“如果我们能弄到那些加糖霜的小肉桂棒呢？”Peter问，但在Tony得到答案之前，他已经跟着Tony穿过大厅了。

 

/ / /

 

自从Peter失去控制已经过去三天了。

 

三天了，Venom还没说什么，慢慢地在Peter的皮肤上移动。Peter会觉得共生动物很尴尬，但他不确定它们是否有那种情感能力。

 

外面很冷，秋天就要来了。院子周围的树木是红色、棕色和黄色的美丽混合物。

 

当Peter把手放在玻璃上时，玻璃是凉的。Venom不喜欢这样。温暖的淋浴有帮助，Peter几乎看到了他在镜子里的倒影。

 

几乎。

 

当他注意到自己的治疗师Taya坐在厨房的柜台前时，他走下楼，打着呵欠，伸了个懒腰，努力不让自己看上去像自己感觉的那么累。天越来越冷了，她一直穿着羽绒服，双手捧着一杯热茶。Pepper和她在聊天，谈论天气，谈论很快会下雪的天气和山上的积雪。

 

Peter昨晚没睡。他选择了发短信给Wade，讲述他在Tony的Netflix上找到的这部烂片，然后Wade又找到了同样的电影，于是Peter重新开始，他们在同一时间看了这部电影。这很好，比做噩梦好多了。

 

“昨晚我们的确梦到了Pool。”，Venom提醒。

 

Peter现在真的不需要在他的心理医生和Pepper面前想着这些。

 

“早上好，”他说，Taya转向他，脸上露出温柔而耐心的微笑。

 

“早上好，Peter，”她说，Pepper也在问候他。

 

“我不知道我们今天会见面，”Peter说着走到法国杂志跟前，当他看到还有一些咖啡剩下时，几乎松了一口气。他给自己倒了一杯。

 

‘加糖’ Venom坚持。

 

“不，我还在生你的气。”Peter回答说，但他加了些牛奶，因为他不是异教徒。

 

“好吧，我们原计划下个星期去，”Taya用她那缓慢而有条理的声音说，“但在几天前发生的事情之后，我想我们最好能尽快赶上进度。”

 

Peter呷了一口咖啡，尽量不瞪着眼睛。

 

“Tony打电话给你吗？”他问道。

 

“我确实这么做了，”Pepper走了进来，完全转向Peter。

 

“哦，”他说，“没问过我吗？”

 

“这不是一个完整的会议，”Taya说，“我只是想看看你怎么样。你愿意和我一起去散散步吗？”

 

‘不’ Venom叹了一口气。

 

“当然，好吧，”Peter低头看着他的咖啡说，“我能拿着这个吗？”

 

Taya微笑。

 

“当然，可以。”她重复道。

 

Peter点点头，去拿一件夹克。

 

/ / /

 

他的咖啡几乎立刻就凉了，但他对这整件事感到有点苦涩，不过他还是喝了。空气很凉爽，离开院子的感觉很好，Peter快疯了，没有Wade在那里分散他的注意力，这让Peter想从他的皮肤里爬出来。

 

‘我能帮忙’ Venom建议。

 

“滚开，”Peter抱怨道。当taya转过身来惊恐地看着他时，他迅速地以“不是你”的手势挥了挥手，把咖啡洒了出来。

 

“Peter，你好吗？”Taya问道，双手深深地插在口袋里。

 

“很好。”Peter说，Taya朝他看了一眼

 

“Peter，”她叹了口气，停下来，示意Peter也停下来，“如果你对我不诚实，这些见面对你没有任何帮助。”

 

Peter不知道他为什么生气。塔亚很好，她很有耐心，但她不明白，她不明白他经历了什么。她只是带着同情和隐藏的兴趣看着他，Peter做不到。他不可能在和别人谈论他深埋在种子里的创伤，却不让他们知道。

 

他做不到。

 

“听着，”他抿了一口咖啡，立刻后悔了，“我想我还没准备好……这个。”

 

Taya盯着他看了一会儿，然后对他微微一笑，让他觉得自己像一坨屎。

 

“我明白，”她说着，把手伸进口袋，掏出一张淡紫色的卡片，“这是我的电子邮件。我不会为任何紧急情况向你收费，或者如果你改变主意，想安排自己的见面。我的办公室在阿斯托里亚；你什么时候来都行。地址在卡片的背面。”

 

“哦，谢谢，”Peter说，没想到休息会这么顺利。他想知道Tony付给她多少钱。

 

“当然，”她伸出手说，“祝你过得愉快，Peter·Parker。”

 

“你……Taya。”

 

她停下脚步，他们握了握手，沿着他们在树林里走过的小路走去。Peter看着她，手里拿着她的卡片，感觉有点奇怪。

 

“我刚才搞砸了吗？”他没有问任何人。

 

‘也许’ Venom回答。

 

/ / /

 

那天晚上他的噩梦都是关于Kasady的。

 

他从Peter的窗户进来，Peter的墙被血染红了。他把Peter从床上抓起来，割开他的喉咙，紧紧地靠在Peter的脖子上，“我来找你了。”

 

Peter醒来时，一声尖叫卡在他的胸口，汗水粘在他的衣服上，他的头旁的一次性电话亮了起来。

 

Peter摇摇晃晃地从床上爬起来，Kasady的手摸着他的喉咙、脚踝、手腕，他还在颤抖

 

他走进自己的浴室，往脸上泼冰水，然后呼吸。他在复仇者联盟的浴室里。

 

他是安全的。

 

他是好的。

 

他呼吸。

 

Peter离开浴室时感觉稍微好了一点，但他的手机屏幕仍然亮着，所以他用疲惫的眼睛拿起手机。Wade给他发了一条短信，通常这并不奇怪，但通常是Peter先发起对话。Wade发给他的地址看起来很熟悉，下面他打了一个海妖的表情，和Peter四天前发给他的一样。

 

‘Wade有危险吗？’Venom问道。

 

Peter从壁橱里抓起他的战衣，不假思索地从窗户爬了出去。

 

/ / /

 

他已经很久没有这么疯狂了。

 

不是那么绝望，不是那么担心，为了另一个人。当他看到Venom向Tony扑来的时候，他感觉到了这一点，但这与他现在感到的令人心惊肉跳的焦虑相比，简直是小巫见大巫。他荡过树林，荡过河流，荡过高山；他还没来得及喘口气，就已经到了布鲁克林，看到了曼哈顿的天际线。

 

他的手腕很痛，在转移体重之前他没有小心地抓住蜘蛛网，但他不在乎。Peter给Wade发短信时，Wade有这种感觉吗？

 

它糟透了。

 

地址是Wade在红钩区的安全屋，Peter也懒得开门。他一跃而起，紧贴着砖墙，爬上面对Wade客厅的窗户。天很黑，Peter看不见里面有什么动静。他的蜘蛛感应就像在他后脑勺的一根紧绷的弦，警告他保持警惕，Peter一边听着，一边把手贴在玻璃上，希望Wade懒得锁窗户。

 

它向上滑动。Peter必须和他谈谈安全和自我保护的问题。

 

“Wade？”他喊道，溜进公寓，马上就有感觉了。

 

‘陷阱’？Venom发出嘶嘶声，这种共生体或许是对的。

 

Peter站在墙边，绕着Wade的小客厅慢慢地走着。没有什么看起来不合适；事实上，它看起来和Peter上次看到的一样凌乱。他找错公寓了吗？

 

他正要再喊一声，这时他那蜘蛛般的感觉突然响起来，声音很大，几乎要把他打翻在地，这时Wade的卧室里出现了一个人影。房间里很黑，但那个人似乎并不在意。他向前走着，Peter蹲下来，心怦怦直跳。

 

“别再往前走了，”Peter说，因为他的声音没有颤抖，他松了一口气。“Wade到底在哪儿？”

 

“为什么问我，我不知道，公主，”一个熟悉的口音说，然后咔哒一声，厨房的灯打开了，Peter认识站在他面前的那个人。

 

他会在任何地方认出那个声音——“他妈的别动”——

 

那人举起手来，Peter还没看清他手里拿的是什么东西，就差点儿把他网在墙上。

 

一个电话，看起来很像Peter的。

 

男人把它打开。

 

“这么说你们俩很亲密了，是吗？”他问道，如果Peter的视力没有提高，他就无法看到他和Wade之间的短信，也就是最近的海妖表情符号，但他视力很好，而且他可以看到。

 

“你怎么能站着看……那个？”那个人问，上帝啊，Peter不记得他的名字了，但是他的名字有点像哈罗德或者西蒙

 

“Wade在哪里？”他重复道，他能感觉到皮下的Venom在蠕动。

 

“你为什么不和我一起去，我带你去看看？”英国伤疤男说。

 

“为什么我不折断你的骨头你就告诉我？”Peter咆哮着，威胁地向前迈了一步。

 

“你伤害了我，你杀了我，我什么都没告诉你，你永远也找不到他，”英国人耸了耸肩，他的语气如此冷漠和漠不关心，Peter想要咬碎他所有的牙齿，这样他听起来就不会沾沾自喜了。

 

“我记得上次他和我们在一起的时候，”那家伙说，“他痛苦的时候真的更可怕，你不知道——”

 

Peter马上就冲到了他面前，把他的喉咙攥在手里，将他的背摔到地上，以至于石膏板在冲击下都凹了下去，他是那么虚弱，那么不堪一击，Peter可以把他撕成两半

 

“你要么告诉我他在哪里，要么我就把它从你身上扯下来，”Peter说，一边用力按住一个英国人的脖子，指甲下的血都快流干了。

 

 

——TBC


	12. 三个月零三个星期:实现目标

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一些煎饼和性紧张

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （ *副cp盾冬）

Peter并没有真正的计划。

 

他的行为完全是出于本能和情感，这些选择要么是对的要么是错的，而Peter的运气通常是后者。因为现在他有了这个愚蠢的九头蛇特工，他的血液循环可能不太好，Peter在他一开口的时候就攻击了他。

 

他也有可能把贝克汉姆的堂兄弟打晕，也有可能没有，但谁能怪他呢？这个家伙可能伤害了Wade，也可能没有，三年前他把Peter从他的房间里拉出来的时候，他确实伤害了Peter。

 

所以现在Peter站在Wade的许多安全屋的一个起居室里，双手放在臀部，试图找出他认识的能帮助对付九头蛇的人

 

‘我们可以杀了他’Venom暗示，‘他是个人渣’

 

“我同意他就像粘在我鞋上两天的口香糖一样烦人，但我不是要杀人，V。”Peter喃喃自语，摘下面具，这样他就能搔耳后的痒了。

 

他对这件事出奇地冷静。

 

也许是因为那个家伙没有证据证明他真的得到了Wade，也许是因为他即将经历他一生中最大的崩溃，这就像是暴风雨前的平静。

 

谁知道呢？

 

‘这是最后一个’，Venom说道，‘我们能感觉到你的恐慌’

 

“那太好了，”Peter笑着说，但更多的是喘息，而狗屎的Venom可能是对的，“我讨厌他的脸。看看他看起来有多傻。”

 

‘如此的愚蠢’Venom表示赞同。

 

“也许我们应该在他身上画胡子。”

 

‘我们吓坏了’

 

“我没有被吓坏，只有你。”

 

‘指甲’Venom提醒道，但Peter低头一看就知道了，对了，他的指甲已经深深地扎进了自己的脖子，以至于他都能感觉到指甲扎进了自己的皮肤。他不应该摘下面具。

 

“我得找人。”Peter说，因为他不能把这个混蛋带到Tony的院子里，也不能把他留在这里。

 

他知道有谁住在布鲁克林，讨厌九头蛇？

 

…

 

哦。

 

答案他妈的很明显。

 

/ / /

 

Steve·Rogers听起来很累。

更正:听起来他好像一个星期没睡了。

 

Peter知道这听起来像什么，前复仇者接起Peter的电话的那一刻，Peter因为吵醒了他而感到有点内疚。

 

由于Tony偏执多疑，他把所有需要的东西都塞进了Peter的一只耳机里，包括复仇者联盟所有紧急联系人的信息，所以他用面具的内嵌式耳机找到了队长的电话。

 

“是谁？”Steve问道，声音尖锐刺耳地从Peter耳边传来。

 

Cap是Peter唯一没见过的人，他知道三年后有更好的方式说“嗨”，但是Wade可能受伤了，这让他有点抓狂。

 

“是啊，呃，如果我把你吵醒了或者别的什么，我很抱歉，我希望我没吵醒你，我想现在有点晚了，我是说，我现在真的没有时间，但是从天上看——”

 

“这是蜘蛛侠吗？“Steve问，他听起来很愉快，听起来很顺从，而且充满希望。

 

该死，他太热情了。

 

“嗯。是的，你好。”Peter说。

 

有一个更好的方法。

 

“Tony告诉我你回来了！”Steve惊呼道，他听起来很高兴，也很清醒，Peter不得不重新调整自己的方向，“我很抱歉Buck和我不在这里，过去四个月我们一直在追踪九头蛇的特工，我们刚刚跟丢了他。”

 

Peter看了看他左边贴在Wade墙上的那个有蹼的包裹。

 

“关于这个，”Peter开始说。

 

/ / /

 

美国队长留着胡子。

 

他留着胡子，留着长发，穿着一件厚厚的阿迪达斯连帽衫，看起来像是从90年代就开始磨损的。

 

Bucky Barnes一直在蹭他，很明显（真的吗？）他看起来很好，休息得很好，而且他还穿着运动衫。

 

Peter把地址寄给他们，他们不到十分钟就到了。

 

他们穿着便服，看起来如此普通和谦逊，Peter几乎认不出他们来。Steve走了过来，他那魁梧的身材总是让人望而生畏，然后他弯下腰，给了Peter一个拥抱。Peter没想到会这样。Steve和他变老的一样快，但他微笑着，用温暖的眼睛看着Peter。

 

“很高兴见到你，孩子。”他说

 

“你也是，伙计。”Peter回答说，他侧身向Bucky害羞地挥了挥手。

 

那个男人微笑着挥手回礼，他那黑色的金属手臂几乎消失在他们周围黑暗的阴影中。

 

“你一直在跟踪那个人吗？”Peter指着那个英国男人问道，因为尽管他随时都可以盯着美国队长的蓝眼睛看，但他更愿意盯着Wade的蓝眼睛看，因为Wade现在最好毫发无损，身体健康。

 

“看起来像。”Bucky嘟囔着，走过去踢了那家伙的头。

 

Peter几乎为他感到难过。

 

Steve看起来有点被冒犯，但什么也没说，而是把注意力转向了Peter。

 

“你怎么找到他的？”他问道，没有了护盾和一头干净的金发，他看起来如此不同。

 

“他发短信给我，”Peter说，然后，通过Bucky难以置信的眼神，他回过头来，“嗯，他有Wade的电话，用那给我发短信，我以为是Wade，然后他来了，然后他说他有Wade，我需要和他一起去把Wade找回来，这对我来说听起来超级可疑，但如果他是对的，然后——”

 

Steve耐心地举起一只手。

 

“等等，”他说，Peter照做了，“你和Deadpool短信？”

 

Bucky在Steve背后哼了一声，但什么也没说。

 

‘我们还拥抱’Venom补充道。

 

“嗯，是的。我们算是朋友吧？“Peter说，但这听起来更像是一个问题。

 

“你是Deadpool的朋友？”Steve有点不相信地重复道，“真的吗？”

 

“那是什么？”Bucky问道，弯下腰从走廊上捡起Wade丢弃的手机。

 

“因为有趣？”Peter尝试说道。

 

超级战士们似乎不太相信这个主意。

 

“为什么没有人喜欢他？”Peter沮丧地问，但Bucky只是摇了摇头，走过去，翻看Wade的短信。

 

Wade和Peter的短信。

 

Peter不知道他为什么脸红，他们只谈论愚蠢的电影和衣服，不像他们互相发送迪克的照片。

 

“哈，”Barnes哼哼着，嘴角挂着嘲弄的笑容，“他喜欢你。”

 

嗯。

 

什么？

 

“呃什么？“Peter声音沙哑的说道，脸涨得通红。

 

‘我们知道这一点’，Venom说，几乎像是在吹牛。

 

“他什么？“Steve倒吸了一口气，俯下身去看Bucky发来的短信，这……真的不是Peter想的那样。一点也不。

 

他把电话从Barnes的手里用蛛丝抢了过来，可能用力太大了，Peter在它飞出窗外之前抓住了它。

 

“听着，”Peter沮丧地说，还有点尴尬，“我们没时间讲这个。我要找到Wade，把这垃圾拿出去，你能帮我吗？”

 

这两个人在这件事上表现得太冷静了。

 

“Buck，几点了？”Steve问，用手抓着他的胡子。

 

Bucky看了看手腕上的手表。

 

“大约4点。”

 

Steve点点头，然后转向Peter。

 

“他一直在迪拜执行一个护盾任务，”Steve对此解释说，“他应该在大约一个小时后到达 中城的塔。”

 

Peter太累了，熬不过去了。他是太累了。老了，他觉得自己老了。

 

“所以那家伙在撒谎？”"Peter问了，不能决定他是解脱了还是生气了。

 

“Ajax ?是的，看起来这只是一个让你来这里的圈套，”Steve说，但他环顾四周，似乎有些不对劲。

 

“但是为什么只派一个人来呢？”Peter问，“我的意思是，我有Venom，我的力量也增强了，九头蛇不会蠢到只派一个人来救找我吧？几年前他们抓我的时候，大概有20个人拿着枪。和一根针。”

 

Steve和Bucky盯着他，脸上带着忧郁的表情。他们俩这么合拍，真有点吓人。

 

“Tony告诉我们的，”Steve说，他看着Peter，充满了同情和同情，Peter有点想跳出窗外。

 

“是啊，好吧，发生了很多事，我不想深入。我真的只想看看Wade，确定他没事，所以我要把这个混蛋留给你们两个，如果你们不介意的话……”

 

“等等，”Steve说，“我们要去同一个地方。如果九头蛇派人来找你你不应该一个人出去。让我们和你一起去吧。”

 

Peter想争辩。

 

他现在不想有人陪伴，但Steve说的有道理。Bucky弯下腰，把Ajax甩在肩上，轻松得好像他什么都没有扛。

 

“好吧，”Peter让步了，“我们在那儿见。”

 

这是他目前所能提供的最好的条件，Steve点头接受了，于是Peter吐出一张网，向曼哈顿的方向飞去。

 

/ / /

 

他以创纪录的时间到达了高塔，并试图忽略在他胃里形成的结，因为他清楚地记得，他曾下课后来到这里，在56楼的实验室与布鲁斯和赵博士一起工作。

 

下雨时，城市的景色美得令人窒息，所有的窗户都因上升的水汽而变得朦胧。Peter觉得自己在云端工作。

 

那些日子更快乐，更简单。

 

现在，他爬上摩天大楼的一侧，来到楼顶，经过了他过去常待的实验室。如果Wade为SHIELD工作，那他就会有一架喷气式飞机，或者至少是一架直升机。Peter不知道Wade从神盾局那里得到了固定的任务，但话又说回来，他一直在吹嘘自己没有连续杀人的记录，所以Peter应该这么认为。

 

他爬上屋顶，坐在窗台上，远离停机坪，眺望整个城市。这是一个美丽的景象，纽约市，灯光闪烁，声音层叠，直到一切都变成了一个柔和的嗡嗡声，一个柔和的辉光，一个记忆。

 

‘在我们之前你是不一样的’Venom说，‘这不是问题。’

 

“是的，”Peter小声说，不想打破这个城市的宁静，“非常好。”

 

他们静静地坐了很长一段时间，这很好，很舒服。

 

‘更快乐？’Venom顺着Peter的手指问道。

 

Peter温柔地用拇指抚摸着它们。

 

“不一样。”他说。

 

Steve和Bucky赶上来了，Peter能听见他们在楼下两层，上气不接下气地爬上屋顶。他们可能根本不用电梯。爱显摆。

 

Peter右边的一扇金属门随着嘎吱声和呻吟声打开了，他们走近Peter时，Peter站了起来。

 

“随时都有可能。”Steve告诉他“如果他不出现，我们就知道Ajax说的是真的。”

 

Peter胃里的疙瘩越来越紧。

 

“太好了，”他叹了口气，把重心从一只脚挪到另一只脚。

 

这很尴尬，但是他们没有一个人站在屋顶上谈话。

 

“所以，”Peter说，因为他不能保持沉默超过5分钟，“你们在约会吗？”

 

他认为这是一个公平的问题，他们读Wade和他的短信他都没有问，所以他应该窥探一下这件事

 

Steve脸红了，如果Peter能在黑暗中分辨出来，那一定很紧张。尽管Bucky笑了，他拍了拍Steve的背，他的触摸挥之不去。

 

“是啊，伙计，你还没把这个消息告诉孩子吗？你在等什么？”

 

Steve看起来有点惊慌失措，他睁大眼睛看着Bucky。

 

“我并不是不想告诉他！”“是的，我们在约会，”Steve说，他看起来既慌张又自豪，Peter想起了这两个男人在40年代长大的事实，当时他承认大声说出这样的话可能会害死他们。

 

“我为你们感到高兴，”Peter诚实地说，而Bucky的笑容更大，更真诚，取笑消失了。

 

“谢谢，”他说着，伸手过去用他的金属手臂碰了一下Peter的拳头，Peter99%确信是 Shuri 教他的，“关于你和Deadpool也是如此。”

 

“哦，上帝，”Peter低声说，“嗯。不，没关系。”

 

“只是朋友吗？”Steve问，听起来真的很好奇。

 

他和Bucky看起来都有点警惕，但这和Natasha每次提到Deadpool时的冷冷的眼神比起来就不算什么了。

 

“是啊，我们只是朋友。”Peter说，但感觉不对，他的话是苦涩的。

 

‘更多’Venom嗡嗡。

 

Peter没有回答。他不想现在就解释Venom。

 

“那太糟糕了，”Bucky低声说，但他知道Peter能听到，Peter转向他，正要问他是什么意思，但一架喷气式飞机正在冲破云层，它的引擎几乎是无声的。

 

它不大，最多只能坐两个人，事实上，当它着陆后，侧门翻了起来，Wade就滚了出来。嗯，一瘸一拐的。他失去了右腿，一个女人跟着他走了出来，她的眼睛在黑暗中几乎是金色的。

 

她毫不费力地支撑着他的体重，她甚至不觉得身后的血迹像面包屑一样恶心。

 

Peter几乎松了一口气，因为Wade少了一条腿，但他还活着。

 

Wade几乎立刻就发现了Peter。

 

“嘿！蜘蛛侠！你在这儿干什么？”对于一个在停机坪上流血的人来说，他听起来太高兴了。

 

女人看着Peter，笑了，洁白的牙齿闪闪发光。

 

“这就是他吗？”她用温柔的声音问Wade，Deadpool热情地点点头，把他的胳膊从她肩上挪开，转而伸手去抓Peter。

 

Peter向前一步，但Venom是喷射出来的，他抓住Wade的胳膊，把他抱过跑道，交给Peter，Peter必须做好拥抱的准备，否则Venom就会把他们紧紧地绑在一起。从技术上讲，这就是刚刚发生的事情。

 

“哇！太酷了，你和队长去机场接我？在大门口吗？我真是个幸运的女孩。”Wade滔滔不绝地说，尽管他在流血，身上有体液和火药的味道，Peter还是紧紧地抱住了他，因为他害怕极了。

 

他应该带些花什么的；这感觉就像他在一次长途出差后问候一个重要的人。

 

‘是吗?’Venom问道。

 

Peter的心在胸口做了一个有趣的小翻转，Wade一扑进他怀里，胃里的疙瘩就松了。完全没有风度的。

 

“不像有些人那么幸运，”这位女士说，然后向Steve和Bucky挥了挥手，“嗨。”

 

“夫人，”Steve答道，伸出手和她握了握手，“Steve·Rogers。”

 

“Domino”她说，“我把Wade撕成两半。”

 

“哈！“Wade笑着，从Peter身边拉开身子，用一只胳膊搂住他的肩膀，恶狠狠地搂着他的腰，“Dom，你干得太好了。”

 

他热情地朝她竖起大拇指，她回敬了一声。

 

“你还是个小男孩，”她说，是针对Peter的。

 

“你是这么告诉她我的名字的吗？”Peter嘘了一声，Wade耸了耸肩。

 

“他这么叫你，”Domino地回答，“但我猜那不是你的名字吧？”

 

“呃，还差得远呢，”Peter笑着说，尽管她透过他的面具看不出来，“但是，呃，我猜你可以叫我那个？”

 

“不！”Wade抱怨道，“那是我的叫法！她不能那样叫你，Dom，别那样叫他！”

 

Peter想知道他是否还需要担心一个秘密身份。

 

Domino只是朝他眨了眨眼睛，向Steve和Bucky行了个小礼，然后她就跳回飞机，优雅地避开Wade留下的血迹。

 

“照顾好他，男孩！“她大叫一声，飞机的门随着一声“嗖”的一声关上了。

 

Wade的血浸透了他的衣服，Peter被这种温暖的感觉搞得心烦意乱，根本没注意Domino的喷气机消失在云层中。尽管Wade看上去很高兴，但他还是严重地靠在自己的一侧，Peter知道这家伙一定很痛苦，他只是习惯了隐藏痛苦。Peter明白。

 

“来吧，伙计，让我们把你治好。”他说着弯下腰去捡Deadpool，像抱新娘一样，不顾衣服上的污渍。

 

Wade毫不犹豫地搂住Peter的脖子，搂住他的胸膛。

 

“不过是皮肉伤而已。”Wade喃喃地说着，字里行间含糊不清。Peter不需要看到他们周围的血渍，就知道Wade流了一吨血。

 

“皮肉伤？“Peter重复他的话，一个温柔的微笑拉着他的嘴唇，“你的腿掉了。”

 

Wade用鼻子嗅了嗅他的皮肤，Peter越拉他越重。

 

“嘿，”Peter低声说，一边摇晃着他，“Ajax没抓住你，是吗？我是说，他没有砍断你的腿或者绑架你——”

 

Wade立刻在Peter的怀里摇晃起来，Peter几乎要把他摔下去，要不是Wade的腰上还缠着Venom的话。

 

“Francis？那该死的喝茶，爱女王的麻袋—— "

 

“哇，嘿，伙计，放松点。”Peter嘶嘶叫着，Wade扭动着身子，几乎用胳膊肘碰到了他的鼻子。

 

不过，Peter还是不让他走。他不可能真的把自己带回去，Deadpool也不是真的要挣扎着回到地面。

 

“他伤害你了吗？”Deadpool咆哮着，转身看着Peter，“他他妈的碰你了吗？我发誓，我要把他的脚趾一直剥到他的——”

 

“不，上帝，他没有伤害我，”Peter放心地说，他把Wade抱得更紧了，希望这样近距离的接触能让这个容易发怒的(前)雇佣兵平静下来。“但他给我发短信了。”

 

Wade用手捂住心口。

 

“背着我？我本来要给我们赚大钱，你却背叛了我？当我明确要求你不要这么做的时候？”

 

“这是一个陷阱，”Steve第一次对Deadpool说话，Wade的注意力转向了这个超级战士，“他想让Peter跟他去某个地方。”

 

Wade盯着Steve看了很久。

 

“哦，天哪，”他低声说，“你们没带我一起去吗？我的天啊，你在逗我吗？我他妈的用一把钝手锯锯断了我的腿你们这些家伙在这里组成一个超级火辣的，超级无敌的超级团队？我敢打赌，你有一个很酷的名字，一切都比X-Force或复仇者好得多。

 

“不，不是这样的。”Peter试着说，但Deadpool并没有被吓住，继续挣扎着，Peter确信戳他前臂的那个温暖的东西就是Wade的腿长回来了。

 

“亮闪闪和条纹是为了把那个英国斗牛犬打个稀巴烂，而他和那患有健忘症、道德上有问题的男友已经交往了三个世纪，而我却没机会看到他们亲嘴？一次也没有？即使是该死的白人也很失望，我发誓，现在的千禧一代，我说的对吗？“

 

Bucky捏着鼻梁，Steve看起来真希望自己能融化在停机坪厚厚的橡胶地面上。Peter…，不怪他们。

 

“我要带他回家，”他告诉他们，因为很明显，每个人都很累，情绪上也很疲惫，他们最不需要的就是Wade开始一场关于同性恋性行为的冗长讨论，“但我们今晚应该谈谈。试着找出九头蛇的动机。”

 

Steve点点头，表情更加严肃和镇定，他对Deadpool做了个鬼脸。

 

Wade向他们两人致敬。

 

“感谢你们的服务和奉献，让我们成为人类冰棒，”当Bucky和Steve转身离开时，Wade喊道，“我们感谢你们的奉献！”

 

这两个超级士兵一言不发地离开了然后就只有Peter，Wade，Venom，小白和小黄。

 

Peter和Wade之间有一种奇怪的气氛，Peter不知道是谁引起的。这感觉就像有人在屏住呼吸，或者就像他们刚刚心有灵犀，几乎要亲吻了，但被他们的父亲一样的身影在最后一刻打断。

 

但是Peter没有想过。

 

“骗子”Venom叹息道，“我们能看到你的梦。”

 

Peter真的需要问问旺达关于封锁他的思想或什么的，他仍然不太清楚她的力量是如何工作的。或者她在哪里。

 

Wade扭动着他那只还没完全长大的腿，这真叫人恶心，把Peter弄得一时胡思乱想起来。

 

“那是你的腿长回来了，还是你看到我很高兴？”Peter问道，试图用一个蹩脚的笑话来打破他们周围沉闷的气氛。

 

Deadpool转向他，摇晃着眉毛和他那奇怪的婴儿腿。

 

"见到你总是很高兴，亲爱的，你是我的一切，"Wade叹息，搂住Peter的脖子，把他搂得更紧了。

 

Peter真的试着不去动情，或者对Wade想要依偎在他身边的愿望感到高兴，但这并没有起作用，他忍不住把自己的脸颊靠在Wade的面罩头上。

 

“我真的以为他们已经找到你了，”Peter承认，他内心很平静，希望Wade不会听到。

 

Deadpool放下一只手，压在Peter的心脏上，这只会让他的肌肉跳动得更厉害。

 

“他喜欢我们，”Venom说，这是很长一段时间以来他第一次开口说话。

 

“嗯，”Barnes说道，“他喜欢你。”

 

“Wade喜欢他”这个想法让Peter心跳加速，他只能希望Deadpool太累了，在想他自己的事情，Peter不能告诉他他有点抓狂。他是那么害怕，那么害怕，九头蛇从他身上拿走了别的东西。他们已经把一切都拿走了，他不知道如果他们也把Wade带走，他会怎么做。

 

“你当时很害怕，”Deadpool低声说，听起来有点震惊和不相信，Peter只是像正常人一样专注于呼吸。

 

“是的，”他承认，声音沙哑，因为说谎有什么意义？

 

Wade沉默了很长时间，Peter不知道他是在听他的盒子，还是想弄明白为什么Peter对他的安危投入了那么多的感情。Peter希望他找到了他的答案，因为Peter不知道他为什么那样做，只知道他的一个想法是Wade，还有他的安全，还有那令人心跳停止的可怕瞬间，他不知道Wade在哪里——

 

"喜欢他" Venom嗡嗡叫，"我们喜欢他"

 

Peter现在不能卸下负担。他会把这个新发现的自我分析的小片段，连同所有的偏执症、创伤后应激障碍、抑郁和焦虑一起打包成盒子，推到脑后。

 

Taya会很自豪的。她会的。

 

Peter没有意识到他一直在盯着黑暗，直到Wade的手搁在他的脸颊上，轻轻地移动着他的头，让他盯着死池面具的白色部分。外面仍然是一片漆黑，但是着陆跑道上闪烁的灯光以闪烁的细节照亮了Wade的衣服。太阳正在升起，稳稳上升，天空在变亮，让Deadpool的特征更加清晰。

 

Peter的心怦怦直跳，Wade一定能感觉到。

 

“为什么？”Wade问道，这让Peter想起了这周早些时候Wade和他之间的谈话，当时他的Venom已经占据了上风。

 

它感觉起来和当时一样脆弱，一样易碎。

 

“什么为什么？“Peter站住了，因为他没有Wade勇敢。

 

“你为什么在乎？”Wade耐心地问，声音又软又害羞，Peter几乎听不见。

 

这是个好问题：为什么Peter会在乎？

 

他认识Wade还不到半年，他们在最糟糕的情况下相遇了。尽管Peter和Wade相识的时间很短，但他仍然知道Wade是加拿大人，他曾在特种部队服役，他结过婚，后来离婚了。他知道Wade最喜欢的颜色是坏日子的粉红色和好日子的彩虹色。他知道他喜欢金色的女孩，chimichangas，和他的蓝色自慰鞋。他知道Wade喜欢小孩子，他在脑子里听到各种声音，他有一个女儿叫埃莉，她也喜欢蜘蛛侠，他知道Wade患有严重的抑郁症，狂躁症，PTSD，与他自己的病症不相上下，在一天结束的时候，是被需要的。

 

是爱。

 

Peter为什么在乎？

 

答案很明显，他只是不知道自己是否准备承认。

 

“你是我的朋友，”Peter轻松地说，没有撒谎，但也没有说真话。

 

有很长一段时间的沉默，只有他和Wade，没有声音，没有干扰，如果Peter更勇敢，他会掀起他们的面具然后——

 

就连他自己也说不准，但他有一种奇怪的冲动，一种奇怪的欲望，想摸摸Wade的嘴唇。这个念头来得又快又急，它的欲望的余波几乎把他击倒在地，温暖了他的骨头，使这个短暂的幻想听起来像是他有过的最好的主意。

 

Peter没有掀起Wade的面具，但他也没有让Wade去够他自己的面具。于是Wade点了点头，把手放下来，Peter希望他不要这么做。

 

“告诉他”Venom冲动地说，“告诉他”

 

Peter没有告诉他。相反，他控制着Wade，让他仰面躺着，双臂牢牢地搂住Peter的脖子，把他们带到Tony的院子的方向上。这是他能想到的唯一安全的地方，Deadpool没有抱怨。

 

/ / /

 

Wade的腿几乎完全长出来了，这时Peter把他们俩荡到院子里，翻过墙，从卧室的窗户溜了进来。现在已经很晚了，从技术上讲确实很早了，但是他知道Tony至少在几个小时内不会在他的院子侧翼里走动。

 

他只有一张床，但有一张沙发，他把Wade放在床垫上，为他拉起枕头。

 

“哇，”Deadpool哼哼着，伸展着受伤的腿，扭动着，伤痕累累的皮肤上的疤痕随着移动而移动，就像水面上的油一样，“不习惯被这么宠坏，我能适应这个。"

 

“你受伤了，”Peter说，因为这是真的，比起他说“我喜欢照顾你”，这样说会产生的感情更少。

 

Wade盯着他看，Peter能感觉到他的目光，他扯下面具，把它扔到沙发后面。他想把衣服脱掉，但他很清楚Wade在看他，所以他抓起几件汗衫和他最喜欢的连帽衫，朝浴室走去。

 

他感到紧张，不知道为什么。

 

也许是肾上腺素残留，也许是Wade没事让他松了一口气，也许是看到Ajax带来了一些创伤，但是当他脱掉衣服，穿上运动服时，他在颤抖。一想到Wade躺在自己房间的床上，他就想跳进一个冰冷的湖里。

 

他不明白这些感觉从何而来，是突然产生的，还是已经持续了好几个月。他深吸一口气，自汽车旅馆后的第一次他看着镜子里的自己。

 

他没有留恋着自己在镜子里的影子，但他确实把面具压平的头发弄乱了。

 

“嘿，V，”Peter低声说，声音小得Wade听不见，“我看上去还好吧？”

 

‘这有关系吗？’Venom好奇地问。

 

“不。”Peter叹了口气，走之前把他那件血淋淋的衣服挂在浴室门的后面。

 

Wade一动也没动，Peter分不清他是睡着了还是醒着。不管怎样，May教育他要尊重客人的权利。

 

“你想换衣服吗？”Peter问，脱下衣服后感觉好多了。他只能认为Deadpool的生活没有他的舒适。

 

Deadpool耸了耸肩。

 

“我很好，宝贝，别为我担心。”

 

他的声音听起来有点紧张，Peter立刻担心他可能在别的地方受伤了。

 

“怎么了？”他交叉着双臂问道，Venom顺着他的脖子溜了过去，把Wade也打量了一遍。

 

Deadpool看着他，双手交叉放在臀部，然后迅速坐起来，双脚着地。他慢慢地接近Peter，就好像他在研究Peter的每一口气一样，把每一个反应都归类到他越来越接近的地方。

 

Peter真希望他没戴上面具，因为他很肯定他整晚都在脸红。

 

Wade在他面前停住了一只脚，慢慢地伸出手来，捏了捏Peter连帽衫的下摆。

 

“这是我的吗？”他问道，Peter的心跳停止了。

 

“嗯，”他说，目光无法离开Deadpool的面具，“也许吧。”

 

Wade走得更近了，用他的手指夹着兜帽衫的褶边；他戴着手套的手抚摸着Peter的胃，让他微微颤抖。

 

“小黄说你穿起来很好看，”Wade低声说，他歪着头，看着Peter的眼睛，他戴着面具更吓人，Peter根本看不懂他。

 

Peter吞咽了一下，知道如果他想结束这一切，不想让这一切升级，现在是时候离开了。Peter从来都不擅长分散局面，这次也不例外。尤其是他一直在想他们最后一次出现在他房间里是什么时候。

 

“你觉得呢？”他问，和Wade平静的语气一样，没有多想。

 

Wade走近了一点点，只是一点点，他们的胸膛几乎碰到一起了，他的手背压在Peter的肚子上，这让Peter有点疼痛。

 

“就像我能把你吃个精光一样。”Wade说着，身子向前一倾，Peter已经喘不过气来了，他不知道自己是怎么又一次喘不过气来的

 

Wade在Peter的脸颊上亲了一下，然后走开了。

 

实际上，他只是把他的面具擦在Peter的脸上，但他也会发出亲吻的声音，Peter可能看起来很茫然，尴尬，震惊，就像他感觉Wade回来了，漫步到Peter的沙发上，好像他为自己感到骄傲，好像他证明了什么。

 

Peter只是觉得冷。

 

和无助地温暖。

 

甚至Venom也在颤抖，这是一种很奇怪的感觉，Wade的行为被共生生物自己的神经强化了。

 

Peter咽了一口。

 

“我们看点东西吧！”Wade说，声音又恢复了乐观，欣喜若狂。

 

Peter显然难以置信地看着他。

 

“错了，小网？”Wade问道，他的声音里透出一种嘲弄的意味，这使Peter感到更加困惑和沮丧，但是他不能说Wade做错了什么，因为Wade什么也没做。

 

也许这就是他感到失望的原因。

 

“没什么！我...没事，只是… ...打开电视吧。“Peter呻吟着说，一只手捂着脸，坐在沙发的另一头。

 

Wade照办了，过了一个钟头，他真的摘下了Deadpool面具，Peter看到他的脸，感激之情油然不动了。

 

两个小时过去了，Peter的腿还在Wade的膝盖上，Wade的手还在他的脚踝上，稳稳当当地，很有安全感。

 

三个小时过去了，Peter睡着了，没有做梦。

 

 

/ / /

 

 

他闻到煎饼味时就不再打鼾了。

 

Friday把他吵醒了。

 

“帕克先生。”人工智能说，“你的客人在厨房里。”

 

“哦，”Peter揉着眼睛，坐起来，抱怨道，“为什么？”

 

“他在做饭，”Friday回答，听起来有点好笑。

 

Peter不确定这是不是件好事，所以他尽快从沙发上下来，以创记录的速度刷完牙，冲到一楼的公共厨房。

 

他在看到Wade做的菜之前就闻到了它的味道，闻起来非常香，所以当他光着脚走进厨房时，他已经垂涎欲滴了。

 

然后在看到Wade的时候冻住了，对方穿着Peter那件超大号的《星球大战》睡裤，Peter的衬衫盖在头上，紧紧的套在他宽阔的胸膛上，Deadpool面具塞在裤腰里。

 

但是让Peter感到温暖和快乐的是Wade看起来非常舒服，很放松，清晨的阳光在他斑驳的皮肤上温柔地照耀着，它看起来很痛苦，但一点也不丑陋，一点也不像Wade想象的那样可怕。Peter不知道为什么Wade光着脚就这么讨人喜欢但他的喉咙里有一种非常亲密的感觉。

 

“煎饼吗？“Peter问道。

 

Wade回头看了看他，眨了眨眼，连看都没看就翻了一个煎饼。它落在柜台上，Peter只是盯着它看，但Wade似乎并不在意。

 

“看看你，”他叹了口气，掐着他的脸，翘起臀部，“我最喜欢的性感小蜘蛛。”

 

Peter没有理会另一边的凳子，而是轻松地跳到柜台上。Wade抬头看着他，咧着嘴笑。

 

“我知道，这里很乱，”Peter一边说，一边拍着Wade的肩膀，这时煎饼看起来开始冒烟了，“还有，这些是什么？”

 

“各种各样的！我没有任何歧视，蜘蛛网，我们这里什么都有。巧克力片，棉花糖，草莓——你们为什么有这么多草莓？”

 

“因为Tony总是忘记Pepper过敏的事，”Peter回答，仍然尽力醒来，不让自己在柜台上再次睡着。“没有人吃它们。”

 

“好吧，我都用过了，”Wade唱着，又拍了拍锅，“这个厨房简直就是肯塔基家庭和花园目录里的东西，谁设计的这个地方？一个戴着胸针的60多岁的白人老妇人？”

 

“很接近，但不完全是。”Pepper的声音从他们身后传来，两人都转过身来，看到她从前门走进来，一只手拿着公文包，另一只手拿着咖啡。Peter看到Wade是多么紧张，他伸手去拿他的面具，但他停了下来，也许是因为他不想把更多的注意力吸引到自己身上。

 

Pepper很聪明，能在社交场合自如应付各种人，她正忙着用手机，给Wade足够的隐私和时间，让他赶紧把面具戴在脸上。Peter不禁有点失望，因为Wade的眼睛真的很漂亮，表情丰富，而且——

 

“想得够多了”Venom打断道。

 

Peter听着，因为共生体可能是对的。

 

“早上好，孩子们，”Pepper边说边笑着从手机上抬起头来，“Wade，这些都是你们做的吗？”

 

Peter不知道最让他吃惊的是什么：Pepper用的是Wade的真名，或者他甚至没有注意到炉子旁柜台上的四叠煎饼。

 

Wade得意洋洋地喘着气，Peter微笑着看着他。

 

“是的，女士！尽管我放在冰箱顶上的那堆煎饼里有草莓，你不应该吃，但我还是要把它们全给你。除非你喜欢你的舌头像气球一样膨胀的感觉，但就我个人而言，我宁愿避免这些经历。那是一个真实的公文包吗？自从《广告狂人》*之后，我就再也没见过这样的人了。”

[注：《广告狂人》是由American Movie Classics公司（AMC）出品，马修·维纳创作，乔·哈姆、伊丽莎白·莫斯等主演的一部美国年代剧]

 

Pepper宽容的微笑着。

 

“是的，我有一些文件要Tony过目，”她说，两个人的眼睛在他们之间扫来扫去，“那你多久过夜一次？”

 

Wade看着Peter，Peter知道，他只知道，Wade会让事情变得更糟。他在他的嘴上做了个无声的动作但Wade的视线转向了Pepper。

 

Wade回答说：“每次Peter和我想换衣服的时候，Peter都有一张很好的床，比我的舒服多了。大多数晚上我都睡在松针和岩石铺成的床上。”

 

“他受伤了！Deadpool制服真的很不舒服，而且我们没有睡在同一张床上——”

 

“是的，我的孩子，我们在沙发上抱着，直到你睡着！”Wade说，Peter简直想要掐死他。

 

Pepper把公文包夹在胳膊下，Wade端起一盘薄饼，递给她。

 

“再见，”她说着转身离开了，“不过你们可能想换衣服。我是说，如果你不想让人们有任何想法的话。”

 

Peter一直等到她消失在视线之外，直到她的脚后跟发出的咔哒声消失，他才转向Wade，把他甩了下去。

 

/ / /

 

 

Steve和Bucky那天下午毫无预兆地来了。

 

天开始下雨了，Peter对天气的变化有点感激。Wade穿着西装，懒洋洋地躺在客厅的沙发上，Peter则被卷帘门吊在天花板上。Wade拔出枪瞄准，但Steve只是把头伸进客厅，举起手来，表情很严肃。

 

“只有我们，”他说，这是没有必要的，因为，是的，他们可以看到他。

 

Wade放下枪。

 

“你知道，看到你长着胡子真是太奇怪了，你看起来像克里斯·埃文斯*。”Deadpool说，Peter从天花板上掉到Wade旁边的沙发上，向Steve和Bucky挥手。

[注：克里斯·埃文斯饰演美国队长]

 

“Tony在实验室？”Bucky往后一靠，环顾前厅，好像多年没来过这里似的。Steve问道。

 

“可能吧，”Peter回答，就像Wade说的，“我做了煎饼！”

 

“我们已经控制了Ajax——”Steve开始说。

 

"你是说Francis，没关系，他不喜欢这个。"Wade打断他，在他的小指头上转着他的 D-Eagle。

 

"我们要审问他。"Steve说，这引起了Peter和Wade的注意。

 

“我希望是这样，”Wade站起来回答，“我希望是这样，或者是折磨他。”

 

“我们没有折磨任何人。”Bucky说，声音很重，Wade只是举起手，做了个“我投降”的手势。

 

“Tony在哪里？”Steve问道，Peter指着他背后。

 

Tony带着Pepper走进厨房，带着几乎不加掩饰的恼怒环顾着所有的薄煎饼。

 

“我的搅拌机里有面糊。”他说，Wade只是指着Peter。

 

Tony看了他们所有人，表情有点封闭，肢体语言僵硬。Pete一直希望在他离开的三年中，Steve和Tony能够克服他们关系中的沉默。

 

显然他们没有。

 

“哇，这太尴尬了，”Wade说，“每个人都想和所有人上床，性紧张得让我很难受。”

 

“闭嘴，”Tony叹了口气，他向Peter看了一眼，好像是Wade说的是Peter的错。“我们在审问谁？”

 

“九头蛇。”Peter说。

 

“一个叫Francis的九头蛇。”Wade插了一句。

 

Tony叹了口气，拿了一个盘子，里面有一块巧克力薄饼。Wade低声尖叫了一下。

 

“周日早上的活动真好，”Tony说着，咬了一口煎饼，大声咀嚼起来。

 

“他是闯进我公寓的人之一，”Peter说，“他昨晚从Wade的电话里给我发短信。”

 

Tony看上去惊慌失措，在挤进他客厅的人群中东张西望。

 

“等等，”他放下盘子说，这时Peter突然想起他没有告诉Tony他要去哪里，“昨天晚上？你们昨晚有个小约会吗？”

 

“这不是计划！”Peter说。“Francis从Wade的手机里给我发了短信，所以我去查了一下情况，他说如果我想救Wade，我就得跟他一起去，但Wade当时在迪拜，所以我把他打昏了，然后给Steve打了电话，因为他就在附近，知道怎么对付九头蛇，然后我们把他送到了拘留中心，现在我们要去审问他。”

 

Tony对着他的手呻吟。

 

“为什么我不能有一个正常的早晨？”他叹了口气，但没有把问题指向任何人。

 

“Tony，你想和我们一起去吗？”Steve问，Tony抬头看着房间，所有人都看着他。

 

“他会来吗？”他指着Deadpool问道。

 

“嘿，”Peter抗议道，“他也参与其中。”

 

“我是其中很大的一部分，”Wade说，“在标签上，我的名字在你的名字之前*。”

[注：作者在原文的TAG中Wade·Wilson在Tony·Stark前面]

 

Tony看起来像是得了偏头痛。

 

“好吧，”他叹了口气，“我们去审问九头蛇的特工吧。”

 

“煎饼和折磨？这真是一个伟大的早晨。”

 

“没有折磨，”Barnes说，但Wade没有听进去，他伸出手去，用小指包住了Peter的小指。

 

“你还好吗，Pete？”他低声问道，这使Peter非常感激他。

 

“是啊，”Peter回答，给了Wade的小指一个安慰，“让我们去和你的对手谈谈。”

 

 

———TBC


	13. 四个月:同性恋大冰淇淋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有时候事情会变得一团糟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *有一丢丢盾冬
> 
> *结尾有少量自/慰、性/幻想内容警告

Francis被关在地下三层的一个加固玻璃牢房里，Tony说这个牢房可以容纳绿巨人。

 

 

所以Francis不会逃跑，至少不会很快逃跑，也不会在不知道所有镶板密码、扫描仪和安全措施的情况下逃跑。一切都很紧张，在金属探测器的检查下，Wade和Bucky每人花了将近十分钟的时间才把刀、枪、炸药从自己身上清除干净……

 

 

Peter和Steve目不转睛地看着，脸上既高兴又无可奈何。

 

 

“这就是当你和杀手或前杀手约会时所发生的事情。”Tony说，Peter只是双臂交叉地等着Wade。

 

 

“我轻装旅行，别那样看我。”Wade说，Peter勉强忍住不像12岁时那样翻白眼。

 

 

尽管Deadpool极力营造轻松的氛围，穿插着笑话、双关语和不恰当的插科打闹，Peter还是无法摆脱心中的焦虑。

 

 

Francis让他想起头上的包，想起肌肉上的针，想起疼痛和迷失方向，想起一脚踢向肋骨。除了他之外，他和带领提取小组的那个人没有多少联系，但这并不意味着Francis不能代表Peter想逃离的一切。

 

 

他的背脊和手臂上满是Venom，从Wade给他的连帽衫的开口里往下溜。它闻起来像雇佣兵，像火药和一些辛辣的东西，Peter把这些气味留在他的鼻子后面。

 

 

在地下？

 

 

不好玩。

 

 

而且肯定不会让他或Venom感觉更好，因为他必须去看九头蛇的手术。Peter讨厌呆在地下，不能忍受没有声音，没有光和颜色。照亮道路的日光灯使他想起白色的墙壁、白色的房间、手术刀、红色的血和——

 

 

Wade把Peter的手按在胸前，正好压在他的胸口。

 

 

Peter能感觉到脉搏。

 

 

“进进出出，让我们来做这个Baby boy，”Wade低声说，Peter能感觉到其他人在看着他们，他们的目光锐利，太善于观察，太好奇，“蜘蛛网。如果你做不到——”

 

 

“我能做到，”Peter打断他说道，尽管他的呼吸越来越困难，“我能做到。”

 

 

“没有什么能让你躲在地下，”Wade理解地说，“你他妈的想什么时候离开就什么时候离开。我们不会在这里待太久，然后我们可以在城里走走。想不想来一次骑马或骑着马兜风？像那些浪漫喜剧？记住，我们应该是90年代的浪漫喜剧，而不是在这。”

 

 

“当然。”Peter说，几乎没有听进去Wade的话，而是选择专注于他的声音。

 

 

这有帮助。

 

 

“我和你一起去，Pete，”Tony说，Peter看了看，努力集中精力慢慢呼吸，“他们能搞定这个混蛋。”

 

 

Peter还没等Tony说完就摇了摇头。

 

 

“我没有问题，”Peter说，他不喜欢所有这些关注，这种纵容，并希望把他自己该`死的东西合在一起，“我很好，我们走吧。”

 

 

谢天谢地，没有人怀疑他。

 

 

Deadpool把他的手往后一拉，拍了拍Peter的肩膀，然后他们就离开了。

 

 

/ / /

 

 

Ajax站着，牢房里没有地方坐，他穿着一身白色的厚连身衣，料子缠在他的脚踝上。

 

 

他额头上的伤疤在荧光灯下显得格外突出，Peter除了生气和困惑外，对他没有什么感觉。牢房的玻璃又厚又干净，顶部的气孔只有两英寸宽。每个人都停在一个很好的距离之外，交谈但又没有太近。然而，Wade并没有在其他人停止行走的时候停下来。相反，他径直走到玻璃跟前，开始砸它。在这个洞穴般的房间里，噪音又大又烦人，Peter只能想象牢房里的噪音有多吵。

 

 

“嘿！嘿，笨蛋！你知道非法闯入是重罪吗？冒充警察而不他妈`的去死你这娘娘腔，糊里糊涂的白屎！”

 

 

“我们为什么带他来？”Stark咕哝着，Peter只是看着Wade继续他的长篇大论，脸上露出短暂的娱乐和一点点的焦虑。

 

 

“他不是警察？”Bucky问道，试图确认一些不合理的信息。Steve只是耸耸肩。

 

 

Wade还在敲玻璃，Ajax似乎希望他能勒死他。这让Peter的嘴里有一种奇怪的味道 

 

 

“我们是来质问他的，不是让他聋的。”Stark插了一句，向前走了几步，但在Wade身后停了下来。

 

 

Deadpool转向他，拳头仍然压在玻璃上。

 

 

“为什么不把这变成一石二鸟的局面呢？”他问道，声音轻快，这时Peter知道，他知道Wade一定也吓坏了。

 

 

“我想问他一件事。”Peter大声说，每个人都转过头看着他，这有点烦人，但他觉得这整件事就是关于他的。

 

 

Deadpool微微后退几步，Peter走到他身边。让Wade靠近，感受他的热情，帮助Peter在这一切中找到共同点。Peter觉得没有了它，他就会沉浸在他的脑海里。

 

 

“Kasady 答应过你什么？”Peter问道，房间里的空气立刻失去了Deadpool创造的那种轻松的气氛。

 

 

感觉就像气温下降了，所有的东西都被冻住了，而Francis——在Peter的心目中，叫他Francis就没那么吓人了——扬起眉毛，傻乎乎地咧嘴一笑。

 

 

“他承诺给我很多东西，”Francis说，他走得更近了一些，“比如我新的治愈能力。是从那边帅哥那里拿来的。”

 

 

他指着Wade。

 

 

‘Wade很帅’Venom地嘶嘶叫着，但他们听起来很生气，因为Wade被冒犯了这件事，Peter真的需要让Venom坐下来，好好地谈一谈因为他们什么时候开始保护Wade的？

 

 

Peter知道他不会从Francis那里得到一个直接的答案，他知道。九头蛇特工的嘴唇被密封在真空中，他们的舌头被缝起来，在这里他们说不出也做不出能让Francis开口的事。

 

 

Francis回答后，Bucky的金属手臂在僵硬的沉默中安静地转动着。Peter想知道，Bucky是不是真的在努力维护他的“禁止酷刑”规则。这听起来很像Steve安排的。

 

 

Peter突然想到，在那一刻，他需要独自做这件事。

 

 

“你们能给我们一些空间吗？”他问道，故意不去看他们，眼睛一直盯着Francis。

 

 

“呃，什么？“Tony问道，“你想让我们把你和绑架你的人单独留在一起吗？”

 

 

“是的，”Peter简单地说，“十分钟。”

 

 

Francis面带微笑，这让Peter非常恼火，但谢天谢地Steve把所有人都带了出来，他们基本上没怎么吵架。Wade迟迟不走，Peter并不感到奇怪。

 

 

“如果你需要什么，就来找我，”他低声说，声音低得连Francis都听不见，“让粘液球把他也弄得一团糟，可能会有帮助。”

 

 

当最后的脚步声不再回响时，只有Peter和Francis，许多压抑的情感在Peter的皮肤下沸腾。在一阵紧张的沉默中，没有人说话，恶毒从Peter的手指间爬了出来，从Wade那件连帽衫的长袖下就能看出来。

 

 

“你想要得到什么，”Peter说，他知道这听起来很蠢，因为显然Francis想要什么，但Peter不相信卡斯迪会送给他，或者九头蛇会给他，仅仅是为了去逮捕Peter。

 

 

有些地方不对劲。九头蛇，不管Peter多么讨厌承认这一点，都是聪明的。他们很精明。他们可能计划绑架他几个月，甚至几年。Francis表现得很草率，很绝望，甚至可能表现出他所有的自我，这是一门独立于九头蛇的课程。

 

 

也就是说——

 

 

“很明显，”Francis说，Peter几乎忘了他问了那家伙一个问题“我有义务要完成。”

 

“或者你会得到人们的青睐。”Peter说，他很高兴看到Francis的容貌有轻微的转变，平静的警惕，然后是恼怒。

 

“我明白他们为什么想让你作呕了，”Francis嘟哝着说，Peter知道他是想让自己振作起来，这意味着他必须马上弄明白到底发生了什么。他交叉双臂，站在他的立场上。

 

 

May曾寄给他一篇文章，说“权力姿势”有助于增强自信。

 

 

“你惹谁生气了？”Peter问，他喜欢他现在对Francis的小权力，“高层的人？或者就在我们这群乌合之众的科学家中间？”

 

 

“我什么都不告诉你，”Francis说，但他听起来更生气了“你他妈——”

 

 

“我还有一个问题，”Peter打断Francis的话，这真的让Francis张大了嘴巴，“Kasady 想让你死吗？”

 

 

他不知道是什么促使他问这个问题，也许是Ajax的反应，他跨步走向玻璃，把手臂支撑在头顶的位置，很能说明问题。Peter是对的，或者他猜对了一部分。在Peter被囚禁的三年里，Francis对九头蛇做了些什么，让Kasady 感到不快。这从来都不好，Peter亲身经历过。

 

 

“你是背着九头蛇做手术的吗？”Peter问，他说得越多，事情就越有条理。

 

 

Francis的拳头紧紧地攥在玻璃上，手指关节都变白了。

 

 

“想知道我做了什么吗？”Francis问，他听起来很自负，现在也控制了局面，这让Peter很不安。“我折磨过你的小男朋友。好几个月，他承受不了，显然不像你。我把他逼疯了，是我干的。他几乎和你说得一样多，但我从来没有想过割掉他的舌头。你觉得这样会管用吗？也许我应该从Kasady 的笔记本里找一页，是吧？"

 

 

他一定看到Peter脸上有什么东西，苍白的皮肤，一种隐藏的情感在涌动，因为他用他那愚蠢的口音继续说

 

 

“我看了录像。我看到他们对你做了什么。我们过去常常聚在一起看——” 

 

 

Venom没有经过Peter的允许就行动了，穿过玻璃上的一个气孔，抓住Francis的喉咙。

 

 

“V,等等——”

 

 

‘伤害你’，Venom嘶嘶作响，紧紧地扼住Francis的喉咙，后者则抓住黑色卷须，‘伤害我们’

 

 

“别太过分，”Peter说，当Francis的眼睛看起来像是从他的脑袋里鼓出来的时候，他下定决心要稍稍松开他们的手。“做得更好。”

 

 

Venom认为，“我们更好“。

 

 

“证明给他看，让他走。”Peter说，希望Venom能听他的。 

 

 

在一片寂静中，Peter真正能听到的只有Francis的呼吸，他的哽咽，直到Venom释放了他，Francis瘫倒在地，气喘吁吁地躺在牢房里。

 

 

“享受腐烂的乐趣吧。”Peter吐了一口唾沫，然后离开了。

 

 

他走在走廊上，尽量不去想地下世界，不去想人们过去是怎么看的，不去想那里有多痛苦，有多丢脸，有多——

 

 

他的膝盖放松，向后靠在最近的墙壁上，当他把膝盖拉到胸前，抱着它们时，呼吸急促。Peter心想，他们过去常常看Kasady——

 

 

他不能呼吸。空气没有进来，他的喉咙越来越紧，呼吸越来越困难，他的恐慌越积越多，他的胸膛越来越热，越来越难受，他就要死了，他要在这个他妈`的实验室里死去，那里有白色的墙，白色的大厅和白色的天花板

 

 

他失去了时间。

 

 

他当然知道。

 

 

/ / /

 

 

 

Peter在一间小公寓的沙发上醒来。

 

 

有张唱片在播放，沙哑而永恒。Peter能听出这首歌的旋律，但不知道是哪首歌。他感觉不到自己的任何一部分，一切都是静止的，他的手指感到刺痛。他坐起来的速度很快，以至于他的头有点疼，但这并不重要，因为他已经明白了一些事情，也许这很重要。

 

 

“Ajax惹恼了Kasady ，他试图让我离开他坏的一面。”Peter脱口而出。

 

 

房间里唯一的另一个人是Bucky，他坐在Peter对面清洗他的一把枪，枪的零件被熟练地放在他的脚边，他抬起头，脸上带着平静的表情。

 

 

“你发现了吗？”他问道。

 

 

“我想，我的意思是，这就是我认为发生的事情。”Peter回答，小心翼翼地移动着，所以他坐在沙发边上，而不是躺下来。

 

 

他四周看了看。

 

 

他们现在还在纽约，不过比较安静。街上的噪音依然存在，但并没有震耳欲聋的杂音。房间里有一张床，和沙发平行，还有一个干净的厨房，Peter认为那是一个通向浴室的短厅。

 

 

“这是你的地方吗？”Peter问，而Bucky已经回去清理他的枪械零件。

 

 

“Steve和我住在这里。”他心烦意乱地说 

 

 

“大家都在哪儿？”Peter问道。

 

 

“拘留Wilson。”Bucky说，在说完之后所有的Peter的注意力都在前冬兵的身上。

 

 

“拘留？为什么？在哪里？”Peter结结巴巴地说，站起来，因为如果Wade有麻烦了，他就得去帮忙

 

 

“拘留这个词太夸张了，这是我的错，”当Peter的恐慌变得显而易见时，Bucky做出了弥补，“但他至少朝Ajax的鸡[和谐] 巴开了五枪，所以他受到了训斥。”

 

 

“哦，”Peter喘着气，泄气了，“这么说他没有被逮捕什么的？”

 

 

“Stark肯定把它归结为‘带薪被迫离开’，”Bucky说，他仔细地打量着Peter，“所以没有。”

 

 

“你不能这样说，伙计。”Peter呻吟着，向后扑倒在沙发上，一只手摸着头发。

 

 

有一段时间，只有Bucky在清理他的枪，录音机和外面的交通信号灯的声音。Venom在说话，但很安静，所以没有打扰平静，这已经解决了。Peter对共生生物还是有点恼火。因为，你知道的，他的胳膊断了，还想杀了他的朋友，但他仍然在听，而且只有在Venom似乎在寻求肯定的时候才会做出反应。

 

 

令人惊讶的是，是Bucky先和他说话的。

 

 

“你想喝茶吗？”他问道，手里拿着一块用来磨光的手帕。

 

 

“当然，是的，听起来不错。”Peter同意了，Bucky进入厨房处理水壶

 

 

Peter有时会忘记，Bucky在现代生活的时间比Steve长，他更适应小的科技事物。这并不是说电热水壶就像重新校准一只金属手臂，但Peter有时会陷入这样一种想法：Steve和Bucky已经100岁了，而他却忘记了他们知道如何成为正常运转的成年人。

 

 

“嘿，我能问你一个私人问题吗？”Peter问，Bucky靠在柜台上，双臂交叉放在胸前。

 

 

“看情况。”他笑着说，所以Peter知道他只是在开玩笑。

 

 

Peter真的很紧张，突然，不知道该怎么说，也不知道为什么他认为Bucky是最好的人选，但在他所有的朋友和复仇者中，Steve和Bucky的关系，不知怎么的，是最健康的。他们是同性恋，而Peter的问题与此有关。向Bucky征求意见是有道理的，对吧？他好像有一百岁了，一定很有帮助。

 

 

“你怎么知道你喜欢Steve？”

 

 

Bucky扬起眉毛。

 

 

“因为我喜欢Steve。”他说；事实上，没有任何尴尬。

 

 

“是啊，妈的，我是说你怎么知道你开始喜欢他？喜欢他！”

 

 

Peter应该停止说话。

 

 

但Bucky看起来并没有走投无路，也没有不自在。相反，他的目光越过Peter，也许回到了布鲁克林，回到40年代，回到更早的时代，他实际上在考虑Peter的问题，认真地对待它。

 

 

“我不知道，”他说，一切都非常虎头蛇尾。

 

 

“哦，”Peter说着，失望像Venom一样从他的血管里喷涌而出。

 

 

他有点期待——希望——Bucky能帮他解决所有的情感问题。这看起来并不会发生。

 

 

“我想我一直都很爱他，”Bucky说，声音很轻，几乎被唱片里的歌曲淹没了。Peter看着他，等待着。

 

 

这是一个非常微妙、诚实的时刻，Peter不想说出来，以免破坏气氛。在好天气里，Bucky不是最健谈的，所以他想详细阐述，尤其是一个如此私人的话题，这让Peter坐立不安。

 

 

“那时候，当我们还是青少年的时候，没有人谈论同性恋。它没有被讨论过，所以当我意识到我的感受时，没有任何可以借鉴的东西。我是突然意识到，就像冰块一样，我爱Steve很久了，只是过了一段时间我才接受。“

 

 

Peter不知道该说什么。他想说声谢谢，想对Bucky的开放表示感谢，但他不想听起来像是在同情另一个人，或是在装模作样。

 

 

‘诚实地回答’Venom说，‘我们想要一杯拿铁’

 

 

Peter要听从的是Venom的第一条建议。

 

 

“我想我喜欢Wade。”Peter承认，很安静，这听起来很奇怪，但这也是他很长一段时间以来所做的最合理的解释。

 

 

他说出来了，而且很有效。

 

 

他的心变得很高兴，在他的胸部晕眩，他可以感觉到他的脸颊上的红晕，他这是女人被迷恋的典型反应，但现在他感觉到了Wade，一个男人，这…这很奇怪，但也很容易。

 

 

在那一刻，他感觉很好，但他不知道如何处理这一切。

 

 

“我有一种感觉，”Bucky说，水壶发出嘟嘟声，于是他把水壶从托盘上拿下来，倒入了两个马克杯，走过去递给Peter。

 

 

Peter拿走了它，却不能真正看到Bucky的眼睛。另一个人似乎并不介意，只是盘腿坐在地板上，他一直在清理他的武器，等待Peter继续。

 

 

Peter不知道如何继续。

 

 

他刚刚向自己和Bucky·Barnes同时承认了这一点，而且他还在努力证明Bucky已经爱Steve90多年了

 

 

“我不知道是不是因为他帮我从九头蛇那里救了我，而我在拖延时间，或者这是真的，或者别的什么，但这让我很紧张，我不知道该怎么做。”Peter匆忙地说道。

 

 

Bucky边喝茶边哼着小调，大声地啜饮着。

 

 

“我明白，”他承认，语气温和，而且，他会的。

 

 

Peter意识到，他和Wade比任何人都更了解自己的过去和现状。

 

 

“在我看来，你们并不是相互依赖的，”Bucky看着Peter，想要证实还是否认，于是Peter摇了摇头。”你不需要依赖Wilson的情绪劳动。“

 

 

“那是什么意思？”Peter问道：“如果我们谈论自己的感受，这有关系吗？因为如果我这么做了，妈的，那是不是意味着我在占他的便宜？”

 

 

“不，”Bucky说，把他的茶放下，“你觉得他会是你的治疗师吗？”

 

 

“不！”Peter惊叫了一声，然后马上降低了声音，“不，我不想那样。”

 

 

Bucky耸了耸肩。

 

 

“那么你的吸引力听起来是健康而真诚的，你可以直接吻他。”他说着，Peter被茶呛到了。

 

 

“呃，”他结结巴巴地说，“什么？”

 

 

Bucky朝他咧嘴笑着，牙齿尖利，调皮捣鬼。Peter把他看作一个十几岁的孩子，卷入了Steve谈论的打斗中。

 

 

“我试过，”Bucky承认，好像这不是什么大不了的事，“来确保我不只是在经历一些狗屎的事，事实证明我不是。”

 

 

‘试验’Venom嗡嗡叫，‘像Kasady 那样？’

 

 

‘不，’Peter想，‘就像亲吻男人一样。’

 

 

‘哦’Venom说 ‘吻男人’

 

 

“谢谢你，伙计。”Peter叹了口气，抿了一口酒，几乎感觉不到它烫伤了他的上颚，但他需要做点什么，因为他觉得很尴尬。

 

 

“我只有这些了，”Bucky说，他的手机在他身边震动，“希望这能有所帮助。”

 

 

“是的，”Peter说，但他听起来有些哽咽，“谢谢。”

 

 

Bucky朝他笑了笑，看了看他的新信息。读完后，他站起身来，抓起刚刚擦亮并重新组装的枪。

 

 

“该走了，”他叹了口气，“我们去找你的男朋友吧。”

 

 

“他不是——我们还没说呢，”Peter咕哝着，但还是不顾一切地跟着Buck。

 

 

但是Venom和Bucky是对的。

 

 

他得弄清楚这事。他需要在他的方式上小心谨慎，因为他知道Wade是混蛋，如果事实证明他对男人没有吸引力，至少在性方面是这样，那么他就不想利用Wade，他也不想让Wade觉得他被利用了。这是假设Wade喜欢他，Wade甚至会被男人吸引。

 

 

当然，他肯定是在暗示这一点，而且他会像《no tomorrow》那样和任何会动的东西调情，但这并不意味着他会被Peter吸引。

 

 

所以，实验。

 

 

Peter擅长这些。

 

 

///

 

 

 

他们去复仇者大厦十楼和每个人见面。

 

 

Peter告诉他们他对Bucky说了什么（是关于Ajax和Kasady ，不是关于喜欢Wade），这似乎是每个人最好的猜测。这是有道理的，自从几个月前Kasady 在邓肯甜甜圈里给Wade打电话后，Peter就再也没听到他的消息了。

 

 

Wade坐在房间角落的一张椅子上，撅着嘴，但同时也奇怪地为自己感到自豪，他的血在浅色的皮衣上干得黑黑的。

 

 

“你是怎么进入牢房的？”当所有人都在讨论下一步行动时，Peter问，他们都只是一些随机的想法，关于Kasady 可能在哪里，九头蛇在哪里，如果他们还在寻找Peter，因为广播沉默，除了一个单独的特工，没有人试图把Peter从纽约带走。

 

 

Tony认为，也许他们正在走向下一个最好的方向。

 

 

这是一个很可怕的假设，Peter会站在Wade身边，听他说话。

 

 

“打开它，”Wade哼着，用手指捻着格洛克手枪，“很容易。我的直觉超棒的，宝贝，相信我。“

 

 

“我不怀疑，”Peter低声说；因为过去四十八小时的劳累头痛。

 

 

Tony仍然滔滔不绝，Steve开始争论对方想要表达的观点，而Peter已经经历了很多这样的情况，他知道事情只会升级，今天什么也做不了。

 

 

他斜靠在Wade的身边，试图在靠近他时不引起别人的注意。

 

 

“嘿，”他低声说，Wade把更多的重量放在Peter的一边，这表明他在听，“想要披萨吗？”

 

 

///

 

 

 

Peter知道这有点陈词滥调，但他喜欢纽约披萨。

 

 

他们只是走到他们在市中心看到的第一个墙上的洞，站在外面，他们把油滴到纸盘上。Wade把他的Deadpool面具拉到嘴边，他吃得很快，身体斜着靠在拥挤的城市街道。

 

 

“我们可以在别的地方吃，”Peter建议，不想让Wade一直感到不舒服，“知道附近有一个容易进入的建筑吗？”

 

 

Wade咽下最后一口，摘下面罩，朝Peter竖起大拇指。

 

 

“不用担心，宝贝，一切都好了。”发动机里有足够的油，可以带我去吃第二顿饭。”

 

 

Peter笑了，但还是带他们离开了餐厅外面的队伍。

 

 

结果他们漫无目的地走了很长一段时间，Wade边吃边说话，Peter边听。他是个慢吞吞的人，这是他有生以来第一次为此感到欣慰，因为这意味着他可以一直听Wade的，而不必再为他的努力付出了。他累了，Wade的声音是舒缓的声音，这很好，这是Peter需要的。

 

 

太阳开始落山，在天空中降落，他们在华盛顿广场公园停下来看它落下。Peter还没有意识到他们是怎么走的，直到他看见那个臭名昭著的拱门，Wade才用胳膊肘推了他一下。

 

 

“这和《哈利遇见莎莉》里的场景几乎一模一样，只是我们都没有卷发，而且我比苏珊·戴好看多了。”

 

 

“我就是比利·克里斯托吗？”Peter皱着鼻子问。“如果是这样，我就不去了。”

 

 

“我不知道，Pete，那个骨瘦如柴的怪胎有点让你想跪下来，你知道吗？尤其是他在《公主新娘》中的角色，我是说，哇！”Wade假装给自己扇风，Peter却笑不出来，这让人讨厌。

 

 

然后Peter就思考着跪在地上的Wade，Wade对男人的性评论，他甚至不确定Wade是被男人吸引还是真的很轻浮，他需要知道这个。

 

 

“你喜欢男人吗？”Peter脱口而出，他很高兴公园里现在没有很多人。

 

 

Wade看着他，Deadpool的面具难以辨认，他的眼白困惑地皱了起来，他歪着头。

 

 

“嗯，是吗？”他问道，就像Peter问他有史以来最大的“duh”问题一样，“我可爱天真的蜘蛛宝宝，我刚刚说过我会吸比利·克里斯托的血。”

 

 

“我不知道你是不是在开玩笑！”Peter说，他觉得他需要为自己辩护，因为，拜托，这可是Deadpool，这家伙把一切都藏在粗俗幽默的面纱后面，这是他的风格。

 

 

“我喜欢每一个人，Pete，即使我在我的漫画和电影中似乎只有过异性恋关系，”Wade说，翘起他的臀部，双臂交叉，“请不要问我是否上过平底锅。”

 

 

“呃，”Peter结结巴巴地说，“什么？”

 

 

“嗯，从技术上讲，我是泛性恋，你不会相信有多少人认为这是一个合适的问题。”

 

 

“我……不打算问这个。”

 

 

“很好，”Wade说着，拍了拍他的肩膀，留连不去，看上去若有所思。“你不必回答这个问题。”

 

 

“好吧，”Peter谨慎地表示同意。

 

 

“你喜欢什么？”Wade问，把手从Peter肩上放下来，但还是紧紧地靠在Peter身边。

 

 

Peter的心跳加快了一倍。

 

 

“直到最近我才开始认真思考这个问题，”他诚实地说，因为尽管他很喜欢Wade，还不想在谈话中陷入僵局，但他仍然有一种与生俱来的欲望，想把一切都告诉Wade。

 

 

有一天，他给Wade发了一张照片，照片上他的头上有一根卷曲的头发，因为他觉得他走路的时候头发看起来像在跳舞。

 

 

“你最近在想什么？”Wade问道，语气里带着询问和哄骗。

 

 

Peter想说“你”，但这并不能真正帮助他“试图弄清楚我们的立场”的想法。

 

 

‘不要再思考了’Venom嘶嘶地叫着‘我们要冰淇淋’

 

 

“只是……我可能是双性恋，”Peter说着，Deadpool兴奋地拍着手。

 

 

“哦，天哪，真的吗？”他尖叫了一声，Peter转身走开了，立刻后悔了，尽管他的脸上一直挂着微笑。

 

 

“哦，天哪，算了吧。”他咕哝着，高兴地看着Wade把他们的胳膊勾在一起，想让Peter和他一起跳。

 

 

“太好了，Pete，你不觉得好吗？你想庆祝一下吗？我们都喜欢女人和男人！看看我们，哈？说你不会碰巧也喜欢那些看起来像被遗忘的晒干的鳄梨的人吧？”

 

 

Peter的心脏在肋骨上做了一个双重翻转。

 

 

“什么？“他问道，讨厌自己的声音听起来很细。

 

 

“没什么！我们去买冰淇淋吧。”

 

 

‘终于’Venom叹了口气，但Peter仍然感到身体失去了平衡，而Wade的触碰，他的亲密无间，都无济于事。

 

 

当Wade带他们去一家大的同性恋冰激凌店时，Peter并不感到惊讶，但这很好，很甜，Wade让Peter笑得很开心，这很好。即使一直以来，Peter都想吻他。

 

 

///

 

 

 

 

Peter已经三年没自 [和谐]慰了。

 

 

老实说，他已经失去了性`冲动。抑郁，折磨，和一个疯狂的医生检查你的内脏会对你造成伤害。但现在，它似乎又回来了，起初很慢，以游荡的思想、想法、梦想的形式出现，Venom喜欢让他想起这些。大部分，不是全部，都集中在Wade身上。

 

 

Peter试着去看色[和谐] 情[和谐] 片，但这很奇怪，没有人情味，而且没有一个男人(或女人)是为他做的。他们没有一个人有合适的声音，合适的身材，合适的精力，而且Venom经常会问为什么他们觉得很热，而Peter就是无法应对。

 

 

世界上最好的杀人凶手是外星人，在你想要把人的共生生物从身上抹去的时候问的是人类生物学的问题。

 

 

Peter早上吃完冰淇淋醒来，昨晚整个晚上都和Wade在一起，穿着拳击短裤，浑身酸痛，不知所措。他从来没有像现在这样感觉与自己的身体如此分离，因为他知道如果他只是触碰自己，如果他让自己停止思考，感觉良好，也许他将能够有一个真正的高潮，而不是在中途停止恐慌发作。

 

 

他能感觉到皮肤下的Venom，在他的脑海里，这几乎是一种现实的检验，足以让他跳进冷水浴，忽略它。但是他想要这样做，想要对自己的自主权有一些表面上的控制。

 

 

他真的很想和Wade在一起。

 

 

这是一种他以前没怎么考虑过的渴望和冲动，但现在他认为它几乎是包罗万象的。

 

 

Venom什么也没说，这通常意味着共生生物与Peter的思想是隔绝的，不像他们经常做的那样连接，所以这可能是Peter唯一的机会。他试着深吸气，长时间呼气，他让他的手在他的腹部徘徊，指甲轻轻刮过皮肤，导致鸡皮疙瘩随着动作上升。

 

 

尽管这是为了唤醒他的身体，但他并没有感觉到唤醒的迹象，也没有感到温暖或绝望，所以他试着想象Wade的手放在他皮肤上的样子，试着想象那是什么感觉。Wade的伤疤会不会很粗糙？它们会被抓住还是会变软，肋状的？是的，这很有效，这真的很有效，Peter正追求这种感觉，想象Wade的样子，他的身材会让Peter的身材显得多么矮小，Wade会把他推到床垫上，让他几乎不能动弹，所以他只能让Wade做他想做的事，这是一个令人兴奋的，绝望的想法，Peter会让Wade做任何事

 

 

‘我们饿了’，Venom发出嘶嘶声，就这样结束了。

 

 

Peter沮丧得几乎呻吟起来，把脸埋在枕头里，使劲地呼吸。他是这么多年来他感觉最兴奋的人，他的Venom简直是——妈`的——

 

 

“你能让我单独呆五分钟吗？”Peter恳求道，但这并不重要，他很柔软，任何唤起的痕迹都像灰尘一样四处飘散，他讨厌这个，他非常讨厌这个。

 

 

”煎饼”Venom说“我们要煎饼”

 

 

“很好，”Peter叹了口气，把自己从床上推了起来。

 

 

他发短信叫Wade过来做，因为那些被惯坏的小东西，只会吃Wade的煎饼。讽刺的是，Tony也是。

 

 

Peter把冷水泼在脸上，但他仍然能看到Wade在他的眼睛后面，仍然能想象Wade走到他身后时的感觉，双臂环抱着他的腰，紧紧地贴在他的身上

 

 

“煎饼”Venom打断了他，更紧急的是，Peter承认这在今天行不通。

 

 

他发现他的战衣还被Wade的血弄脏了，挂在他放衣服的门后，他应该把它洗干净，因为他更适合这个，这是他最喜欢的。

 

 

他把它从钩子上取下来，光着脚从大厅走到厨房，只是有点惊讶地看到May坐在柜台边和Tony聊天，他们之间有一壶热咖啡。

 

 

Peter的手机震动着，Wade给他发了一个跑步男子的表情符号，他微笑着把它塞进自己的汗衫口袋里，挥手道早安。

 

 

“你起得真早。”May说，揉乱他的头发，让它看起来更糟。

 

 

Tony在他的右边点点头，喝了一口咖啡，然后说:“外星人今天怎么样？”

 

 

Peter看着他的皮肤，他的静脉比平时更黑，更明显。他并不知道这是什么意思，但他认为Venom已经接近表面，也许正在不耐烦地等着Wade过来做饭。

 

 

“很烦人，”Peter回答道，他仍然对之前被打断感到有点恼火，但他从May旁边的凳子上拉出一张凳子，把蜘蛛侠战衣放在桌子上。

 

 

May皱着鼻子。

 

 

“这是血吗？”她边问边用指甲挑着战衣。

 

 

“不是我的，”Peter说，May夸张地点了点头。

 

 

“太好了，这让我感觉好多了。”

 

 

“那是Wade失去一条腿的时候的事。”他解释说，May脸色发白，喝了一大口酒，Peter希望她没有在里面放威士忌。

 

 

“所以我们得把它打扫干净，是吗？”Tony问，听起来有点恼火，但他微笑着说:“太好了，Wilson应该清理一下，这是他的烂摊子。”

 

 

“公平地说，他受了重伤，”Peter边说边用网罩住一个杯子给自己倒了一杯酒。

 

 

“公平地说，他不会死，”Tony回击道，但还是不顾一切地接受了反驳。

 

 

他看了看表，又看了看血，Peter正要转向May问她怎么样，这时Tony的手僵住了，一动不动。

 

 

“哦，Pete，”他说，Peter看了看他，听到他的语气，立刻紧张起来。“你觉得这像什么？”

 

 

Peter斜靠在柜台上，Tony把战衣斜着放在那里，在Peter肩胛骨之间的材料里，有一个小金属点。

 

 

热位置跟踪器。

 

 

他们站在柜台周围，Tony手里拿着的东西压得他们喘不过气来，就像一吨砖头压下来，威胁要把他们压进纯粹是恐慌和绝望的灰浆里。

 

 

Peter不需要知道任何细节。

 

 

他能从骨子里感觉到。

 

 

Kasady即将来临。

 

 

他来找他了。

 

 

——TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这一章里，有一些细节提到了让Peter被抓，人们看着Peter被折磨，提到Kasady让Peter开刀，Peter恐慌发作


	14. 四个月零两天:再见，再见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凡事总有一天会崩溃的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一丢丢虫贱成分，在结尾

Kasady来了。

 

 

他来找他了。

 

 

“May，”Peter说，“你得走了。”

 

 

她睁大眼睛看着他，“不，Peter，我留下来——”

 

 

“May，我不是在问你，”Peter厉声说着，抓住她的胳膊，催促她站起来，“如果你因为我而受伤——”

 

 

"先生，Deadpool正试图进入这个房子。"Friday的声音打断了Peter，所有在他们周围的紧张情绪都在现实中消散了。

 

 

Kasady现在不在这。

 

 

他还没吃到煎饼呢，Wade是来做煎饼的。

 

 

煎饼。

 

 

Peter几乎要哭了，他感到恐慌和害怕，他他妈的无能为力，他真的不知道该怎么办。

 

 

他的一部分想要离开追踪器，独自对付九头蛇，离开May，离开Tony，离开他最关心的人，因为他爱他们，他如此爱他们所有人，很难去爱死亡可以触及的东西。

 

 

Kasady能够得着。

 

 

Peter用手吸气，试图控制住自己的神经。

 

 

"我会告诉Wade，"他说，声音很粗，"就，May，拜托，你能不能——"

 

 

“我会把她送回家的。”Tony打断了他的话，他的声音丝毫不掩饰自己的感情。他很冷静，镇定，这正是Peter现在需要的。

 

 

“别就这么消失了，”May说着，从凳子上站起来，抓住Peter的胳膊，“你不能这样对我。如果你离开，如果你做了鲁莽的事，你……”

 

 

她打断了他的话，声音因激动而颤抖，Peter能感觉到她的手在她抓住他的地方不停地颤抖，越抓越紧，就像Flash给他留下伤口和淤青后他回家时那样。

 

 

“我不会消失的。”Peter说。

 

 

他的意思是“我要说再见”

 

 

May拥抱了他，他回抱了，Peter不想让她走，但他知道这对她来说是最好、最安全的事情。

 

 

“来吧，”Tony说着，拉着May的胳膊，带她朝车库的方向走去，“Peter，我回来后我们会想出一个计划的。哦，星期五呢？让Wilson进来。“

 

 

Peter看着May和Tony离开，然后他的腿软了，他让自己跌倒在地。他想要站起来，把所有的窗户都封起来，尽可能地收集所有的武器，把自己关在房间里，关起来，平平安安。

 

 

不幸的是，他的腿不希望他移动来完成这些。

 

 

Peter感到浑身冰冷，一种孩子般的恐惧使他一动不动地躺在瓷砖地板上。他想了一会儿，他可能还在做梦睡觉，因为这不可能真的发生，不是吗？Kasady真的在这里找到他了吗？

 

 

他失去了联系，这是一种可怕的解脱。他的大脑记住了Kasady，记住了他宽阔的肩膀，大大的手和黄色的牙齿把这些和痛苦，折磨，情感和心理上的痛苦联系在了一起，这些痛苦是如此巨大和难以承受，以至于让Peter什么都感觉不到。

 

 

他什么都感觉不到这样他就不用去感受一切了。

 

 

外面有声音，灌木丛里有一只动物，一根树枝被折断了，还有Peter的赛车。他想都没想就走了，关上了门，够着窗户。他一口气就爬上了天花板，在院子的南北两翼移动，不顾Friday的惊奇。他不能停下来想他在做什么，因为如果他停下了，Kasady就能找到他，他就能破门，而Peter不会再为他而跌倒，他现在更强壮了，他有Venom，他有Wade

 

 

楼下门边传来一声低沉的惊叫，Venom在Peter的皮肤上爬。谁进来了?

 

 

“Deadpool来了。”Friday说着，Peter从天花板上掉了下来，气喘吁吁地站在楼上第二间公共休息室的中央。他能听到Wade在呼唤他，大声地向Peter发出警告，只要他能在他身边，但Peter几乎无法集中注意力。他感觉自己在崩溃，好像他在破碎、衰退、化成灰烬还有热风——

 

 

“嘿，宝贝，你在装饰吗？”Deadpool站在通往公共空间的门厅里，举起双手，拉下面具，看着Peter的蜘蛛网，看着它们的设计是多么随意和疯狂，“他看起来吓坏了，别说话了。”

 

 

Peter知道最后一句话不是对他说的，所以他什么也没说。他现在还不知道怎么说。

 

 

“他不是僵尸，胆小鬼，滚开。”Deadpool喃喃自语道，如果Wade这么投入地和他的箱子聊天，那今天一定是糟糕的一天。

 

 

Peter应该是一个更好的朋友。他应该给Wade做煎饼，而不是向他要东西，邀请他去他那奇怪的、装模作样的、在院子里做奇怪的尝试。

 

 

“我有个追踪器。”Peter说着，Deadpool抬头看着他。

 

 

“什么？”Wade问，尽管Peter希望他能靠近一些，他却没有。

 

 

“Francis，他在我的衣服上放了追踪器。”虽然Peter能感觉到他的嘴唇在说话，但他几乎听不到。

 

 

“我应该朝他开五枪才对，”Wade嘶嘶叫着，踢了踢离他最近的一条椅子腿，“该死。我们去把追踪器插到他屁股上，我有时间。那煎饼？”

 

 

“我不知道现在移动它能起多大作用，”Peter承认，他仍然感到浑身颤抖，暴露在外，“它就在我身边，静止不动，好几天了。”

 

 

Wade哼哼着，但他的肩膀很紧张，他流露出沮丧和紧迫感，但足以让Peter慢慢地开始冷静下来。

 

 

“我得走了，”Peter低声说，Venom顺着他的皮肤搅动着，滑过他的手腕，滑过他的吐丝器，治好了Peter惊慌失措时的疼痛。

 

 

Deadpool啧啧一声。

 

 

“或者我们杀了他们？”他指着身上绑着的武器说，“我的意思是，我不想吹牛，但杀死九头蛇是我最喜欢的事情。工作方面，而不是性或食物方面。“

 

 

“我不能因为呆在这里就威胁到每个人，”Peter说，Wade又走近了一步，试探着Peter的紧张程度。“May在布鲁克林，Tony和Pepper大部分时间都在这里，我不能——”

 

 

“亲爱的，他们早已经在这个地方了，”Wade温和地说，“他们他妈的想什么时候来就什么时候来，不管你在哪里。铁皮人很聪明，对吧？为了一个白痴？他在世界各地都有这样的安全屋。May可能被所有的地盾探员保护着，所以不要担心可消耗的房产和过度保护的人，让我们为你担心，好吗？”

 

 

Peter咽了咽口水，喉咙发紧，双手颤抖。

 

 

“我不是——这是我的错，我不应该成为任何人的第一选择——”

 

 

“哦——，我得打断你的忏悔时间，蜘蛛网，因为不管你喜欢与否，你都是我的第一任务，这意味着我不会让任何闻起来不像雏菊的东西通过这些门，这不是食品外卖吗，明白了吗？”

 

 

“Wade——”

 

 

“这个问题的答案只有‘是’，啊，是啊，谢谢你怀特*，一个"反问句"。我知道，我知道，我八年级毕业了“

[注：还记得我们小学时英语教科书上的“怀特老师”吗？（手动滑稽]

 

 

“我不能把别人拉下来。”Peter坚持说，因为Wade不明白。Peter的工作是保护人们的安全，他的工作是铲除坏人，而不是袖手旁观，让别人替他解决问题。

 

 

如果Kasady想要Venom，想要Peter回来，那么Peter应该是那个对付它的人，不是Wade，不是Tony，不是——

 

 

Wade用手捧着Peter的脸，皮革温暖而粗糙，但并不难受，Peter毫不犹豫地伸手抓住Wade的手腕，需要某种平衡。

 

 

Wade说：“宝贝，你得从你那又厚又漂亮的脑壳里钻出来。”他声音低沉地说，Peter能感觉到他的胸膛“我不会让任何人抓到你的。我答应过你，我们现在什么地方都不去，什么都不做，我现在答应你，所以如果你走，我就走，如果你留下，我就留下。太简单了！就像速溶通心粉奶酪，宝贝，五分钟就能做好，尝起来有点像塑料，但最后一切都会好起来的。”

 

 

“这是最奇怪的比喻。”Peter说，因为他哽咽得说不出什么严肃的话来。

 

 

Deadpool歪了歪脑袋，Peter需要看看他的脸。

 

 

“你能摘下你的面具吗？”他颤抖着问，当Wade犹豫的时候，Peter立刻后退了一步。因为..拜托，Parker，他今天过得很糟糕——“我……没关系，艹，对不起，我只是……我只想看看你的脸，但是如果你的皮肤受伤了，或者你不想看到，那是——”

 

 

Wade飞快地揭下了面具，看到Wade的眼睛和嘴唇那么近，Peter屏住呼吸。今天他的伤疤看起来更痛了，他的下巴和耳朵上有红色的伤痕，但并不难看，一点也不难看。Peter向前走，在Wade的下巴上轻轻吻了一下。

 

 

他还没来得及思考，就已经吻了上去。当他向后靠的时候，他尽量不去想它，心里出奇地平静。Wade变得紧张起来，一动不动，双手托着Peter的脸，但他的脸微微颤抖了一下，几乎没有颤抖。

 

 

“谢谢你，”Peter低声说，他紧紧地抓住Wade的手腕，“谢谢你一直在背后支持着我。”

 

 

Wade咽了咽唾沫，Peter看着他的眼睛，Wade眼中流露出震惊和高兴的难以置信的神情。

 

 

“永远支持你，Peter。”Wade粗声粗气地说，用拇指在Peter的眼睛下面擦了擦，Peter真的很想吻他。

 

 

他感觉自己好像被拆散了，现在他慢慢地把自己缝合起来，Wade的安慰对他来说，那么的安全和温暖，Peter——他真的很想……

 

 

“别误会，”Wade说，话很重，喉咙里哽咽着，“但如果这真的是90年代的电影，我们会接吻的。”

 

 

现在Peter的心被他的神经和Venom缠住了，Venom不停地问他们什么时候去吃该死的煎饼，但是Peter唯一能关注的是Wade离他如此之近，他温柔地抱着他，所以Peter只是说——

 

 

“那我们还在等什么？”Peter问，他能感觉到Wade手腕上的脉搏跳动得有多快，他能看到Wade受了多大的影响，他的瞳孔放大了，嘴唇张开，Peter先动了动，只是微微地靠在Wade的胸前。

 

 

Wade歪着头，小心翼翼，总是他妈的小心翼翼地对待Peter，他们之间几乎没有任何空间，因为这就是，玩笑和戏弄的结局。如果他们继续这样下去他们就会有更深入的，更切实的，Peter想要的东西。

 

 

他想要的。

 

 

“Wade。"他说，浑身发抖，因为Wade的鼻子不听使唤，Wade的呼吸像薄荷糖一样轻拂着他的脸颊，Wade的嘴唇柔软地拂过Peter的上嘴唇，然后——

 

 

“我喜欢打断你，为什么这里到处都是网呢？”Natasha的声音响起，Peter和Wade差点被对方的脚绊倒。

 

 

“该死的，”Wade喊道，拔出一支小手枪，瞄准门口的Natasha，“我他妈的离她那么近——”

 

 

“放松，Deadpool，有比发现你们彼此的感情更重要的事情要担心，”Natasha说，语气轻快，但目光锐利，Peter不得不做几次深呼吸，才感到平静，而不是极度沮丧。

 

 

他和Wade需要停止在复仇者面前接吻，因为这显然行不通。

 

 

“你在这儿干什么，Nat？”Peter叹了口气，向前走着，放下Deadpool的胳膊，慢吞吞地拖着Wade的手腕。

 

 

放松Wade的意图奏效了，因为紧张的气氛让他的肩膀像融化的黄油一样，他还在自言自语，但他还是坚持了下来。

 

 

“Tony叫我过来，我是附近最近的，”她说，“我听说有人在追踪你。”

 

 

///

 

 

Tony、Natasha和Deadpool都聚集在Tony实验室的一条长凳上，Peter挂在天花板上的一张薄薄的蜘蛛网上，不想躺在地上。

 

 

他们已经扫描了追踪器，很简单，只定位了一个位置，Tony已经对它进行了足够的修补，知道了结果。

 

 

“他们想要的是Venom？”Nat问，Tony耸了耸肩，抬头看着Peter。

 

 

“我想是这样的，”Peter说，“他们的测试没有结束。”

 

 

Wade踱来踱去，喘着气，灰心丧气，嘴里低声唱着《走你自己的路》，用他最喜欢的小刀在指间划来划去。这有点令人不安，Peter能理解为什么Nat一直盯着他。

 

 

Peter看着Tony摆弄着追踪器，他看着Deadpool的脚步，喃喃地说着小黄和小白，Nat在一旁看着。

 

 

Tony抬头看着他，表情严肃，“所以……我们必须摆脱共生关系。”

 

 

Venom在Peter的皮肤上蔓延，它们的存在持续而沉重。

 

 

‘摆脱？’他们问，Peter感到内疚，危险的接近和悲伤的重量像一块石头在压着他的胃。

 

 

“或者我们干脆杀了那个没有医学学位的恶心的屁股医生，然后继续把九头蛇分支灭掉。”Deadpool提出，他的语气里的烦恼很明显“Snarly哪儿也不用去。”

 

 

Peter深吸了一口气，然后倒了下去，静静地落在长凳上，几乎没有破坏任何躺在那里的工具。当Peter伸手去抓追踪器时，Tony吃惊地颤抖了一下。

 

 

“我可以带他们去某个地方，”他若有所思地说，“我们可以把他们诱入陷阱？”

 

 

Wade抬起头来，双臂交叉，把头歪向一边，就像他的箱子声音大的时候那样。Peter想把他搂得很紧，把声音压下去。他知道他们可能是卑鄙的，粗鲁的，他不希望他们在Wade的头上蒙上一层阴影。

 

 

Venom说，“我们会把它们撕成碎片。”

 

 

“V同意我的观点，”Peter补充说，因为没有人说话。

 

 

“我们可以试试，”Natasha说，“但是任何涉及你的计划都是有风险的。”

 

 

“我不介意。”Peter不慌不忙地说，Wade摇了摇头。

 

 

“我不是，”他插了一句，语气强硬，“九头蛇就像一坨出不来的屎，Pete，他们很痛苦，很恶毒，你认为他们不会把所有的东西都送过来接你吗？还有，嘿，你们不知道复仇者联盟吗？大家都他妈的去哪了？我们只是在偷懒写点东西，不让问题马上解决*。“

[注：这里是Wade吐槽作者拖剧情]

 

 

“我们可以给Steve和Bucky打电话，”Nat打断他说，“但Wanda和Vision 几个月来一直不在我们的视线之内。Thor和Banner我们可以试试。”

 

 

“我们就去瓦坎达吧，”Wade说，“我的意思是，那里很远，很美。有人看过这部电影吗?”

 

 

“我们不能总是去瓦坎达解决我们的问题，”Tony抱着双臂说，“我和那个家伙不是特别亲近。”

 

 

“哇，这是懒惰的写作。”

 

 

“看，”Peter打断了Wade的话，一边搓着手腕，一边努力不让自己颤抖，因为Wade正目不转睛地看着他，这有点分散他的注意力，尤其是当触摸自己非常敏感的部位时，“我想我们能做到。九头蛇永远不会和一个人一起消失。但如果我们能消除Kasady，进入他们的数据库，清除他们的文件，以及他们对我做的所有测试，也许能让我们放松几年。“

 

 

房间变得安静了，每个人都在看着他。

 

 

“我知道我永远无法停止奔跑，”Peter低声说，“我知道。我再也不能回到过去的样子了。但我…我想这么做。我需要这么做。”

 

 

这是一个沉重的时刻，Tony从Peter的手指上拿走了追踪器，他看起来很孤僻。

 

 

“Peter，”他说，“我们不能拿你的生命来换取你的骄傲。”

 

 

“这不是我的骄傲，我这么做不是为了我的自尊，”Peter争辩道，“但这样我就可以回到现实生活中去了。我…我感觉不到自己还活着；Tony，我已经很多年没觉得自己是真的了。我知道揍那个对我这么做的人解决不了问题，但会让我感觉很好，会让我重获一些回报。有那么糟糕吗？”

 

 

Tony看起来要吵架了，但Natasha插了进来。

 

 

“这应该由你决定，”她点头对Peter说，“所以你告诉我们你需要什么，我们会为你准备六个人掩护你。”

 

 

Peter看着Wade。

 

 

那家伙踮着脚尖跳着，转动着他的刀，但他的声音很稳定。

 

 

“我将永远和你在一起，蜘蛛网，”他说，“一起旅行，一起死，对吗？”

 

 

Peter笑了，他的视线有点模糊。

 

 

“是的，”他承认。

 

 

Wade给了他一个击掌，差点就把追踪器给弄坏了。

 

 

“我们今晚会把需要的东西都打包，”Tony说，“然后早上我们会去我的一个安全屋。”

 

 

每个人都郑重的点了点头。

 

 

“好吧，”Nat伸伸懒腰呻吟着，“我们开始打包吧。”

 

 

///

 

 

这比制定一个计划更容易，即使是半心半意的计划，也不会奏效。如果其他的都失败了他们就得移除Venom了。

 

 

当然没有人说过，但Peter知道。他知道，如果他们阻止不了Kasady，他就得想办法消除Venom。这是一个奇怪的想法，因为Peter本应该立即尝试去除Venom。这应该是他想做的第一件事。

 

 

但令人困惑的是，他在Venom中找到了安慰，他在某种程度上找到了与共生体的伙伴关系，如果Venom被去除，这两种生命体都不能保证能存活下来。

 

 

共生生物已经深入Peter的心灵，深入他的细胞，这可能是不可能的。

 

 

所以撇开情感依恋不谈，这是最后的手段，因为虽然这可能会奏效，但他们都有可能死去，Peter……不想死。

 

 

他只是想活下去。

 

 

///

 

 

Peter和May在城里吃晚饭。

 

 

他们去了皇后区他们最喜欢的泰国餐馆，这让他们想起了高中时代，想起了Peter第一次成为蜘蛛侠的时候。他也应该在这里结束这一切。

 

 

May在喋喋不休地说个不停，紧张而又情绪激动，她正在用谈话来弥补这一点。Peter纵容着她，一直笑着，而Venom的表现是良好的，而不是偷偷溜出去的，每当May问他们问题时，他都会感到高兴。

 

 

这是一个美好的夜晚，温暖的微风吹过，他们手挽手漫步在老街坊，享受着彼此的陪伴。

 

 

在夜晚结束时，May带着两个餐厅赠送给他们装食物的容器，Peter带她去她的公寓，他们在外面犹豫。

 

 

“这是永别了，不是吗？”May问道，Peter看到她哭了，于是紧紧地抱住她。

 

 

“不是永别，”Peter纠正道，但这听起来像个谎言，让他感到恶心，“回头见，我很快就回来。”

 

 

“你最好是这样，”May说着拉紧了她的手，“你最好回来。”

 

 

Peter不能向她保证他会的。

 

 

他从来不是个说谎的好手。

 

 

///

 

 

Tony在厨房里，Peter荡着蛛丝回来，爬进去，跌进一张凳子上，只听到Tony在骂人。

 

 

“你必须停止这样做，”他责备道，但递给了Peter一个装有棕色酒精和两块冰块的水晶玻璃杯。

 

 

“这是个喝酒的夜晚吗？”他问Tony，一边拿起杯子，把它碰在老人的杯子上。

 

 

“是的，”Tony同意了，抿了一口，甚至没有退避。

 

 

Peter笑了，尝了尝酒的味道，酒在他的舌头上缓缓燃烧。

 

 

“我更新了这套战衣，”Tony说，“还把它洗干净了。”

 

 

“哦，”Peter说，感激之情和酒精混合在一起，让他觉得受到了照顾，“谢谢。”

 

 

他们静静地坐着，啜饮着饮料，享受着灼烧感和随后的温暖。Tony用手揉了揉眼睛，深深地吸了一口气。

 

 

“你知道，”他说，“几个月前我还以为你死了呢。”

 

 

Peter从他的玻璃杯中抬起头来，但Tony没有和他对视，脸朝下，表情投下阴影。

 

 

“我没有睡觉，Pete。我看了，我去找了，直到我翻过的每一块石头都是死路一条，直到九头蛇说他们看见你死在桌子上，”Tony颤抖着吸了一口气，他的肩膀也跟着摇晃着，“然后你回来了，当我第一次看到你的时候，我想，我的酒量终于追上我了。”

 

 

他笑了，那是一种湿润的、自嘲的声音，让Peter的心紧抓着不放。

 

 

“我以为我已经死了，你知道吗？终于死了，因为Nat不可能告诉我真相。我…，该死，Pete，我一直支持你，我不会让任何不好的事情发生在你身上，好吗？”Tony坚定地说，语气中带着坚定的信念，但当他抬起头时，他哭了，Peter走到柜台那边，把Tony拉进一个拥抱，因为他们俩都需要一个。

 

 

对Peter来说，Tony从来没有觉得自己老，似乎也从来没有觉得自己老过，但现在他灰白的头发与褐色的头发形成了鲜明的对比，眼睛和嘴巴周围的皱纹清晰可见，在Peter的怀里，他觉得自己又小又脆弱。Peter对Tony产生了强烈的保护欲，对这个白手起家建立了一个产业，一个超级英雄团队的人，一个从未有过家庭并且一直拼命想要建立家庭的人。

 

 

“你会没事的，”Tony说。

 

 

Peter不确定他是否相信他。

 

 

///

 

 

战衣被叠好放在一个纸袋里，放在Peter的床上。

 

 

Tony在边上用记号笔潦草地写着:

 

别让Wilson因为这件事上流血

 

///

 

 

当Peter不堪重负，感到不安全时，他往往会去高处。

 

 

复仇者联盟的建筑并没有那么高，但比一些树还高，所以Peter数了数这些树。他穿着睡衣，穿着Wade的连帽衫，吃着一块巧克力曲奇来满足Venom的饥饿。

 

 

天气很冷，风也很清爽。Peter能清楚地看到星星，这种美丽的景象，是在被污染的纽约市的一个秘密。

 

 

‘情况不妙’，Venom平静地说。

 

 

“不，”Peter叹了口气，“他们没有。”

 

 

“我们不想离开，”Venom低语道。

 

 

它们在Peter的手上移动，缠绕着他的手指。

 

 

Peter没有回答，但他希望他的触摸能给Venom一种无法说话的安慰。

 

 

///

 

 

Wade在敲Peter的窗户。

 

 

这不是Deadpool第一次用这种方式吸引Peter的注意，但这是Peter第一次洗完澡，头发被疯狂地用毛巾擦干。他穿上离他最近的一件汗衫，走出浴室，当他看到Deadpool的面具贴在玻璃上时，他看起来完全无动于衷。

 

 

“帕克先生。“Friday的声音响起，但是Peter切断了人工智能。

 

 

“我知道，”他叹了口气，走到窗边打开了窗。

 

 

Deadpool几乎是摔进去的，发出很大的声响，Peter有点惊讶Tony没有冲进来。他穿着他的红色制服，卡塔纳式和所有的东西，Peter看着他跳起来并旋转了一圈。

 

 

“我带了披萨，”Deadpool说，当Peter看着他空空的手时，Deadpool看着，“他妈的！我把它掉了。”

 

 

Peter累了，但他勉强笑了笑

 

 

“干得好。”他说，当Deadpool没有回答，只是盯着他看时，Peter已经意识到自己没有穿衬衫了。

 

 

他尽了最大的努力不让自己交叉双臂，也不让自己脸红，而是走到自己的梳妆台上，穿上他能抓到的第一件t恤。

 

 

“得了吧，蜘蛛网，你现在为什么害羞了？”Wade呻吟着，失望之情溢于言表。

 

 

“如果你想看到我一丝不挂的样子，你要做的可比突破我的窗户更辛苦。”Peter说道，他身后的沙发上映射着他的脸。

 

 

Deadpool挑了挑他的眉毛，Peter可以透过他的皮革面具上看到

 

 

“我以为你要我这么叫你？”Peter戏弄地说道并往后退了退，但他很难保持轻松的语调，因为Wade正在脱下他的卡坦纳式服装，向前走来，那不应该是炎热的，Peter不应该因为Wade在处理武器时穿的Deadpool制服而兴奋，但他确实是——

 

 

"如果你叫我爸爸，我很肯定我活不下去了，"Wade承认，他的手在沙发上的两边都用手撑着，"但，哇，这是个好办法。"

 

 

Peter想笑，想说些俏皮话或玩笑，但他的舌头很重，嘴巴很干，他很兴奋，他能感觉到。Wade靠得太近没有帮助，Peter可以感觉到他的拇指抵着他的臀部，这真的很让人分心。

 

 

Wade一定感觉出什么事不对劲儿了，因为他安静下来，目不转睛地盯着Peter，Peter很惊讶他没有当场就消失。Venom是无声的，来自共生体的一种不感兴趣的感觉，而Peter很感激他们不说话，他们让Peter拥有了这个。

 

 

“你能摘下你的面具吗？”Peter问道，他的喉咙里因为纯粹的意志而发出刺耳的声音，因为他的心已经完全放弃了。

 

 

"如果你问得不错。"Wade说，这是一条危险的线路，他们正在进行，特别是在那天早些时候的事故中。

 

 

感觉很沉重，太真实，太亲密，但Peter不会打破这个。他也不会让别人破坏这个。

 

 

“Friday，”他说，“锁上我的门。”

 

 

“很好，先生。”星期五回答说，Peter听到锁的声音，随着声音，空气变得越来越重，越来越紧张，就像整个世界都屏住了呼吸。

 

 

“你能摘下你的面具吗，爸爸？”Peter问他，他是想说这是一个玩笑，他真的不觉得他有个叫Wade“父亲”的怪癖，但他觉得自己很温暖很热，那Wade的反应呢？是的，这是值得的，因为Wade吸了一口气，就像被打到肚子上一样，一股电热从他身上散发出来，让他们之间的紧张关系变得更浓，更热。

 

 

妈的，妈的——

 

 

Wade伸出手，用颤抖的双手摘下他的面具，Peter深深地吸了一口气，Peter几乎要被那双蓝色眼睛深邃的颜色淹没了，然后Wade也感觉到了，他就像Peter一样受到了影响。感觉就像这样，这就是临界点，Peter站在一个钟摆上试图切断绳子，让它掉下去，让Wade抓住他。

 

 

“我真想吻你，”Peter急忙说，Wade睁大了眼睛，“我能吻你吗？”

 

 

Wade飞快地点了点头，以至于他的头都模糊了，他们同时向对方移动，在中间相遇，Peter的胳膊搂住Wade的肩膀，把他拉下来，他们粗暴的亲吻对方，牙齿发出互相碰撞的咔哒咔哒声，但这太棒了，太他妈的好了，Peter能感觉到热量融化在他的骨头里。

 

 

Wade发出一声破碎的声音，他紧紧地抱住Peter的腰，他的手放在Peter的背后、脖子上，好像他不知道该碰哪里，好像他不能在任何一个地方安顿下来，Peter明白了，他做到了，因为他想亲吻和触摸Wade的每一个地方。

 

 

Peter带他们又返回过来，直到Wade的膝盖碰到床垫的边缘，他们俩一起倒了下去。Peter撑起身子，坐在Wade身上，他为Wade的健壮感到高兴。Wade戴着手套的手紧紧地抓着Peter的臀`部，滑到t恤的下摆下面，沿着Peter的身体两侧的线条。

 

 

他们匆匆分开，呼吸沉重，Peter觉得太热了，他要爬出他他妈的皮肤——

 

 

Wade抬起左手，捧起Peter的脸。

 

 

“你在发抖，”他低声说，声音又粗又深，如果Peter之前在发抖，现在他也在发抖。

 

 

“我觉得这是一种疯狂的兴奋和紧张的混合。”Peter喘着气，弯下腰去亲吻Wade的脸颊和下巴，最后牙齿擦过Wade的耳朵下面。雇佣兵的整个身体都在摇晃着，他的手紧紧地放在Peter的腰上，兴奋的刺激顺着Peter的脊椎往下传。

 

 

“多远？“Wade问道，声音哽咽着，当Peter吮吸着他的下巴时，他的呻吟声戛然而止。

 

 

“什么有多远？”Peter问，一边全神贯注地用舌头去舔Wade的伤疤，一边陶醉在伤疤的质地里。

 

 

Wade紧紧地抓住Peter，想让他安静下来，Peter甚至没有意识到他的臀部在Wade的大腿上动了动。如果他不那么兴奋的话，他会很尴尬，如果他没有感觉到Wade的腿是那么的硬。

 

 

“你想走多远？”Wade说，他的声音听起来像是被勒死了，Peter被一种强烈的欲望所震撼，使他颤抖、崩溃。

 

 

“我不知道。”Peter诚实地回答，他想继续亲吻Wade，所以他亲吻了，这是他们做过的最好的选择，因为Wade感觉很棒，他让Peter感觉很好。

 

 

Wade轻轻呻吟了一声，打断了他的吻，Peter的阴[和谐] 茎也抽搐了一下。他敢肯定Wade感觉到了，他的汗水几乎没有留下一点空间。

 

 

“我讨厌我必须成为一个有理性的人，我发誓，如果你继续这样，我什么都愿意做——"Wade粗声粗气地说，Peter咧嘴一笑，邪恶而又满脸堆笑。

 

 

“做什么？“他一边问，一边扭动着臀`部。陶醉在他脊椎上的炽热的电流中，就在Wade紧紧抓住他的时候，几乎要把他抓出淤青，几乎是在折磨他。

 

 

“妈的，Peter，我们得先谈谈，对吧？”Wade扰乱了Peter说道，Peter叹了口气，尽管他的身体在尖叫着要他继续，但他还是一动不动。

 

 

他又吻了Wade一下，Wade放慢了速度，使他的吻变得柔和、亲切、不那么激烈、不那么急迫、也更加慵懒，就像他们在这个世界上有那么多时间，但他们没有，Peter现在需要这个，他需要——

 

 

“你从来没有发生过性关系，”Wade说，声音低沉而沙砾般平滑，他亲吻着Peter的脸颊，纯洁而单纯，“我们应该慢慢来。”Peter呻吟了一下，把头低到Wade的肩上，深呼吸，稳住呼吸，因为Wade不明白，这就是原因。

 

 

“我完全可以开快车。”Peter争辩道，让他的手在Wade的胸口上滑来滑去，陶醉在挤压肌肉当中。

 

 

“Peter，”Wade说，他听起来很严肃，于是Peter向后一缩，跨在Wade的屁股上，而不是磨蹭。

 

 

看起来更让Wade分心了，他的呼吸困难，他让他的手在Peter的大腿上滑下，他的目光在他的汗衫上紧紧地注视着，然后才把视线移开，与Peter的目光相遇。

 

 

看来Wade已经用尽了所有的意志力，不让他们翻过来让Peter尖叫了。

 

 

这种想法无助于Peter冷静下来。

 

 

Wade承认:“我不想把事情搞砸，我真的不想操之过急。”

 

 

Peter不得不弯下腰，温柔地吻他。

 

 

“你不会把事情弄糟的，"Peter说，一边颤抖着看着Wade嘴唇上粗糙的伤疤，看着它们如何长在他的皮肤上。

 

 

“我们能慢慢来吗？”Wade问，“拜托了？”

 

 

Peter感到有点内疚，因为他冲过去，几乎把Wade打到床上，他在Wade的脸颊上点了点头，把他们的额头紧紧地贴在一起。

 

 

“当然。”Peter说，并且他觉得很疼，胸口很紧，因为他浪费了太多的好时光。

 

 

“我真的很喜欢你，”Wade低声说，他的声音听起来暴露和那么渺小。

 

 

Peter抓住他的手，交叉着手指，移动着，这样他就躺在Wade旁边，而不是在上面。Wade转过身来面对着他，轻轻地吻了吻Peter的锁骨、脖子和下巴，直到Peter轻轻地笑了，也吻了他一下。

 

 

“我真的很喜欢你，”他诚实地回答。“但我可能得再洗个冷水澡。”

 

 

Wade咧嘴一笑，宽而露齿，连那表情都使Peter热血沸腾。

 

 

该死，他的情况很糟。

 

 

“想要同伴吗？”Wade问道。

 

 

“如果你跟我一起，事情就不会变慢了。”Peter说，用手指在Wade头上的伤疤上，在他的喉咙上抚摸，停在他的脖子上，因为Deadpool的衣领让他无法进一步探索。

 

 

“我们能在这儿躺一会儿吗？”Peter问道，他的声音里一定有什么东西在打颤，因为Wade把他拉到胸前，紧紧地抱住他。

 

 

“你知道的，宝贝，”他贴着Peter的皮肤说，他们只是呼吸。

 

 

///

 

 

“我们会伤害到他。”Peter从Wade的怀里爬起来，Venom说。

 

 

他们亲热了好几个小时，又谈了好几个小时，Peter看着Wade脱下面具，无忧无虑，心满意足地睡着了。他想要记得这样的Wade。

 

 

他蜷缩在Peter的被单下，他那套Deadpool制服的拉链拉了下来，Peter用尽了一切才没有爬回床上，没有蜷曲在Wade赤裸的胸膛上，也没有像听起来的那样，把自己的余生都包裹在另一个男人的臂弯里。

 

 

当他把内衣、牙刷和战衣塞进背包里时，他感到很不舒服，很忧郁。他穿上一件长袖衬衫，套上Wade的连帽衫。

 

 

他在门口犹豫了一下，想记住Wade的样子。

 

 

他回过头来，亲吻Wade的脸颊，额头，亲吻他的嘴唇时，Wade睁开了疲倦的眼睛。

 

 

“回来这。”他呻吟着，声音含糊不清。

 

 

“我是去卫生间，”Peter说，他讨厌自己不得不撒谎，“给我五分钟。”

 

 

“好吧，"Wade咕哝着说，可是他已经翻回去了，Peter在他完全睡着之前又吻了他一下，他必须这样做。

 

 

他留下一张便条，潦草、匆匆地写着，但却是诚实、真实的，他把它放在放着Wade的武士刀的鞘上。

 

 

然后他就这么悄无声息地离开了，他把追踪器藏在牛仔裤的后口袋里。

 

 

“我们会伤害到他。”，Peter离开院子时，Venom不断地重复着，他在地上结了网。

 

 

空气感觉起来很冷而且很疼。

 

 

“我知道，”Peter小声说，然后继续前进。

 

 

 

 

——TBC


	15. 四个月零一个星期:老朋友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短暂而残酷的

他不知道他要去哪里。

 

公平地说，他并没有真正计划好。这是一种非常“一时冲动”的事情。他没有钱，他唯一能吃的食物就是Tony的储藏室里的格兰诺拉麦片。

 

但是他认为他了解Kasady，他知道如果他在一个地方待得够久，Kasady就会来找他。

 

如果他还没有。

 

‘饿了’Venom发出嘶嘶声，Peter交叉着双臂抵御着寒冷，他们走过公交车站的时候，想起了Nat来接他，感觉这像是上辈子的事情了。

 

“我知道，”Peter平静地说，不想让别人太注意他在自言自语的样子，“但我们得定量配给，大个子。”

 

“我们想回去，”Venom抱怨说，这听起来有点危险，“我们还没有吃到Wade的煎饼。”

 

一提起Wade，Peter的心就痛，他还能想起Wade的气味，还能生动地描绘出Wade粗糙的皮肤贴在他身上的感觉。

 

但他会结束这一切，然后他就可以回到Wade身边，他们可以整天躺在床上，再也不离开。他能做到这一点，然后就可以回家了。

 

真糟糕，他根本不会对自己撒谎。

 

///

 

 

他把自己网在城里，天还很黑，他不担心有人发现他。但这是他的计划，他去了Wade在布鲁克林的安全屋，窗户还没锁，那里还是一团糟。

 

他爬进去，在浴室换上战衣。他所需要做的就是让一个平民看到蜘蛛侠并拍一张他的照片。如果Peter帮助传播他回到纽约的消息，他在公众场合，九头蛇会行动得更快。然后Kasady会来，就这样了。Kasady会闻到他身上的气味，就像鲨鱼闻到血一样。

 

‘这行不通’Venom像是在Peter的牛仔裤里说道，Peter正穿上他的战衣‘这将以可怕的结局收场。’

 

“V，我做的大多数决定都以糟糕的结局收场，我只能接受这一点，”Peter抱怨道。他拉上面具，在透镜下眨着眼睛，以便调整自己的视力。“此外，在这种情况下，我们希望它以可怕的方式结束。”

 

‘他会剥了你的皮’，Venom还在继续，尽管Peter爬出窗户时试图不理睬他，‘他会带我们走的。’

 

“Venom，这就是计划。”Peter嘘了一声，恼怒地走进曼哈顿，这座城市变得生机勃勃，早上的交通十分拥挤。他不会在户外待太久，只要时间够长就行。

 

他不希望Wade在找他，看到他到处晃荡，也不希望Tony很快醒来，开始怀疑他在哪里。

 

幸运的是，街上有一些人，Peter在返回Wade的安全屋之前，在布鲁克林大桥旁荡了几圈。太阳还没有升起来，但是天空很明亮，Peter溜了进来，换了衣服，走下楼梯，后背发紧，心跳加速。

 

他做到了。

 

他引起了大家的注意，希望九头蛇能在接下来的几天里听到消息。

 

在那之前，Peter就要离开。

 

九头蛇很快，他不需要等他们。

 

///

 

 

他以前从未徒步走出纽约。

 

这要归功于他增强的耐力；Venom使他变得更加强壮，他能在一天内穿过新泽西，在两天内到达马萨诸塞州*。

[注：新泽西面积20,295平方公里

马萨诸塞州到纽约215英里

 

他在纽约转了一圈后一直保持低调。

 

他没有和任何人说过话，也没有住过旅馆，也没有住过旅馆。晚上，他睡在树上用网织的的吊床上，或者睡在小巷深处。谢天谢地，天气又冷又清爽。Peter不确定如果是夏天，他能不能成功。

 

Peter的脚受伤了，他的小腿在痛，他有点头晕、脱水，但他一直在攒钱吃顿丰盛的饭，现在他正在赚钱。

 

在闲逛了几个小时后，他发现了一个“所有的食物都可以随便吃的自助餐”，甚至Venom都兴奋不已。他付了10美元给一个看起来快要睡着的女人，然后收集了7盘食物，其中一盘专门用来对付Venom。

 

这里也有煎饼，但Venom不想要，Peter希望共生生物不会撅嘴。(他们肯定会的)。

 

自助餐厅里很暗，除了一个有三个孩子的小家庭和一个坐在后面角落里的老妇人外，顾客不多。她吃着杯子里的水果，蘸着酸奶，把桌面上的东西弄得一团糟，还用报纸遮住了自己，Peter尽量不去盯着她看。

 

奇怪的是，他知道他应该吃，但他突然不饿了，食物看起来对他来说太多了，太壮观了。

 

‘吃掉这些’Venom说，‘吃是为了力量’

 

“谢了，老妈。”Peter咕哝着，喝着冰水，感觉自己一团糟。

 

不过，他坐在那里等Kasady，总比拿自己的朋友的生命去冒险要好得多。他做得是正确的。

 

自从他进了自助餐厅，他就有点紧张，他不知道这是因为他的蜘蛛感应还是他在过去的一周中经历的一切都让他的情绪崩溃了。

 

他尝不出食物的味道，所以一直吃到胃痛。他不确定他什么时候能再找到像这样便宜的自助餐。他偷偷地把一些面包和饼干放进背包里，准备当成明天的早餐和午餐。

 

当Peter离开餐馆去外面坐在路边时，老太太已经开始向服务员询问他的恋爱状况。这不是一个忙碌的夜晚，自助餐厅在一个荒凉的购物中心，餐厅是这里唯一营业的场所。

 

他觉得自己没有为面对Kasady做好准备，这已经不是第一次这样想了。

 

他知道他离开是对的，他知道，他宁愿只有他一个人，而不是和其他人一起，但他还没有准备好让自己的神经受到这种煎熬，让自己的情绪状态恶化得如此彻底，让他觉得自己像个废物，和薄薄的纸一样脆弱，暴露在外。

 

这是一种可怕的，令人毛骨悚然的感觉，他在主动引诱施虐者来找他。

 

“来，孩子。”一个沙哑的声音说。Peter回头一看，只见自助餐厅里的老妇人朝他走来。

 

她走到他身后，靠在一根廉价的金属拐杖上，手里拿着一个泡沫塑料外卖盒。Peter接过它，热食物的热量渗入他的手指。

 

“我不知道他们还让你将食物带出来，”他说，尽管他被这个举动感动了，但他一点也不饿。

 

“他们不知道，”女人眨眨眼，站在他旁边，“扶我坐下。”

 

他站起来，扶着她的胳膊，弯下腰，让她坐在他旁边。

 

“谢谢。”Peter说道，因为他意识到自己还没有道谢。

 

“你太瘦了，”女人解释说，一边伸出长长的蓝色指甲掐他的二头肌。

 

不疼，感觉像在挠痒痒，但他忍不住觉得有点被冒犯了。他和Tony在一起的两个月里，他的体重增加了。但老太太经常对人们的外表发表评论，所以没有去想Peter会不会生气。

 

“嗯，这会对我有帮助的。”Peter说着，带着疲惫的微笑举起泡沫塑料容器。

 

女人笑了，喘息着，然后拿出一支香烟，用指甲点了根火柴。这让Peter印象深刻。

 

“你知道，”她一边说着，一边吸着烟和尼古丁，“我像你这么大的时候就搬到城里去了。”

 

“纽约吗？“Peter问，她点了点头，转过身去，免得烟吹到Peter的脸上。

 

“但没待多久。那时候消费太高了，现在更高。”

 

“是的，”Peter同意，“我以前也住在城里。”

 

“你离开？”

 

“有一段时间了。”Peter低声说，调整了一下他的泡沫塑料容器，听它吱吱的声音。

 

老妇人哼哼着。

 

"这对你来说更好，”她说“你应该去乡下试试，南方很好，你去过吗？”

 

“我只是路过。”Peter承认，一种忧郁而又清醒的感觉在他的胸中沉淀下来。

 

“和Wade在一起。”Venom提醒道，虽然不需要提醒Peter，他永远不会忘记。

 

“你会喜欢的，”老妇人说，“我在那里遇到了我的第三个丈夫。当然我们只结了一天的婚，他得到了——”

 

他的蜘蛛感应太迟了。

 

那个女人转向Peter，她的嘴唇绽开微笑，在她的牙齿间冒着烟。一只红手突然从后面抓住了她的眼睛和太阳穴，Peter看到在她的头被撕下来的时候，她的头就像软木塞塞在她的身体上一样。

 

他确信摔断骨头，捣碎肌肉这个声音将伴随他的余生。

 

她的血是温暖的，像雨点一样打在他身上，当她虚弱的身体被扔进自助餐窗口，躺在玻璃中间时，他吓了一跳，往后一倒。

 

女主人尖叫着，用手和膝盖并用爬开了，如果不是Venom让Peter站起来，他是站不起来的。

 

她的血泊像眼线一样横在人行道上。

 

是Kasady。

 

他看起来不像人类。

 

他看起来不太对劲。

 

他身体的一半看起来像是Venom的构造，由肌腱和肌肉组织构成的，只是它是红色的、原始的。握着老妇人头的那只手比他的另一只手要大得多，他的手指形成了有爪的钩子，钩住了老妇人的眼睛，穿了进去。

 

Peter觉得他要吐了，或者晕过去。

 

反正会是这两种中的一个。

 

或者两个一起。

 

“你是一只狡猾的蜘蛛，Pete，有女孩告诉过你吗？”Kasady问道，一边把老妇人的头甩到一边，在衬衫上擦着手。

 

Peter浑身发抖，从头到脚，全身都在颤抖。Venom的反应是独立的，迅速覆盖在他身上，这是Kasady和他的另一个不同之处，Venom就像第二张皮肤，另一套衣服，Kasady的畸形看起来就像另一只手臂一样与他相连。

 

“啊，你仍然有小爬山虎，这太好了，”Kasady说，他走近了一步，Peter退了一步，“来吧，我们走。”

 

“你杀了她，”Peter只能这么说，他的脑子现在没法正常运作。

 

Kasady代表了他所有的恐惧，他所有的痛苦，他所有的一切，而Peter并没有准备好再次面对这一切。

 

Venom说:“如果我们不战斗，我们就会死。”Peter此时此刻觉得这是可以接受的。

 

“你又要为道德问题向我哭诉？”Kasady问道，他的手臂伸了出来，超出了正常的长度，他抓住Peter的喉咙。

 

尽管Venom在保护他，但这一击仍然会让他疼痛，仍然会让他作呕，Venom试图缠绕Kasady的手腕，试图将其折断。

 

他们不能。

 

恐惧，寒冷和沉重，潜伏在Peter的胃里，因为如果Venom不够强大，不足以松开Kasady的手，那么他们可能没有多少机会。

 

Kasady的手变紧了，Peter的目光游移。这似乎就是他所需要的动力，恐惧和痛苦，让他使出浑身解数来帮助Venom折断Kasady的手腕。

 

随着一声什么东西断裂的声音，Kasady的手松开了，Peter跌到了地面，滚到了他够不着的地方，他向后一跳，粘在了最近的精品店的墙上。

 

Kasady的手以一种不自然的角度弯曲着，骨头连接骨头，它正在恢复到原位。Peter看着Kasady的手腕逐渐恢复，感到不安。

 

这和Deadpool的治愈因子很相似，这让Peter停了下来因为无论Kasady从他身上拿走了什么，他都感觉到一团糟，Venom也被影响了。

 

“不错，是吧？“Kasady问道，用他那又长又红的手向Peter挥了挥手，他的笑容太大了，这不正常。

 

“他比我们强壮”Venom说，尽管共生体一直在保护Peter，但他们的声音听起来有点可疑，但就是这样，Peter和Venom只有一次机会，否则他们就会被抓回来。

 

“好的，V，”Peter低声说，“我们需要——”

 

Kasady立刻出现在他面前，Peter几乎来不及举起手臂挡住他挥下的手臂，Kasady就把他摔进了商店的玻璃里，从柜台上摔了下来，头重重地撞在了一张卖玫瑰香味香皂的木桌上。

 

‘哎哟’，Venom发出嘶嘶声，他们在Peter回过神之前让他站了起来，随着时间的流逝，他感觉房间在褪色和黑色的裂缝中旋转。

 

“我们以前从来没有这样做过！”Kasady大叫，操，他的声音让Peter想把他的眼睛挖出来。

 

“该死。”Peter嘶嘶叫着，吐出一团血，他尝到了在他喉咙处的血腥味。

 

‘让我来’，当Peter被再一次袭击时，Venom咆哮着，太恶心了，Kasady太恶心了

 

“你对自己做了什么？”Peter喊道，一边旋转着，贴在天花板上，射出一张蜘蛛网，网住了Kasady的胳膊，全然不顾动作如此突然会刺痛他的手腕。

 

Kasady说:“有一点像外星人，有一点像你们。”他很快，在Peter的蜘蛛感应能提醒他之前，他就在Peter面前了。Peter就知道这会痛的，他是对的——

 

Kasady在膝盖上重重地打了一拳，另一拳打在他的喉咙上，瘀伤已经很严重了，还在进一步擦伤。在抓住Peter的头发把他拉近时，Peter可以看到Kasady的牙齿有多长，可以看到他的牙龈有多肿。

 

他还能看到，在Kasady苍白的皮肤下，他的血管是多么的僵硬，而他的肉体又是在什么地方与共生生物相接的。Kasady看起来病了，看起来很恶心，Peter的整个头骨都被他抓在手里，Kasady的手紧紧地抓着他的头发，把他拽了起来。

 

“我以为你会更强壮，”他说着把Peter扔进了一堵墙。

 

Venom保护他不受那些砖头的伤害，但Peter已经被撞到头了，而且在那块区域被破坏的另一处并没有起到太大的作用。他感到恶心，当他把东西扔到停车场的柏油路上时，他觉得有90%的可能他有脑震荡了。

 

背景中有警报器，人们狂乱地跑来跑去，Peter能闻到那个老妇人的气味，能从眼角看到，她的另一半身体像玩偶一样悬挂在碎玻璃盾牌上。

 

她给他食物。

 

她是一个很好的人。

 

他感到的愤怒是早该有的，但他只是感激他开始感觉到除了恐惧之外的一些其它东西，因为他把自己束缚起来，利用这个势头瞄准Kasady的胸骨踢了一脚。这一击，可以使一个较小的人的整个躯干凹进去，但Kasady已经有与他相同的DNA，这只会让他后退一步。

 

‘我们要吃掉他’Venom嘶嘶作响，刺穿了Kasady的喉咙。

 

这是可怕的；Peter能感觉到那个人的骨头断了。

 

他的蜘蛛感应刺痛了他的后颈，在Kasady的共生手臂再次抓住他之前，他跳开了它们。

 

他的降落地点选错地方了，只好靠附近的墙支撑自己。一切都在旋转，一圈又一圈地旋转，Kasady被呛得喘不过气来，当他试图用自己的手阻止血液流动时，鲜血汩汩地流淌。

 

Peter讨厌杀人，他受不了——

 

‘是我们干的，’Venom纠正道，‘不是你干的。’

 

“你听起来很像Wade。”Peter粗声粗气地说，又吐出一串血和唾液。

 

“还咬了你一口呢。”Kasady用嘶哑的声音说道，Peter抬头看了一下，已经太晚了。

 

Kasady追上了他，把他扑倒在地，他的共生体紧紧地抱住Peter的胳膊，Kasady高高在上，下巴下面的洞慢慢地闭合了。

 

“该死的——”Peter嘶嘶叫着，但Kasady打断了他的肩膀，打断了他的喊叫。

 

这种疼痛令人头晕目眩，对他脑袋里一跳一跳的疼痛感毫无帮助。Venom试图立即治愈它，但Kasady的共生生物正刺穿Venom，直刺入Peter的另一个肩膀，将他固定在混凝土上，就像钉子钉在木头上一样。

 

Peter咬到了他的舌头咬得很厉害，他唯一能尝到的就是铜的味道，但是如果Kasady能从他的尖叫中得到快乐，他会被诅咒的。

 

“你现在太安静了，”那人说着，身子靠得太近了，让Peter感到不舒服，“我们还有很多东西没试过。”

 

“给我滚开，”Peter厉声说道，并试图抬起他的腿，但Kasady的共生体正压在他的脚踝上，爬到他的膝盖上，当Peter意识到Kasady更强壮时，他感到一阵纯粹的恐惧。

 

Kasady用鼻子嗅了嗅Peter脖子上明显的黑色静脉，Peter和Venom都退缩了。

 

“我想念你，Pete，”Kasady哼哼着，好像他很兴奋，“我有很多新工具，你会喜欢的。”

 

然后他站起来，Peter本能地想蜷缩自己，但Kasady又一次抓住了他的喉咙，在Peter还没来得及动弹之前，他就刺穿了Peter的腹部。

 

这次的痛苦太令人震惊了，无法立即感受到。只是热得发白，他的脑袋里发出恶毒的尖叫声，声音大得几乎让Peter失去知觉。

 

“我的比你的强。”Kasady说，Peter只能窒息，只能流血

 

“这是我见过的最烂版本的《我来给你看看我的》*，我看过，我在西雅图待了很多年。”一个熟悉的声音响起，然后一架武士刀插进Kasady的前臂。

[注：《I'll Show You Mine》是2011年2月1日Show OffBooks出版的图书，想了解的可以去看内容简介]

 

Bea是用精致的金色手写体沿着剑的手柄写的。

 

有那么一会儿，Peter觉得自己产生了幻觉，因为没有办法，他的运气不可能会好到让Wade找到他。

 

Kasady没有把Peter放下来，但是有一片模糊的红色和黑色，还有另一波疼痛，Peter的手从Kasady的手里被拽了出来，飞快地穿过停车场。

 

他试图保持清醒，但自从他第一次撞到自己的头就一直在挣扎，现在他的身体侧面有了一个洞，这变得更加困难。

 

“嘿，嘿，别睡着，我亲爱的小傻瓜，”Wade咕哝着说，他的死侍面具在Peter面前露出来。

 

" W -——"Peter在吐出更多的血之前只说了这些。

 

“你真他妈的是个白痴，Peter，我向Bea发誓。”Wade打断了他的话，他的语气强硬而愤怒，但他小心地抱着Peter，好像他知道没有他Peter会垮掉似的。

 

Kasady在他们后面移动，Peter可以看到很多，但是他的视力正在严重衰退，他看不到谁在和谁战斗，看不到谁在帮助Wade和他逃跑。

 

“不……你不应该跟着来的... ...”Peter说着，Venom紧紧地裹住了他的胃。

 

“我们得研究一下你的殉道者情结，宝贝，这真的不怎么样，也没有必要，”Wade厉声说道，他跳上一辆车，从引擎盖上滑下来，一切都没有让Peter退缩，“和我约会的好处？我死不了。你他妈的要带上我去执行自杀任务，我很他妈的有用。”

 

Peter必须先咽下不断上升的胆汁才能说话。

 

“我……W……想要保护你……”他含糊地说，在Wade的怀里挣扎，但他的身体开始休克，他能感觉到心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳。

 

Wade紧紧地抓着他，如果他没戴面具的话，在Peter汗湿的额头上那将是一个亲吻。

 

然后Peter昏倒了。

 

 

——TBC


	16. 五个月:Spa日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有很多水和很多披萨

Peter醒了，在Wade到处找他，捧着他的脸，紧紧地抱着他之前，他还没有完全反应过来。如果Peter能注意到，他就能知道Wade在发抖。

 

Venom在他体内很沉重，行动迟缓，精神涣散，他只能虚弱地伸手去抓Wade，试图把他拉得更近一些。

 

Wade往后退了几步，他看起来很担心，很难过，Peter想说的话就像石头一样卡在他的喉咙里。

 

“他他妈的是个白痴，我已经说过了吗？”Wade粗声粗气地说。

 

“是的。"Domino说，坐在Peter床边的旧电视上。

 

“妈的，”Wade呜咽着，完全无视她，把所有的注意力都集中在Peter身上，“妈的，宝贝，到底是怎么回事？”

 

Peter没有哭，他没有哭，但是他感觉很糟糕，很内疚，很虚弱

 

妈的，他哭了。

 

Wade毫不犹豫地把他拉近，把Peter的脸压在他的肩膀上，张开双臂搂住Peter的背，尽管这个姿势让Peter的侧身感到刺痛，让他断了的胳膊有些抽动着，但他没有推开他。

 

他已经试过看看他在哪儿了。

 

‘快死了’Venom提示道。

 

他视力模糊的看到了达美乐，她跳下电视，挥了挥手，转身从门离开了。看起来他们就像在一家汽车旅馆里，但Wade是可靠的，在他的怀抱里，Peter觉得这不会再发生什么意外了，所以在他拥抱Wade的时候没有集中精力思考他在哪里。

 

“对不起，”他咕哝着，声音从Wade的皮衣传出来听起来闷闷的，“我不习惯别人帮我。”

 

Wade对Peter轻柔的低语着，用一只没戴手套的手摸了摸Peter的背，Peter的一侧开始持续疼痛地发烫，Peter无法掩饰自己的退缩，Wade收回了那只手，一只大手放在Peter完好的一侧，让他保持稳定。

 

“我们会习惯的，亲爱的，你和我同居了。我知道他笨手笨脚的，但他正在流血，等他一下。”Deadpool低声嘀咕着最后一句话，Wade扶着他靠在枕头上，Peter叹了口气。

 

“你疯了，”Peter说着，默默地感谢Venom一直保护着他的身体，这是一种很好的存在感，这使Peter不会... ...你知道的，这使他不会死去。

 

他觉得自己肯定被车碾了好几次。Wade从他坐在Peter床边的地方站起来，开始来回踱步，Peter现在知道这并不是积极的，他搔着自己的后脑勺。

 

“是的，我他妈的很生气。”Wade回答，但他听起来更疲倦和紧张，而不是心烦意乱，这给了Peter一点希望，也许他没有完全搞砸他们之间的一切。

 

“我们……做了什——妈的。”Peter倒吸了一口冷气，Venom狠狠地刺进了他的腹部，刺痛了他的手指，刺进了他的胃里。

 

“你没事吧？Venom出问题了吗？”Wade犹豫着问。

 

“Venom很好。”Peter咕哝着，叹了口气，往枕头里一靠。

 

他筋疲力尽。

 

他被压垮了，他什么都感觉不到，甚至连他的身体都感觉不到，他唯一的参考来源——他甚至有一个参考来源，就是从他身体里不断出来的疼痛感。

 

“宝贝，你——”Wade开始说话了，打断了自己的话，又试了一次，“我这辈子从来没有这么害怕过。”

 

Wade在房间里踱来踱去，他的靴子重重地踏在难看的芥末黄色的粗毛地毯上，他的动作有些急促，速度快得近乎疯狂。

 

“Wade——”Peter开始说，但Wade继续说，就好像他听不见。

 

“我半裸着醒来，Tony·傻逼·Stark一直在指责我——你知道的，然后他说他找不到你但你——你刚刚走了，Pete，我以为我们有什么了，你知道，我以为我们有——”

 

“Wade，”Peter又试着叫了他一次，语气更加严厉，但Wade仍然没有注意到，在他的脑海里只有他的焦虑和剩余的恐惧。

 

“然后你留下了这张分手的纸条，我甚至都看不懂。小白那天玩得很开心，那个古怪的、半裸的红懒汉让你流血，差点就死了，你差点就死了——”

 

“宝贝，听我说，”Peter说，试图用胳膊肘撑起身子来引起Wade的注意。

 

他这样说很管用，因为Wade正看着他，他的眼神一如既往地富有表现力，Peter能看到所有的伤痛，所有的自我厌恶，所有的恐慌，希望，愤怒——

 

“你叫我宝贝，”Wade小声说，Peter有点惊讶，这让Wade集中注意力，但他知道Wade的过去，他不经常谈论他的人际关系，他以为不会有很多人喜欢他。

 

这令人心碎，而且是错误的，Peter不能忍受Wade这样的样子。

 

他张开双臂。

 

“过来，”他温和地说，Wade犹豫了一下，然后踢掉靴子和武士刀，爬上床，蜷在Peter的胸前，Peter用胳膊搂住Wade的肩膀，把他拉了进去。

 

他亲吻着Wade前额伤痕累累的皮肤，温柔而又让人安心。

 

“我知道我是个笨蛋，”Peter开始说，当怀里的人哼了一声时，他轻轻弹了弹Wade的耳朵，“我本来不应该离开的，可是宝贝，你没有看到纸条吗？说真的？它们应该被阅读——这就是人们留便条的原因。”

 

“不，”Wade叹了口气，把鼻子伸进Peter的腋窝，“人们想分手的时候就会写纸条。”

 

“我不想分手，”Peter把头靠在Wade的头上说，“这是我最不想要的。”

 

“看起来很糟糕。”Wade嘟囔着，仍然不相信Peter的话。Peter转过身来，歪着Wade的头，吻了他一下。

 

这个动作让他脖子上的淤青很明显，从这个角度看很疼，但是Peter不在乎，Wade的舒适和安心是他现在最重要的事情。

 

“Wade，”Peter深吸了一口气，向后拉了拉，他感到紧张，因为把自己的感受写封信是一回事，但把它们说出来完全是另一回事。“我不是因为你才离开的，我几乎是因为你才留下来的。我只是，我不想让你感到痛苦，和我在一起会带来痛苦，我的意思是，我不稳定、精神错乱。九头蛇永远不会放我走，我不想让你回到那个世界，尤其是你已经努力想要离开的时候。以及我....我可能说了很多关于我有多喜欢你，你吻技很好。”

 

他匆忙地结束了休息，因为Wade把他的头转向盯着他看，他的眼睛很暗，就像在Peter的房间里一样。Wade挪了挪身子，Peter也跟着挪了挪，这样Peter就平躺着，Wade就在他身边，用右手肘支起身子，拨开Peter脸上的头发。

 

“你很幸运，你这么可爱，”Wade说，“还受了重伤。”

 

“这听起来像是一个严重的隐藏威胁，”Peter嘟囔着。

 

“不，”Wade低声说，声音很轻，好像是在自言自语而不是在对Peter说话，“你永远也不会受伤的。”

 

Peter吞咽了一下，因为这感觉很亲密，很沉重，很紧张，他的腹部还在疼，他的胳膊还在痛，但Wade的话语几乎抽空了他肺里的空气。

 

“吻我？”Peter小心翼翼地问，不确定自己是否还可以这么做。

 

但是Wade并没有像Peter希望的那样开玩笑，相反，他弯下腰，在Peter干裂的嘴唇上吻了一下，这是Peter有生以来得到的最温柔的吻。

 

“别再一个人走了，”Wade恳求道，“否则我就把你绑在床上。”

 

“变态。”

 

“认真的，Peter，”Wade说着，弯下腰，又轻轻吻了一下Peter的下巴，“这太过分了。甚至对我来说也是。“

 

Peter点点头，用手抚摸着Wade的脸颊，抚摩着他颧骨上的皮肤。Wade轻吻着他的手掌，像以前一样，轻吻着他的手腕，Peter的伤，痛得要命，但是当Wade的嘴唇拂过他手掌下面的小洞（Peter吐丝的小洞）时，他仍然感到兴奋，有一种类似痒痒的感觉，但更热了。Peter打了个寒颤，不过并没有把胳膊缩回去。

 

“这很敏感。”Peter说，声音很紧。

 

Wade望着他，凝视着对方。他又在Peter的吐丝器上亲了一下。他的舌尖又湿又热，这差点让Peter从床上摔下来。

 

Wade笑了，低声说，他松开Peter的手腕，不理会Peter抱怨的呻吟。

 

“再等等吧，”Wade说，“也许。你在这儿可真够倒霉的，宝贝。”

 

“我感觉很好，”Peter争辩道，但Wade正挪到Peter旁边，把Peter的头靠在他的胸前。

 

Peter听得见Wade的心跳，很舒缓，响亮而坚定。

 

“我累了。”Peter咕哝着，突然挣扎着想保持清醒。

 

“幸好你的脑震荡不是很严重，否则你根本就醒不过来，”Wade哼着说，戳了戳他的脸颊。“但是，保持清醒一点。”

 

“我不想，”Peter含糊地说，把鼻子埋在Wade的下巴底下。

 

“你得再等十分钟，”Wade说，一面在Peter的胳膊上上下抚摸着。

 

“好吧，”Peter叹了口气，“然后我就去睡觉。”

 

“当然，”Wade表示同意。

 

他让Peter五分钟后就睡着了。

 

///

 

 

Peter醒来的时候天已经亮了，周围大概有5个披萨盒，他从香味判断，所有披萨都有不同的配料。Wade盘腿坐在另一张床上，和Domino在一起，他们正在聊天，之间有一个打开的盒子，基本上床单被弄得一团糟。

 

“你为什么点那么多披萨？”Peter咕哝着，Wade拿着吃了一半的肉向他挥手。

 

酱汁落在枕头上。

 

“宝贝！喂你吃！“Wade大声叫嚷道，Domino用脚把一个盒子推到Peter的屁股旁边。

 

"你床上的那个是给你的。"她解释说。

 

“……我的床上有四个。”

 

“谢天谢地，他还能数数，”Wade叹了口气，把面具卷起来，好让Peter看到他的笑容，“你感觉怎么样，蛛网？”

 

“一切都很痛，”Peter呻吟着，但Venom对披萨感兴趣，所以Peter小心翼翼地坐下来，拿起Domino踢到他腿上的盒子。

 

Domino不无善意地说：“当你被刺伤，双臂骨折时，就会发生这种情况。”

 

“嘿，”Wade厉声说;他用披萨皮指着她说:“我们发誓永远不谈这个。”

 

“不，是你发誓不会炸掉一个购物中心，”Domino轻松地回答道。Peter看着他们的互动，听着他们说话，感觉很奇怪。

 

他不是一个善妒的人，但他讨厌当Domino对他很温柔的时候，他却对她产生了嫉妒，所以他抑制了这种不理智的感觉，把注意力集中在他们正在讨论的事情上。

 

“等等，”Peter一边打开披萨盒，一边看着美味的意大利香肠，“你们是怎么把我们从Kasady那里带走的？”

 

“这他妈的是个什么名字？”Wade低声咕哝着，嘴里又塞了一片比萨饼。

 

Domino说：“我很幸运。”

 

Peter花了一秒钟来处理这件事。

 

“好吧”他试着说“这是一种超能力吗？”

 

“不。”“是的。”Wade和Domino同时说

 

“运气是你的超能力吗？”Peter问，然后意识到他的声音听起来肯定很没礼貌，“我是说，这很酷——”

 

Domino打断他的话，Wade也不再咀嚼，“我自己很幸运，我不能影响别人。”

 

“我们第一次见面的时候你他妈的怎么没说？”Deadpool生气地问，“那样可以节省很多时间和混乱！”

 

Domino说:“我从不感到混乱。”然后又吃了一片披萨。

 

“太棒了，”Peter承认，他咬了一口奶酪和肉，很好，Venom喜欢这个。

 

‘这种酱汁吃起来就像血液’Venom哼哼道

 

“真恶心，伙计，我正在吃东西。”Peter叹了口气，但还是又吃了一口。

 

///

 

 

“我们要谈谈我们接下来要做什么吗？”Domino问道，当她和Wade之间的披萨都被吃完，Peter设法在他的胃扭曲之前的嚼了两片披萨，他正和Venom都瘫倒在枕头上，腹部仍然疼痛，但没有那么剧烈了，搏动也不那么明显和严重。

 

“你喜欢计划吗？”Wade皱起鼻子，从床上跳了下来，敲掉了空的披萨盒，选择在Peter旁边躺下，蜷成一团，躺在那个小个子男人的身边。

 

“哇，你就像个鱿鱼，”Domino说道，“你俩真可爱。”

 

“亲爱的，我们知道。”Deadpool叹了口气，吻了吻Peter的肩膀。

 

“她说得对，我们应该谈谈接下来要做什么，”Peter说，“卡萨迪可能已经在找我了——”

 

“我要杀了他。”Wade咆哮着说，声音黑暗冰冷而且很危险，Domino都沉默了。

 

“Wade，”Peter开始说，但Wade起来了，一种可怕的表情扭曲了他的脸。

 

“我会的，”他承诺，“我会去的。B-R-B*，亲爱的，我马上就回来。”

[注：BRB，be right back 的缩写，游戏玩家表示暂时离开一下，马上回来]

 

Peter在Wade从床上爬起来之前抓住了他的胳膊阻止了他，只动用了他四分之一的力气，但这已经足够让Wade不敢再往前走了。

 

“你不能一个人去，”Peter坚定地说，“而且绝对不能没有计划。”

 

“你也不能。”Wade望着Domino呻吟着，好像她会站在他一边似的。

 

不出所料，她没有。

 

“很奇怪，”她问，“他是一个人吗？”

 

“我不管，”Wade厉声说，“我要杀了他，因为他伤害了——”

 

“也许吧。”Peter打断他回答对Domino的回答，把Wade拉了回来，让他的头靠在Peter的右大腿上。

 

“九头蛇的科学家经常胡闹吗？”Domino问道。“九头蛇是怎么工作的？”

 

“你问错人了，宝贝。”Wade呻吟着，不安地试图在床上爬到一个舒服的位置，床垫的弹簧随着重量的变化吱吱作响。

 

“据我所知，卡萨迪在那里经营着自己的部队，独立于九头蛇的任何高层。他似乎是负责人，因为他不怕Venom。他选择了我，因为他知道我的治疗能力和能力得到了提高，他想看看会发生什么。我只能猜测，那里从来没有人对我说过。”

 

“啊，真是浪费，”Wade说着，用鼻子蹭了蹭Peter的屁股，“有一次我们需要一个大坏蛋来个独白，他却坚持说，这他妈的是怎么回事？”

 

“我们能谷歌这个吗？”Domino建议道，从她的后兜里掏出一部干净得无可挑剔的iPhone。

 

Peter勉强笑了笑。

 

“我强烈怀疑——“

 

“我找到了些东西。”Domino一边说，一边把手机扔给Peter，Peter很容易就接住了，只是有点目瞪口呆。

 

“哇，”他呼吸着，看着屏幕，“你真幸运。”

 

“给我讲个睡前故事。”Wade呜咽着说，把身子靠得更紧了。

 

Peter把手放在Wade的头上。

 

“卡萨迪的全名是Cletus Kasady。他以前是个罪犯，杀过很多人，十几岁的时候起了个绰号“大屠杀”。操，他杀了他奶奶。”

 

“这个红色粪便是怎么对待老奶奶的？”Deadpool嘟囔着，伸长脖子看Peter在看什么，“这是一张又黑又深的网吗？Dom，你真可耻，这是我拿枪的地方。”

 

Domino伸伸懒腰站着说：“这至少能让我们把敌人人性化。我要出去了。这里闻起来像脏小子，蜘蛛侠你该洗澡了。”

 

Peter脸红了，有点不好意思。

 

‘我们受伤了’，Venom争辩道。

 

“我受伤了。”Peter说，Domino俯身抚弄着他油腻的头发。

 

“是啊，匈奴，现在该洗澡了。”然后我们可以出去喝一杯，计划下一步行动。联系那个钢铁侠和那两个超级战士。我们需要所有的帮助来进行角落的屠杀。

 

“好吧。”Peter心软了，因为喝酒听起来不错，Domino是对的。

 

“再见！尽快回来！”Domino挥了挥手，拿起空的披萨盒。

 

“哦，我可以打扫，”Peter试着打扫，但她一句话也没说就出去了。

 

沉默了大约一秒钟，然后Wade跳了起来，拍起手来。

 

“洗澡时间到了，宝贝，”他咧嘴笑着说，“让我们把你脱光吧！”

 

“哇，等等，”Peter结结巴巴地说不出话来，除了Domino对他臭气熏天的评价外，他还有些慌张，“你觉得这是个好主意吗？”

 

“我觉得看到你裸体是个好主意吗？”Deadpool歪着头说，“如果你不觉得不舒服的话，我愿意。”

 

Peter吞咽了一下。

 

“只是……你说过你想慢慢来，”他解释说，当Wade拉起他的手，开始心不在焉地玩弄手指时，他有点分心了，“而且，我的意思是，这不会很慢，对吧？”

 

Wade哼了一声，若有所思。

 

“这要看情况，”他说，“你会兴奋吗？”

 

Peter觉得他的脸红得不能再深了。

 

“绝对会。"他低沉地说，Wade的眼睛飞快地望着他。

 

一阵沉重的沉默，Peter认为Wade可能会脱光衣服，主动提出加入他的行列。相反，前雇佣兵身体前倾，吻了他，浑身湿漉漉的，动作缓慢，非常性感，以至于Peter觉得胃有热气在冒。

 

“好吧，”Wade对着嘴唇小声说，“你去洗澡，你不在的时候，我尽量不做任何冲动的事——”

 

“你能和我谈谈吗？”Peter害羞地问，“我已经躲到窗帘后面了吗？我们能谈谈吗？”

 

Wade犹豫了整整一秒钟。

 

“我喜欢这个主意，”他说着又吻了吻Peter，好像他控制不住自己似的。

 

‘快点’，Venom发出嘶嘶声

 

“Venom让人坐立不安，”Peter打断了这个吻，说道，“一起洗澡吧。”

 

Wade笑着说。

 

“这就是精神。”他说，并帮助Peter起来。

 

他牵着Peter的手，稳稳当当地走进小浴室。Wade让水流着，Peter坐在马桶盖上。他注意到Wade用绷带把他的腹部裹得严严实实的，很紧但不窒息。他掀开一条绷带的顶部，瞥见了暗红色和土黄色，但Wade朝他发出一声啧啧声，把Peter的注意力从他皮肤上所有紫色的淤青和污斑上引开。

 

Wade说:“让我们把注意力集中在感觉好一点上，而不是盯着那些结痂的地方。”当他调好水的时候，他笨拙地站着，向门口示意。“我想我还是——”

 

“留下来，”Peter坚持说，突然有点焦急起来。他一想到Wade要走就受不了，他觉得如果Wade走了，他会垮掉的。

 

Wade现在——上帝保佑他。他现在只是看起来很困惑。

 

“我们不是刚刚说过我要走了吗？这样你就不用洗澡洗的太快了。”

 

“我不想一个人呆着，”Peter承认道，“求你了，Wade。”

 

Wade点点头，僵硬地左右摆动着胳膊。

 

“好吧，好吧，酷，我就站在角落里，面对着墙，就像我超时了一样，然后——”

 

“事实上，”Peter声音嘶哑，有点绝望地说，“你能……你能和我一起洗吗？”

 

Wade的整个身体都像被冻住了，就像有人把他浸在冰水里一样，Peter立刻感觉很糟糕，很可怕，因为Wade是那个想让事情慢下来的人，而Peter，就像个混蛋，一直在推——

 

“你可以说不，”Peter急忙说，“但我们什么也不用做，因为我觉得我不会再见到你了，我有点害怕你离我超过五英尺——”

 

‘太跛脚了’Venom说道，与此同时，Wade走向他，抓住他的二头肌，并吸引了Peter的所有注意力。

 

“亲爱的，我从三个房间里听到你说话我就很兴奋了，如果我看到你的裸体，我就硬了。”Wade说道，老实说，Peter的心脏漏跳了一拍。

 

或两拍。

 

“如果你对我的生物学工作感到满意，那么我很乐意加入你们。但我不想让你觉得怪怪的，如果我很兴奋的话，我会那样做的，这说得通吗？”

 

Peter点点头，碰了碰对方的手，伸出手去拉Wade的手。

 

“这说得通，”Peter说，见鬼，Wade真的很有魅力，也许他不该说出自己的想法，“但我不会感到压力。我相信你。我需要你现在就在我身边。这说得通吗？”

 

Wade深吸了一口气，让他们的额头靠在一起，即使他的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下看起来很暗，他也深深地吸了一口气。

 

“你确定吗？”他问道。

 

Peter感到他的心快要跳出胸膛了。

 

“我肯定，”他肯定地说，“你肯定吗？”

 

Wade吞咽了一下。

 

“超级骗子。”他说，但他的声音动摇了，Peter温柔的吻上了他。

 

当Wade回答时，他放松了下来，就像他们在床上抱在一起一样小心、纯洁和治愈。Wade的手搭在Peter的屁股上，小心翼翼地拿着绷带，他的触碰既炽热又刺激，但也很接地气，这帮助Peter集中注意力。

 

Peter已经脱下上衣了，但Wade没有，他打断他们的亲吻，向后退了一小步，双手放在Wade的胸前，抚平他的手臂。

 

“你有很多皮革要脱掉。”Peter低声说，淋浴声是唯一分开沉默的背景噪音。

 

Wade的表情是阴沉的，严肃的，当他解开他的腰带，让它落在他们的脚边。

 

“隐形传态装置还没修好吗？”Peter问道，试图打破他们周围的紧张气氛，但他的声音在颤抖，这不起作用，只是让他们更多地注意到他们以前是多么安静，一切感觉是多么微妙。

 

“是啊，”Wade回答，他的声音沙哑，不是因为兴奋，而是因为紧张。Peter可以看到他的手微微颤抖，“你能解开我的拉链吗？”

 

Peter还记得他们第一次接吻时的情景，但那是一种不同的氛围，不同的背景。这感觉就像他们第一次见面，就像Pete第一次看到对方的样子，也许因为是他，也许这感觉如此不同、如此不同的原因，是因为这是真的。

 

“转过身来，”Peter说，他很高兴Venom没有说话，很高兴共生生物开始意识到什么时候该给Peter喘息的空间，因为他无法像平常那样感觉到共生生物的存在。

 

Wade转过身来，Peter拉开衣服上半部分的拉链，一直拉到下背部的凹陷处。Peter不得不花点时间试探性地把手伸到Wade的脊椎上，摸了摸他后背上的肌肉，然后放松下来。

 

“你今天皮肤疼吗？”Peter温和地问道。

 

他能听到Wade试图均匀地呼吸，但他的呼气在颤抖，所以Peter在肩胛骨之间落下了一个温柔的吻，试图让Wade平静下来，即使他自己的心跳在他的耳朵里咚咚作响。

 

“不算太糟，”Wade回答，“也不太好。”

 

“我碰你的时候疼吗？”Peter想知道，他把身子往后一退，好让Wade转过身来面对他，他那裸露的胸膛和结实的腹肌吸引了Peter的大部分注意力。

 

“眼睛朝上看，亲爱的。”Wade咧嘴一笑。

 

他用手捧着Peter的脸，拇指在Peter的下唇上滑动，Peter的嘴立刻就分开了，柔软而敏感。

 

Wade正用他那双在昏暗灯光下依旧湛蓝的眼睛凝视着Peter。

 

“不，”Wade回答道，但Peter已经忘记了他问的问题，因为Wade的拇指还在他的嘴唇上，这很让人分心——“不会比平常更疼了。”

 

“如果淋浴会让你感到疼痛，我不想洗，”Peter肯定地说，Wade把手放到Peter的脖子上，拉着他。

 

“我想这么做。”Wade说着，身体前倾，安静地吻了他一下。

 

这招很管用，是个聪明的策略，当Peter把手举到Wade的胸前，紧紧抓住他的肩膀，让这个吻稍微深一点的时候，他一直记在心里。

 

“裤子，”Wade对着Peter的嘴唇喘着气，双手摸着Peter牛仔裤的裤腰，“我能把它们脱掉吗？”

 

Peter的心有点奇怪的结巴，Peter感到暴露，紧张，但他点头和亲吻Wade以分散自己的注意力。Wade把纽扣解开，闭上眼睛，把舌头塞进Peter的嘴里，他尽量不给他留下太深刻的印象。他们分开了，于是Peter脱掉了牛仔裤和袜子，只留下他的四角内裤，感觉比平时紧多了。

 

“现在你。”Peter气喘吁吁地说，一边看着Wade解开衣服的拉链，大拇指还没来得及迟疑就钩进了带子。

 

“你确定吗？”他问道，“楼下看起来和我脸上最难看的部分一模一样，亲爱的，一点也不漂亮。”

 

“宝贝，”Peter回答说，拉着Wade的手，轻轻地吻了一下每个伤痕累累的指关节，“你的皮肤是你的一部分。我喜欢你的这一点，它不会让我厌恶，也不会让我觉得你不怎么样。我可以讲一段时间，我很高兴能一连几个小时告诉你我有多喜欢你的皮肤，你的皮肤的感觉是怎样的——”

 

Wade碰了碰Peter的嘴唇，让他闭嘴。

 

“好吧，”他说，声音很重，如果Peter知道得再清楚些，他会认为Wade快要哽咽了，“下次吧。明天给他打蜡，趁今晚还有热水，我们去洗澡吧。”

 

Peter笑了，抓住Wade的屁股。

 

“一言为定，”他说，“我们俩都要脱衣——”

 

Wade把裤子扯掉了。

 

皮革几乎被雇佣兵的力量撕裂，但是Peter可以感觉到Wade的衣服的下半部分打在他的光脚上，没有一秒钟的时间感到难为情，Peter脱掉了他的内裤。

 

这感觉就像一个非常危险的时刻，Peter不想让Wade过度考虑他自己的外表，所以他拉着Wade的手，他们走到喷头下。

 

“天哪，真冷！”Wade嘘了一声，本能地把Peter拉得很近，Peter并没有介意，因为Wade很暖和。

 

“我们没赶上热水，”Peter抱怨道，水从绷带里渗进来，他的伤口开始发痒。

 

“你花了太多时间盯着我的眼睛，”Wade说着，吻了吻Peter，又湿又冷。

 

Peter能感觉到Wade，他的整个身体，如果Peter的情绪和体力都不那么枯竭，如果水不像一桶冰覆盖着他们，他就会兴奋起来。他仍然会被Wade唤起兴奋感，但他只是半硬，Wade也处于同样的状态，他们只是继续懒洋洋地亲吻，直到他们的嘴唇肿胀起来，水失去了所有的热量。

 

尽管如此，Wade还是用汽车旅馆吧台的香皂抹上自己的双手，花了好长时间才把Peter耳朵后面、两根手指之间的皮肤上的污垢洗干净。

 

他的每一个部位都在痛，痛得难以置信，每隔几次呼吸，他的胃就会在长时间的站立中发出弦声。

 

“这样行吗？”Wade问道，声音沙哑，双手拂过Peter的下背，嘲弄地说。

 

“是的，”Peter喘着气说，“不止。”

 

Wade哼了一声，在Peter的头发上亲了一下。

 

他轻轻地清洗Peter，他的伤疤粗糙地贴在Peter敏感的皮肤上，Peter必须浪费时间，必须断开连接，因为接下来他知道Wade正在用一条白毛巾把他擦干，让他坐下来检查他的绷带。

 

Peter感觉脱离了他的身体，温暖和安全，Wade是他回到地球的绳子，回到现实，他让Peter再漂浮一段时间，让他逃离现实的折磨，让Peter喘口气。

 

Wade把他塞到床上，把披萨盒推到一边，似乎并不在意里面的东西粘在地毯上。

 

Peter就在枕头上咕哝着“过来抱抱我。”Wade一抱，Peter马上放松下来。

 

“我们得去见Dom。”Wade在Peter的头发上小声说。

 

“20分钟后叫醒我。”Peter懒洋洋地说，然后在Wade身边睡着了。

 

 

——TBC


	17. 第五个月和一个星期:还是老样子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 力量

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中后段那里注意。

第17章：第五个月和一个星期:还是老样子

 

 

 

酒吧里灯光昏暗，黏糊糊的，挤满了穿着皱巴巴衣服的当地人，他们在工作日喝个不停。

 

角落里有一个小自动点唱机，它正在播放“通往天堂的阶梯”(Stairway To Heaven)，声音低沉而刺耳。

 

“我现在有很多笑话可以讲。”Wade小声对Peter说。

 

“我也一样。”Peter叹了口气，对他们俩都有点失望。

 

人们确实会转过头来盯着看，然而，这确实是无法避免的。Peter的脸淤青了，右眼还肿着，伤口还没有愈合。

 

Wade决定不穿他的西装，Domino在门外给他留了一个纸袋，里面装着用酸洗过的婴儿法特牛仔裤和一件连帽衫，衣服的下摆看上去像是有人呕吐出来的。

 

Wade的皮肤绝对不能引起别人的注意，所以不管Peter有多讨厌人们怎么能不关心他们自己的事和礼貌，但总有几个人坐在吧台边，回头看着他们。

 

Wade似乎并不介意，他给了他们一个污秽的敬礼，而Peter则非常在意，他掀开连帽衫的下摆，让格洛克手枪的金属闪光清晰可见。它让人们回到他们的饮料中，和Peter不得不缓和Venom的强烈的占有欲和他自己的保护正义的感觉。

 

这很困难，尤其是当Venom从他的手指里渗出来的时候，Peter不得不把手伸进牛仔裤的口袋里，而不是冒着让任何人看到共生体的风险。

 

他和Wade并排站在肮脏的酒吧墙洞的入口处，看上去病病怏怏得要死，就像他们会把所有的事都搞砸似的。这是一种奇怪的，掌握权力的感觉，Peter知道他左边的那个大家伙看到了他身上的血迹，然后又沉入他所坐的座位的皮革衬垫里。

 

“哇，我们是如此威风的一对。”Wade哼哼着，Peter有一丝疲倦的微笑拉了拉他的嘴唇。

 

“我浑身是血，这可能是一种时尚宣言。”当他们进一步走进酒吧时，Peter回答道，因为他们不能只是站在入口处，盯着顾客看一整夜。

 

Venom说：“我们可以维护自己的统治地位。”

 

“现在不行，V”Peter想。

 

Wade上下打量着他，在昏暗的金色灯光下看不清他的表情，但Peter肯定这是一种既有趣又自豪的表情。

 

“好吧，我给你一份声明，”他哼着说，“就像你刚刚在动物权利抗议活动中离开伯灵顿制衣厂一样。”

 

Peter回答说:“我不认为那是一个好看的外表。”

 

“求你了，甜心，跟那混蛋一起？你可以做成任何事。”

 

他们看到Domino坐在后面的一张桌子旁，她穿着一件游客I <3 NJ运动衫，周围至少有15种不同的饮料。

 

Peter看到她时笑了。

 

“让我猜猜，”Wade叹了口气，摘下眼镜，“你没为这些东西付过钱。”

 

“不，”Domino高兴地说，并做了个手势，让这两个人感觉像是坐在一个不属于她，但是感觉是她的的隔间里。

 

Peter溜到Dom对面的座位上，Wade紧紧地靠在他身边。在过去的一小时里，Venom被唤醒了，把Peter从死亡边缘带回来，现在正在向Wade的膝盖上休息。

 

Wade低头一看，他的死侍面具的白色部分张得大大的，带着疑问。

 

“V在动吗？”他问道。

 

“只是检查一下”，Venom说着但并没有从Wade的膝盖上下来。

 

“他们说他们只是在检查，”Peter说，并感谢Domino把玻璃杯推了过来，Peter以为，他喝的是加冰的威士忌。

 

“你不会喝醉吧？”Domino一边问Peter，一边从那堆饮料中啜了一口她自己喜欢的饮料。

 

“我可以喝醉，”Peter回答说，“要醉得很厉害。”

 

“啊，真糟糕，”Wade呻吟着，摘下了他的面罩，举起了自己的杯子。

 

“你怎么会喝醉呢？”Peter问，“你的新陈代谢必须比我的还快，这样你才能痊愈。”

 

“我必须非常非常努力，”Wade说，伸手去拿另一杯酒，“你必须有正确的看法。”

 

“你的看法变得很糟糕？”Peter澄清。

 

“好吧，宝贝，你看，这都在你的信仰体系里。就像，严格来说，我不能喝醉。但如果我能骗过我的大脑，让它以为我喝醉了，我可能就会醉倒。”

 

“所以，基本上我们是一致的，”Peter说。

 

“你想给它贴上标签。”

 

“这不是标签，这是事实。”

 

“做梦吧，Pete。去相信一些事情。”

 

“那你是不是喝醉了？”

 

“Bingo。”

 

“这是——”

 

“嘿，我不是想打断你，提醒你我还在这里，我们需要想出一个计划，因为我们只是设法逃离了Kasady，而不是拘留他，但我不得不说一句。”Domino打断了他们，Peter和Wade都看着她。

 

“对不起，”Peter说，“好吧，那就告诉我发生了什么事。”

 

Wade用胳膊搂住Peter的肩膀，啜饮着他的波旁威士忌，小指高高举起，就像在一个很好的茶会上，而不是在一家酒吧里。

 

Domino身体前倾，把运动衫卷到肘部。

 

“好吧，”她低声说，Peter也向前倾了倾身子，因为这似乎是一件好事，一件秘密的事。“Wade找到你了，对吧？然后我们把一些炸弹扔进Kasady的嘴里，我割伤了他的脚踝，然后我们跑了。就是这样。他跟着我们走了大约三十分钟，我们才在康涅狄格州的某个地方甩掉他。”

 

“这个可怜的家伙，”Wade叹了口气，“他永远都不会从那些看起来像是 从家庭和花园目录里出来的简历 中找到出路的。所有的白人，所有的自大……他会慢慢在那里死去。”

 

Domino嘘了一声，Wade吃惊地眨了眨眼。

 

“她刚才嘘我了吗？”他看着Peter问。

 

Peter拍了拍Wade的膝盖，把注意力转回到Domino身上，她是这里唯一一个想解决问题的人。

 

‘我们知道’Venom喷涌而出‘我们能感觉到他在哪里’

 

这引起了Peter的注意。

 

“嗯，什么？”他发出嘘声，Domino看起来很困惑。

 

“我什么也没说，”她说，但Wade嘘了她一声，她朝他看了一眼。

 

“他在和那个大个子说话，”Wade解释说，他想小声说话，但实际上只是说得更大声了。

 

‘Kasady的共生生物是我们身体的一部分’Venom澄清道，‘我们现在能感觉到它们的靠近。’

 

“你为什么不早点告诉我？”Peter问，意识到他可能看起来有点疯狂，但他并不在意。

 

‘我们直到现在才意识到。’，Venom说，好像这他妈的没什么大不了的。

 

“他在哪儿？”Peter推开了玻璃杯，尽量不表现出他有多焦虑，以防他们的Venom被冒犯而失去耐心。

 

‘看不见地点’Venom说，‘比以前近了’

 

“这没有用，”Peter双手捂着脸，呻吟道，“我们不能就这样玩一个‘热和冷’的游戏。”

 

“不是那种态度，”Wade喃喃自语，“那是一场经典的比赛。”

 

“V，你能告诉Kasady在哪里吗？或者你只能在他靠近的时候感觉到他吗？”Peter叹了口气，Venom刺痛的刺激使他的头悸动起来。

 

‘不知道’，Venom暴躁地说。

 

“基本上我们还在原地踏步，”Peter对着桌子说，“我们还需要一个计划。”

 

“好吧，”Domino慢吞吞地说，“让我们从最基本的开始。我们怎么杀掉他？”

 

“这是最基本的？”Peter问道。

 

“亲爱的，如果我们没有最终目标，我们就无法制定计划，”Wade责问道，“你以前没有制定过计划吗？我至少有一个。或一个半？”

 

“我通常只是跟着直觉走，”Peter说，觉得自己很傻。

 

“天哪，你真可爱，”Wade叹了口气，没有挖苦的意思，并在Peter耳边轻轻一吻。

 

“好吧，我知道什么会伤害Venom，”Peter说，“如果Kasady通过Venom创造了他的共生体，那么他们可能也有同样的弱点？”

 

“值得一试，”Domino示意他继续。

 

“高频噪音，”Peter说，“这就是为什么他们让我们躲在地下，以切断高频。”

 

“那你怎么知道高频会影响共生体呢？”Domino问，但是Wade已经安静地走开了，就像当他生气的时候，当他快要发脾气的时候那样。所以Peter伸出手来，拉着Wade的手，温柔地肯定Peter在这里，他没事。

 

“我的意思是，他们并不是无缘无故地折磨我，”Peter开玩笑说，但当意识到这一点的时候，Domino已经变得缓慢了。

 

Domino缓慢地说：“他们测试了不同的方法，看是什么伤害了共生生物。那是一个吗？”

 

Peter正握着Wade的手，所以他肯定另一个人能感觉到他在发抖。他不确定震动是来自他自己还是Venom，或者两者兼而有之。

 

“声波攻击和高温，”Peter说，当他回忆起最能伤害Venom的酷刑手段“火”时，他很奇怪地无动于衷。

 

“让我们把这混蛋活活烧死，把 Taylor Swift炸飞，”Wade声音很紧地说，“把他关在通风的牢房里，让他自生自灭。燃烧，宝贝，燃烧。”

 

Domino一边说，一边把饮料推给Peter，Peter一口喝了下去，“我们绝对可以试试。”

 

“Ajax被牢房牢牢地控制住了，”Peter补充说，“如果我们能让Kasady陷入其中，它就能发挥作用。那块玻璃是用来抵挡绿巨人的，我敢肯定，如果声波和热量都压在他身上，Kasady绝对无法逃脱。”

 

“太好了！”Wade拍了拍手，站了起来，一个戏剧性的动作敲着桌子，摇晃着饮料，“然后让我们把这个神经病活活烧死吧！”

 

他说道，声音足够大，大到整个酒吧都转向他们，不同程度的困惑和厌恶的表情在他们的脸上蔓延。

 

“你怎么了？”一个粗哑的声音从房间的后面发出嘲弄的声音，Peter甚至没有意识到Venom在愤怒地搏动，直到他们从他的肩膀上射出，撕破他的连帽衫，把声音的主人从假的木镶板里扔进干墙里。

 

“他妈的。”Domino低语。

 

“呃，”Peter说，随着Venom的迅速消退，“什么？不完全是，那家伙是个混蛋，但是，调酒师？我很抱歉弄坏了你的墙？”

 

酒保睁大眼睛，张大嘴巴，看着Peter，他的ACDC衬衫湿了，他突然惊讶地手中掉了一杯酒。

 

“太热了，”Wade喘着气说，“他妈的。我能成为下一个吗？”

 

“我们该走了，”Domino说着，站起来喝了三杯，“再见！谢谢你！”

 

每个人都向她招手，惊呆了。

 

Peter认为最好还是紧紧地跟着她，他抓住Wade的手腕，把他拖出了酒吧的门。Peter能听到调酒师在柜台后面摆弄有线电话的声音。

 

“他在叫警察，我们应该——”Peter开始说，但Wade转向他，抓住他的脸，把他们的嘴撞在一起。

 

这是一个站在停车场中央的吻，完全是不雅的。这是一个让Peter的心在颤抖、他的鸡巴在牛仔裤里抽搐的吻，因为Wade把他弯过来紧紧地抱着他，舌头在Peter的嘴里，右手抓着Peter的屁股

 

他突然把它打断了，就像刚开始的时候那样突然。Peter看上去一定和他感觉的一样茫然，因为Wade脸上挂着一种飘飘然的、沾沾自喜的微笑，他用大拇指轻轻擦了擦Peter下巴上的口水。

 

Wade说:“当你过度保护自己的时候，你就是性感的。”

 

“嗯，”Peter只能说。

 

‘我们做得很好’Venom嗡嗡的说道，听起来很得意，就像他们计划的那样。

 

达Domino根本没注意他们，只是喝了一杯波本威士忌，眯着眼睛望着灯光昏暗的停车场。

 

“我们应该打电话给Stark，”她说，“他能让我们进入那个牢房。”

 

哦，对了，现实。

 

Peter必须离开Wade，否则他不知道该怎么办。他也很努力，他很感激这一切发生在晚上。

 

“我没有手机。”Peter承认。

 

他没有事先计划。

 

“我有我的，”Domino说，“我们只要谷歌他的号码就行了。”

 

Peter想提醒她，那是一条公共线路，需要几天才能接通，预约的时间也更长，但他想起Domino的能力，就闭上了嘴。

 

“我们需要一辆车，”她含着一块冰块咕哝着，“Wade，把那辆车装上电线。”

 

“哦，我能把东西炸掉吗？”。他听起来太兴奋了，Peter提醒Domino。

 

“我会的，”她很快地说，“拿着我的酒。”

 

“去抓住他们，小老虎！”Wade叫道，他掉了两个杯子，但还留着一个。

 

Peter的头有点疼。

 

///

 

 

Peter没想到他这么快就会再来一次公路旅行。

 

他们不得不回到汽车旅馆，夺取Wade的衣服和Peter的背包（他很惊讶他在救他的时候居然还想抓住他的屁股），然后他们都挤进一辆Domino“借来的”小卡车(偷来的)，坐在前排，Peter在中间，Wade甚至笨拙地弯着腿，占据了所有的空间。

 

Peter有一种感觉，他们本可以打电话叫Tony来搭车，Peter可以通过他的战衣联系他，但出于某种原因，他想延长时间，再多一点。

 

他想在他能抽出的时间里享受美好时光，因为谁知道他是否还会有更多的美好时光呢？

 

///

 

 

他们不到两个小时就到了纽约，Domino把卡车扔在了哈莱姆的某个地方。

 

从这里乘地铁到复仇者大厦需要很长一段时间，但这比他们去建筑群要快得多。大概是晚上11点，保安汉克立刻认出了Peter。

 

“你需要我打电话给史塔克先生吗？”汉克问道，这时Peter走了过来，他身穿血迹斑斑的衣服，两侧还站着两名训练有素的杀手。

 

“那太好了，谢谢。”Peter说着，汉克跑进去打了个电话。

///

 

“你是我见过的最蠢的人。”这是Tony见到Peter后说的第一句话。不到二十分钟后，Natasha跟他在后面，他们来到了塔楼。

 

“我也很高兴见到你。”Peter说，他接受了Tony对他的侮辱，因为也许这是他应得的？

 

Tony拥抱了他。

 

“孩子，你不能再独自执行任务了，它们总是以可怕的方式结束。”Tony继续说着，走开了。Pete点点头，当Tony看到他的连帽衫和牛仔裤上的血迹时，他皱了皱眉……

 

Tony——如果这可能的话，他看起来更加沮丧，但在他开口说话之前，Natasha也上前把Peter拉进一个拥抱里。

 

“用苏打水和柠檬汁洗掉血迹很有效。”她对着他的耳朵小声说，然后退了回去。

 

“我本来可以告诉他的。”Wade嘟囔着，Natasha不安地瞪了他一眼，然后才把注意力转向Domino。

 

“Natasha Romanoff，”她自我介绍，Domino和她握手，满面笑容地等待着... ...Natasha是脸红了吗？

 

“Domino ！很高兴见到你。”Domino说着，给了Tony一个U盘。

 

 

“难道没人会问我过得怎么样吗？”Wade呜咽着，交叉着双臂，透过他的死侍面具撅着嘴。

 

Natasha看了他一眼。

 

“你看起来安然无恙，所以我认为你没事。”她故作矜持地说。

 

“哇，好吧，外表并不代表一切，亲爱的，”Wade一边回答，一边把头歪向一边，“比如说，你看上去还不错，但是你的——”

 

“我们现在不打算战斗，”Peter打断他的话，“我们需要把计划安排好。”

 

“你制定了一个计划？”Tony目瞪口呆地问道。

 

“我可以制定计划，”Peter厉声说，但这是一个薄弱的防御，他知道这一点。

 

“他帮着想出了战术和一切办法。”Wade一边哼着，一边拨弄着Peter的头发。

 

“好吧，不要PDA，这是第一条规则，”Tony坚定地说。

 

“现在就开始立规定了吗？”Wade不理睬Tony，伸手搂住Peter的腰，问道，“嗯，什么时候开始的？”

 

“我做这些是为了不让自己心脏病发作，”Tony厉声说，故意无视Wade的手自然地放在Peter臀部的地方。

 

“你和小辣椒一直在大家面前接吻，”Peter交叉着双臂说。

 

“是啊，我们相爱了。”Tony回答说，他的语气里有一种大胆的语调，也带着疑问，几乎是在逼迫Peter承认他和Wade相爱。

 

Peter不得不强忍着不说话，以免说些无礼的话。谢天谢地，Domino插了一句。Peter意识到她插嘴的时机很好。

 

“我们能告诉他们计划吗？”她问Peter和Wade，“也许去弄点水来？或者吃的？”

 

“我同意，”Natasha说，“让我们把这个移到里面去，把个人的东西拿出来。”

 

“至少在我们知道我们在做什么之前，”Domino眨眨眼说，跟着Natasha走了进去。

 

“我喜欢你的头发颜色，”Domino说，这时Peter和Tony交换了一下眼神，然后跟在女人们后面，“也许我想染成蓝色。”

 

Natasha说：“我试过了，但没有成功。”

 

“我对此表示怀疑，”Domino回答说，Peter不得不看着Wade，才能看到他那吃屎一样的笑容。

 

///

 

 

所以他们有一个计划。

 

Tony将用环绕扬声器来设置牢房，这种扬声器可以处理人类无法处理的20hz的高频。

 

Ajax已经被转移到北卡罗莱纳州海岸外的一个高度安全的监狱，专门用来对付东海岸地区的超级高手和能力更强的人。

 

Natasha和Domino正在制定一个计划，让Peter带Kasady去牢房，这看起来不是计划好的，但也不是强迫的，Tony和Wade会帮助Peter，这样他就不会受伤。

 

听起来好像真的有用。

 

Wade刚开始并不接受，想让Peter去加勒比海度假，Peter只好把他拉到一边，向他解释说，没有Peter和Venom，他们根本就抓不到Kasady。

 

“Pete，这部分很重要，”Tony说着，身子探过会议桌，让Peter盯着他的视线，“当你把Kasady带进牢房时，你只有30秒的时间离开那里。如果你不这样做，你会死的。你明白吗？”

 

“等一下，等一等，”死侍打断他的话，手痒痒地抓着他的格洛克手枪，“我们他妈的可以手动控制一切，等Peter出来——”

 

“Kasady很聪明，”Peter插嘴说，从Wade坐在桌子边上的地方望着他，“他一进牢房，我们就得把门关上。如果我们给他时间逃跑，一切都结束了。我们只有一次机会。”

 

Wade的下巴绷紧了，他深深地吸了一口气。

 

“为什么不让我进去呢？我他妈的又死不了，每个人都忘了这一点。”

 

“你真的认为，如果有机会，Kasady会让你胜过Peter吗？”Natasha问道，Peter终于意识到，Domino现在知道了他的真名。

 

哦，真好。

 

他不擅长保守秘密；她可能已经想明白了了。

 

Wade走动了一会儿，点点头就走了。门被粗暴地打开了，撞在附近的墙上，撞得凹了下来，又无力地向后摆动。

 

“我认为他不喜欢这个计划，”Natasha低声说。

 

“我要和他谈谈，”Peter说着，勉强站了起来，但Domino把一只温柔的手放在他的前臂上，让他安静下来。

 

“让他去吧，”她说，“就一会儿。”

 

“他会做一些鲁莽的事情，”Peter说，“我知道的。”

 

“你没有错，”Domino安慰道，“但是他没有听到你关于为什么要把Kasady带到一个金属容器里，然后用高频声波点火和爆炸的争论。”

 

Peter的肩膀耷拉下来。

 

“好吧，既然你这样说。”他抱怨着，坐回他的桌子上。

 

一阵紧张的沉默，Tony打破了沉默。

 

“那我们就这么决定了。”他说。

 

压抑的沉默是他得到的全部同意。

 

///

 

 

Peter发现Wade在复仇者大厦的屋顶上，摇摇欲坠地坐在直升机停机坪的边缘。

 

“我们不能再这样见面了，"Peter轻轻地说，他走到Wade身边坐下，风吹过他的耳朵，吹过他的头发。

 

Wade没有看他，手里拿着他的格洛克手枪，若有所思地用手指抚摸着那块金属。Peter等待着，因为Wade不可能长时间保持安静，但是当这个人有将近五分钟不说话时，Peter知道有些事情不对劲。

 

“嘿，Wade，怎么——"

 

“我做不到，”Wade承认，声音沙哑而断断续续，结结巴巴地说。

 

‘他变温柔了’Venom说。

 

Wade摇了摇头，好像他听到了共生体的声音，但Peter知道得更多，知道他的盒子出了问题。突然间，那支枪显得更加凶狠，更加危险，Peter不喜欢它在Wade那纤细的手腕和跳动的心脏的映衬下的样子。

 

“我会好起来的。”Peter试图安慰Wade，但Wade转向他，身体的每一条线条都绷得紧紧的。

 

“你不知道，”Wade厉声说，他的声音里充满了真正的愤怒，和Peter昨天听到的沮丧不同，“我不能一直看着你把自己撕成碎片，Peter，这会把我逼疯的，我已经疯了。”

 

“我们有一个计划，”Peter说，“上次没有‘我们’，我不知道自己在做什么。”

 

Wade说：“这并没有让我感觉更好。”

 

“你支持我。我有你。我们还有Domino、Tony和Natasha，我们会没事的。”

 

Wade盯着他看了很长一段时间，唯一的声音是风在两人间穿过的声音。

 

“你没有自信，”Wade低声说，声音扭曲得很厉害，几乎听不懂，“你不认为你能熬过去。”

 

“我要试试，”Peter坚持说，“我不会让Kasady杀了我。”

 

Wade紧紧地抓着他的格洛克手枪，Peter听得见皮革的嘎吱声。

 

“会有很多地方出问题，”Wade说，声音有些破碎，“还有……pete，我不能失去你。”

 

Peter不知道该说什么，于是他站了起来，脱掉鞋子和袜子，沿着大楼的边缘走着，紧贴着光滑的地面，直到他的脚踩在Wade大腿的两侧，他能把Wade的脸捧在手里，把他的头朝上仰着。

 

“听我说，”Peter慢慢地说，“我不想死。但是我害怕，我害怕，Kasady会伤害May，或者Tony，或者你，如果我们不尽快抓住他的话。”

 

他用拇指抚摸着Wade面罩上的皮革，越过他的颈静脉。

 

“Wade，这就是这样了，”Peter低声说，催促Wade明白，“我们打了这一仗，我们赢了，宝贝。我们可以去西班牙，记得吗？你答应过我带我去那儿的海滩，记得吗？”

 

Peter看不见Wade的表情，但他能看到Wade的手在颤抖，他把枪扔到旁边的屋顶上，紧紧抓住Peter的手腕。

 

“你知道，你告诉我你害怕死亡，却站在九十层楼高的建筑物的一边，这并不让人放心，”Wade说道，努力用嘲笑的语气，但他失败了。

 

他吸了口气，把它呼了出来，把Peter的手放到他的嘴上，用皮革盖住Peter的皮肤。

 

“我记得，”Wade平静地承认，“我以为你不是认真的。”

 

“我从来不会开玩笑说要去度假，”Peter说，笑了一会儿，Wade抬起头来看着他，眼白里透着搜寻的神色。

 

“如果你受伤了，我会立刻把你从死亡那里带回来，”Wade保证说，“死亡和我关系很好。我经常提起你。”

 

Peter微笑着，虚弱而温柔。

 

“看到了吗？好了，我是无敌的。”

 

Wade摇了摇头，Peter歪着头，吻了一下他的面罩。

 

“这个计划什么时候开始？”Wade问道。

 

“三天，”Peter说，“差不多三天。”

 

Wade哼了一声，把鼻子的轮廓扫过Peter的手腕。

 

“把我的面具卷起来，我想吻你。"Wade粗声粗气地说。

 

‘我们想训练，’Venom说，‘还有巧克力。’

 

Peter没有注意到共生体，他的舌头沿着Wade嘴唇的缝滑过去，Wade也很乐意地张开嘴，当Peter转动头要加深吻的时候，他的喉咙后部发出一声低沉的响声。

 

‘煎饼’Venom打断道，‘巧克力糖浆’

 

Peter呻吟着离开了Wade的嘴。

 

“V想要煎饼，”他说。“也许如果我们给他们一些，他们就会闭嘴。”

 

‘也许’

 

“真有趣，过去一个小时小黄一直在说这些，”Wade说，咧嘴一笑。“让我们给这些孩子做点吃的吧。”

 

///

 

 

他们接管了75层的厨房，因为它是隐蔽的，而且是唯一一个有Wade需要的食材的厨房。

 

“嗯，没有巧克力片，”Wade一边说，一边从食品柜里翻出食物，Peter坐在柜台上看着他，“所以我要把这个赫什酒吧磨碎。”

 

Venom几乎在快乐的歌唱。

 

“V没有问题，”Peter说，现在Wade的热情和幽默回来了，他感到更高兴了。

 

Wade把所有的东西都放在柜台上，站在Peter的大腿之间，一双大手在Peter的牛仔裤上来回地抚平。他的触碰就像火一样，用一种缓慢燃烧的热量点燃了Peter的皮肤，Peter不得不换了个姿势，因为他已经被点燃了，而他的双腿环抱着Wade的腰对他起了作用。

 

‘煎饼’Venom提醒。

 

“你知道的，”Wade哼了一声，舔了舔嘴唇，Peter情不自禁地跟着他的动作，“你的头发那么乱，让我有了想法。”

 

Peter的肚子里有一股热气在积聚，他傻笑着，威胁着要融化进他的骨头里。他伸出手来，用手捧着Wade的脸，用大拇指在Wade的嘴上划过，心里充满了一种奇怪的渴望。

 

“什么样的想法？”Peter尖声说道，他的注意力太集中在Wade和他那双大手上，没有意识到自己的声音在嘶哑。

 

“好吧，”Wade低声说，身子前倾，轻轻吻了一下Peter的脖子，这可真不公平，“我想把手指埋进去。想知道我能不能把它弄得更乱。”

 

他的腿紧紧地搂着Wade的腰，当他感觉到Wade又热又硬，用他的皮衣紧紧地压着他的大腿内侧时，他有点神志不清了。Peter咽了口唾沫，口干舌燥。

 

“你的嘴唇也那么大，孩子，我的上帝，”Wade呻吟着，轻轻地咬着Peter的下颚，移动到下唇，用牙齿咬住它，Peter的呼吸在胸口打转，他的手垂到Wade的肩膀上，紧紧地勒住皮革，几乎要撕破了。

 

这似乎只会刺激Wade继续。

 

“和你的腿？该死的，你可以用你的大腿杀了我。”

 

“——肯定是你。”Peter喘着气，心在胸口怦怦直跳。

 

Wade笑了，Peter大腿上的手慢慢地向上移动，慢得足以让Peter比Wade更清楚地知道Wade的计划。当Wade的手按在Peter牛仔裤的拉链上时，空气变得更重了，他们之间的电流更重了，Peter被压抑的情绪和性挫折弄得浑身发抖，他觉得自己要爆炸了。

 

“Venom不耐烦了吗？”Wade问道，声音又粗又低，操，操，操——

 

“好极了。”Peter回答说，他想让Wade走近些，同时又觉得自己要把他俩活活烧死了。

 

“这样怎么样，”Wade向前探着身子说，他的呼吸使Peter的皮肤发痒，直打哆嗦，“我在Tony·Stark的二十二号厨房里帮你口 交，然后我做煎饼。听起来可以吗？”

 

Wade给了Peter一个他不需要的借口。

 

“妈的，”Peter呻吟着，身体在神经、肾上腺素和兴奋的碰撞中砰砰作响，“我——好吧，好吧，求你了，Wade——”

 

Venom发出一阵恼怒的脉冲，但它退却了。当Wade解开牛仔裤上的扣子时，Peter松了一口气，哭了出来。也许吧。他现在的注意力集中在一件事上，那就是Wade，还有Wade的手，还有Wade现在是怎么吻他的，他现在又热又渴。

 

“屁股翘起来，小男孩，”Wade对着他的嘴唇咆哮着，Peter撕破了Wade的衣服，他紧紧地抓住他。

 

他顺从地抬起腿，Wade熟练地迅速滑下牛仔裤和拳击裤，一边吮吸着Peter的脖子，这让他的脚趾弯曲起来。

 

“以前有人为你这样做过吗？”Wade对着Peter的锁骨问道，Peter不得不从十开始倒数，才能集中精神回答。

 

“不，”他厉声说，舌头沉重，皮肤嗡嗡作响，“从来没有。”

 

Wade脸上的笑容对任何人来说都是可怕的，在它褪去之前，只有一点点，Wade凑过去轻轻地吻了吻Peter，没有那么热烈。当Wade抽离时，Peter发出一种令人尴尬的呜咽声，他的手放在Peter裸露的大腿上，感觉很好，感觉很好，Peter是如此疼痛难忍

 

“如果你不喜欢什么，你就告诉我，”Wade说，他的语气里已经没有了嘲弄的意味，“马上告诉我，好吗？”

 

Peter点点头,上气不接下气。

 

“说‘袋鼠’，我就停下来，我们可以互相拥抱。”

 

“好吧，Wade，我很好，真的，只是——”

 

Wade用一只粗糙的手搂住Peter，Peter的整个身体都在颤抖。

 

“好了吗？”Wade问，确定Peter只能点头，只能把他拉到前面吻他

 

他已经好几年没有高潮了。

 

他已经很久没有这样的感觉了，他的整个生命中，他的皮肤，他的身体都没有这么好的感觉。

 

Wade，Wade是为他这么做的。Wade让他感觉很好，很有活力，很暴露，很脆弱，而Peter只想要更多，想要所有，想要——

 

Wade扭了扭他的手，用拇指在Peter的龟头上蹭了蹭，弄得Peter断断续续地呻吟起来。他是个有求必应的人。

 

“你快射了就告诉我。”这是Wade在亲吻Peter的身体，把Peter的腿移到肩膀上，把他含进嘴之前说的最后一句话。没有任何取笑，也不是什么前言，Peter很感激，因为他不确定自己能不能挺过去，他太兴奋了。

 

Wade的嘴的感觉是强烈的，比他的手和一瓶乳液强烈得多。天气又热又湿，Wade还用舌头舔着Peter的蛋蛋，把他的双颊弄得凹陷下去——

 

Peter发出一声哽咽的声音，他抓住Wade光秃秃的脑袋，几乎是痛苦的，他情不自禁地扭动着屁股，想要碰到Wade的舌头。

 

“Wade，妈的，宝贝，这——妈的，"他语无伦次地嘟囔着，Wade只是在他身边呻吟，那震动足以使Peter颤抖得厉害，他都能看见了。

 

Wade两腿之间的样子是他永远不会忘记的。

 

他没有持续很长时间。

 

他能够在Wade的头，他的肩膀，给他一个结结巴巴的警告，在Wade把他吞下去之前，这个混蛋——

 

Peter射了，他的高潮如此强烈，整个世界都在闪光，他的整个身体也随之抽搐。他很确定自己在哭，但又说不准，他瘫倒在柜台上，推倒了Wade拿来搅拌的玻璃碗。他几乎听不到声音，因为Wade正在吞东西，Peter又那么敏感，那么兴奋，可是他还没有软下来，还在Wade嘴里还硬着呢。

 

Wade发出一声令人讨厌的湿漉漉的声音，当Wade把两腿分开，俯身靠在柜台上时，Peter的脸都红了，一直红到胸口。

 

“去他的，Peter。"Wade敬畏地呻吟着，俯身把Peter的衬衫举到胸前，舔了舔他新露出来的皮肤。

 

Peter甚至不能说话，甚至不能记住单词是什么。他又发出一声可怜的叫声，用屁股蹭着Wade的屁股。他很敏感，整个身体都感觉像受到电击，但他需要再次射精。

 

“妈的，亲爱的，你还是硬的，”Wade脱下了裤子，Peter能感觉到Wade的兴奋压在他自己的身上，皮肉在柔软的皮肤上，Peter感到疼痛。

 

“你……”他试着说，不得不咽下嘴里仅剩的一点唾沫，“你也是。Wade，你也想射。”

 

“妈的，"Wade嘶嘶地说，一边深情地吻着Peter，也许这应该有点恶心，用Wade的舌头舔舔自己，但这只会让他更加绝望，更加兴奋。

 

他伸手无声地扯掉Wade的那根破腰带，用手掌按住Wade的胯部。Wade轻轻地碰了碰Peter的嘴唇，伸手去帮Peter脱下裤子，只留下裤子的上部。他们一定看起来很可笑，但是Peter一点也不介意，因为Wade正往他的手掌里吐口水，用他那温暖的大手把他们的阴 茎都狗娘养的都包起来——

 

Peter的第二次高潮比第一次更猛烈。

 

他能感觉到他的精液落在他的肚子上，黏糊糊的，湿漉漉的，在他和Wade之间。Wade呻吟了一声，随后跟着Peter，弄得一团糟，最后倒在他身上。

 

Peter，双手在Wade的背上、头上和脖子上不停地抚摸，他能感觉到Wade的呼吸有多困难，他们俩的呼吸有多困难。

 

他们躺在柜台上，直到他们之间的精液冷却下来，变得更不舒服，而不是性感，Peter把Wade的头换了个角度，所以他们可以亲吻，这是轻松和缓慢的。

 

“谢谢，”他们分开时Peter小声说，“那是……你真的很擅长那样做。”

 

“这是给你最好的，亲爱的。”Wade舔着Peter汗津津的脖子上的一条条纹说。

 

“我们一定要洗澡，”Peter小声说，当Wade起身时，他们的精液粘在他的皮肤上，他皱起了鼻子。

 

“好主意。”Wade同意了，慢慢坐起来，拉着Peter。

 

“也许你可以教我你是怎么用舌头做那件事的。"

 

Wade把双手放在Peter的大腿下面，把他抱了起来，当他们亲吻时，Peter对着Wade的嘴唇笑了起来。

 

他发现，自己的治疗能力还有一个好处：不应期较短。

 

‘然后煎饼’Venom说，但Peter有点心烦意乱，不能真正回答，Wade的舌头又回到嘴里，他的手滑到抓住Peter的屁股，他从来没有这么高兴过。

 

///

 

 

他们只在淋浴时摔过一次，这是Wade的错。

 

Peter不能怪他，他很肯定他从来没有从一个粘在墙上的人那里得到过口交。

 

///

 

 

多重高潮后的午夜薄饼？

 

Peter最喜欢的新东西。

 

这也极大地分散了人们对这场不可避免的生死搏斗的注意力，看来他和Wade都在试图尽可能地靠近对方

 

这很好。

 

也许这是他们剩下的所有时间。

 

///

 

 

他们要求Friday把厨房里所有的录像都洗干净，然后在一个公共休息室的沙发上用毛巾包着煎饼吃。

 

Peter不需要任何人看到。

 

特别是Tony。

 

///

 

 

就在第二天，他们搬回了院子里，Tony宣布他已经把牢房修好，准备离开。

 

///

 

 

到了第三天，Peter才意识到他喜欢Wade把手指卷到自己肚子里，把背从床上拱起来。

 

这一天，Peter紧紧抓住床头板，把它掰成了两半。Natasha说，网上有一张Peter把一个男人从酒吧的墙上推下去的照片。

 

///

 

 

第五天，晚上七点四十五分，刮着大风，下着小雨，Kasady找到了他。

 

他并不孤单。

 

 

——TBC


	18. ––––––

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这将是一场战斗

Peter是在一个星期二的下午遇见的Taya，那时有初秋的寒意，周围的树叶在枯萎，枯死，都是五颜六色的。

 

 

那是在北翼的公共休息室里，他们第一次见面的地方，窗户面向外面的群山和树木。Peter一直很焦躁，战战兢兢地坐在她对面的椅子上。

 

 

她拿出一个写字板和一支漂亮的钢笔。Peter记得，她的指甲是鲜红的。

 

 

“我是Taya，”她告诉他，她的声音柔和而平静。“我是来帮助你的。”

 

 

Peter不知道该说什么，所以他什么也没说。相反，他从椅子旁边的盒子里拿出一张纸巾，在腿上撕成了白色的碎片。

 

 

“我不知道该说些什么，”Peter承认道。

 

 

Taya笑了笑，宽慰地说。

 

 

“没关系，”她说，“我们今天不需要做任何繁重的事情。你为什么不跟我说说你自己呢？”

 

 

Peter在经历了酷刑和现场实验之后，他不知道自己是谁，现在正不知所措。

 

 

Taya似乎能感觉到这一点，她在写字板上小心翼翼地写了些什么。

 

 

“你说说你的童年怎么样？”她一边调整着，一边问道。

 

 

Peter想起了他父母去世的消息。他记得他在想，如果他一直假装他们在另一个房间睡觉，他们就会回来给他做晚饭。

 

 

但是他们睡过了他的生日、假期、开学第一天和毕业典礼

 

 

他记得本叔叔在一月的一个寒冷的夜晚死在他的脚下，他的血是唯一暖和的东西，它染脏了Peter的鞋子。他从他爸爸房间偷的鞋子。

 

 

“我不想谈我的童年，”Peter说。

 

 

Taya点点头。

 

 

“好吧，”她说，“你想说点什么？”

 

 

树上落下了五颜六色的叶子；细细的树枝像弯曲的手指一样伸向天空。

 

 

 

Peter看到Taya站在那个他告诉她折磨了他多年的男人旁边，他不确定自己是否感到惊讶。没有什么能再让他惊讶的了，但是他很困惑，因为尽管她明显背叛了他，他还是很关心她。

 

 

Kasady站在她身后，她站在前面的台阶上，戴着太阳镜遮住眼睛，虽然天很黑，但周围的空气依然寒冷，雨水变成了雨夹雪，随着气温的下降，形成了被冰冻的滑坡。

 

 

她的嘴唇上有个伤口，Peter肯定他看到她脸颊上的黑色皮肤上有个紫色的瘀伤。他没有穿制服，只穿了件破烂的t恤和汗衫，仍然沉浸在性交后的朦胧之中。

 

 

Wade在他身后，Peter祈祷着，Friday已经通知了Tony，这样他就可以穿上他的衣服，他们就可以开始这个该死的计划了。

 

 

“Peter，”Taya说，她的声音听起来很刺耳，好像在尖叫。“我很抱歉。”

 

 

她把手伸进手提包，掏出一块橡皮擦。Wade想上前干预，但Peter伸出胳膊挡住了他。Kasady的黑眼睛看着他，有限的光线使他的眼睛变得更黑，Peter想要伸出手去帮助Taya，想要帮助她。

 

 

“不敲门是不礼貌的，”Natasha的声音从屋顶上传来，她的脚一碰到门廊，就把Taya打昏了。

 

 

Peter没有犹豫，他可以看到Kasady走向Natasha，他把自己夹在两人之间，用他的手臂挡住Kasady，因为Venom渗透到了他的皮肤上。

 

 

“你不打算邀请我进去吗？”Kasady问道，不知怎的，他看上去比Peter上次见到他时更糟了。

 

 

Peter张开嘴想回答，但被一声尖锐的枪声打断了，Kasady的后脑勺炸成了血丝，他剧烈地摇晃着。

 

 

他的共生体一边尖叫着，一边扭曲着Kasady的半个嘴巴，锋利的牙齿像Venom的弯曲的黄色牙齿，Kasady的身体摇摇晃晃地倒下门廊的台阶。Peter转过身来，看见Wade放下枪，枪管里冒出灰烟。

 

 

“唔，”Wade叹了口气，“这一切都与气候格格不入。”

 

 

“他能痊愈，”Peter兴奋而疯狂地提醒道。他一把抓住Taya，把她扔在自己的肩膀上，让所有人都进入前厅。

 

 

Peter能听到Kasady的共生体在地面上移动，能听到它再生，他们真的没有很多时间。

 

 

“Nat，把Tony叫来，我们要开始进城了，”Peter命令道，不等她告诉他怎么走，他就飞奔回自己的房间，推开门，脱下衣服换上战衣。

 

 

他需要所有他能得到的额外的填充，和内置的无线电通讯。

 

 

他的心在胸腔里狂跳，他很害怕，但他不想让Kasady看到，所以他要戴上他的面具。

 

 

Wade的手挡住了他，使他无法继续前进，Peter转过身来面对着他。

 

 

“你确定你能做到吗？”Wade问，Peter用一只手勾住Wade的后脑勺，拼命地把他深深地吻了一下。

 

 

“你支持我？”Peter喘着气说道。

 

 

“永远，”Wade答应着，又吻了他一下。“让我们去做一个疯狂的人。”

 

 

Peter对Wade做了个鬼脸，但当雇佣兵伸出手来的时候，他用拳头打了Wade一下。Peter看着Wade开始穿上他的Deadpool服，在他的胃的底部感到一阵剧痛。

 

 

Peter会想念他的。

 

 

“Wade，”Peter说，手里紧紧攥着面罩，“我得告诉你一件事。”

 

 

“现在？”Wade嘶嘶地说，一边穿上他的Deadpool制服，抓起他自己的面具，“你知道吗，小男孩，忏悔在性爱中或性爱后都很好，而不是在一场打斗即将开始时，这太老套了。我们会做得更好。希望这部fic比那部好。”

 

 

“我需要你听我说，”Peter推着门说，“以防……万一我赶不上——”

 

 

“Peter，”

 

 

“我要你知道我——”

 

 

Peter身后的整堵墙都被撕开了，Peter只有两秒钟的时间抓住Wade，让他们退开，然后Kasady就冲了进来，他的共生体在他身上红肿着，像个寄生虫一样随着他变形，Kasady的左边几乎没有了，只露出了他的右脸。

 

 

他几乎完全变了，Peter戴上他的面具，爬了起来，鼓起勇气把Kasady打到外面的雪地里。

 

 

“蛛网，等等——”Wade叫道，试图去抓他，但Peter已经在朝着Kasady的方向前进，他现在不能停下来。

 

 

“我们得走了！Tony！”Peter回头喊道，然后射了一张网，把自己抛了出来。

 

 

Kasady在他飞起的中间接住了他，用一只大手抓住他的脚踝，把他从空中拽了下来，但是Peter在等着这个。Kasady得到了一个有力的一脚，Venom覆盖了他的双腿，Kasady的头向后一甩，但是他的抓力没有松开。

 

 

‘再踢他一脚’Venom冲动的说道，Peter尝试了，他做了，但在这个角度是困难的，他必须坚持攻击Kasady的胸部，所以他举起他的手得到一个很好的击中，但Kasady扭伤了他的脚踝和——

 

 

他妈的。

 

 

哦，是的，很疼。

 

 

他能听到他的脚踝断裂，他落在Kasady下巴上的重击比他通常允许的更有力，但如果他不使用他的全部力量，Kasady会把他撕成两半

 

 

他从Kasady手里挣脱出来，滚到地上，Venom现在覆盖了他的制服，渗入蓝色和红色，然后变成了黑色。如果Kasady没有那么疯狂，Peter会花更多的时间来欣赏它看起来有多酷。

 

 

“小男孩现在是昵称吗？”Kasady问道，他的声音扭曲变形，但仍然熟悉得令人难以忘怀。“我该这么叫你吗，蜘蛛侠？”

 

 

“真的不适合你，”Peter说，声音很紧，因为Kasady不能毁了Wade，Peter能不让他这么做，所以他射出一张网，抓住Kasady的肩膀，把Kasady拉向自己，在最后一分钟从伸出来的双臂中跳出来，把自己背在Kasady背上。

 

 

Kasady这样对Wade，他也会这样对Kasady。他紧紧抓住疯狂的科学家的手腕，把他的脚夹在大肩胛骨之间，然后用力拉

 

 

Kasady的胳膊断了。

 

 

Peter觉得不舒服，但Venom在他的脑海里嘎嘎叫着，声音又大又尖。

 

 

“哦，我从这里听到的，小男孩，干得好！抓住我一次，记得吗？”Wade的声音好像在Peter耳朵里静止了，Peter一听就放松下来。

 

 

“Peter，你没事吧？”Tony的声音在耳机里噼里啪啦地响着，Peter从Kasady的背上跳了起来，那个男人的尖叫声令人难受，扭曲了森林里的宁静。

 

 

Peter尽管想留下来战斗，还是跑了。

 

 

他必须带Kasady去牢房，希望他给了Tony足够的时间让塔里的一切准备就绪。

 

 

“一切都好！“Peter冲了出去，他受伤了，他的脚踝开始愈合，但仍然很疼，仍然让他一瘸一拐的，所以他射出了一张网，决定去那里。

 

 

如果Kasady跟上来，他将无法领先Kasady。

 

 

“我在这里设置。”Tony确认道。

 

 

“一样。”Domino回答，Peter很感激她和Natasha的帮助，因为，上帝，如果Kasady身后的树木断裂表明他有力量的话，他们需要帮助吗？

 

 

他很确定Deadpool和Tony在一起，他们都在城市的各个地方帮助Peter坚持下去，Peter真的希望这能奏效，因为当他听到Kasady的声音时，他能想到的只有实验室、桌子、金属带和疼痛

 

 

‘别让他进入你的大脑’Venom说，‘集中注意力’

 

 

“我正在努力，”Peter厉声说。他的心怦怦直跳。

 

 

Peter有机会回头看看。

 

 

他希望他没有。

 

 

Kasady就在他身后20英尺的地方，时而跑向他，时而把共生体的卷须像蜘蛛网一样伸出来，他的动作既不自然，也不像人的，Peter想知道Kasady的身体有多少，共生体又占了多少。

 

 

‘混乱’，Venom嘘声，‘大屠杀’

 

 

“好吧，”Peter叹了口气，转动着脚踝，感到疼痛的感觉减轻了，“让我们开始这个派对吧。”

 

 

“不要做任何鲁莽的事，”Tony斥责道，但Peter不理他，转过身去迎着Kasady狂野的目光。

 

 

“你知道，”他叫道，声音大得让Kasady能听到他在呼啸的风中说话，“你总是有可怕的气息，但我认为你被迫与你建立的嗜血共生体并没有真正帮助你。感觉不是咖啡，而是咖啡和不新鲜的洋葱。我可能有一颗薄荷糖，你要一颗吗？”

 

 

“你从来没有闭嘴，”Kasady咆哮着向前跳去，一次跳就把他们之间的差距缩短了。Peter咒骂着，他们撞在一起，在布鲁克林大桥的起点撞翻了几辆汽车。

 

 

有十个人在按喇叭，声音让Venom颤抖得更厉害。

 

 

路面刮伤了他们的皮肤，Peter退缩了，因为他的背撞上了一辆SUV的挡风玻璃，打碎了玻璃，导致司机开始骂他。

 

 

就在他耳边。

 

 

“来吧，伙计，我正在尽我最大的努力，”Peter嘟囔着，眼睛紧盯着Kasady，看着他站得怎样，比Venom还大，至少有十英尺高。

 

 

那个在Peter后面大喊大叫的人一看见Peter就闭嘴了。

 

 

Kasady说：“哦，让我们走吧，Peter。”他的皮肤上有一种共生体在蠕动，它是活的、扭曲的、红色的肌肉和跳动的肌肉。“哦，不，他是什么？Baby boy，我们走吧，宝贝——”

 

 

呃，他闭上了嘴，Peter打了他的喉咙，生气地移动着，没有多想，只知道他必须让Kasady闭嘴，因为Kasady已经无时无刻不在他的脑子里了，他不需要他的声音来自Wade的嘴。

 

 

Kasady在笑，他的笑声被蛛网遮住了，但他朝Peter的胸部猛击了一下，Venom穿透了制服，撕裂了他的皮肤，血像针尖一样膨胀，疼痛也随之而来。

 

 

“妈的，”他嘶嘶地说，Kasady从他嘴上扯下蜘蛛网。

 

 

“我伤到神经了吗？”他问道，对于一个肩膀受伤、喉咙瘀伤的人来说，这太有趣了。你现在是同性恋了？”

 

 

Peter又感到一阵愤怒，在它的强度和盲目的热度下，他更接近愤怒，他必须努力克制自己。

 

 

“亲爱的，集中注意力，”Deadpool在他耳边低声说，“走吧。”

 

 

Peter躲开Kasady的另一个攻击，开始在桥上荡来荡去，尽量不撞到汽车，以确保Kasady不会撞到任何平民，但Kasady了解他，了解他的道德感，他打破了一扇窗户，把一个年轻人从一辆银色斯巴鲁车的方向盘后面拉了出来，把他悬在桥的边缘。

 

 

“你能接住多少个，英雄？”他责问道，在Kasady把他扔到一边，扔到户外之前，Peter还没来得及叫他停下来。

 

 

Peter射了一张网，潜入水中，抓住了这名男子的腰部，顺势将他推了上来。

 

 

蜘蛛侠感应并没有提醒他Kasady在等他，他的大手抓住了Peter的脸，Peter放开那家伙，听到他撞到了附近一辆汽车的车顶，但这比这么靠近Kasady更安全

 

 

Peter不能呼吸了。

 

 

Venom缠绕着Kasady的躯干，他的手臂，试图打破他对Peter的控制。

 

 

Kasady咆哮着说：“我梦见我把你捏碎了。”他紧紧地抓着Peter的手，Peter听到他的鼻子啪的一声被折断了，他的喉咙后部尝到了铜血的味道，“一想到这，我就浑身发热。”

 

 

Peter透不过气来，指甲扎进Kasady的手腕，但Kasady没有松手，Peter无法把空气吸进肺里，他在努力，但他不能呼吸了。

 

 

一声熟悉的爆炸声击中了Kasady的头部，Kasady发出一声咆哮，让Peter走了，那声音听起来比Venom的尖叫声还高。

 

 

“Pete，走吧！”Tony命令道，但还没有越过通讯设备，Peter的外围设备里闪着红色和金色的警告，另一声爆炸击中了Kasady的胸部，Peter呆了很长时间，直到那个人跌跌撞撞地回来，被一辆汽车绊倒，Peter才慌忙跑开，呼吸急促，转身进入曼哈顿。

 

 

“你没事吧，孩子？”Domino问道，Peter实在无法回答，只好把面具举到鼻子边，吐出一团血。

 

 

“桃色的，”他的腿，他的手腕因过度劳累而疼痛，战衣并没有起到多大的缓解压力的作用。

 

 

‘继续前进’Venom说，Peter听着，借了Venom的力量让它们更快地绕过建筑物。

 

 

“我在塔里等你，”Wade的声音从电话那头传来，“快来找我。”

 

 

“我在努力！”Peter厉声说。

 

 

谢天谢地，塔越来越近了，进入视野了

 

 

‘在我们后面’，Venom嘶嘶说道，但为时已晚，一个沉重而有力的东西重重地砸在Peter的背上，把他从空中打了下来，把他撞到了下面繁忙的街道上。

 

 

“Tony，听到了吗？”Natasha在电话那头问道，Peter感到他的心在往下掉，因为回答她的只有静电干扰。

 

 

Peter用手肘撑起身体，整个身体都受到了撞击的伤害，他看到一辆车在他的右边打滑停了下来。

 

 

“他是不是把车扔向我了？”Peter弯下腰，看看里面有没有人。

 

 

“你往哪儿跑？”Kasady的声音响起，Peter深深地吸了一口气，当他踉踉跄跄地站起来的时候，他忽略了肋骨上那可怕的、令人作呕的疼痛。

 

 

他的左眼晶状体有裂痕，Venom也很疼，Peter能感觉到他们的身体在他的躯干上悸动，试图治愈他胸部的划痕，同时扮演着另一件防弹衣的作用。

 

 

Kasady把车像蚂蚁一样扔到一边，雨夹雪下得很冷，也很漂亮。

 

 

“我很惊讶你还在挣扎着跟上，”Peter激动地说，是的，Kasady知道怎么使Peter恐慌发作，但Peter知道怎么激怒Kasady。

 

 

“那就过来，Baby，”Kasady嘲笑道，Peter讨厌这个，讨厌Kasady扭曲了那个绰号，讨厌——

 

 

“对不起，只有热血的加拿大雇佣兵才能这么叫他，”Wade说着，落在Kasady的肩膀上，他的武士刀从Kasady的脑袋里穿了下去，从下巴里穿了出来。

[译者：我老婆他好帅啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊TAT（破音）]

 

 

Peter惊慌失措地往后一撞，Deadpool穿着靴子，扭动着他的武士刀，残忍地模仿着翻腾的炖菜搅拌Kasady的身体。Kasady的整个身体抽搐，扭曲，直到他的一只手臂伸出来，在Wade的躯干周围变形，Peter感到了一种他以前从未有过的恐惧，冷，但不知怎的仍然很热，把他填到边缘——

 

 

“Wade，”他试图发出警告，但Kasady的嘴张得很大，他把Deadpool从他头上的位置上拉了下来。

 

 

Peter能看到Kasady口腔后部的武士刀，在Kasady的舌头上闪闪发光，血像唾液一样从Kasady的牙齿里流了出来

 

 

他把Wade咬成了两半。

 

 

“Wade！”Peter尖叫着，还没等他想清楚什么，Wade的身体还没着地，他就冲了过去。

 

 

Kasady把Wade扔到一边，就像他什么都不是，就像他鞋底的口香糖一样毫无价值，Peter的理智就像被鸽子打了个洞，因为Kasady伤害了Tony，他也伤害了Wade。

 

 

而且他会伤得更厉害——

 

 

他奋力扑向Kasady，两人都向后倒去，Peter甚至感觉不到他的拳头落在地上，甚至感觉不到Kasady的骨头断了，甚至无法镇定下来思考自己的行为，因为Venom正从Kasady的喉咙里喷出来。

 

 

他能听到Wade在内置耳机中的呼吸声，能听到他的咒骂声，所以他还活着，这很好，但是Peter甚至不能集中注意力，他只能处理他想让Kasady受伤的事情，他想让他受伤，瘀伤，流血。

 

 

有人走到他身后，Venom射了出来，挡住了他们，因为Peter还没做完，他把Bea和Arthur从Kasady软弱无力的身体里拉了出来，还不够，还不够，他伤害了Wade

 

 

“Peter！”Natasha说，她的声音低沉，像被淹没在水下，Peter感到Venom覆盖了他的头，抚平了他的下巴，是的，这就是Kasady应得的——

 

 

“宝贝，”Wade的声音嘶哑起来，Peter立刻僵住了。

 

 

他的指关节骨折了，双手沾满了血，他呼吸急促，时而浅时而重，颤抖得很厉害，他觉得自己要崩溃了。

 

 

他慢慢地往下看。Kasady被打出来了，他的眼睛翻到了后脑勺，但是他身体的共生体部分还在动，还在伸展，Peter太害怕了，太失控了，甚至意识不到这意味着什么。

 

 

他觉得自己快淹死了，感觉如果他呼吸他就会被自己压碎。

 

 

“Peter，”Wade说，声音更大了，Peter猛地从脑袋里跳出来，回过头来看着Wade受伤的身体躺在柏油路上的地方，一层红色的“毯子”围着他，衬着深灰色的地面。

 

 

“Wade，”Peter粗声粗气地说，两腿直发抖，鼻子还在抽动，双手刺痛。

 

 

他跪倒在地，无法意识到由此带来的伤害。他轻轻地抬起Wade的头，放在他的大腿上。

 

 

Peter不想看Wade的身体，不能忍受看到Wade的五脏六腑装饰着他的身体，不能忍受看到Wade的一半不见了——

 

 

“他死了吗？”Wade艰难地说道。

 

 

“我不知道，”Peter哽咽着说，所有的情绪都沸腾了，堵塞了他的喉咙。“他能像你一样再生，他不是——”

 

 

“现在把他带走，”Wade打断他的话，“趁他现在把他关进牢房。”

 

 

Peter摇摇头。

 

 

“我不会离开你的，”他说，Wade啧啧了一声，举起一只戴着手套的手，靠在Peter还没有被Venom覆盖的脸颊上。

 

 

“Pete，再过十分钟我就好了。所以，如果我们想要结束这一切，你就必须把他带走，你现在就必须把他带走。”

 

 

Peter犹豫了一下，他不确定。周围的雪下得很慢，渗进了混凝土里，汽车的热量把它融化了。周围聚集了很多人，交通堵塞得令人难以置信，Peter不能让这些人处于危险之中，不能让更多的人受伤……

 

 

“我看着他，”Natasha说，Peter转过身来看着她走近，“Domino控制着牢房。她要把它关上了。我会帮助威尔逊站起来，他是对的。你现在得走了。”

 

 

Peter深吸了一口气。

 

 

“好吧，"他心软了，站起身来，小心翼翼地把Wade的头放了下来，“好吧。”

 

 

“你明白了，亲爱的，”Wade在Peter的脚边说，“然后我们就去度假。”

 

 

Peter点点头，一言不发，转向Kasady。

 

 

那人已经开始动了；他唯一人类的眼睛眨了眨，Peter冲了过去，试图在他完全恢复知觉之前用双臂抱住他。Peter弯下身子，甚至不想碰Kasady，但他还是碰了，把手放在他的躯干和肩膀下面。

 

 

“我迫不及待地想尝尝你的血，”一个无形的声音说，Peter被冻住了，因为它听起来几乎像Kasady，但不完全是，不正常的，当他抬头看到共生生物时，眼睛像Venom的嘴一样大，盯着他看。

 

 

Peter有一种感觉，一种转瞬即逝的意识，觉得这样不好。

 

 

他在共生体抓住他之前跳了回去，不再浪费时间转身跑进塔楼，撞穿前门，无视周围空气中闪烁的玻璃。

 

 

他朝电梯井走去，推开了双金属门，然后朝地下隧道跑去。

 

 

他能听到Kasady的声音，如果Kasady还在的话，他就会把大厅撕得粉碎。

 

 

‘我们得快点，’Venom一边说，一边跑着。这时，Peter听到电梯在尖叫，门从墙上和铰链上被扯了下来，‘它会把我们撕成碎片的。’

 

 

“我们必须继续你的强化，V。”Peter气喘吁吁地跑过金属探测器，滑过铺着瓷砖的地板，差点撞进牢房。

 

 

“Dom，”他喘着气，声音在通讯器里变得紧张起来，因为Kasady越来越近了，他能听到他在逼近，“我就位了。”

 

 

“我看见你了，”她肯定地说，“记住Peter，你必须马上出去——”

 

 

“关上门，”他说，看到Kasady转过拐角，红色的共生体尖叫着向他奔来，双手变成了爪子，白色的锯齿状眼睛狂野而嗜血。

 

 

“Peter，”Domino警告说，“快——”

 

 

Kasady冲了进去，把Peter撞在墙上。他的视力就像在水下，时而坠落时而沉入水底，时而崩溃，时而冰冷

 

 

“现在！”Kasady重重地一拳打在他的头上，把他的头打裂了。

 

 

“你会死的——”Domino逼迫道，她的声音里渐渐充满了恐慌，“Peter——”

 

 

世界似乎在衰退，但是Peter再也感觉不到痛苦了。Venom完全覆盖了他，帮助他接管了一切，给了他空间，而Peter没有什么可以给的了。

 

 

Venom警告说，这将会造成伤害。

 

 

“我们经历过更糟的，”Peter安慰他们。

 

 

他能听到肋骨断裂，腿脱臼。他被撕裂了，被撕裂了，他所能想到的只有Wade，还有海滩，还有他曾经是多么快乐——

 

 

“现在，Dom，”他说，声音几乎听不见了。

 

 

他感觉不到疼痛，但他能尝到血的味道。

 

 

有那么一刻，Kasady让自己的身体崩溃，让自己摔倒在地，Peter试图站起来，当他找不到力量来做这件事时，他并不感到惊讶。

 

 

然后，牢房被封上了，Peter做好了准备。

 

 

“你知道，”他告诉Venom，“我开始喜欢上你了。”

 

 

Venom缠绕着他，像是在模仿一个拥抱。

 

 

‘我们喜欢你’他们说。

 

 

“嘿，Dom，”Peter粗声粗气地说，Kasady转向他，困惑和愤怒改变了他的表情，“让我们抓住这个混蛋。”

 

 

“你知道了，”Domino证实道，声音沙哑，接着是一声可怕的声音，声音的强度很可怕，如果Peter的头在被撞开之前没有受伤的话——

 

 

Kasady尖叫着，共生体试图从他的皮肤上撕下来，但没有成功，血肉横飞，玻璃被涂成了深栗色。Peter能感觉到Venom在他的皮肤上刮来刮去，共生体本能地挣脱出来，抓住玻璃，Kasady扭动着，扭动着，像着了魔似的

 

 

Peter吐出血和其他一些东西，一些黑色的东西，这是一种可怕的灼烧感，一种被撕成两半的疼痛，但接着他被拉了回来，被拉了出来，细胞又打开了，刚好能让他被拉出来

 

 

它封上了门，火冒了进来，在充满氧气的空气中爆炸，Kasady成了碎片，破烂不堪，他的共生体不在乎破坏它的宿主，只想释放自己。

 

 

Peter看了看他的手臂，只看到一片Venom。

 

 

“谢谢你，伙计。”Peter嘶哑着嗓子说，声音听不清了，整个身体都在颤抖，血迹斑斑，骨头断了，疼得他什么也感觉不到。

 

 

Kasady在撞玻璃，刺耳的声音还在回荡，Peter的耳朵还在砰砰作响

 

 

Peter能看到玻璃内部剩余的Venom，在火焰之间进出，火焰的橙色也在吞噬着它们，Peter想回去，想把共生体拉出来，像他们帮助Peter一样帮助它们，但他不能动弹，不能使任何东西工作……

 

 

他快死了，他的身体正在衰竭。

 

 

他觉得又冷又热，没有Venom，他的治疗能力比以往任何时候都弱，就是这样。他对此出奇地冷静。

 

 

他用尽了他所剩下的每一分力气，像一条扭曲的面包屑一样，带着血迹走出了大厅。他设法从小洞里爬了出来，外面走廊里的喧闹声、尖叫声和火苗都不那么激烈了。

 

 

他的腿断了，肋骨断了，几乎可以肯定他的肺被刺穿了，鼻子也断了。Kasady一定是踩到他的手腕了，他的内部在流血，浑身发抖，就像休克了一样。

 

 

他很震惊。

 

 

他的器官衰竭了。

 

 

“妈的，”他气喘吁吁地说，咳出另一团红黑相间的东西。

 

 

“Peter，”是Tony，“我们来找你了，孩子，等一下——”

 

 

Peter笑了，破烂不堪，浑身湿透了。

 

 

没有时间了。

 

 

“Wade，"他气喘吁吁地说，几乎说不出话来，他周围的世界旋转着，变成了灰色、红色和橙色，"我还有件事要告诉你。"

 

 

“嘿，宝贝，够了，当面告诉我，我离你只有五分钟的路程，我离你很近，我就快到了，好吗？我——”

 

 

“我爱你，”Peter喘着气说，一阵剧痛刺穿了他的麻木，使他猛地一震，接下来的几个字都乱作一团，“我需要你听……我太爱你了。”

 

 

Wade发出一种断断续续的声音，夹在不相信的笑声和可怕的呜咽之间，Peter的心虽然感到四肢冰凉，却感到温暖。

 

 

Wade说:“别这样。”Peter听得见上面有脚步声，“亲爱的，别道别，我们要去西班牙，记得吗？我答应过带你去海滩的，亲爱的，你不能在最后一刻放弃我已经买好票了。国际航班的退款简直是狗屎……”

 

 

Peter感觉不到他的腿了。

 

 

他听着Wade的声音，努力回想着美好的时光。他原以为死亡会给他带来回忆，像放唱片一样回放，但结果却是一片空白。所以他努力思考，必须集中注意力，然后他就会想起一些事情。

 

 

 

他记得梅姑妈。他记得，当他告诉她，他得到了斯塔克工业公司的实习机会，真正的实习机会时，她开心地笑了，她无比自豪。他记得第一次见到MJ时，他穿上了蜘蛛侠的衣服。他记得Tony成为他的导师，他记得和复仇者联盟并肩作战，正式加入他们。

 

 

 

他记得见到Wade时。他记得Wade做煎饼和看电视节目，他记得Wade兴奋时声音会变高，他高兴时大笑。

 

 

 

Peter希望他们有更多的时间。

 

 

“冬天天气好吗？”Peter闭上眼睛问道，“西班牙。”

 

 

“太好了，”Wade说，声音沙哑，惊慌失措，“宝贝，我爱你。你一定要知道，对吧？你知道我愿意为你做任何事。”

 

 

他感觉不到自己的身体。

 

 

它和他分开了。或者，他和它分开了。

 

 

“Peter？”

 

 

他希望Wade替他对死亡美言几句。

 

 

他认为他会需要它。

 

 

——TBC


	19. 第五个半月：为你而死

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感觉就像“粉碎”这个词

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW：自杀，谈论自杀/死亡，暗示虐待儿童/性侵犯

Wade·Wilson喜爱的东西很少。

 

 

他关心的更少。

 

 

他在一个冷漠无情的家庭长大。他在一个连门把手和床下的怪物都十分冰冷的家里长大。他在一个剥夺了他童年的家庭中长大。

 

 

他仍然做着噩梦，梦见他的母亲拿着一个橘子，穿着破旧的长袍，喷着伏特加味的香水，挂着电话。他听到她的声音在问他：“你愿意为此做些什么，小家伙？”

 

 

有时候，他觉得自己还能看到父亲在他皮肤上留下的伤疤，觉得伤痕累累，这就是他的全部：痛苦的累积和难以忘怀的虐待。

 

 

他爱Vanessa。他做到了。在某种程度上，他仍然爱着她，爱到骨子里，爱到灵魂深处。他爱着Ellie，尽管她多年前和他断绝了关系，当她发现了她母亲的事，当她长大到可以开车离开，想要过正常的生活的时候。

 

 

Wade经常想他是如何杀死他所关心的每一个人的，不管他是有意还是无意。盒子不会让他忘记的，怎么可能？因为，他就是这样。

 

 

伤痕累累。

 

///

 

 

Wade·Wilson喜爱的东西很少。

 

 

他关心的更少。

 

 

他在破碎的父母、骨折和破碎的家庭中长大。他在战争、地雷和楼梯上长大，这些东西发出的吱吱声会暴露他的身份。

 

 

他杀了他爱的人——

 

 

现在他被杀了

 

 

“Peter？”他问道，他的喉咙和肺里还流着血，但他不顾一切地向复仇者的建筑移动着。

 

 

他在Kasady站起来的那一刻开始向塔移动，一步不停地移动。他踉踉跄跄地穿过被摧毁的复仇者大厦大厅，Natasha跟在他身边，一瘸一拐地走着，Kasady被她打了个半死。

 

 

Wade已经很长时间没有这么害怕了。

 

 

（这是你的错）小白提醒他，尖刻而冷酷，这是Wade应得的一切，（你不能保护任何人）

 

 

{坏脾气*在哪里？我的宝贝最好不要因为你而死}

[注：这里指Venom]

 

 

Wade从电梯井里爬下来时并不像寡妇一样小心翼翼。他扑倒在地，感到膝盖骨碎裂。没关系；如果有必要，他用牙齿也要爬到Peter身边。

 

 

“我看见他了，”寡妇说，即使她在Deadpool的后面，即使她不可能像Wade那样感到痛苦，“他没有动。”

 

 

Wade想找点力气反驳。但他不能。

 

 

他拖着身子走过去，知道他的右腿还在向相反的方向扭着，知道他的肩膀在他后背中间的某个地方，但是他能看见Peter，他能看见他的小男孩，他没有停下来做任何事情。

 

 

寡妇几乎先找到Peter，但Wade把她拉了回来。他不在乎自己是否自私，因为Peter已经被撕成碎片，变成了红色和紫色的一团，他快要病了

 

 

{他死了}小黄哼了一声，{你让他失望了}

 

 

“我试过了。”Wade开口说，声音哽咽，腿也累断了，但他不在乎，只是伸手去碰Peter。

 

 

（你真他妈的可悲；你甚至不能走到他身边？你有什么问题吗？你这可怜的狗屎！）

 

 

Peter的皮肤又冷又湿，在Wade怀里他觉得不真实，像蜡一样，像个人体模型，就像他——

 

 

{死了！}黄色唱着，尖锐地，跑调地唱着，{死，死，死，死，死——}

 

 

“闭嘴，他没死。”Wade吼道，用两根手指按住Peter的脖子，乞求着，他妈的祈祷着，希望能给他一点脉搏。

 

 

（哇，看他。他真的要哭了吗？真的吗？你现在要哭了？）

 

 

“他妈的给我闭嘴，”Wade厉声说，眼泪掉了下来，紧紧地贴在他的面罩上，“我能感觉到他的心跳。”

 

 

“他还活着？”寡妇问道，她弯下身子，离Peter只有几英尺远，伸手抓住Peter苍白的手腕，用手指按住。

 

 

Wade记得当时是这么做的。他记得他的舌头越过了山脊。他记得Peter在发抖。

 

 

{死人，死人，死人，死人，死人，死人，死人，死人，死人——}

 

 

Wade会用勺子挖出自己的脑袋，让声音停止。

 

 

“它昏过去了，”寡妇低声说，毫无疑问，她在和Tony说话，“他活不了多久了。”

 

 

（这是你的错）小白说道，就像Wade不知道一样，（他死了，因为你是一件无力的、畸形的、连狗屁都不如的人肉战衣）

 

 

{呃，他的血溅到我们的靴子上了}

 

 

“嗨，寡妇，”Wade粗声粗气地说，她朝他看了看，右眼肿得肿得合不来，“你恨我，是吗？”

 

 

“现在真的不是时候，”她厉声说，“我们得把他搬走——”

 

 

“他只剩下一分钟了，”Wade打断了他的话，从他大腿上的枪套上松开他的沙漠之鹰，“所以我要自己走了，你要用Bea*把我的心扭来扭去，直到我和死亡女孩一起从家回来，明白吗？”

[注：Bea，wade的一把刀的名字，前面有提过。]

 

 

寡妇的脸色比平常更苍白了，她睁大着怀疑的眼睛望着Wade。

 

 

“什么？”

 

 

“我没有时间来解释这不太可能是漫画书写作，好吗？现在开始搅拌。没人喜欢大块肉。”

 

 

（这都是你的错，你的错你的错，你这可悲的，软弱的——）

 

 

{死人，死人，死人，死人，死人——}

 

 

Wade饮弹自尽。

 

 

他希望这会更疼一些。

 

///

 

 

死神见到他总是很高兴。

 

 

她黑色的轮廓在紫罗兰色的天空衬托下显得十分鲜明，星星像融化的黄油一样旋转着。这里的时间消逝得很奇怪。Wade没有看自己。他知道，他每个月来这里不止一次，在这里他的皮肤是干净的，看起来他希望自己的皮肤是干净的。

 

 

这是扭曲的，但他希望Peter看见他这样。

 

 

死神的头歪了歪，她的兜帽盖住了她的头盖骨，凹陷的眼睛和骨头挡住了Wade的视线。在黑暗中，她看上去几乎是真实的。

 

 

“我有段时间没见到你了，亲爱的，”她低声说，但她的声音在他周围回荡，从四面八方传来。

 

 

只有在这里，在死亡中，他的头脑才会安静下来。

 

 

“我要请你帮个大忙，”Wade一边说，一边穿过高高的麦草向她走去。

 

 

她没有看他，只是伸出手来。他把她的骨头夹在手指间，冰凉粗糙的滑动。

 

 

“你以前从来没有请求过帮助，"她沉思着，Wade能感觉到她的困惑，因为她歪着头研究天空。

 

 

地狱的景象与来世不同。Wade意识到，这里还有更多值得一看的东西。他认为，树木排列在星星上。

 

 

“你知道这事一定很严重，"Wade低声说，感到精疲力竭，心里空荡荡的。

 

 

死神意识到了这一点，转向他。

 

 

“你变了，”她几乎立刻说，“你有些不同了。”

 

 

Wade勉强挤出一丝扭曲的微笑。

 

 

“我能说什么呢？我是一个恋爱中的男人。”

 

 

她啧啧叫了一声，伸出手去，用指关节碰了碰他头上垂下来的金发。

 

 

“难道爱不应该让你快乐吗？”她问，“不想要我？”

 

 

“我一直想要你，”Wade情不自禁地说。

 

 

这是真的。

 

 

或者，这是。和Peter在一起，他不渴望死亡。和Peter在一起，他渴望生活。

 

 

死神用她那空洞的、没有眼睛的头颅注视着他，她的头越来越模糊，忽明忽暗，在他的视线里忽明忽暗，就像她在小雨中摇摆不定一样。

 

 

但是这里没有下雨。

 

 

“你在哭，”她低声说，“我从来没见你哭过。”

 

 

“我失去了一个人，”Wade哽咽着对她说，“我失去了一个不该在这里的人。”

 

 

死神哼了一声。

 

 

“人死，”Wade。人们就是这么做的。”

 

 

他激烈地摇摇头。

 

 

“不应该是他，”他说，“带别人去吧。带我走，别带他。”

 

 

“亲爱的，”死神带着同情和居高临下的口吻轻声说道，“没有例外。你不可能拯救所有人。”

 

 

“不是每个人，”Wade恳求道，“只有一个。Peter。Peter·Parker。”

 

 

死神退后一步，但Wade没有松开她的手，紧紧地握着，紧紧地握着。要是在过去，他见到她会很高兴的。现在，他绝望了。

 

 

“啊，”她说，“我见过他。他有一个纯洁的灵魂。”

 

 

Wade觉得快要崩溃了。他从跪倒在地，现在他跪倒在她的脚下，握住她的双手，把她的手指放在他的唇边，含着泪水和坚定的决心亲吻着每一个指关节。

 

 

“你想要什么，我就给你什么，"Wade哀求着，他开始感觉到自己的皮肤、四肢的颤动，感觉到他的身体开始再生的刺痛的迹象，"不管你想要什么，宝贝，我什么都给你。"

 

 

死神的披风在他的周围冒着黑烟，他的皮肤上起了鸡皮疙瘩。她俯下身来，从他的手中接过她的手，放在他的头的一侧。她催促他站起来，把他拉近。

 

 

“一笔交易，”她说。“我会把他送回去。”

 

 

“我会给你任何你想要的，无论是什么。”Wade承诺。

 

 

死神看着他，一只手放在他的胸前，盖住他的心。

 

 

她向前倾身吻了他。

 

 

他对此毫无感觉。

 

 

他正在恢复自我。

 

 

“只要我觉得合适，”她说，“只要我愿意，我就会来取我要的。”

 

 

Wade无法回答。他的身体正在消退。

 

 

“保重，我亲爱的，”死神说。

 

 

然后她渐渐消失在黑暗中，她的头骨是Wade在他摇晃着回来、出来和离开之前看到的最后一个东西。

 

///

 

 

Peter正盯着Wade看，这时Wade的脑子又恢复了正常。

 

 

棕色的眼睛，谁知道这是Wade见过的最漂亮的颜色？

 

 

“宝贝，”Wade气喘吁吁地说，身体前倾，几乎感觉不到多米诺骨牌的手在帮助他站起来，“Baby boy，Peter……”

 

 

“我听到你说的话了，”Peter声音沙哑地说道，他的眼睛往后一翻，昏了过去。

 

 

“他昏过去了，”寡妇安慰死侍，免得他反应过度，“他没事。”

 

 

Wade抬头看了看她，她正抱着Bea，血从她的手上流到了手腕上。她盯着他，脸上的表情是Wade无法理解的。

 

 

“你做了什么事，”她说，Wade没有回答，只是向前走了几步，好把Peter抱在怀里，把耳朵贴在Peter的胸口，听听他的心在说:“你做了什么? ”

 

 

“别担心你的俄国小脑袋，”Wade回答，回忆着Peter皮肤上渗出的温暖。

 

 

他肯定能听到史塔克在大厅里叮当作响，外面也能听到警报声。很好，Peter急需医疗护理。

 

 

{嘿，大个子}小黄打了个哈欠，醒了过来，{你他妈的现在搞了什么鬼}

 

 

“没什么，”Wade低声说，“只是剧情情节。”

 

 

（无论如何）小白打断，（至少你只上过他两次床）

 

 

Wade现在对这些箱子不感兴趣了。

 

 

Peter还活着，他能感觉到他的呼吸，他能听到他的心跳；可以亲吻他的皮肤。

 

 

Peter还活着，Wade只关心这些。

 

///

 

 

第一个急诊护士试图把Peter从Wade身边带走，结果脚中了两颗漂亮的子弹。

 

 

第二个被金属靴子踹了鸡[和谐] 巴。

 

 

第三个人后退一步，帮助Deadpool进入神盾的喷气式飞机。

 

 

{他们有长进了！}

 

 

Tony·Stark的手臂用绷带吊着，脸上缠着绷带。但是Peter躺在担架上，带着静脉注射袋，还有一个年轻人把他的身体缝在一起，这样Wade就不会因其他人感到难过了。

 

 

“他会好起来吗？”Tony问护士。

 

 

他点点头，继续缝补。

 

 

“他很稳定，”寡妇在Domino扶她上飞机时说道，“他会没事的。”

 

 

[我们走吧！]小白呻吟着，[这他妈的太无聊了]

 

 

{你不想杀人吗？}当Wade坐在Peter的另一边，在医生和护士离开的时候，小黄问道，{我们可以炸掉一个垃圾箱。我们喜欢炸垃圾桶。再想想，我们能炸了你吗？}

 

 

“Deadpool，”Tony说，Wade目不转睛地看着Peter的脸，“谢谢你。谢谢你及时找到他。”

 

 

他仍然能感觉到死神的骨头撞击着他的皮肤。

 

 

“别谢我。”他只说了这么一句。

 

///

 

 

Peter被送往纽约外的一家高级医院接受治疗。

 

 

不到一个小时，他就在一间白色的房间里缝好了绷带，裹在毯子里。

 

 

Wade讨厌医院。不能忍受他们。也许是因为X号武器，实验，以及所有那些可怕的东西，也许是因为这些东西太无聊了，他都想把自己的眼睛挖出来。

 

 

说真的，是谁决定让所有的医院看起来都那么悲惨？Wade看着墙上那些愚蠢的旅馆艺术作品，他真想去死。

 

 

他用他从二楼那个破烂的自助餐厅的礼品店买的蜡笔装饰了Peter的房间。从第一个护理员开始，就没有人阻止过他，但是Wade非常肯定，用阉割来威胁他们，会让任何一个对他的室内装饰技术有意见的人做这件事。

 

 

{画一个阴[和谐] 茎}

 

 

“去吸一个，”Wade嘟囔着，画了一个阴 [和谐] 道。

 

///

 

 

人们在徘徊。

 

 

很多工作人员认为蜘蛛侠已经死了。很明显，躺在床上的是谁，脸色苍白，遍体鳞伤，虚弱无力。这件衣服的红蓝两色令人难忘，Wade并没有让他们把它扔掉，尽管衣服上沾着血和泥土，还有烧焦的黑色黏液。Wade小心翼翼地把它折好，放在屋角的一把椅子上。

 

 

他一直在播《走你自己的路》，直到听到Tony把收音机关掉。

 

///

 

 

Natasha给Peter带了巧克力。

 

 

Domino给Peter留下了一只毛绒独角兽玩具。

 

 

Tony从不离开，Wade也不离开。

 

 

探访Peter的人不多。大多数知道他还活着的人都和他在同一个房间里。

 

///

 

 

只有一小片Venom恢复了，SHILED立即没收了它。

 

 

Wade忙着打EM的脚，根本没注意到。

 

///

 

 

两天后，当Peter几乎完全康复时，Tony把他搬到加州一所俯瞰北太平洋的安全屋。

 

 

Pepper在那儿，她打开所有的窗户，让微风吹进来。

 

 

它很漂亮，Wade想把它全部点燃。

 

///

 

 

{你知道什么是有趣的吗？自己动手。手淫的窒息。色情作品将是一个可悲的垃圾摇摆——}

 

 

(上帝啊，没人想看到这一幕)

 

 

{我想}

 

 

“闭嘴，"Wade叹了口气，用手掌捂着眼睛。

 

 

和Peter在一起比和这些盒子在一起更好。更安静。在过去的一周里，他们的声音越来越大。这几乎是难以忍受的。

 

 

几乎。

 

 

Peter睡在他对面的房间里，他打了个小鼾，枕头上还流着口水，这是Wade这辈子见过的最可爱的事情。

 

 

（他妈的。大个子恋爱了）小白低语道，仍在Wade的脑海中回响（我以为他只是兴奋地想把他的老二弄湿）

 

 

{那永远不会有好结果}

 

 

“嘿，宝贝，”Wade喘着气说，一边移动着身子，跪在Peter身边。它帮助淹没了声音，而与Peter交谈。

 

 

“当你醒来的时候，让我们去买一些冰淇淋，”Wade说，他拉着Peter的手，把他的手握在他的手里，“和墨西哥玉米卷。自从你出去以后，我就没吃过东西，亲爱的，我饿死了。”

 

 

{字面意思}

 

 

Wade吻了吻Peter的手背。

 

 

“我们再来一次自驾游吧，”Wade接着说，“请快醒醒。”

 

 

他又要哭了。知道吗，对于一个成年人来说，他肯定会像一个两岁的孩子一样抽鼻子

 

 

{还记得你妈妈让你——的时候吗?}

 

 

“求求你，宝贝，醒醒。”

 

///

 

 

有人在敲Peter房间的门。

 

 

Wade拉下他的面罩，门打开了，Pepper进来了，手里拿着一个托盘。里面有食物，但是太黑了，Wade看不清是什么。

 

 

“我能开个灯吗？”Pepper问道。

 

 

她对他总是很有礼貌。真是太好了，Wade从来不知道如何回应别人的好意。

 

 

“这是你的地盘，”Wade回答。Pepper慢吞吞地穿过大房间，打开一盏灯，然后把它调暗。

 

 

“我给你带了些晚饭来，”她小声说，把盘子放在Peter的床头柜上。

 

 

“哦，”Wade说，“你不必那么做。”

 

 

（让鳄梨人饿死算了）

 

 

“我不介意，”Pepper回答，对Wade微微一笑，“没关系。Tony告诉我你喜欢墨西哥卷饼？我希望这是对的，我给你带来了一些。”

 

 

Wade的喉咙感到可疑地发紧。

 

 

“谢谢你，”他低声说，声音沙哑，咳嗽着想把它盖住。

 

 

他很确定Pepper不会买的。

 

 

她不会像Wade想的那样马上离开。相反，她在Peter身边犹豫了一下，像Wade一样把他的头发从眼睛上拨开。

 

 

这是一种关心的姿态。

 

 

“他一直在谈论你，你知道，”Pepper说，声音很平静，就像在分享一个秘密，也许她是的，“他一直盯着他的手机。他给我看了你送他的那只小猪的录像。小猪很可爱。”

 

 

Wade不知说什么好。

 

 

（所以他和你一样可悲）小白说。

 

 

“你知道吗，我从来没见过他这么喜欢另一个人。”她问道。

 

 

Wade不知道。

 

 

他的心脏停止了跳动。

 

 

“我爱他，”Wade承认，因为他想让人们知道，如果Peter能听到他的话，他想让他再次知道，“我真的爱他。”

 

 

小辣椒的表情是那么的温柔，Wade被它给蒙住了眼睛。他认为她的反应是同情，也许是厌恶。他并不期待幸福或认可。

 

 

“你告诉他了吗？”她问道。

 

 

Wade咽了一口。

 

 

“曾经，”他说，“但我们都快死了，所以我不知道这算不算。”

 

 

小辣椒哼了一声，摇了摇头。

 

 

“当他醒来时，再试一次，”她建议道。

 

 

“我计划好了，”Wade说，“我一直在对着镜子和其他一切练习。”

 

 

“然后呢？”Pepper问道。

 

 

嗯。这些盒子都闭嘴了。

 

 

“感觉不错，”Wade告诉她。

 

 

他希望Peter能听到他。

 

///

 

 

Wade在很多事情上并不感激Tony·Stark。

 

 

他比以往任何时候都更感激铁皮人对酒精的依赖。他从客厅的食品柜里拿了一瓶伏特加和everclear，卷起他的面具，一边大口大口地喝着，一边凝视着大海。

 

 

这一切都充满诗意。

 

 

Wade应该找个时间试试写作。

 

 

(你甚至不能正确思考，为什么你认为你能写作？)

 

 

他让酒精在顺着他的消化系统流动的过程中燃烧。它温暖了他的肠道，使他的皮肤不那么疼。

 

 

“没有Peter，一切都糟透了。”他沮丧地呻吟着，想看看自己能否一口气喝下一整杯伏特加。

 

 

“哇，嘿，给我们其他人留点吧，”Tony在他身后说，Wade也不介意转过身去，也不为喝了别人的东西而感到难过。

 

 

{听起来错}

 

 

“听着，伙计，”Wade粗声粗气地说，“我只是想让气氛活跃起来。”

 

 

“这是一个相当悲伤的聚会，”Tony说着，靠在门框上，从一个安全的距离看着Wade。

 

 

他的胳膊还缠着绷带，脸还青肿着。

 

 

他们都比平时安静得多，海浪拍打着沙滩，Wade脑子里的声音在他脑子里制造出一阵狂躁的杂音。声音太大了，他几乎听不到Tony在跟他说话。

 

 

“你做什么？”他问道。

 

 

Wade喝了一大口。

 

 

“这有关系吗？”Wade断然拒绝，用手抹了抹后嘴角，真的吗？

 

 

没有人关心Wade是死是活，Wade也不能怪他们。他总有一天会选择Peter而不是自己。复仇者联盟从来没有关心过死侍，从来没有试着去帮助他，从来没有在战斗之后提供过支持。事实上，Tony没有因为Wade喝酒而向他开枪是他为Wade做过的最好的事情。

 

 

“这对Peter很重要，”Tony停了好一会儿说，“如果对Peter很重要，对我也很重要。”

 

 

“啊，不是像雨一样甜。”Wade不能阻止痛苦从他的语气中暴露出来。他突然不想让Tony看到他的皮肤，于是他把面罩拉了下来，双手紧紧地握着酒瓶。

 

 

“看，Wilson，”Tony叹了口气，用一只手捂着脸，“你已经救了Peter两次了。你已经好几个月没杀人了。我…，我们可能低估了你。”

 

 

{他喝醉了吗？}

 

 

(很有可能)

 

 

“什么？”Wade哽咽着问道。

 

 

Tony看起来很不舒服，脚在脚之间拖来拖去，Wade突然想要钻到到地板里。

 

 

“如果，当这一切都结束了，你想要在我们这个团队中占有一席之地，那么你现在已经有了，”Tony急促地说，就像有人拿着一把刀指着他的脖子，逼他把话说出来一样。

 

 

Wade看了看。

 

 

{没有刀}

 

 

“等等，”他用手指着Tony，拿着一瓶伏特加，慢吞吞地说，“你要我加入你的超级秘密俱乐部？”

 

 

Tony好像后悔了。

 

 

“作为储备，”他补充道。

 

 

但Wade笑得合不拢嘴，他相信Tony能看出来。

 

 

“哇，你这个老软骨头！你想让我做个复仇者？真的吗？”

 

 

“忘掉我说的吧，”Tony嘟囔着，但他面带微笑，Wade可以看到他转身离开时脸颊向上翘的曲线。

 

 

“你只会后悔这一点！”Wade在他身后叫道，“我周二和周三有空，但周六我睡懒觉，直到下午5点以后才接电话！”

 

 

“睡吧，Wade，"Tony叹了口气，停了下来，回头看了看，"看在Peter的份上，请你他妈的洗个澡。"

 

 

Wade十分兴奋地快速作出了回答。

 

///

 

 

Peter在七天后醒来。

 

 

 

 

 

——TBC


	20. 六个月:生活还在继续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没怎么说话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 性内容  
> (虫贱车警告

Peter醒了，他注意到的第一件事就是他感到很轻。

 

 

有一种重量消失了，Peter怀念这种熟悉感。

 

 

他在一个房间里，在一张漂亮的铺着白色亚麻床单的特大号床上，硬木地板旁，窗外可以看到群山和大海。星星刚刚在天空中出现，就像干热沙漠中黄色的小光点。

 

 

热。

 

 

烈火和痛苦。

 

 

“V ？”Peter问，因为他在脑子里感觉不到那个共生生物了。

 

 

当Venom没有反应时，惊慌和恐惧在Peter的喉咙里紧紧相握。他知道，在内心深处，Venom已经不在他身边了。他低头看着自己的手臂。他的静脉在皮肤上并不突出，也不是又黑又病的，而是正常的。

 

 

Peter小心地用手指碰了一下。

 

 

他觉得他失去了一些重要的东西。

 

 

他在那里躺了一会儿，直到他听到砰的一声和可怕的咔哒咔哒声，他立刻跳到了天花板上，双膝弯曲，准备战斗，为受伤做准备，等待Kasady撕开柔软的窗帘，抓住他——

 

 

 

“操他妈的冰棒，这都是你们的错！我从来没想过做纸杯蛋糕，谁喜欢纸杯蛋糕？他们只是蛋糕的小版本，没人需要吃了一个该死的蛋糕，你们这些胆小鬼——”

 

 

这是Wade的声音。

 

 

Peter放松了下来，但没有离开天花板。相反，他爬过去，打开门，悄无声息地走进一个大的公共休息室。以他的角度这就像一个开放式的平面图，他看到Wade弯腰趴在厨房的烤箱前，一条围裙系在他的屁股上，面罩拉过他的头。

 

 

他的脚边放着一个打翻的托盘，上面满是小蛋糕，地上到处都是糖霜，Wade光着脚耸着肩膀站着，垂头丧气的站在那里，他在自言自语，骂得很凶，Peter并不想听到这些。

 

 

他小心翼翼地回到地上。他不想吓着Wade，尤其是当Wade似乎已经完全进入了他自己的脑子里的时候。他清了清嗓子。

 

 

Wade怔了怔，然后慢慢地转过身来。

 

 

“嘿，”Peter尖叫着，他的声音干涩而尖锐，让他畏缩了一下，“我听到一声巨响，你是不是——”

 

 

Wade翻过柜台跳了过去，在接下来的一秒里，他的强壮的手臂把Peter搂在了怀里，Peter毫不犹豫地承担了Wade的重量，用自己的手臂抱住了宽阔的肩膀。

 

 

Wade用鼻子蹭Peter的脖子。他抖得像被大风吹落的枯叶。

 

 

“噢，谢谢死神，宝贝，噢，妈的，”Wade慢吞吞地说着，单词在他们之间匆忙逃跑“我开始觉得我被骗了，亲爱的，宝贝，我亲爱的——”

 

 

Peter吻上了他，大胆而绝望，Peter只能捧着Wade的脸在他的手里，融入它，因为Peter觉得他只是睡着了，醒来时浑身肌肉酸痛，骨头酸痛。而Wade一直处于恐慌，一直处于不知道Peter何时会再次醒来的恐慌之中。

 

 

Wade吻着他，绝望地松了口气，Peter身上的每一个细胞都活跃了起来。不知不觉间，Wade的手已伸到大腿底下，他被抬了起来，身体靠在Wade的屁股上保持着平衡。他惊讶地喘了口气，吻了一下，Wade朝他微笑着，洁白的牙齿与他皮肤上的伤疤形成鲜明对比。

 

 

Peter喜欢Wade的皮肤。

 

 

Peter喜欢Wade。

 

 

“嘿，大个子，”Peter笑着说，Wade的脸仍然捧在手里。

 

 

Wade叹了口气，转过头来，咬着Peter的手掌。

 

 

Peter呆住了，Wade注意到了。Wade总是能注意到。

 

 

“我睡了那么久吗？”Peter问道，焦虑带着可怕的报复回来了。

 

 

Wade很快改变了主意。

 

 

“不！不，这不像行尸走肉的一些狗屎剧情，你睡了7天5小时15分钟。”

 

 

“哇，”Peter吹了一声口哨，“请告诉我你没有数过。”

 

 

Wade没说话，Peter吻了吻Wade的鼻子，粗糙的皮革摩擦着他干裂的嘴唇。

 

 

“Wade，”Peter说，“你一直在干什么？”

 

 

“等着你醒过来，”Wade回答说，Peter的心猛地跳了一下，他不得不又一次吻上Wade，似乎不能停下来，因为上次他和Wade说话时，他确信自己会死，可是他没有，他在这儿，Wade在这儿，Peter真的很爱——

 

 

“我爱你，”Peter急促地说，“我他妈的太爱你了，你没听错吧？你听见我说——”

 

 

“是的，上帝，是的，我听见你的话了，Baby boy，”Wade打断了他的话，他抬起头来，好让Peter能加深他们的下一个吻，Wade把他的嘴唇分开得那么好，那么轻松。

 

 

更容易在他们热烈的拥抱中迷失，忘记他的伤口、他的新伤疤和他头脑中的空虚，因为Wade在卷舌头，抓着Peter的屁股，而Peter只想感受这一切，沉浸在这一切之中。

 

 

他最近只感到痛苦、沮丧和受伤，而且他太累了。他又累又虚弱，但Wade让他感觉自己还活着，感觉自己像被电了一样。

 

 

他们分开了，Peter需要看到他的脸，正要问，但Wade摘掉了他的面具，Peter什么也没说。

 

 

Wade看着他，好像在回忆他，好像在把Peter刺进他的灵魂。这让Peter屏住了呼吸，而接吻却没有使他这样。Peter咽了口唾沫，口干得像沙子，把额头贴在Wade的额头上。

 

 

他非常需要他。

 

 

“对不起，我没能救你。”Wade低声说，声音哽咽了，Peter往后退，惊讶地看到泪水流到了Wade的脸颊和下巴上。“我应该救你的，我应该更快，我——”

 

 

Peter安静地吻上了他。

 

 

“喂，”他紧紧抓住Wade的肩膀，厉声说，“够了。不要再自责了。”

 

 

“我能做到这一点，”Wade说，Peter几乎要缩回身来，几乎要问Wade为什么哭，但Wade却吻了他，疼痛、伤痛，全都在空气中逃掉了。

 

 

Peter不知道他们在哪里，也不知道其他人在哪里。

 

 

他不确定自己的伤势、Venom或Kasady的情况。

 

 

但他对Wade很有信心，当Wade带着他们走进卧室时，他在Wade的耳朵底下咬了一个记号，使劲地把门踢上，门框都碎了。

 

 

他们都不在乎。

 

 

“Pete，”Wade恳求道，双手放在在Pete的屁股上，把他塞进床罩，“我，操……我想……”

 

 

“是啊，”Peter打断他的话，拉了拉Wade穿的连帽衫，“来吧，Wade，来吧……"

 

 

Peter伸开双腿，Wade倒在他们中间，越靠近越好。在Peter的脑子里，这是一种难以忍受的安静，他很庆幸Wade从来没有停止过说话，因为这种沉默可能会把他逼疯。

 

 

“有多远？”Wade问，把Peter塞进的手他的四角裤里。

 

 

现在对Peter来说，很难说出单词，它们不断从他的舌头上掉下来，在被单上迷失了方向。

 

 

“所有的……所有的一切，我只是，他妈的我只是真的需要感觉到你，我需要。”

 

 

“我抓住你了，”他保证着，温柔地吻了吻Peter的脸和脖子，“我找到你了，Peter。永远不会让你离开了。”

 

 

Peter发出一声断断续续的声音，把他们翻过来，所以现在Wade靠在枕头上。Wade看着Peter就像他是由星星组成的，尝起来像糖果，Peter弯下腰，他们的臀部蹭在一起，这很美好，因为Wade尝起来像回家的感觉。

 

 

“操我，”Wade喘着气对着Peter的嘴唇说，他的手在四处乱转，抚摸着Peter的肋骨、膝盖和肩膀。

 

 

Peter打了个寒颤，一声哽咽的呜咽打在Wade的皮肤上。

 

 

“你确定吗？”他问道，声音哽咽着，因为Wade的手正从他的四角裤里伸进来，所有理性的思想都在慢慢地融入他血管里洋溢的兴奋之中。

 

 

“我想我从来没有对任何事情这么肯定过，“Wade咒骂着说，一面挺起身子，双臂搂住Peter的腰，“你确定吗？”

 

 

这一切来得如此突然，Peter感到头晕目眩，头昏眼花，但并不是突然的，不是真的，因为Peter已经好几个月来一直在梦见Wade，想要他的时间更长了，他以为他就要死了，他以为他再也见不到Wade了，再也见不到他了，再也无法和他在一起了，再也——

 

 

“是的，”Peter说，除了这一点，他什么也不确定，“是的，请吧。”

 

 

Wade轻笑了一下，Peter听起来就像喝了葡萄酒一样

 

 

他轻轻地把Wade推回去，因为如果他们要这样做，如果他们要一直这样做下去，那么Peter就要崇拜Wade·Wilson身上的每一寸土地。他想吻去皮肤上的慢性疼痛，他想拿走盒子，把它们关起来，证明它们是错的。他想让Wade知道他爱他，爱他的每一个部分，爱他的全部。

 

 

Peter的在乎是压倒性的。

 

 

他以前从未感受过这样的爱。

 

 

它从来没有这么大，这么深，这么耗力，感觉他在摇摇晃晃的漂浮着，Wade是他唯一的锚。

 

 

“制服。”Peter一边亲吻，一边咬，一边叫着，Wade在他身下瑟瑟发抖，已经垮了，已经在他的身下流汗，Peter小心翼翼地耐心地给他脱衣服。

 

 

他不想让Wade觉得Peter不喜欢他，就像Peter急着要结束这一切，这样他就可以上厕所了。

 

 

Peter慢慢来；这么长时间，感觉就像几个小时，就像时间变慢了，凝固成琥珀。他们被黏在凝固的树液里，电流在他们之间流过，还有火焰般的嘴唇，这是唯一剩下的东西。

 

 

Wade在他下面喘着粗气，眼泪直往眼眶里打滚，却怎么也掉不下来。Peter恨以前没有人这样对待Wade，没有人这样珍惜他。

 

 

Peter亲吻他的指关节，他的伤疤，他不断变化的皮肤。

 

 

“我弄疼你了吗？”Peter问Wade的眼泪什么时候终于掉下来，什么时候落在Peter舌头上，又凉又嫩。

 

 

Wade咽了一口口水，Peter第一次认识了他，他说不出话来。

 

 

“不，”他回答，每个音节都被打断了，“感觉……你感觉很好。”

 

 

Peter挪了挪身子，把Wade的腿伸开，放在他们中间。

 

 

“你能给我讲讲吗？关于怎么做这个。”Peter说，他也没有因为开口问而感到尴尬。

 

 

Wade似乎又恢复了常态，在雾霾中眨着眼睛，眼睛睁得圆圆的。

 

 

“我能演好这个角色，”Wade说着，伸手去掏衣服口袋，掏出两个小袋子，一个是润滑油，一个是避孕套，“你不用弄脏你漂亮的小手指，宝贝。”

 

 

Peter抓住Wade的手腕，Wade还没来得及把Peter推开。

 

 

“Wade，”Peter低声说，“我想就这么做。”

 

 

Wade不解地看着他。

 

 

Venom会认为是Peter把它杀掉的。这个想法让Peter的胸口发紧，但他没有理会，而是把注意力集中在Wade身上，集中在另一个人看上去是多么的放松警惕上。

 

 

“你……”Wade红着脸说，接着又说，“你想让我准备一下吗？”

 

 

“可以吗？”Peter问，他怕自己做错了什么，Wade脑子里的一个炸弹“BOMM”的一声炸开了

 

 

“亲爱的，你已经把我弄上床了。你不需要再诱惑我了，我发誓，你可以随心所欲地操我——”

 

 

“这这他妈的不只是...”Peter吃惊地打断他的话，“这对他妈的我来说不只是这样，Wade。我爱你。我想尽可能地接近你。我想了解你的每一部分，因为我爱你的每一部分，我向上帝发誓，我会追踪每一个让你觉得自己配不上这些的人，并让他们付出代价。”

 

 

Wade瞪着他，张着嘴。

 

 

“我不明白，”Wade低声说，“我是……我的皮肤……”

 

 

“很性感，感觉很棒。”Peter插了进来，用手捧着Wade的脸，用大拇指抚摩着Wade颧骨的曲线。

 

 

“哇，”Wade喘着气说，“你是认真的。”

 

 

“完全认真。”,Peter同意。

 

 

Wade把双手从包里拿出来，在Peter的大腿上上下抚摸着。

 

 

“他是个白痴，”Wade自言自语地说，一边深情热吻着Peter。

 

 

“‘他’能听见你说话，你知道，”Peter说，拿起润滑油，撕开箔纸。

 

 

Wade靠在枕头上，把大腿张得更开了，他抬头敬畏地看着Peter。

 

 

“告诉我你喜欢什么，"Peter边说边吻着Wade，现在他在照顾别人，Wade全神贯注地听着，他自己的神经也不存在了。

 

 

Wade的呼吸声在他胸中呼哧呼哧地响着，如果Wade不那么用力，不那么激动，不那么脸红，Peter会担心的。

 

 

Wade告诉他他喜欢什么。

 

 

不自然的、带着喘息的呻吟声越来越大，他终于抓住了Peter的臀部，他的屁股催促他再深一点，再快一点，再用力一点，Peter把他的拳头打穿了墙，但Wade却笑了，笑得深沉、真诚、轻狂，Peter爱他，爱他，爱他，爱他——

 

 

Wade哭了，他紧紧地搂着Peter，使劲地吻他，Peter几乎不能呼吸，不能思考，因为Wade无处不在，在他周围，在他的每一寸土地上，在他的每一个细胞里。

 

 

他甜甜地吻了他一下，Wade没有让Peter拔出来，他的双腿缠在Peter的腰上，让Peter不动。

 

 

“你太棒了，”他说，嘴唇拂过Peter的耳朵，“太壮观了。我的小蜘蛛。”

 

 

“谁会想到你在高潮后会变得多愁善感，充满诗意？”Peter问，但他笑得太夸张了，脸颊都疼了。

 

 

“这对每个人来说都是一个惊喜，”Wade沉思着，然后对着Peter的耳朵哼着菲姬的歌，当他收紧大腿时，他不禁打了个哆嗦。

 

 

Peter终于拔了出来，Wade把他拖进浴室，洗了他的头发，他的身体沉到膝盖上，让Peter再次崩溃。

 

 

“我太害怕了，”Wade对他说，“我太害怕了，害怕再也见不到你了。”

 

 

Peter抱着Wade裸露的胸膛，在他胸前呼吸着。

 

 

“我没事，”Peter重申，“我在这里。”

 

 

Wade什么也没说，只是把他抱得更紧了。

 

///

 

 

 

“Wade，你最终还是得让我走。”

 

 

“谁说的？”

 

 

“生物学。还有起码的面子。”

 

 

“幸好我没有这些，”Wade说，他的脸撞在Peter的脖子上。

 

 

他冲着Wade的头笑了。

 

 

“亲爱的，我需要向你解释什么是生物学吗？它又是怎么工作的？”Peter问道，Wade紧紧地依偎在他身边，像一只章鱼围着Peter放松的身体，他强壮的大腿环绕着Peter的臀部，手臂搭在他的肩膀上。

 

 

“哦，小男孩，我懂生物学，”他哼着，伸出一只手去摸Peter手腕上的纹路。

 

 

Peter的呼吸在胸腔里断断续续，热气像急流一样涌向他的胃。在性爱之后这么短的时间内就被再次唤醒，让人有点头晕目眩、不知所措。

 

 

“我希望你永远不要发现我的吐丝器，”Peter喘着气，几乎是呻吟，尤其是当Wade只施加了一点点压力的时候。

 

 

Wade的眼睛是黑色的，他的笑声又夸张又尖锐。

 

 

“真的吗？”Wade胆大起来，挪了挪身子，趴在Peter身上，将Peter的两只手腕用手紧紧地按在柔软的枕头上。

 

 

Peter的呼吸沉重，越来越紧地贴着Wade的臀部，他知道自己的手腕很敏感，但直到Wade才知道他的手腕有多敏感。

 

 

“这是好吗？”Wade问，同时扭了扭他的手，好让Peter知道这个问题是针对他们的位置，针对Peter被抓住的位置。

 

 

“是的，”Peter粗声粗气地说，因为这根本不像Kasady，也不像拉布拉多。

 

 

这感觉很好，Wade是一个安全网，一个永远不会伤害他的舒适的熟悉感。Wade点了点头，然后弯下腰，舔了舔Peter手腕上的一条横条，Peter猛地一跳，全身都动了起来。

 

 

“你认为你能从这一点上达到高潮吗？”Wade一边问，一边轻轻地刮着牙，Peter发出一种令人尴尬的嘀咕声。

 

 

“不——不知道，”他呻吟着说，但他肯定他能行，只要Wade继续用舌头和牙齿咬他，让他在自己坚硬的腹肌上蹭来蹭去。

 

 

“嗯，你喜欢科学，对吧？”Wade往后退，在Peter的锁骨上吸出一个红印，不停地用大拇指在Peter敏感的手腕上蹭来蹭去。

 

 

“我本打算主修生物物理学和工程学，”Peter喘着气说，感觉自己要从皮肤里融化了，因为Wade正在用舌头做那个该死的旋转动作，紧紧地贴着他，从各个角度都在刺激他——

 

 

“这么说，你知道一点了，”Wade咕噜着说，Peter也能从他的口气中流露出得意的口气，“我们来做个小实验吧。”

 

 

“Wade，”Peter恳求道，因为这突然还不够，他需要更多，他需要——

 

 

“我想看看你能不能从我嘴里高潮。”

 

 

Peter涨红了脸，一直涨到胸口。

 

 

“那——那不是你应该说的，”Peter哽咽着说。

 

 

“吸掉你的蜘蛛网？”

 

 

“请停止。”

 

 

“向下的蛛形纲动物的小镇——“

 

 

“如果你现在闭上你的嘴我就帮你口。”

 

 

“成交。”Wade笑着，用嘴捂住Peter的左手腕。

 

 

这是Peter一生中最强烈的高潮之一。

 

 

但是，公平地说，每次和Wade在一起的高潮都是强烈的。和最好的。

 

///

 

 

Peter很确定他们应该在某个时候离开房间。

 

 

太阳刚刚从窗帘里升起来，把窗帘罩在温暖的金色阳光里，但是Peter找不到从Wade身上爬出来的冲动和欲望。他对他欲罢不能。就像大坝被损坏，水从中喷涌而出，他这辈子从来没有感觉这么好过。

 

 

他从未感到如此被爱、被珍惜，也从未能把这些情感传递给别人。房间里很闷，很难闻，但是Wade打开了一扇窗户，现在一阵凉风吹进来，吹干了他们身上的汗水。

 

 

“我想你了，”Wade承认道，安静而害羞地贴着Peter的皮肤。

 

 

他吻了他，让人安心，缓慢而含蓄。

 

 

Wade往后靠了靠，看着Peter的脸。

 

 

“怎么了？你不舒服吗？你疼吗？是不是感觉有什么东西想要从你的胸膛里跳出来？”Wade接二连三地问，Peter眨了眨眼。

 

 

“什么？不——什么？那是另一种外星人的说法吗？”

 

 

“要么是这样，要么是灵魂离开了外壳，但忘了它吧，小糖包有什么问题？”

 

 

“你太亢奋了。”Peter叹了口气，又坐回枕头里，这时Wade改变了他们的姿势。

 

 

“很高兴见到你，”Wade承认道，他紧紧地吻了吻Peter的脖子，小心翼翼地吻着还没有愈合的瘀伤。

 

 

他们沉默了一会儿，连Wade也沉默了。

 

 

“他们走了，”Peter小声说，他脆弱而紧张地大声说出来，“我再也听不到脑子里有Venom了。”

 

 

Wade的双臂紧紧地搂着他，Peter靠在他的背上，把脸贴在一个枕头上。

 

 

“你想念他们吗？”Wade问道。

 

 

Peter喘了口气。

 

 

“我感到孤独，”他承认，“不是像孤独，而是像我失去了一部分。”

 

 

Wade松开了他的手，这样Peter就可以转过头来面对他，他们的腿纠缠在床上。Wade握住Peter的手，亲吻他的手指、手腕和手臂，小心翼翼地绕过着每一次新的抓伤、瘀伤和刚刚愈合的伤口。

 

 

“你并不孤单，”Wade说。

 

 

“我知道，”Peter疲惫地回答。

 

 

“我哪儿也不去，小网，”Wade坚持说，“V也哪都不去。你把它们记在记忆里了，对吧？”

 

 

Peter点点头，喉咙发紧。

 

 

“我不应该想念他们，”他嘶哑着嗓子说，“他们是强迫我这么做的。我从来没有选择过，多年来我的身体都没有这种感觉，但是……”

 

 

Peter的声音渐渐低了下来，不知道该怎么继续，Wade退了回来，看着Peter的眼睛。

 

 

“你们一起经历了很多，”Wade说，“你和那个小外星人。你难过是有道理的。”

 

 

“如果你不再听你的盒子，你会想念它们吗？”Peter问道。

 

 

Wade安静下来，好像在听什么。

 

 

“不会，”过了一会儿，他说，“一点也不会。”

///

 

 

那天晚上八点他们在厨房做晚饭。

 

 

Peter看着Wade在厨房里到处乱找，把冰箱里能找到的任何东西都扔进了锅里，锅里可能放了太多的油。Wade一直在不停地唱着不同的、随机的歌，他没有做什么特别的东西，只是做了很多东西。

 

 

他感觉起来有一种近乎疯狂的活力，紧张不安，就像他喝了太多的咖啡因一样，这让Peter有点谨慎，因为他知道Wade会陷入狂躁，他们已经简单地谈过了，但是他们没有谈的是Peter能做些什么来帮助他。

 

 

“Wade？”Peter问，Wade转向他，嘴里还哼着小调，“你还好吗？”

 

 

“金黄色，宝贝，就像煮熟了的棉花糖。不过，老实说，做s 'more的最好方法是把棉花糖烤一下，因为它外面酥脆，里面融化，你想要s 'mores吗?我打赌我们可以做玉米片，这房子什么都有——”

 

 

“嘿，”Peter打断了他，温柔地说，“就一会儿。”

 

 

Wade把铲子扔在地板上，朝Peter靠在厨房里的岛状物的地方走去，小岛顶上支撑着Peter休息。

 

 

Wade在几英寸远的地方停了下来，但Peter抓住他的臀部，想把他拉近一些。他希望这能让人安心，因为Wade浑身都是紧张的情绪，就像他期待Peter消失一样。

 

 

“你得喘口气，伙计，”Peter小声说，一面用下巴勾住Wade的肩膀，盯着煎锅，“一切都好。我在这里，我活着，你也活着。今天晚些时候，我们就可以买机票，旅行，忘记一切，好吗？”

 

 

他的手臂僵硬，一排坚实的肌肉。他突然的沉默让人不安，Peter的后脑勺感到一阵刺痛，蜘蛛的感觉给了他一个小小的警告。

 

 

“Wade——”

 

 

“我可能搞砸了。”Wade打断了他的话。当Peter把Wade拉开时，Wade让他走了。几步之遥，让他们之间的距离更大了。

 

 

“你这话是什么意思？”Peter问道，胃往下沉了沉。他感到恶心，因为他脑海中唯一出现的可能的错误就是他们刚刚发生的性行为，如果他们行动太快怎么办？如果Wade退出呢？如果Wade意识到Peter太糟糕了，太情绪化了，太需要帮助了怎么办

 

 

“你死了。”Wade脱口而出，Peter被冲昏了头脑。

 

 

他真的不知道该说什么。

 

 

“不，Wade，我还活着。我在这里，”

 

 

“因为我把你带回来了，”Wade说，语速有些急促，“你死了，Peter。你死了。”

 

 

“宝贝，我没事，”Peter试图再说一遍，因为Wade似乎不明白，“没关系。看，我很好！我能移动，能呼吸，什么都可以！”

 

 

但是Wade没有反应，甚至没有笑，Peter有一种感觉，一种冰冷的感觉，Wade有事情瞒着他。

 

 

一些重要的事情。

 

 

“Wade，——“

 

 

前门咔哒一声，Peter迅速趴到了天花板上，速度和Wade用枪瞄准一样快。门开了，Wade开了火，厚厚的木板上形成了一个漂亮的弹孔。

 

 

“该死！是我，别开枪！”Tony的声音喊道，Peter从天花板上掉下来，落在Wade宽阔的肩膀上。

 

 

“唔，他还在说话，所以我没有把他打死。”Wade嘟囔着，Peter伸手去拉Wade的手，那只手正握着枪

 

 

“还有谁？”Peter问道，这时客厅的灯亮了，Tony走了进来，后面跟着Natasha和Pepper。

 

 

“你醒了，”Tony震惊地说，然后转向小辣椒，“他醒了，我们怎么没注意到这一点？”

 

 

“Wade说他会打电话来的，”Natasha不耐烦地说，看上去完全不以为然，她注意到Peter没穿上衣，Wade穿着紫色缎子长袍和毛绒拖鞋。

 

 

“那是我的长袍吗？”小辣椒问，但她听起来并不难过；当她遇到Peter的目光时，只觉得有点好笑。

 

 

“是啊，Wilson，见鬼去吧？”Tony厉声说道。

 

 

Wade说：“我想说对不起，但我没有，从现在开始，我试着不再对人们说谎。”Peter能感觉到没有面具的他是多么紧张，其他人也注意到了他没带面具。“而且，如果你知道小网有多灵活，你会怪他，而不是我，因为我之后几个小时都动弹不得——”

 

 

“Oh-kay ！够了！”Peter喊道，发狂的用一只手捂住Wade的嘴。

 

 

每个人都盯着他们看。

 

 

“该死的，”Tony低声呻吟着，望着最右边的墙，坚决不望Peter和Wade，"好吧，孩子，我很高兴你醒了，感觉好多了。"

 

 

“看来好多了，”Natasha傻笑着说，Peter的脸红得比死侍的衣服还要厉害，“如果Peter能把死侍压上几个小时，我就说他状态很好。”

 

 

“哦，上帝，哦，上帝，请别说话了，”Tony打断了Nat的话，一边揉着鼻梁。“我只是想要一个电影之夜，当我没问吧。”

 

 

“我还是很高兴见到你们，”Peter试着说。

 

 

小辣椒走过去，踢了一下Peter的脚，拍了拍Wade的肩膀。

 

 

“你们醒着，我们很高兴，”她真诚地说，“但请你们两个都穿好衣服，到客厅来和我们一起。“啊，还有，不管你们在做什么，你们做的东西着火了。”

 

///

 

 

所有的人都挤在客厅的沙发上，尽管他们不可能把所有的人都塞进长长的家具里，但他们肯定尝试过。

 

 

Wade坐在Peter的脚边睡着了，他的小腿上淌着口水，Peter看着他而不是看电影，因为，为什么不呢？

 

///

 

 

Wade经常做噩梦。

 

 

接下来的一个星期，Peter经常会醒来，因为Wade在床上扑打着，呜咽着。有时他发现Wade蜷缩在浴室的瓷砖地板上。Peter总是让他放松，紧紧地抱着他，给他讲他小时候的故事，给他讲本叔叔的故事，给他讲高中时代的故事，还有MJ和第一次成为蜘蛛侠的故事。

 

 

然后Wade就会平静下来。

 

///

 

 

Peter一直处于一种奇怪的朦胧状态，从外出一周后醒来到Wade做噩梦，他的焦虑加剧了。

 

 

没有Venom，他会觉得很奇怪，就像他毫无防御能力，就像他的守卫已经倒下了。他感到虚弱。

 

 

很奇怪，但他错过了共生体。

 

 

“Tony，”一天早上，Peter叫道。他发现外面的男人正拿着一杯绿色的奶昔，太阳刚刚从山顶升起。

 

 

“你感觉好吗？”Tony问道，Peter点点头，把他的咖啡杯放在胸前，抿了一小口。

 

 

“我能问你一件事吗？”他沉默了一会儿，问道。Tony转过身来看着他，问道。

 

 

“如果是关于你的衣服，我就把它缝起来。如果是关于我们什么时候回城里的事那就是两周后，九头蛇那边的事情平息下来。如果是——“

 

 

“你知道我喜欢猜谜游戏，但我为什么不直接告诉你我在外面干什么呢？”Peter打断了他的话。

 

 

Tony咧嘴一笑。

 

 

“难道不是为了享受早晨美丽的空气吗？”

 

 

“Tony，这是我第三杯咖啡了，我从来没有在下午2点之前主动起床过。我不是来这里享受大自然的。”

 

 

Tony同意了，又喝了一小口。

 

 

“Venom还活着吗？”Peter快速的问道。

 

 

Tony咽了口唾沫，眯起眼睛。

 

 

“有一部分是这样的，”Tony小心翼翼地说，“但现在他们都在神盾局的手里，Pete。”

 

 

“那——那——不公平，”Peter嘟囔着，突然被侮辱的愤怒使他几乎打碎了手里的陶瓷杯，“Venom是我的一部分，他们不能就这么拿走了。”

 

 

“如果他们一开始拿走的东西是他们的财产，他们就能做到，”Tony说，用严厉的目光盯着Peter，“那就是Wilson当初把你救出来时应该得到的东西：使用Venom，以及共生体在哪里。四年来，神盾局一直在寻找他们。”

 

 

Peter不知道说什么。Peter讨厌实验室，讨厌密室，Venom也一样讨厌它们。Peter知道共生体；它们是彼此的一部分。Peter不会让Venom在荧光灯下烂掉。

 

 

Wade说他要把他们两个都带走，可他没有。

 

 

当Peter沉默太久时，Tony全神贯注地看着他，确保Peter与他的目光相遇。

 

 

“Pete，这件事你得听我说。不要做任何鲁莽、鲁莽、冲动或愚蠢的事。我不能保护你不受护盾的伤害，我只是把你救了回来。我……我一直在失去你，所以答应我，你会在这件事上袖手旁观。”

 

 

Tony目不转睛地盯着他，目光坚定，Peter沮丧地点点头。Tony松了一口气。

 

 

“很好，”他叹了口气，走过去拍拍Peter的肩膀，“这样更好。”

 

 

Peter不认为这是因为他所描绘的都是实验室、灯光和白色的墙壁，如果Venom在他们的余生都带着这样的观点生活，他会被诅咒的。

 

///

 

 

他用温柔的吻和急切的手叫醒了Wade。

 

 

“宝贝，醒醒。”他低声说，Wade眨巴着眼睛，呻吟着，翻了个身，用整个身体压住了Peter。

 

 

“唔，我睡着了。”Wade骂骂咧咧地说，Peter捅了捅他的肋骨。

 

 

当Wade连碰他都不动的时候，Peter就更使劲地再来一次。

 

 

“Wade，”Peter小声说，“醒醒，我需要你。”

 

 

Wade的眼睛立刻睁开了。

 

 

“怎么啦？”Wade问道，他看上去不太清醒，但尽了最大的努力去保持清醒了。

 

 

“你想炸东西吗？”Peter问道。

 

 

Wade的眼睛里闪过一丝亮光，取而代之的是一种小心谨慎、深思熟虑的神色。

 

 

“哦，亲爱的，继续说脏话，”他咧嘴笑着说，Peter对他男朋友的反应一点儿也不感到惊讶。

 

 

“我想找到Venom，并尽可能巧妙地把它们从护盾所控制的任何地方弄出来，不造成任何伤亡。”

 

 

Wade眨眼。

 

 

“那就没那么性感了，”他说，“回到谈论爆炸的话题上来。”

 

 

Peter叹了口气，双手在Wade的胸前一上一下地摸着。

 

 

“如果我们成功了，没有人被抓住，也没有人死亡，那么你就可以炸毁一座废弃的建筑，”Peter试着说，“我可以用我的网做你喜欢做的事情。”

 

 

Wade的微笑是如此的犀利和轻率，Peter几乎后悔他的提议。

 

 

几乎。

 

 

———TBC


	21. 六个月零一周:交易与交易

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 聚会，实验室和糟糕的笑话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告本章:一些暴力内容和轻微流血

Wade匆忙穿上他的制服，随着他的行动，皮革皱褶着，武士刀捕捉着夕阳的微光。

 

 

 

 

 

Peter花了一点时间观察他的动作，研究他如何小心翼翼地准备，他如何处理他的枪，他的姿势是如何放松，他的肌肉紧挨着贴身的皮革。

 

 

 

 

 

他走上前，用手指抚摸着Wade的前臂，Wade转过身来低头看着他。

 

 

 

 

 

Wade个子不太高，但当Peter站在他旁边时，就很明显了。

 

 

 

 

 

“我们是白痴吗？”Peter问，Wade咧嘴一笑，转过身来，这样他就可以把两只手放在Peter的腰上。

 

 

 

 

 

“要么是这样，要么是我们太聪明了，顾不上自己的利益，”Wade哼了一声，“恐怕我的愚蠢会影响到你。”

 

 

 

 

 

“肯定不是这样的，”Peter说着，身子前倾，把额头靠在Wade的肩膀上，“这一切什么时候才能结束呢？”

 

 

 

 

 

Wade沉默了一会儿，然后调整了一下胳膊，把Peter紧紧地搂在怀里。这是一个安慰的姿态，也是Peter迫切需要的。他穿着托尼在晚餐时给他的新制服，它更透气，比他上一套衣服有更多隐藏的能力。

 

 

 

 

 

这感觉就像他皮肤上的盔甲，甚至像钢铁一样闪闪发光。Wade第一次看见Peter穿着它时，狂吹了十分钟口哨，直到Peter张大了嘴巴，Wade才停下来。

 

 

 

 

 

“快结束了，”Wade轻轻地说，把头靠在Peter的一侧，“然后我们就会晒伤得很厉害，还会在对方屁股上吃寿司。”

 

 

 

 

 

Peter哼了一声，往后退了一步，不过Wade的手还没离开他的腰。如果有的话，它们的位置更低了。

 

 

 

 

 

“Wade，”当Wade蹲下身子时，Peter警告说，他的嘴唇掠过Peter的下巴，牙齿咬住了Peter耳朵下面的敏感部位。

 

 

 

 

 

“我什么也没做，”Wade说着，双手平了下来，轻轻抓住Peter的屁股。

 

 

 

 

 

“我们不会穿着战衣去做爱的，”Peter责备道，但Wade隔着衣服的手还是让他觉得有点融化。

 

 

 

 

 

“但是你看起来太棒了，”Wade呜咽着，伸出下唇撅着嘴，“就像，该死的，Baby boy，Fergie写了《费格里蒂》里你穿着这套衣服的屁股。Stark这么做是为了折磨我，我知道。”

 

 

 

 

 

“呃，不，别说了。”Peter笑着说，Wade最后捏了他一下，然后夸张地呻吟了一声，把手放下来。

 

 

 

 

 

“Petey，来吧，我超好色的。”

 

 

 

 

 

“你总是很好色，”Peter咧嘴一笑，抓住他的面罩，把它戴上，让他的嘴露在外面，好让Wade看得更久一点，“就像，一直都是这样。”

 

 

 

 

 

Wade边说边眨眨眼，然后从床头柜上摘下面罩。“而且，当我知道我要把别人搞得一团糟的时候，我就会欲火焚身。”

 

 

 

 

 

Peter叹了口气，走上前轻轻地吻了吻Wade，他的舌头舔了舔Wade的下嘴唇。

 

 

 

 

 

“上帝，你会是我的死神，”Wade说，但这不是开玩笑，只是渴望，顺从，和Peter把他的脸捧在在他的手中，深呼吸，并敦促Wade做同样的事。

 

 

 

 

 

“再也没有人会死了，”Peter说，“这是一个简单的侦查。”

 

 

 

 

 

“一捆捆蜂蜜燕麦，我们的记录糟透了。你看过我们新团队的漫画吗？在过去的四期杂志中，你已经死了两次——”

 

 

 

 

 

“你的梦想变得太复杂了，”Peter打断Wade的话，接着Wade继续说，“我们能做到。这是我们擅长的。”

 

 

 

 

 

“妈的，真悲哀。”

 

 

 

 

 

“也许吧，”Peter同意了，心情沉重，“但就是这样。最后一件大事，对吧？”

 

 

 

 

 

Wade咽了一口口水，他的目光甚至透过面罩也显得阴沉。

 

 

 

 

 

他伸出手，用拇指摸着Peter的嘴唇，这是一个温柔的、几乎是下意识的动作。这让Peter的呼吸变得结结巴巴，让他一直忽视的恐惧在他内心变得更加强烈。

 

 

 

 

 

他讨厌他随时可能失去Wade。他讨厌如果今晚出了什么事，他们中的一个或两个都可能被逮捕。他肯定托尼会耍一些手段，但是如果不惩罚他们，他们是不会得逞的。

 

 

 

 

 

他们的这个计划至少违反了五条法律。

 

 

 

 

 

Peter温柔地吻了吻Wade，他们恋恋不舍地分开了。

 

 

 

 

 

Wade笑着说:“我们去找那个喜欢吃巧克力的外星鼻屎吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

Peter深吸了一口气。

 

 

 

 

 

Wade与他同在。Deadpool站在他这边。

 

 

 

 

 

会出什么问题呢？

 

 

///

 

 

 

 

 

“你们两个傻瓜在干什么？”Natasha的声音从飞机后部响起，Peter和Wade一动不动地坐在飞机前部。

 

 

 

 

 

“我以为你锁上了门，“Peter小声说道。

 

 

 

 

 

Wade耸了耸肩。

 

 

 

 

 

“要么这样，要么是我把降落伞都打开了。”

 

 

 

 

 

“噢，我的上帝。”

 

 

 

 

 

“嘿，你让我负责飞行——”

 

 

 

 

 

“回答我的问题。”Natasha打断了她的话，Peter和Wade小心翼翼地转过身来面对她。

 

 

 

 

 

她看起来不高兴。她看起来也不惊讶，Peter也不确定这是好是坏。

 

 

 

 

 

Wade什么也没说，所以Peter认为是他干的。他清了清嗓子，站了起来。

 

 

 

 

 

“我们要去救Venom。”

 

 

 

 

 

Natasha紧张地盯着他看了好一会儿。

 

 

 

 

 

“Peter，”她说，叫他的真名让他感到不安，“Venom是神盾的财产。九头蛇在他们来找你之前拿走了共生体。V-e-n-o-m-属-于-神-盾。”

 

 

 

 

 

“他们是有感情和情感的有知觉的存在，如果你认为我会让他们的余生都被实验，那么你根本不了解我；如果你要挡我的路，那我也不认识你。”

 

 

 

 

 

Wade尖叫着破坏了这一时刻。

 

 

 

 

 

“妈的，孩子，那是严重烧伤，她需要冰吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

Natasha狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

 

 

 

 

 

“看，Nat，我会在意他们的。我是说，我们还是有联系的；Venom是我细胞的一部分。他们死的时候我感觉到了，或者当他们中的大部分都死掉的时候。但这样他们就不会受伤，也不会被试验，如果九头蛇认为神盾局有他们，那么他们跟我们一起去会更安全。”

 

 

 

 

 

Natasha看起来仍然不相信，Peter开始感到沮丧。他们在浪费时间。

 

 

 

 

 

“我可以把它们交给托尼，让他照料大多数日子，还是别的什么？为他们营造一个安全的环境，比如绿巨人的训练室。但不管怎样，我们要走了，我不想和你打架，因为我们已经晚了。”

 

 

 

 

 

一阵紧张而沉重的沉默之后，Natasha呻吟着向前走去，在离Wade和Peter几英尺远的地方停了下来。

 

 

 

 

 

“你知道怎么去九头蛇在Amboy的基地吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

Wade和Peter对视了一眼。

 

 

 

 

 

“谷歌地图吗？”Peter尝试说道。

 

 

 

 

 

“你有什么计划吗？”Natasha按了一下。

 

 

 

 

 

“我们只是随机应变，”Wade说，听起来对他和Peter缺乏计划这一点非常有信心了。

 

 

 

 

 

Natasha向Peter投去的目光使Peter想要钻到飞机的地板和引擎里去。

 

 

 

 

 

“我知道这听起来好像我们没有任何计划——”Peter开始说。

 

 

 

 

 

“你没有计划任何事。”Natasha打断他的话。

 

 

 

 

 

“但Wade拿到了基地的设计图，以及他们最有可能藏匿Venom的地方。”

 

 

 

 

 

Natasha几乎被打动了。

 

 

 

 

 

“你是怎么拿到的？”她问Wade，Peter知道Wade在面具下笑得像个傻瓜。

 

 

 

 

 

“我有我的方法，”他神秘地说。

 

 

 

 

 

“他打电话给Domino，让她做研究，”Peter纠正道。

 

 

 

 

 

“该死的，蜘蛛网，让我发泄一下——”

 

 

 

 

 

“哦，”Natasha交叉双臂显得一副很随意的样子，“Domino来了吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

一阵尴尬的沉默。

 

 

 

 

 

“妈的，我们应该打电话给Dom的。”Wade沮丧地嘟囔着。

 

 

 

 

 

“我会帮助你们的，”Natasha说着，把Wade从飞行员座位上赶了下来，“但这只是因为没有我你们两个都要死了。”

 

 

 

 

 

“嘿！”Wade说道，Peter无动于衷地看了他一眼，“好吧，公平，但这太粗鲁了。”

 

 

 

 

 

“坐下来，系好安全带，”Natasha命令道，她启动了发动机，打开消声器来减弱噪音，“让我们去救那个奇怪的外星人。”

 

 

///

 

 

 

 

 

这个计划其实很简单。

 

 

 

 

 

他们切断了基地的电力，这就在发电机启动之前给了他们五分钟的时间。在这五分钟内，Natasha要关掉监控摄像头，打开实验室所在的西翼。当她这么做的时候，Wade会一个一个地干掉守卫（不是杀人），而Peter会是那个把Venom弄出来的人。

 

 

 

 

 

如果一切顺利，他们将在一小时内完成，并在太阳升起之前带着托尼的喷气机回家。然后也许他们会去吃早餐，洗澡，然后在这天剩下的时间里睡觉。

 

 

 

 

 

Peter开始欣赏生活中的小事情。比如不会死，喝咖啡时不会觉得有人会伤害他。他还在等待第二部分的实现，因为他只醒了三天，而他仍然能在脑海中看到Kasady。

 

 

 

 

 

所以。

 

 

 

 

 

小事情。

 

 

///

 

 

 

 

 

这架飞机降落在距离目标场地四英里的地方，周围是沙漠小镇Amboy的山区。

 

 

 

 

 

Natasha站起身来，走到那架喷气式飞机后面的远墙边。她开始拿出各种各样的仪器，把一个小圆盘递给Peter。

 

 

 

 

 

“它们可以杀死任何一种磁场，”她告诉他，“如果你在寻找Venom时碰到任何被锁住的区域，这将非常有用。”

 

 

 

 

 

“太酷了。”Peter喘着气，举起磁盘，研究着它。“它看起来像是用有色合金做的——”

 

 

 

 

 

“你知道我喜欢你说脏话的时候，小网，但我们没有一整晚的时间去讨论这个，”Wade打断了他的话，Peter红着脸把网盘挂在他制服的腰带上。

 

 

 

 

 

他抱怨道:“就是很酷。”

 

 

 

 

 

“我敢打赌是可爱。”Wade安慰着说，拍了拍他的头。但当Natasha在墙上又放了一块嵌板，从头到脚都装满了各式各样的枪，很快他就心烦意乱了。

 

 

 

 

 

“如果你要用这些就给它们戴上消声。”Natasha提醒Wade说，这时他伸手去拿最近的武器。

 

 

 

 

 

Wade皱起鼻子。

 

 

 

 

 

“我就用Bea和Arthur吧，”他说着，伸出一只手，亲热地抚弄着把手。如果Peter是诚实的，他完全想起了Wade昨晚对他所做的事，“当我有两个尖尖的东西时，谁还需要子弹呢？我能把人捅死。”

 

 

 

 

 

“不能杀人。”Natasha和Peter同时说。

 

 

 

 

 

Natasha说:“如果我们被抓住了，而你杀人了就不可能逃脱监禁。”

 

 

 

 

 

“而且，你知道，杀人是不好的，”Peter补充说，但Natasha和Wade并没有真的在听他说话。

 

 

 

 

 

Wade伸手去拿一支比Peter身体还大的枪，Natasha拍了拍他的手。

 

 

 

 

 

Natasha说:“我们要救出一个外星人，而不是炸毁这个大院。”

 

 

 

 

 

Wade失望地耸了耸肩，Peter拍了拍他的背表示支持，尽管他大体上同意Natasha不让炸掉盾牌的底座。

 

 

 

 

 

Natasha把两个耳机都给了他们，让他们互相交流。Wade转过头去，摘下面罩，戴在耳朵上。Natasha一直盯着Peter，给Wade提供他所需要的隐私。

 

 

 

 

 

“等我一切断电源，我就把你们俩扔到院子里去，”她对他们说，“Wade，你们掩护Peter，我们马上就出去。只要盯着瞭望塔上的警卫，如果可能的话，我会试着把他们从飞机上救出来，而不会引起太多人的注意。”

 

 

 

 

 

Natasha把脸转向窗外，把飞机从他们降落的地方调高，使飞机有条理地飞向天空。Peter无法摆脱他的神经，这种发痒、预感到事情不会按计划进行的感觉。

 

 

 

 

 

自从Wade和他在厨房里被人打断后，他就一直感到浑身发痒，坐立不安，他不确定自己现在的感觉是由于那个原因还是其他什么原因。不管怎样，他都觉得自己要从皮肤里爬出来了。

 

 

 

 

 

Wade一定感觉到这一点，因为他伸出手，用小指勾住Peter的小指，这是一种无声的安慰。

 

 

 

 

 

Peter还记得Wade第一次为他这么做的情景，那是在布鲁克林的沙发上，感觉就像几年前发生的一样，他们的自驾游是另一种生活，一个遥远的、几乎被遗忘的梦。他转向Wade，看着他红色的死侍制服，他的面罩，以及上面的两个眼白部分。

 

 

 

 

 

他永远不会看厌他。

 

 

 

 

 

他仍然感到身体不平衡，就像在一根绷紧的绳子上，绳子在左右摇摆，但是Peter有Wade，这就是他所需要的。

 

 

 

 

 

如果他跌倒了，他知道Wade会接住他的。

 

 

 

 

 

他总能接住他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——TBC


	22. 第一天:新的开始（上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 献给那些迷失的人，那些孤独的人，那些疲惫的人。你并不孤单。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW警告本章:暗示谈论自杀，性内容，轻度自残

一天晚上，当树叶在变，空气清新的时候，Wade告诉他，他什么病都能治好。

 

 

他曾试图以任何可以想象到的方式结束自己的生命：他开枪自杀，触电自杀，被一头大象的獠牙刺穿，Peter感到恶心和悲伤，但在这一切的背后，有一种自私的、扭曲的感觉，Wade没有死，这让他松了一口气。

 

 

刹那间，他得到了安慰，因为他终于找到了一个死亡无法从他身边带走的人。

 

 

是死亡是无法触及的。

 

 

他一直很天真。

 

 

死亡，不管你的过去，现在，未来，不管你的能力，你的道德，你的动力，都会为你而来。

 

 

Peter不像那时那么天真了。

 

 

他不能像，因为他把Wade那毫无生气的身体抱在膝上，他的血在他们的衣服中间已经干了，而就在几个小时以前，他还在亲Wade的嘴唇，对着他的皮肤笑呢。

 

 

这不是真实的。

 

 

“我产生了幻觉，”Peter说，但他听不见自己的声音，他的话像花粉一样散落在周围，支离破碎。“我已经有一段时间没有这样做了，我早该这么做了。”

 

 

“Peter，”Natasha温柔地哄着他说。

 

 

他听不见她的话。

 

 

他听不见Wade的心跳。

 

 

“告诉我你看不见他，”Peter说，扯下面罩，绝望地转向Natasha，“告诉我，我搞砸了，又失去了一遍。”

 

 

她噘起嘴唇。

 

 

“我很抱歉，”她只说了一句。

 

 

我很抱歉。

 

 

抱歉。

 

 

Peter不想要道歉。他想要Wade。

 

 

他感到空虚。感觉就像有人把他开膛破肚，挖出他的每一种感觉，每一段回忆，每一段真相，在他的地方留下一层壳，一层干瘪残废的外壳，就像有人把他变成人类的一切东西，把他活着的一切东西都毁掉了一样。

 

 

他感觉不真实，所以这不可能是真的。

 

 

这让他想起了纽约曼哈顿一个寒冷的夜晚，在一家杂货店旁的一条土路上。这让他想起了失去，失去，还有Ben叔叔的眼镜被打碎、破碎，在水泥地面上把附近的街灯震成了万花筒般的图案。

 

 

这让他想起了Gwen，想起了他二十岁时无畏的样子，想起了他抓住她太晚、太快、太多的时候。他还能听到她的骨头断裂的声音，像干枯的树枝一样噼啪作响。

 

 

Peter在两个亲人去世时把他们抱在怀里。

 

 

他现在应该已经习惯了，可是Wade更重了，Peter的胳膊也累了。

 

 

“Kasady，”Peter叫道，眼睛没有离开Wade脑袋上的那个洞，那个无法愈合的洞，“Kasady他可以再生。他的共生体还活着吗？我们可以回去，我们可以检查——”

 

 

“那个房间被烧成灰烬了，”Natasha说，“我们不能回去，Peter，你需要呼吸。”

 

 

“这本来是很容易的，”Peter漫无目的地说，“这本来是很简单的侦查……这是我的错。这是我的主意，我做的。我- - -”

 

 

“够了，”Natasha厉声说，她走上前去，但没有伸出手去，“你没有扣动扳机。”

 

 

“我也一样。”Peter挺起胸膛回答，呼吸变得越来越困难。

 

 

他的视力在衰退，他的手抖得厉害，几乎不能用手指抹过Wade的面颊。

 

 

苍白，毫无生气的脸颊。

 

 

他死了。

 

 

Venom像活的手镯一样缠绕在Peter的手腕上，他能再次感觉到它们在他的后脑壳里，不像Venom在他体内时那么强烈，而是在他潜意识的边缘发出嗡嗡声，痒痒的。

 

 

在他身上，和Venom完全结合在一起，这种共生物就像另一套衣服，一条毯子，覆盖着Peter的身体，相互沟通，但无法控制。现在感觉就像那样，手腕上缠着Venom，不突兀地连在一起。

 

 

‘死亡’Venom的声音在他的耳朵里，奇怪的是，Peter眨了眨眼睛，能感觉到眼泪从脸上流下来，‘寡妇说的就像死亡就像活着。’

 

 

Peter咽了口唾沫，弯下腰，把嘴唇贴在Wade的皮肤上。

 

 

“醒醒，”他低声说，并不在乎他的样子，也不在乎Natasha在看他，“来吧，Wade，你答应过我我们要去旅行的。醒醒。”

 

 

Wade一动也不动，眼睛也不眨一下，Peter感觉他在掉落一种绝望的感觉猛烈地向他袭来。

 

 

“Wade，这他妈的一点也不好玩，”Peter厉声说，他看见Natasha从他的外围设备上移开，“求求你，别这样，你不能离开我。你不能离开我——”

 

 

“Peter，”Natasha温柔而坚定地打断他的话，“你得站起来。你需要振作起来。”

 

 

“我——”他哽咽着眼泪，泪水滴在了Wade的胸口。

 

 

他会生病的，因为这是一个梦，不是真的，Wade会醒过来，对他微笑，对他说些他妈的不合适的话，因为他不能读懂一个房间来救他的命，Peter会再次感到快乐，他会感到完整，他会感到安全，因为Wade是安全的，温暖的，而且——

 

 

“上帝，该死的——”Peter喘着气说，用指甲抠着前臂，希望疼痛能迫使他做些什么，任何事情，因为他觉得自己要离开自己了，这几乎和幻觉一样可怕。

 

 

一种听起来不像人类的声音离开了他，在他内心深处的某个地方，他的灵魂。它的力量使他感到疼痛，它把他喉咙里的东西刮得生疼，它使Peter的眼睛刺痛，它把指甲抠进Wade的身体里，弯下腰来，把Wade放下了。

 

 

他不停地休息。

 

 

他费了好大劲才压抑住了声音。

 

 

他伏在Wade身上，把他那俯卧着的身躯紧紧地抱在胸前，他可费了好大的劲。他再也不能哭了。

 

 

‘呼吸’Venom提醒他，当Peter无法呼吸时，Venom就会压迫他的胸部，使他呼吸顺畅。

 

 

就像Wade以前那样。

 

 

“这很疼，V，”Peter告诉他们，他的话只是噪音，只是教学大纲和元音被踩成了沙砾，变成了灰尘，“这不是真的，对吧？这不是……”

 

 

Natasha回到她前面的座位上，但是Peter能感觉到她的眼睛不时地望着他。

 

 

他不在乎。

 

 

Wade的眼睛闭上了。

 

///

 

 

 

 

Wade认为死神不会这么快就把他们的代价拿走。

 

 

他早该知道的。她不喜欢让人等着。

 

 

当他在炼狱中醒来，这并不奇怪。这通常是他死后要去的地方。

 

 

天空是不同的。

 

 

Wade从来没有见过这么明亮的，从来没有见过这么橘黄色的，这么鲜艳。没有星星，没有生物。只是夕阳。

 

 

“你好，亲爱的。”死神的声音在他周围响起，Wade坐了起来，他的头还在抽动。

 

 

“嘿，亲爱的，我回来了，”Wade呻吟着，双手抱头，试图阻止来世的旋转。

 

 

“我没想到这么快就能见到你，"死神哼了一声。当Wade把手放下来时，她就出现在他面前，浑身笼罩在烟雾和黑色的漩涡雾里，在这个充满生机的世界里，没有一丝光亮。

 

 

“Dido，”Wade说，“我能走吗？”

 

 

死神歪着头。Wade很清楚这一点。

 

 

他的胃很沉重，他的四肢有一种奇怪的重量。他觉得自己下定决心了。他觉得自己已经落后了很多，这是他第一次没有机会再回头。

 

 

他试着想起Peter的脸，想起他肩膀上淡淡的雀斑。他不知道是否还能再见到他。

 

 

“那么，”Wade叹了口气，抬头看着死神，脸上带着一种假笑，就像看上去的一样，“你想要什么？我的希望和梦想？我的灵魂？就这些吗？你要永远折磨我吗？我知道我们的分手有点乱——”

 

 

“Wade，"死神打断了她的话，她的声音像在呼气，Wade听着，生怕他听不见。“我并不残忍。我想喝一杯。”

 

 

Wade眨了眨眼。

 

 

“嗯，”他说，“我被录用了。很高兴被录用。就像，超级抢手，宝贝，就像，相思病，神魂颠倒小狗与爱——”

 

 

“你想让我诅咒你的灵魂吗？”

 

 

“我不说话了，去喝一杯吧，”Wade同意了。他坐了起来，迈着沉重的双腿朝死神坐在草地上的地方走去。

 

 

死亡倾盆而下，蒸汽上升，类似死神斗篷移动的动作。Wade接过来，但没喝。

 

 

“这闻起来像茶，”他说。”和健康的事情。”

 

 

“这是格雷伯爵，”死神纠正道，拿着杯子，骨头缠绕着杯子。

 

 

她那没有眼睛的脸转向Wade的脸，耐心地等着，直到Wade试探性地喝了一口。

 

 

“这是毒药，是不是？”他问道，一边畏缩着，酒灼痛了他的舌头，让他的嘴感觉像砂纸一样。

 

 

死神叹了口气，放下酒杯，“跟我说说你的同伴吧。”

 

 

Wade眨眼。

 

 

“你……想让我自愿谈谈Petey吗？”

 

 

死神不能微笑，但她周围的空气变得柔软，模仿温暖和善意的感觉。Wade不知道该拿它怎么办。

 

 

“说吧，”她说着，靠在草地上，把头盖骨搁在Wade的膝盖上。

 

 

Wade说话从来没有问题；问题是让他闭嘴。

 

 

死神不想让Wade闭嘴。所以Wade做了他最擅长的：说话。

 

///

 

 

飞机着陆后，Natasha朝Peter走来，Peter才重新集中了注意力。

 

 

“我们怎么和与死神接触？”Peter问道，Natasha小心翼翼地站在离他几英尺远的地方。

 

 

“什么？”

 

 

“你说Wade遇到了死神，所以我认为死神是某种生物？我们可以联系他们，我的意思是，这就是降神会存在的意义，对吧？”

 

 

“Peter，不，”Natasha开始说，但Peter只是把Wade抱在怀里，站起身来，竭力不让他马上倒下去，因为Wade还没有醒过来，Peter觉得他会醒过来的。

 

 

他的一部分仍然认为这不是真的。

 

 

‘这是真的’Venom在他的耳朵里说，Peter甚至不能感到宽慰，因为他又能和Venom说话了。

 

 

Wade在他的怀里很重，一动也不动。

 

 

“你要把尸体带到哪里去？”Natasha问，这几乎使Peter勃然大怒，几乎使他尖叫起来，因为Wade不只是一个躯体，他不是——他不是——他不——

 

 

“我要给所有我听说过的超级英雄打电话，想办法——”

 

 

“Baby boy，你有点要把我压垮了。”

 

 

Peter几乎吓得魂不附体。

 

 

Wade当然会掉下去。

 

 

Natasha发出一声惊讶的声音，Venom穿过了Peter的肩膀，虽然没有超过六英寸长，但仍试图保护他。

 

 

Wade呻吟了一声，翻身坐了起来，他头上的那个洞慢慢地重新生长起来。就像汉尼拔·莱克特用皮条做毛衣一样。

 

 

Peter几乎要昏倒了。

 

 

“什么……妈的……”他嘶嘶地说，这时Wade揉了揉脖子，踉踉跄跄地站了起来。

 

 

“妈的，亲爱的，对不起，”Wade说着，站起身来，举起双手，对Peter苍白的脸上露出的极度恐惧作了一个安抚的手势，“但死神的占有欲有点强，她想要缠住我。来世有伟大的格雷伯爵。”

 

 

Peter和Natasha带着不同程度的痛苦盯着Wade，但Peter第一个动了起来，举起一只颤抖的手，摸了摸Wade的脸。

 

 

“管他呢，”他喘着气说，另一只手环住Wade的脸，“Wade，你已经死了。”

 

 

“亲爱的，我总是要死的。那是我的事。”

 

 

“你没有治愈，混蛋，”Peter试图让自己听起来很生气，但他觉得自己的腿快不行了。

 

 

他确信Wade不会醒过来，然后他就醒了。

 

 

“好吧，那么，有趣的故事，”Wade开始说，然后发现了Venom，中断了他的思路，“哦，我狡猾的上帝！哇，好久不见了，你这个小混蛋！”

 

 

Wade举手击掌。Venom狠狠地拍打着他的手，他的手腕都裂了。

 

 

“Wade，”Peter厉声说，“你得解释刚才到底发生了什么事，因为如果你每次都差点死掉，我就会失去它。”

 

 

“你听到你刚才说的话了吗？”Natasha问道，声音微弱。

 

 

Wade深吸一口气，耸起肩膀，双手摩挲着，紧张不安地用脚掌移动着。

 

 

“现在，在我告诉你这个故事之前，请保证你不会恨我，”Wade说。

 

 

然后是一个意味深长的停顿。

 

 

“我为什么要恨你呢？”Peter问道，他的内心充满了恐惧，他的情绪如此疲惫，以至于他可能会为了某种形式的放松而哭泣。

 

 

“我要走了。”Natasha用古怪的声音说道，Venom伸出来，跳到她的手臂上，像一条小蛇一样绕着她的肩膀吸吮。

 

 

Natasha脸色发白，只是有点苍白，但没有摆脱。

 

 

Peter很惊讶，他不习惯血管里没有共生体，但现在他太累了，除了胸口空洞的重量让他平静下来之外，他没有任何情绪。

 

 

‘走’Venom告诉他，Peter真的需要运行一些分析和测试，看看他和Venom的关联，他有一个想法，外星人在他的细胞里呆了三年半，他们可能现在还是这样的，但是现在他的松了一口气，Natasha把他们带走了。

 

 

他和Wade需要隐私。

 

 

他看着Natasha和Venom从山坡上走回安全屋，太阳刚刚照到山的山顶，山那边的山谷广阔无垠。Peter会认为它在任何其他情况下都是美丽的。

 

 

“你得解释一下，”Peter叹了口气，交叉着双臂，抬头看着十分钟前刚去世的男友。

 

 

Wade至少有自知之明，会让自己看起来后悔不已，他在挺起肩膀前会先深呼吸，就像在准备打架一样。

 

 

就像期待Peter伤害他。

 

 

“你死了，”Wade开始说，声音很紧张，Peter知道，他知道，盒子在他的脑袋里尖叫，“我惊慌失措。所以我让红寡妇*在我的胸前挖了个洞，好让我有时间跟死神说话。顺便说一句，死神是一具火辣的骷髅，不知怎么地有了胸部，因为她是由一群白人男性设计的，他们不明白女性的性别不是由巨大的胸部来定义的——”

[注：大概是因为当时Natasha浑身都是血所以Wade叫她“红寡妇”]

 

 

“Wade，”Peter说，一边试图让他集中注意力，一边仍然试图让他的头脑明白死亡是真实的，是一个类人生物，但他必须在稍后处理这个发现。

 

 

“是的，所以我去看了她。Um，我们以前有什么吗？有点？所以我想，嘿，我可以用一些东西换取请她帮个忙。”

 

 

“你……把我救活了，”Peter说。慢慢来，因为Wade已经不说话了，也没有碰到Peter的目光，“Wade——”

 

 

“我做了一笔交易，”Wade插嘴说，急忙把话说出来，“我想她不会这么快就答应我的。说实话，我没有得到任何细节，也没有阅读条款和条件。她刚刚告诉我她会复活你的灵魂如果我给了她什么，我同意了没有在第一时间问她想要什么，但是其实她只是孤独。我和她有茶话会至少每月一次一个小时，告诉她关于天气和我们的性生活。”

 

 

Peter哑口无言。

 

 

Wade刚吐了一个字，可他的脑子里却一直纠缠着整个死亡的事情，他的男朋友要和那个人开个茶话会

 

 

“到底发生了什么事？”Peter低声说，跪倒在地，双手抱头，“这不是真的，是吗？”

 

 

“不幸的是，也许吧，”Wade盘腿坐在他面前说。

 

 

他把两只手紧紧地攥在膝盖上，肯定在等着拿他的枪，Peter对Wade很了解，他知道他要开枪，以消除喉咙里的神经堵塞。

 

 

“我应该责备你，”Peter叹了口气，抬起头来，和Wade的目光相遇，“可是我太累了。”

 

 

“哦，你要惩罚我？”Wade摇了摇头。

 

 

“集中点注意力。”Peter叹了口气，疲惫的笑容牵住了他的嘴唇。

 

 

Wade的脸上掠过一丝希望。

 

 

“所以……我们不会分手？”他问道。

 

 

“分手？我们为什么要分手？”

 

 

“我们打了一架，”Wade说，好像这就解释了一切。

 

 

“是啊……这并不意味着我们要分手，”Peter说，他的眼睛后面慢慢地形成了剧烈的头痛，“就因为我们吵架了，你以为我们会分手吗？”

 

 

Wade耸了耸肩，在铜光的照耀下，他显得很小。

 

 

“也许吗？通常情况下，我的伴侣要么死，要么和德古拉欺骗我，我觉得我把这件事搞砸了。”

 

 

“Wade，毕竟我们经历了这么一场小小的战斗，不会毁掉我们现在所拥有的一切的。我爱你。如果你以为我们不能去西班牙、巴黎和罗马看完第一季的《使女的故事》，我就跟你分手——”

 

 

Wade亲吻着他口中的话语，Peter陷进去，累得筋疲力尽，他胸口的空洞感觉变得温暖而不那么冰冷，Wade用双手捧着Peter的脸，好像他是什么珍贵的东西，值得珍惜的东西。

 

 

他们在一种精疲力竭的宽慰和感激的气氛中分开了，Peter把脸埋在Wade的喉咙前。

 

 

“那么，你和死神呢？”他问道，疲惫的笑容挑逗着他的嘴唇，“那算是什么？”

 

 

“嗯，我们从来没有越过一垒，”Wade说着，用双臂搂住Peter的肩膀，紧紧地抱着他，“我不是恋尸癖。”

 

 

Peter对着Wade的制服哼了一声，然后钻得更近了，舒服极了，快要睡着了。

 

 

“你不能永远每个月就这样死去一个小时，”Peter咕哝着说，“我会得心脏病的。”

 

 

“对不起，亲爱的小圆面包，不过就这么说定了，”Wade安慰着说，一面把Peter的头发从眼睛和前额上拨开。“它是值得虽然对吧？你还活着，只要我的脑袋被炸飞，我就可以免费接受治疗。”

 

 

“Ugh，"Peter呻吟着，抬起头来，和Wade的目光相遇。他仍然有点头晕，不相信Wade是活着的，而不是死了，上帝，他觉得自己又要发疯了。

 

 

“嘿，”Wade说，声音又软又有磁性，Peter讨厌Wade这么有吸引力，因为现在他只想继续接吻，“你还好吗？”

 

 

“我觉得我好像连续被三辆卡车撞了，所以不是真的，”Peter诚实地回答，“我还在生你的气。”

 

 

“我知道，”Wade表示同意。

 

 

“你每个月去见你的前任一次，喝一杯，我觉得很奇怪。”

 

 

“要么这样，要么她夺走你的灵魂。”

 

 

“我的头很疼，肩膀可能还在流血，我需要给Venom做个测试，确保它们没事。我有点想吃鸡蛋三明治，我想去海滩，也想睡五年——”

 

 

“哇，好吧，一次做三件事，Baby boy，”Wade笑着，温柔地俯下身去吻Peter的脸颊、鼻子和耳朵，让Peter打了个寒颤，“选三件事现在做，其余的我们以后再做。”

 

 

“我累了，你决定吧。”Peter抱怨着，Wade咕咕哝哝地说。

 

 

Peter根本不在乎。他只是缩进Wade的胸膛，闭上了眼睛。

 

 

“我们先睡觉，然后洗澡，然后我会在iHop上和你甜甜的做爱，然后去买鸡蛋，然后把这些九头蛇都弄出来。今晚我要炸掉你答应给我的那栋楼。”

 

 

“别碰它，”Peter嘟囔着，但没过一分钟他就睡着了，Wade的声音还在他耳边回荡。

 

 

——TBC


	23. 第一天:新的开始（下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 献给那些迷失的人，那些孤独的人，那些疲惫的人。你并不孤单。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW警告本章:暗示谈论自杀，性内容，轻度自残

一切都很好。

 

 

一个月后，他们从安全屋搬了出来，Tony联系了神盾局，发现九头蛇没有新动向，没有线索，没有线索可循，也没有警报。

 

///

 

 

Peter没有搬回复仇者联盟的大院，尽管Tony重新装修了他的房间，并说他可以一直住在这里。

 

 

相反，他搬进了Wade在布鲁克林的公寓，离May婶婶更近，离曼哈顿的复仇者大厦更近，以便他和Bruce一起做实验室研究。他们和Wade以前的盲人室友Al一起去宜家，Peter试图把所有的东西都拼在一起，但他感到非常沮丧，于是他就用自己的网来代替。

 

 

Wade觉得很热。

 

 

May告诉他，这让他们的公寓看起来很垃圾，所以Wade把所有的东西都盖好了，Peter看着Wade咒骂共产主义。

 

///

 

 

Venom在Peter身边待了几天，它会在复仇者联盟的地盘或其他的塔上四处游荡。

 

 

Tony专门为共生体设计了一个房间，在那里他们可以训练和移动，Tony和Peter可以更密切更人性化地研究他们。

 

 

他们把Pete和Wade的食物都吃光了，特别是巧克力和麦片，如果Pete和Wade不把全部注意力放在他们身上，他们有时会把客厅里所有的家具都弄坏，但……这就是家庭生活，就像有一个极度活跃、有时咄咄逼人的孩子，不加努力就能把他们俩都害死一样。

 

 

Peter思考着他现在的处境，胸中有一种温暖、深情的模糊感觉。

 

 

很长时间以来他第一次有了自己的房子。

 

 

他爱上了他最好的朋友，这种爱会毫不犹豫地得到回报。

 

 

他找到了家。他已经忘记那是什么感觉了。

 

 

很高兴有人提醒他。

 

///

 

 

“好吧，”Tony叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛，重重地靠在工作台上，“我们可能很快就该吃饭了。我太老了，不适合熬夜。”

 

 

“我快做完了，”Peter心烦意乱地说，一边调整着盖在眼睛上的充磁镜，研究他从自己身上提取的细胞样本，“这真是太酷了。”

 

 

“酷吗？”Tony重复道，“血液里有外星人很酷吧？”

 

 

“如果我们能通过心灵感应来交流，那就更好了，”Peter毫不在意地说。“我的意思是，这是有道理的。当Venom与我结合时，它们与我的细胞结构结合。不像卡萨迪和他的类固醇动力共生体那样强健，但很相似。”

 

 

“说到这儿，”Tony在Peter面前打了个响指，让年轻人注意他，“九头蛇把牢房打扫了一遍。Kasady的一些共生体存活了下来，被隔离在房间的一个角落里。它在他们的监管之下。”

 

 

Peter把护目镜往上推了推，他的头发油乎乎的一团一团地竖着。他和Tony已经好几天没离开实验室了，这一点开始显现出来。如果Tony不建议他们离开，那一定很糟糕。

 

 

“神盾能对付吗？”Peter问道，Tony耸了耸肩，走到Peter骨骼结构的一个屏幕前，用手腕一挥就把它关上了。

 

 

“很有可能，”他回答道，对着肩膀打了个哈欠，“被关在华盛顿的一个基地里。”

 

 

“我们应该为可能出现的问题做好准备，”Peter叹了口气，把胳膊举过头顶，舒展后背。

 

 

他一边站着，一边把一个空披萨盒子踢开，把他的实验服从肩膀上甩开，把实验服披在椅背上。

 

 

“也许吧，”Tony同意了，脸上露出疲惫的笑容，“但现在一切都很好。”

 

 

“奇怪的是，”Peter嘟囔着，跟着Tony从实验室走进电梯，“我不习惯安静。”

 

 

“希望你有机会习惯，”Tony说着走到他身后，按下按钮把他们带到新复仇者大厦的十楼，“但现在你需要洗个澡。”

 

 

“嘿，你的味道和我一样难闻，”Peter说着举起胳膊来嗅了嗅自己。

 

 

Tony是正确的。

 

 

“我一直想问，”当他们走出电梯进入一个更私密的厨房区域（不是Wade给Peter口的那个）时，Peter开口问道，“你和佩珀今晚能看《V》吗？”

 

 

Tony转过身去回头看Peter，Peter不喜欢老男人眼中那种腼腆的表情。

 

 

“嗯，你需要一个保姆吗？”Tony交叉双臂，倚在厨房的柜台上问道。

 

 

“呃，”Peter开始说，不知道Tony在说什么，“需要？如果可以的话？”

 

 

Tony用手指轻敲下巴，好像在假装在认真思考什么事情。

 

 

“Wade今晚要和鹰眼队完成任务回来，对吗？”

 

 

尴尬使Peter的脸涨得通红。

 

 

他很清楚Tony的意图。

 

 

“我想我喜欢你不思考我和Wade之间的关系，”Peter抱怨道,“更不用说我们的性生活了。”

 

 

“我仍然不喜欢去想它，但我确实喜欢戏弄你，”Tony咧嘴一笑，从后兜里掏出手机。

 

 

“我一点都不喜欢，”Peter承认。

 

 

“噢，得了吧，Pete，我们都是成年人了，”Tony说。

 

 

“有时我忘了。”

 

 

“你午餐想吃什么？”Tony仍然笑着问，Peter翻了翻眼睛，但他暗自高兴的是，Tony已经足够喜欢Wade了，他开始询问Wade的健康状况。

 

 

一切都在发展。很好。

 

///

 

 

回家的路上，Peter顺道拜访了他和Wade最喜欢的墨西哥餐馆。

 

 

他点了菜单上有的每样东西，然后用强力胶和胶带把它们粘在客厅的宜家桌子上。Wade已经离开家三个星期了，Peter知道他一回家就会挨饿的。

 

 

他也知道自己需要洗澡，所以他脱下鞋子，走向小浴室，打开手机，把它放在淋浴池边的水槽上，以防Wade打电话来。

 

 

他们已经养成了一种习惯，因为Peter有时听到前门开了，不知道是谁，就会感到害怕，所以Wade每次都给他发短信，或者敲他的门。有一次，他忘了，然后Peter把他拖到天花板上，把自己藏在他们的卧室里两个小时……于是Wade发了短信。

 

 

水压很低，淋浴器永远不会真正暖和起来，所以Peter咬着牙，努力不让自己发抖，使劲地擦洗头发，今天早些时候开始下的雪对他们公寓的温度没有帮助。

 

 

他非常想念Wade，他担心他的男朋友不能及时回家过圣诞节。再过一个星期就要放假了，Wade坚持要和May姑妈去买圣诞树。

 

 

他们计划明天与她会面，有时候（大部分时间）掩护任务比之前说的要长。Peter很高兴Wade回来了。

 

 

他匆忙地洗了个澡，当他的手机响了几下，他用滑溜溜的手去够手机时，他几乎惊讶地滑倒了好几次。

 

 

Wade快到公寓了，Peter的心在胸口跳着愚蠢的舞蹈，他把一条毛巾裹在腰上，走出浴室。他穿上一件旧毛衣和Wade最喜欢的连帽衫，当一阵熟悉的敲门声响起时，他正试着把头发吹干。

 

 

他射了一张网，猛地把门拉开，Wade穿着便服站在那里，肩上披着一件宽大的帆布罩衫，一只手仍在空中握紧拳头。

 

 

“嘿，”Peter咧嘴一笑，头发还是湿漉漉的一团，汗水上沾着食物污渍。

 

 

“嘿，”Wade招呼着，脸上的伤疤也随之绽开了笑容。“那是我的——”

 

 

“是的，”Peter打断了他的话，兴奋得头昏眼花，他把Wade拉到前面，几乎是跳上了他的怀里，“说得够多了。”

 

 

Wade熟练地接住他，抓住Peter的大腿，Peter深深地吻了他一下，当Wade完全走进他们的公寓时，他把门锁上了。他可能把它关得太用力了，因为Peter隐约听到木头碎片的声音，但是他和Wade都没有把它放在心上，因为Wade的舌头伸到Peter的喉咙里，他的手抓着Peter的屁股。

 

 

“我他妈的想死你了，宝贝，”Wade对着他的嘴唇吼道，他的吻变得粗野起来，Peter的嘴唇都肿了起来，“该死的，我明天就不干了。

 

 

Peter大笑着，用他的屁股磨蹭Wade的屁股，Wade在他胸口发出一声低沉的响声，Peter直打哆嗦，热得他的腹股沟直冒热气。

 

 

“你应该操我，“Peter喘着气说，当Wade的瞳孔进一步扩大时，他咧嘴一笑，蓝色的眼睛几乎全黑了，“就像，现在。”

 

 

“我想我现在就该操你，”Wade气喘吁吁地说，一边更用力地吻着Peter，把他推到最近的墙上，两只手把Peter的运动裤拉到屁股上，Wade感激地哼了一声。

 

 

“该死，这次没穿内裤，小男孩？”Wade粗声粗气地说，一边吻着Peter的下巴，吮着他脖子一侧的一个黑点，整个纽约都能看到。

 

 

“如果你快点让我射精，待会儿我就穿你给我买的那些内裤。”Peter咆哮着，抓住Wade的头，把他们的嘴挤在一起。

 

 

实际上，剩下的时间里，Peter的腿上都在淌汗，那不应该太热，以至于Wade可以毫不费力地把衣服撕破，但这是真的，Peter为此而活。

 

 

Wade的右手低垂着，Peter仍然感觉到他，感觉到Wade的呼吸在他脖子上缠绕。

 

 

“你……“

 

 

“我在淋浴的时候就准备好了，”Peter承认，在他和Wade做了那么多事情之后，他恨这让他脸红。

 

 

Wade看着他，好像他要把他活活地吃掉似的，好像他要把他毁掉似的，Peter的整个身体都在期待着他。

 

 

“耶稣爱死我了，”Wade呻吟着，把他按得更近了，把Peter紧紧地按在墙上

 

 

“告诉你我想你了，”Peter气喘吁吁地说，这时Wade拉开牛仔裤的拉链。

 

 

“就像你想我那样，”Wade同意了，亲吻着Peter从他的肺中抽取空气，“现在用你超级性感的力量来支撑你自己，亲爱的，我想用双手抱住你。”

 

 

他们已经不是第一次把墙弄坏了。

 

 

他们拿不到押金了。

 

///

 

 

第二天早上下起了雪，他们看着雪和对方跟被单缠在一起然后掉了下来。

 

 

Peter在脖子上围了一条围巾来掩盖Wade在他脖子上做的印记，但他肯定May婶婶无论如何都能看到它们。

 

 

Wade并不是那么狡猾。

 

///

 

 

圣诞节是一片模糊的雪花，热巧克力和饼干。

 

 

Venom帮助May做饭，Peter和Wade忘记了他们需要给人们准备真正的礼物。他们大多数时候都身无分文，他们希望没有人强迫他们这样做。

 

 

圣诞晚餐在复仇者联盟的院子里，这是一个拥挤喧闹的混乱活动。Steve和Bucky整晚都紧紧靠在一起，与Sam和Tony交往甚密。小辣椒的活动已经布置好了，但May仍然会给她和Venom带来自制的饼干和点心，Wade坚持要他和Peter穿他们俩都为对方准备的相配的毛衣。

 

 

也许他们在一起的时间太长了。

 

 

Tony喝下蛋酒后喝醉了，他告诉所有人他爱他们。

 

 

Natasha和Domino在挂在多扇门上的槲寄生下甜蜜地接吻，雷神Thor打破了餐桌，试图跳一段传统的阿斯加德舞蹈。

 

 

Shuri用她的手机拍下了这一幕，Peter和T’Challa、Pepper、Okoye在门厅里喝着香槟酒，，可以听到客厅里传来的音乐。

 

 

Wade没有戴口罩，也没有人评论他的皮肤，他和Shuri在表情包和恶作剧上的联系好得不可思议，T’Challa脸上带着一种听天由命的表情。

 

 

Peter很长时间没有感受到这种温暖，这种爱了。他认为，在经历了这一切之后，他应该得到这个

 

///

 

 

“你知道，我还没有给你第二份礼物，”晚会结束时Wade对他说，那时只有May和Bucky醒着，在昏暗的灯光下坐在沙发上讲故事，Steve在旁边的扶手椅上睡着了。

 

 

Peter哼了一声，抿了一口蛋奶酒，背靠着Wade的胸膛，盯着占据了前厅大部分空间的那棵大圣诞树。Wade把下巴支在Peter的肩上，胳膊搂着Peter的腰。

 

 

“我以为你给了，”Peter说，声音低沉而温柔，不想打破这微妙的安逸，它像温暖的毯子一样覆盖着每个人“三次，三种不同的姿势。”

 

 

“这是一个小玩笑，”Wade低声说，吻了吻Peter的脖子，松开了他的手，操纵着Peter，让他们面对面。

 

 

“好吧，”Peter哼了一声，“我剩下的礼物是什么？”

 

 

“如果我告诉你三十六小时后我们要去巴塞罗那，你会怎么说？”

 

 

Peter扬起眉毛，脸上慢慢露出笑容。

 

 

“真的吗？”他用胳膊搂住Wade的脖子，小心地不让他的饮料洒到Wade的新毛衣上。

 

 

Wade挑了挑眉，Peter不得不亲他，因为他太可爱了。

 

 

“真的，真的，”Wade保证，“听起来怎么样？”

 

 

“听起来不错，”Peter说，“我想我们应该去度假。”

 

 

“有些人会说这早该实现了，”Wade表示同意，“这正是读者想要的，毕竟，我们从第四章开始就一直在取笑它。桑格里亚斯？海滩性爱？温暖的天气？Formentera附近酒店吗? ?”

 

 

“你带我去了天堂，”Peter笑着说，“谢谢你，宝贝。”

 

 

“耶稣平安夜快乐，”Wade一边说，一边温柔地亲吻着Peter，是的，Peter会习惯的。

 

///

 

 

他们在西班牙呆了两周，Peter发现Wade会说西班牙语，那真是...那真是太棒了。他们在炎热的城市街道上走了好几个小时，而Wade总是试图把他看到的每一只流浪猫都捡起来，不管它的卫生状况如何。他们一起吃冰淇淋，一起去市场，Pete被严重晒伤，不过Wade在他的腰包里放了防晒霜（还有一袋猫薄荷），所以Pete并不觉得太不舒服。

 

 

然后他们决定去巴黎，在酒店的阳台上吃法式长棍面包，晚上沿着阿布鲁维尔街散步，喝香槟。Wade决定带他们去罗马，而他从来没有去过这些地方，而且没有目标要杀，所以他成了史上最受欢迎的游客，俗气的衬衫、腰包、凉鞋，什么都有，Peter对此又恨又爱。

 

 

他们吃所有他们能吃的东西，白天去所有的旅游陷阱，晚上迷路。Wade给Peter买了一个照相机来记录这次旅行，Peter把全部时间都花在给Wade拍照上。

 

 

这是他最想记住的。

 

///

 

 

Peter已经一年没有九头蛇的消息了。

 

 

一年过去了，没有新的线索，没有新的传言，什么都没有。

 

 

Peter又拿起了那套制服，在他所热爱的城市里荡来荡去，扮演背上背着Deadpool的Spiderman。Deadpool是一个致命的影子，带着一个手镯执行任务，上面刻着Spidy会怎么做？

 

 

一年过去了，Peter和Wade把他们的破公寓收拾得漂漂亮亮的，一年过去了，Peter不再睁着一只眼睛睡觉了，一年过去了，Wade仍然有糟糕的日子，仍然会犯错，还会杀人。

 

 

一年过去了，Peter并不是每天晚上都从噩梦中醒来，但是他仍然有片刻的分离，仍然有几天他不能离开床，根本找不到移动的能量，Wade坐在他们的床垫边缘，给他带来食物，拥抱他，直到他暖和起来。

 

 

一年过去了，Peter在一个并不陌生的柔软的房间里醒来，和他爱的人一起醒来，在他爱的城市里，在一个他再次信任的世界里。

 

 

一年过去了，Peter很高兴。

 

 

一年过去了，Peter自由了，安全了，被爱着。

 

 

已经一年了，Peter周游世界，到户外，想什么时候吃汉堡就什么时候吃。

 

 

一年过去了，Peter知道风吹在他的皮肤上是什么感觉，知道感情、白日梦和安全感。

 

 

已经一年了，Peter还活着。

 

 

一年过去了，Peter回来了。

 

 

 

——END


End file.
